A Kingdom Hearts High School Experience
by Beijing Express
Summary: 3 boys. 13 teachers. 1 school. When you have the Organization as teachers, it's bound to get crazy! • • ― IS UP AND RUNNING AGAIN!
1. Fresh out of Summer

**A Kingdom Hearts High School Experience**

**_By: Nietono-no-Shana_**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters. If I did, Riku would have way more cutscenes with him being blindfolded, and all the features listed in Final Mix would be available in the American-Version of KH. This disclaimer protects both this chapter and the next ones to come.

* * *

**DIRECTIONS: When a question appears, write the letter of your choice on a scratch sheet of paper so you don't forget! Then, when you're done, tally up your answers with the order each boy has. Here's an example: If you chose "a" for question 1 and then "b" for question 2 and then "c" for question 3...**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order): a, a, b  
Riku's Results (in numerical order): b, b, a  
Roxas's Results (in numerical order): c, c, c**

**If this was the outcome, you'd have one point for Sora, one point for Riku, and one point for Roxas, since your answers for each question match up with the results.**

**NOTE:**** "Numerical Order" means that the order the letters are arranged are by question number. So, for example, Sora's answers are "a, a, b". So, this means that Sora's answer for Question 1 was "a", his answer for Question 2 was "a", and his answer for Question 3 was "b". **

**NOTE:**** "000" means that a character is saying your name.**

**Hopefully this will go smoothly! Now, let's start KH HS! :D**

* * *

**PART ONE**

You woke up extra early, since this would be your first day of school. You put on the required uniform for the school, which was a plain white top with a plaid light blue skirt, along with a blue tie. (NOTE: Exactly the same as Kingdom Hearts II schoolgirl outfit). You lock your house's door, and started on the pathway to your new school.

The morning breeze was pleasant and cool, since you lived quite close to the beach.

"Hey!" someone called after you, making you turn around and stop. "Wait up!"

Apparently, the voice had come from a boy, with blonde hair that spiked up all in one direction. He wore the same school outfit as you, only he had black pants.

You wait for him to catch up and his blue eyes widen when he sees you.

"O-Oh," he stammers, a bit surprised. "I thought you were someone else..."

**_1) What do you say?_**

**a. Oh, that's okay.**  
**b. Who did you THINK I was!?****  
****c. It's fine...**

"S-Sorry about that," he says back to you in reply. He scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "So...you new around here?"

Once you tell him that you are, he kind of already knew the answer.

"Oh, cool," he says. "So...wanna walk together?"

Now that you two had stopped, it was getting late, so you both had to get to school in a hurry. On the way though, you asked him a few questions about the school.

**_2) What would you ask him?_**

**a. What is the school known for?**

**b. Is it tough to get good grades?****  
****c. Is it hard to fit in...?**

"Mm, well the school is best known for its Arts. You know, like the acting, the visual arts, and the music programs," Roxas said, answering your first question. "It's a pretty academic place, too; lots of kids get good grades," he also added. "Oh, and as long as your nice to people, you'll get along with everyone," he said, giving you a sweet smile at the question.

"And what about people that I should stay away from?"

"Hm, well, I guess the people you don't like," he noted, pondering this question. "Other than that, that's all I can say."

"And how about the teachers?"

At this, he turned to look at you, a smirk on his face.

"Well, from what I've heard, they've all got different personalities. No teacher is the same," he explained.

Confused by this answer, you decide not to ask anymore; that smirk was probably annoying him on his face.

Finally, you'd arrived at the school, which looked like a University, instead of a high school. There were many different sections, four in fact. One section devoted to the freshmen, another for the sophomores, the third for the juniors, and the last for the seniors. You, of course, were a sophomore (Kingdom Hearts II ages are 15/16, I think.) A nice cobblestone path led the way to the stone steps which guided you into the glass doors of your new school...along with that huge clock right above the entrance.

"Wow," you breathe, awed by this luxurious school.

Perhaps your parents HAD made the right decision after all...

The blonde boy saw you gaping at it and smiled.

"You'll get used to it," he said. He pushed his messenger back up higher on his shoulder. "See you around!"

He started towards the doors of the school when you forgot to ask the most important question: his name! You call after him, yelling "Hey, you!"

He turned around, wondering what other question you were going to ask him now.

"What is it?" he asked.

"What's your name?"

"Roxas," he answered. "And yours?"

"It's 000," you reply.

After your little introductions, he gives you another sweet smile (the one he always gives in the videogame.)

"Well, welcome to the school, 000." he says.

After his comment, he pushed the doors open and, after politely letting you go first, he was off and running down the white tiled floor of the school. There were lockers and classrooms all over in the hallway; the lockers, of course, matching your school's tie color; dark blue. There were already kids either decorating or stashing away stuff in their lockers, chatting with friends or running down the halls to get to class.

It was exactly like your old school, except you knew NO ONE. Well, except for Roxas, but who knew if he would be in any of your classes.

The first thing you had to do was fine the office, since they kept new students' schedules there. You walk down the hallways slowly, looking from left to right at all the different people in the school. Some you could already tell right off the bat: the sporty kids, the cool kids, the smart kids, the preppy kids...everyone.

However, as you were looking at all these new sophomores, you'd also forgotten to look at all the signs posted up around the school that pointed you in the direction of the office...

...So, you'd ending up in the middle of a locker area that would be completely empty, if it weren't for the five or so people in the long hallway of blue lockers.

Clutching your messenger bag closer to you, you slowly walk down the hallway, wondering if this was the place to look for the office...

...and unfortunately, you were lost.

**_3) What would you do?_**

**a. Ask for help.****  
****b. It's okay! I'll find by myself eventually.****  
****c. Just stand around and wait till somebody comes and finds you.**

When you were thinking about what to do, somebody taps you on the shoudler from behind, and you jump out of surprise.

"Oh, sorry about that," the voice says, which appeared to be a boy's.

You turn around and find another spiky-haired boy (however his hair was brown) and he was giving you a welcoming smile; he knew you were a noob.

"You need help?" he asked, offering you assistance.

**_4) What do you say?_**

**a. Um, y-yes, I do...****  
****b. No, I'm fine!****  
****c. Hey, thanks! Yeah, I do.**

"The high school office?" he repeated. "Oh, you just turn left and go down for about three hallways, and then you're there."

"Uh..."

He could tell you weren't getting this, so he smiled and said: "Look, how about I just take you there?"

This boy seemed awfully nice, so you decide to accept his helpful offer and follow him to the office.

Along the way, you notice that many students are looking at you. Did they know you were a newbie?

Or was it something else?

"Hey," he says, his hands on the back of his head. "What's your name?"

"It's 000," you say.

"...you must be new, right?"

You nod your head yes.

"We don't get a lot of new students," he noted, glancing at you with his blue eyes. "So I guess you'll be the talk of the town today..."

Great...

Finally, you arrived at the office, and it was time for you and this new boy to part.

You thank him and then ask for his name.

"Oh, it's Sora," he says with a casual smile.

Just then, a girl came running down the hallway you and Sora had just walked.

"Sora!!" she called in high voice.

Sora turned around at the red-haired girl.

"Oh, hey Kairi."

She stopped right next to Sora and grabbed on of his arms.

"Where have you been!?" she said with annoyance. She took a glance and you and then looked back at Sora. "And who is this?"

"Oh, this is 000," he says, pointing to you with his other hand.

"..." she says, looking at you now for longer than a second. "What were you doing with Sora!?"

**_5) What do you say?_**

**a. What does it matter to you?****  
****b. I-I wasn't doing anything!****  
****c. What does it look like? I'm Sora's new girlfriend! ****  
**

"I was just walking her over to the office," Sora explained for her. "Geez, can't I have some freedom?" He yanked his arm away from her.

"But you're supposed to be in class!" she insisted, ignoring you.

"Yeah, but history with Saix will be such a drag," he snapped back, yawning out of boredom.

Since you felt uncomfortable with the two's argument, you decided to say good-bye to the two politely; you had to get your schedule, at least.

Sora looked over to you and gave you another cute smile. "See ya," he said back, waving good-bye to you.

Kairi, again, ignored you and tried to drag Sora back to class.

**_6) What do you think of Kairi?_**

**a. She's a total b!tch.****  
****b. She's okay, I guess...****  
****c. I have no opinion.**

You step inside of the office, and walk over to the secretary's desk, asking for you schedule.

"Your name?" the secretary asked.

"000," you say politely.

The woman, still on her roller-seat, leaned down to her file cabinets, and rummaged through the papers, searching for you paper. Once she found it, she handed it to you.

"There you go," she said. "Now get to class before your teachers get angry."

You thank her (though you thought her last words weren't that nice), and when you were about to leave the office, a girl called after you.

"000," she said.

You turn around and see a girl with blonde hair that went to her shoulders.

"H-Hello," you say, though a bit confused, since you've never met this girl.

"Sorry," she quickly apologized, laughing softly. "I just heard your name, so..."

"Oh,"

"Do you know your way around the school?"

You shake your head no. If it was for Sora, then you wouldn't have even been here...

She smiled and walked a little closer to your side. "Perhaps I can help you..."

"O-Okay...?" you say, leaving the sentence unfinished since you didn't know her name.

"Namine," she answered. "My name is Namine."

"Right, Namine."

"Can I have your schedule?" she asked, extending a pale hand toward you.

You give it to her, though you hadn't even looked at it.

"Let's see," she says, bringing the paper closer to her blue eyes.

"Looks like your first class is science with Mr. Vexen..."

**_7) What do you think?_**

**a. AHAHAHA! "Mr. Vexen"!? ****OMG, that's HILARIOUS! XD****  
****b. Blinks ...Mr...Vexen...?****  
****c. He sounds really...boring.**

"You should watch out for him," Namine noted. "He doesn't like it when students sleep in his class..."

"Is he that boring?" you blurt out, having some people in the office look at you. You shrink back out of embarrassment.

Namine, looking around before replying, whispered: "Yeah. It's even hard for the best of students to pay attention!"

You shiver at the thought. And now you'd be having the most boring class in the morning for 365 days straight...

"But don't be too down," she said, trying to encourage you. "I'm sure you'll be okay."

After saying "good-bye" to the ever-so-sweet Namine, you finally arrived at your science classroom.

You slide the door open to your class and, to your dismay, class was already in session.

This meant that all the students turned their heads to stare at you.

Vexen, who'd just been talking turned and stared at you, also.

**_8) What do you think?_**

**a. Shivers H-How EMBARASSING!! /****  
****b. Stare as long as you like guys! ****  
****c. Why does this always happen...? sighs**

"Oh, are you the new kid?" he asked bluntly.

"U-Uh," you stammer.

"I'm guessing you are." He but the textbook he'd been copying from down onto his desk and looked

down at his attendance booklet. "Let's see...you must be, 000, correct?" He turned and looked over at you once more.

You nod, still standing outside of the classroom.

"Well make yourself useful and come over here," he instructed, waving you over to the front of the class.

You comply and stand and face the classroom; everyone's eyes on you.

"This is 000," he said. "She's new. Don't pick on her otherwise I'll give you detentions."

Some people snicker at this comment, and Vexen hits the end of his desk, silencing the class in an instant.

"Let's see, 000. Where should I put you...?" he looked around the class and saw one empty seat towards the back. "How about over there?" he pointed.

You walk very slowly over towards the seat Vexen had directed you at.

It was one of the last seats in the last row, and it was beside the window. You take you seat and place your bag at the side of your desk. You face the front and shuffle around your seat, waiting till the class would be resumed.

**_9) What do you think?_**

**a. Awh, I wanted a front-row seat so I can see the board clearly!****  
****b. Awh, I wanted to sit in the middle like everyone else!****  
****c. Yay! The back! I can slack off...ehehehe...**

Finally, everyone stops staring at you and looks to the front, where Vexen began to continue the lesson.

After concentrating for a full 5 minutes, you agreed with Namine; he WAS the most boring teacher in the world.

All he did was talk and talk and talk and talk and talk and...

Shaking the whole "and talk" stuff from your mind, you take some time to look around the class, looking for a familiar face.

Just then, the person in front of you turned to the side and began looking out the window, his arm propped up on his desk and his eyes distant.

**_10) What do you think?_**

**a. He sounds hot...drool****  
****b. I think I know who that is...****  
****c. Why isn't he paying attention in class!?****  
**

Just then, a sharp yell rang from Mr. Vexen and everyone jumped at the sound.

"YOU!!" he yelled, pointing at the boy that was in front of you.

Everyone turned thus again to look over at this new victim.

The boy merely turned to look at the teacher, his face leaning against his propped-up arm.

"How DARE you not pay attention!!" he continued to rant. "Do you even know what you're missing!?"

"Hm...boredom?" he said in a calm voice.

Everyone gasped softly, their eyes wide with shock. NOBODY (hahaha) messed with Vexen...

"H-HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY TEACHING!!" Vexen screeched.

Looks like this guy was gonna get a detention...

**_11) What do you do?_**

**a. I've got to help him!****  
****b. Just leave him. He deserves it for not paying attention, anyway.****  
****c. I WANT to help him, but I'm too scared to...**

"Wait!" you blurt out too suddenly, and everyone turns to look at you once more.

The boy also turned to look at you, too; a bit surprised.

"H-He was," you stammered, trying to come up with an idea. "He was just...taking a break from the  
board!"

"What?" Vexen asked.

Getting deeper and deeper into your lie, you continue to explain. "It's kind of hard for him to look at the board for so long. He has poor eyesight..." You turn and look down at him. "Right?"

Knowing that you were trying to save him from a detention, he got the "message" and then turned to face Vexen and nodded slowly.

"Hm...well, I suppose if that's a lie or not, I'll accept it this time. But if you give me that kind of back-  
talk I WILL put you in detention! You hear!?"

"Yeah," the boy said nonchalantly.

With that bland answer, Vexen turned around and continued to scribbled notes onto the board.

After Vexen had turned around and the other students looked away, the silver-haired boy turned around to look at you.

"Hey," he said. "Thanks."

**_12) What do you say as a reply?_**

**a. Sure, no problem! ****  
****b. S-Sure...blushes****  
****c. But I didn't WANT to help him! D:****  
**

Once you tell him it was nothing, he turns back around for the next 30 minutes of pure boredom...

Once the bell had rung, signaling that class was over, all the kids were basically clawing at the door to get out of the most boring class ever...Vexen was a real BAD teacher...

You looked down at your schedule for your next class.

"Yo," said a familiar voice.

It was Sora's. He was coming over towards you and stopped by your side. "How was Vexen's class?"

"Really boring..." you say in reply. You sigh a heavy sigh.

"Agh, that's bad!" he laughed. "I've got him next!"

Just then, the silver-haired boy came out of the classroom, and saw you talking with Sora.

Sora, who spotted the other boy too, ran over to and whacked him on his back playfully.

"Whoa! You're in the same class as 000!" Sora exclaimed. "Lucky!"

"What do you mean by 'lucky'?" the other boy grumbled, staring at Sora.

They appeared to be good friends, you noted, as you saw them playfully arguing over nonsense.

After a couple of seconds, the silver-haired boy and turned to look at you. "So, ," he said, now knowing your name. "What's your next class?"

You look down at your paper once more and answer: "Art..."

"Oh, nice!" Sora said. He turned to look over at his friend, his arm on his friend's shoulder. "Isn't Roxas in that class?"

The boy nodded. "I think so..."

"You'll have fun," Sora said to you. "Roxas is pretty good at art."

But who knew if Roxas would even want to sit next to you...

"So is Namine," the silver-hair boy added.

When you ask for his name, Sora's blue eyes widened at your question.

He nudged his friend with shock.

"You didn't even tell her your name!?" Sora exclaimed. "Sheesh, so much of a romantic you are..."

The boy jabbed Sora in the ribs, and Sora (who was half laughing and half hurting) leaned off of Riku and held his ribs.

"It's Riku," the boy said. Then, he gave you a half smile. "Nice meeting you."

"Okay, okay," Sora said, breaking up the introduction. "We've got 3 minutes to get to class," he glanced over at Riku's schedule, which was in his hands. "What've you got next, Riku?"

"Math..."

"Ugh, well good luck to you! I've got science now!" he groaned and slowly turned his head over towards the door to Vexen's classroom.

Saying your good-byes, you left the two friends and headed towards your new classroom, which was art.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**RESULTS:**

**DIRECTIONS: Now, match up your results that you've written down with the boys' results! The person with the most points is your match for this part! If you have a tie, then that means that TWO boys like you! If you have all three...well, then I guess that means that all THREE like you at the same time! Oh my... O.o**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order):** 1)b, 2)c, 3)b, 4)c, 5)c, 6)a, 7)a, 8)b, 9)c, 10)b, 11)b, 12)c  
_  
_**Riku'****s Results (in numerical order):** 1)c, 2)b, 3)c, 4)b, 5)a, 6)c, 7)c, 8)c, 9)a, 10)a, 11)a, 12)b

**Roxas's Results (in numerical order):** 1)a, 2)a, 3)a, 4)a, 5)b, 6)b, 7)b, 8a, 9)b, 10)c, 11)c,12) a

* * *

**SHANA'S NOTES**

**_Okay, I probably have A LOT of explaining to do for those who've read and reviewed this story for the longest time. I was really mad that it got deleted somehow, since all those reviews have now disappeared..._**

**_I've reposted this on the site, since I don't want to post it on different sites, because that would take a long time. _**

**_So, if you still want the story to be on this site, then I'll need at least some reviews until I can re-post all the chapters again until I get back to it's original storyline._**

**_Thanks, everyone! :D_**

**_-Nietono-no-Shana (aka. Shana-san!)_**

* * *


	2. Attack of the Savage Artist

********

A Kingdom Hearts High School Experience

**_By: Nietono-no-Shana_**

* * *

**DIRECTIONS: When a question appears, write the letter of your choice on a scratch sheet of paper so you don't forget! Then, when you're done, tally up your answers with the order each boy has. Here's an example: If you chose "a" for question 1 and then "b" for question 2 and then "c" for question 3...**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order): a, a, b  
Riku's Results (in numerical order): b, b, a  
Roxas's Results (in numerical order): c, c, c**

**If this was the outcome, you'd have one point for Sora, one point for Riku, and one point for Roxas, since your answers for each question match up with the results.**

**NOTE: "Numerical Order" means that the order the letters are arranged are by question number. So, for example, Sora's answers are "a, a, b". So, this means that Sora's answer for Question 1 was "a", his answer for Question 2 was "a", and his answer for Question 3 was "b". **

**NOTE: "000" means that a character is saying your name.**

**Hopefully this will go smoothly! Now, let's start KH HS! :D**

* * *

**PART TWO**

The art class was surprisingly full. You looked around for Roxas, since he was the only familiar face you knew.

There he was, towards the back of the long wooden tables...alone.

He was leaning over the table and drawing something in a sketchbook with deep concentration.

When you walked over and took an empty stool (or seat) next to him, he lifted his head up, as if he were interrupted from a trance. He was a bit surprised to see you.

"Oh," he said, his blue eyes blinking with surprise. "Hey there, ."

You were a bit curious as to what he was drawing. You lean over towards him, trying to take a peek at his sketch.

Alarmed, he quickly flips the book's cover over with a loud "THUMP!"

"What's wrong?" you ask him.

"It's uh..." he stammered, averting his eyes from you, "It's something kinda private..."  
_  
_**_1) What do you say/think?_**

**a. If it's private, then I'll just let it go.****  
****b. Awh, c'mon, Roxas! Don't be stingy, now!****  
****c. Oh...okay, then.****  
**

"O-Oh," you say, blinking your eyes.

Before you could say anything else, art class had started and the teacher strolled into the classroom...

...and it was Larxene.

"Hello, class," she said in a very unusual sweet-ish tone.

Something about her sweetness just didn't seem right...

Everyone stiffened on their wooden stools and paid attention to Larxene. Even though she acted  
nice, it didn't seem that she was actually a _NICE_ person...

"I'm so glad you all decided to take this class," a grin formed on her face; a very EVIL grin..."We're going to have LOTS of fun," she cooed impishly.

**_2) What do you think?_**

**a. Yay! I like fun! ****  
****b. Yay...say sarcastically****  
****c. For some reason, I don't think we're going to have fun...**

You stole a glance and Roxas, who was beside you. He seemed to be like everyone else; back upright and eyes looking over at Larxene. Was everyone really that scared of her?

"Your first assignment for today is to understand how your emotions should be put into your artwork," she explained.

Some students turned to look at one another. What the heck did she mean?

Larxene continued without waiting for questions. "What I mean is..."

She briskly walked over towards the supply room and in a couple of seconds, she was out of the room with a humongous stack of sketchbook papers in her hands.

Everyone's eyes widened with shock; this stack was almost as tall as her! She threw them onto her desk, making a loud thundering _**"BOOM!"**_

The students flinched at the sound.

"...You're going to draw whatever you feel like drawing."

...Everyone didn't seem to understand what she meant.

Once Larxene saw all the blank looks around the class, she shook her head and sighed.

"You idiots don't get it do you?"

**_3) What do you think?_**

**a. Who are you calling an idiot!? ****  
****b. N-No...not really...****  
****c. Can we just draw now?**

She banged her hand down on her wooden desk with such force, it split right in the middle and cracked!!

Some yelps came from across the room and the students cringed; even Roxas!

Noticing that she'd striken fear in everyone, Larxene's grin grew wider with more malice.

She snatched up a piece of paper and held it up for everyone to see.

"You just draw whatever you feel like drawing; lines, shapes, a picture, anything! Just let your emotions run wild. Like me, for instance," she said.

The hand that was holding the paper suddenly was enveloped in a yellow light and sparks flew from her hand. In what seemed like a split second, electricity had come from Larxene's hand and fried the paper right into a crisp!

Everyone didn't know what to do: should they run or should they hide? Or should they scream or just sit there dumbfounded?

After her little demonstration was done, she faced her terrified students and commanded, _**"NOW DRAW!!"**_

**_4) What do you say/do?_**_**  
**_**  
****a. Y-YES MA'AM! ****begin to draw immediately****  
****b. Make me!****  
****c. Finally! Something related to art!**

You bent down to rummage through your backpack...but you didn't have any paper! And, you really didn't want to walk over to the now-broken desk with the scattered sheets of paper, since Larxene was over there...

...And everyone else had a sketchbook. Just when you were about to stand up and get some paper,

Roxas gently grabbed your arm and sat you back down.

"R-Roxas?" you whisper, trying not to make a big scene.

"I'll give you some paper," he whispered back sweetly.

He tore a sheet from his sketchbook and gave it to you, his sweet smile directed at you. "Here," he offered.

**_5) What do you say?_**

**a. T-Thank Roxas...blush****  
****b. Thanks...****  
****c. Hey, thanks!****  
**

"Thanks, Roxas," you say with a polite smile. You take the paper from his hands and start drawing, just like the rest of the class.

Art class was completely quiet for the rest of period, since no one wanted to comfront the scary art teacher, Larxene.

Everyone drew quietly (in dead silence) for an hour and a half straight. When the bell for second block was over, everyone got up from their seats and bolted for the door.

In this case, the door to the hallways was not only an escape from class, but also the door to freedom.

...I mean, who _**KNOWS**_ what Larxene was capable of!?

You and Roxas were one of the last people to get out of the classroom and you two were about to go your separate ways until Roxas stopped you.

"Hey, 000," he began.

You turned around and looked at him, your books cradled in your hands.

"Yes?"

"Uh...I was wondering if...uh..." he said, getting a little nervous while telling you.

You titled your head sideways in curiosity.

"What is it?" you ask.

"U-Uh...well...would you..."

**_6) What do you say/do?_**

**a. Take your time...(take a glance at the clock)****  
****b. Yes? What is it, Roxas?****  
****c. Just spit it out already!**

"W-Would you like to come eat lunch with me?" he finally sputtered in between stammers. His face turned bright red out of embarrassment, and blush marks were streaked all across his face.

He looked so adorable..._**(At least to the Roxas fangirls!)**_

Since you didn't know anybody else around the school OR if you had a slight crush on Roxas, you accepted.

"Sure," you reply happily. "Of course I'll eat with you."

Roxas seemed ecstatic with your answer and he nodded and gave you a sweet smile. "Great." He said. "Do you...have a packed lunch?"

You shake your head 'no'; you didn't have time to go to the grocery shop, since you'd just moved in yesterday.

"Nope," you say.

"Then let's go!" he said, nodding his head behind him. He turned around and started walking towards the sophomore cafeteria.

You tagged behind him, glad that you weren't going to be a newbie-misfit.

What are your impressions of Roxas right now?

Lunch was always one of the best parts of school-life. Especially in high school, since you got to see which people hung out with which.

There were your usual and major cliques, such as the popular people, the jocks, brainiacs, etc...

But for some reason, Roxas's table was...different.

Everyone seemed to have a different air about them that made his table so...unique.

And, to top it all off, Roxas sat with all the people that you'd met today.

Roxas, Sora, Riku, Namine, Kairi...

And along with you, that made six people.

It was quite a small group, but at least it was something, right?

When Roxas and you arrived at the lunch table, everyone was already there. The table was bench-like, so the table was rectangular, with the seats attached to the table.

At the edge of the table sat Sora, along with Kairi sitting right next to him, then Riku. The person sitting across from Sora was Namine, and then the last two seats of the bench were empty...

...which left you and Roxas.

Roxas took a seat next to Namine, and since there was no room left, you were forced to sit next to  
Roxas, facing across from Riku.

"Hey guys," Roxas said, sitting down at the table to put down his stuff.

"Yo, Roxas," Sora said with his usual happy grin. Then, once Sora saw you, his grin got wider. "Hey, 000!" he said. "Looks like you're still alive!"

Kairi eyed you and made a small little pout with her mouth, suddenly loosing her appetite. She propped one arm up onto the table and looked in your direction with eagle eyes.

Riku, with his tray of food, was silent and munched on his sandwich quietly.

Namine had left her food untouched and was instead drawing on a sketchpad that was in her lap. When you arrived, she looked up from her drawing and gave you sweet smile.

...And, this all happened at once.

...See what I mean by "different personalities"?

**_7) What do you think?_**

**a. GRRR! Why is Kairi giving me that look!? :(****  
****b. Namine seems so nice...****  
****c. PSST! Riku...! Why aren't you saying anything...?**

"I...hope you don't mind me sitting here," you began to say politely.

At this, everyone looked up at you.

"Trust me," Kairi said in a snobbish tone. "We don't care."

"Aw, c'mon Kairi," Sora said in a cheeful tone, glancing at you before turning to look at Kairi. "Don't be so mean to ! She's really nice!"

Kairi rolled her eyes and put on her pouty face again.

"What's with you, Kairi?" Riku finally asked. He'd finally spoken for the first time.

Kairi shrugged. "It's nothing,"

"I agree with Riku," Sora said. "You've been acting real weird today."

Kairi stole a glance at you while you sat down. "Nothing bothering me,"

"Okkaaaay," Sora replied, stretching the word for a long time.

Namine giggled and then smiled at Kairi sweetly.

"Don't be mean, Kairi," Namine advised nicely. "000 is a real nice girl."

Namine leaned back to look at you and gave you her cute smile. "Right, 000?"

**_8) What do you say/think?_**

**a. Awh, thanks Namine!****  
****b. Yeah! See!? Points at Namine This PROVES that I'm nice, Kairi!****  
****c. Thanks...****  
**

You smiled back and Namine and thanked her for her nice comment.

Kairi rolled her eyes and clamped her mouth shut for now.

Apparently, everyone was ganging up on her.

Roxas turned to look at you after a few seconds.

"Um, 000," he said, "Want to go get lunch?"

Just when you were about to say 'yes', Sora cut in.

"Hey, I'll go to! I'm so hungry after listening to that old man Vexen!" he cried, rising from his sent on the bench.

"O-Okay," Roxas said with a casual laugh.

The three of you left the table to go get lunch (and Sora for seconds). That left Namine, Kairi, and Riku alone...

Riku was sat erect and perfectly straight, finally finished with his food. His sea-colored eyes finally looked over at Kairi.

"You're jealous...aren't you?" he asked.

Kairi didn't say anything and instead looked away.

Namine giggled and kept on drawing away in her sketchbook.

"Let me remind you that there is a 1 in 3 chance that will fall for Sora."

Riku's eyes widened with surprise by Namine's logic. For what could've been one in a million situations, Riku blushed slightly.

"W-What?" he cried, his word coming out as a stutter.

Namine kept her happy smile plastered on her face. She laughed again and put down her pencil on the table.

"You didn't know, Riku? I thought you of all people would know."

"W-Well," he said, turning away from Namine's happy smile. "...I don't think she'd have a very high chance of actually _**GETTING**_ Sora."

Kairi flinched at the word 'getting', but didn't say anything.

"What about you?" Namine asked.

Riku paused for a long while before he replied.

"...I'm not interested in girls."

Namine laughed softly and then picked up her drawing utensil and resumed drawing, wispy, and soft lines.

"We'll see, we'll see..." she hummed.

**_9) What do you think?_**

**a. Agh! People are talking behind my back! O.o****  
****b. ?? I didn't understand this whole conversation...****  
****c. ME? Like SORA? (Blush madly)**

"I'll take this, and this, and that--oh! And this, too!" Sora said, putting a bunch of stuff on his plate.

"S-Sora!" Roxas said, glancing at other people who were looking at them. "I think that's enough food...didn't you already have a first lunch!?"

"Yeah, I did, but Kairi wants me to eat the same amount of food as her," Sora explained. "And she basically eats NOTHING."

You laughed at Sora's explanation; he was full of vigor and fun, you just couldn't help but feel happy whenever you were around him.

He smiled when he heard you laugh.

Once you'd all picked out your lunches, it was now time to pay...

Roxas, choosing and healthy and balanced lunch of vegetables, fruits, and meats paid first.

Then it was you, with whatever you usually eat a lunch.

Then, it was Sora's turn. And sadly...

"I'm sorry," the lunch lady said, "But your lunch account doesn't have enough money to pay for all  
that food."

"WHAT?" Sora cried, his eyes turning huge. He peered over to woman's shoulder and saw the amount of money.

**_2 dollars..._**

"Someone must've been using my account," he said.

Then he gave a heavy sigh.

**  
****"But I'm so hungry..."**

**_10) What do you do?_**

**a. Huh? Oh no! Nu-Uh! No way! I'm not giving my lunch card to him!****  
****b. Here you go, Sora. You can use mine for today.****  
****c. ...Just pay me back later, okay?****  
**

You looked at your lunch card. You were new, so of course you're parents had filled it up to the max.

Then, you tapped Sora behind his shoulder.

You weren't quite sure WHY you were doing it (unless you were a Sora fangirl). Perhaps it because you were a kind person at heart. Or maybe it was because you just wanted Sora to stop yelling.

Nevertheless, you were going to lend him your card.

Sora turned around, his blue eyes wide with surprise.

"What is it ?" he asked.

"Here," you said, handing him your card. "You can use it for today."

"A-Are you sure?" he said, his eyes blinking with complete and utter shock.

"Y-Yeah," you say.

Then, his signature smile re-appeared on his face and he took the card gently from your hand.

"Thanks, 000." He said. "I'll pay you back, don't worry!"

The lunch lady rolled her eyes; looks like she dealt with Sora A LOT.

And inside, you felt good. Hey, he said he was going to pay you back, right? Now would a REAL boy really say that...?

Once he'd paid with it, he returned the card to you.

However, he glanced at your picture, which was on the lunch card for identification purposes.

School pictures were always a drag. You always had to force a smile, and you always had to look presentable and normal..._ick._

"Wow, 000," he began to say, laughing. "You sure look cute in that picture."

**_11) What do you say/do/think?_**

**a. ...T-Thanks...(Blush madly)****  
****b. ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH ME!? O.o****  
****c. Yeah, yeah, thanks...take the lunch card from his hands**

You blush however much you want, and you avoid his gaze, taking the card back, though.

"U-Uh..." you stammered. "Thanks...?" you said, your answer being a question.

Sora gave Roxas a secret wink, so that you couldn't see.

Roxas's face was casual and nonchalant, and he merely shrugged.

...But was he secretly jealous?

Perhaps...

Once you'd returned to your table everyone started talking as normal. Kairi, of course, took all of Sora's attention, while Roxas and Namine started to chat together. This left you with only Riku to talk to for the time being...

...And that was going to be hard.

**_12) What do you say/do?_**

**a. I'll just give it a try...****  
****b. Okay! Let's see...what should I say...?****  
****c. Why am I even talking to him?! It's gonna be a waste of time...****  
**

"So...Riku," you begin to say, trying to start up a topic with him.

Riku sipped his water from the bottle. His eyes were watching you like a hawk's. ...And it kind of scared you.

"W-What's up?" you managed to say.

Wow. Very original.

"Nothing much." He answered blankly.

So much for an answer...

He wasn't as easy to talk to like Sora and Roxas...

"Um..." you start once again. "What class did you have last?"

"Math." He said, putting his water down and capping the bottle with its top.

"Oh...who was the teacher?"

"Lexaeus."

"Oh...what's he like?"

"Quiet."

"Does he give homework?"

"Yes."

"A lot of homework?"

"No."

"What did he teach you?"

"Trigometry."

"Do you like math?"

"Kinda."

"How about-?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions," he remarked with a sigh.

Erk...

...This wasn't going too well.

**_13) What do you think?_**

**a. I TOLD you talking to him was a waste of time!****  
****b. U-Uh...um...uh...is still trying to come up with more topics****  
****c. Okay, I tried and I failed. 'Nuff said.****  
**

'Well I'm just trying to make friends,' you wanted to say. However, you kept it in your head.

This was hopeless...

"Perhaps I should ask you a few questions," he said, tapping his water bottle with a finger.

"Oh," you said, your face brightening. "S-Sure; go ahead."

He paused for a few seconds.

"What's your next class?"

"Uh..."

You pulled out your schedule and looked at third block.

"Looks like I have P.E. next."

"I see..."

You looked up from your paper and over at him.

"Do you have P.E. too?"

He shook his head.

"Oh..."

"P.E.?" said a voice from the other side of the table.

Both you and Riku turned to the voice.

And of course, it was none other than Sora's.

**_14) What do you think?_**

**a. SCORE! A CLASS WITH SORA!****  
****b. P.E.? I wonder who th****e teacher is...****  
****c. Uh-Oh...Sora...****  
**

"Cool! I finally get a class with 000!" he said with his signature grin. He gave a thumbs-up to you.

As a response, Kairi gave her usual pouty look and sighed.

"Have fun," Riku said, getting up from his seat. Once he was standing up (with his water bottle in his hand), he turned to look at everyone with his distant and clouded eyes.

"See you." He said to everyone.

Then, he took his school bag and he was off, just like the wind...

"Whoa, what's biting Riku today?" asked Namine, her blue eyes blinking innocently.

"He's always like that," Sora said with a smile. He glanced over at you and gave you his smile. "I'm surprised he actually spoke to you, 000."

"R-Really?"

"Riku isn't that much of a talker," Kairi piped up. She glanced a brief look at you. "He must like you if he's talking to you."

"O-Oh..."

Roxas gave you a smile and then got up from his seat, too.

"Well, I'd better get to my next class, too. I've got science next."

Sora made a disgusted face.

"Ick. Vexen's a real pain!"

Roxas's face turned grave.

"T-That's not good," Roxas commented.

'Poor Roxas,' you thought to yourself.

First Larxene and now Vexen...

"Hey, do any of you know the P.E. teacher?!" Sora said, looking at Kairi, Namine, and Roxas.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Bummer..." he sighed. Then he got up, too and looked over at you. "Well, let's go to class, ." He said cheerfully.

You smiled back at him and the two of you walked to the gym, which wasn't too far from the cafeteria.

Kairi gave you a dirty look from behind...

...but of course, you couldn't see that.

And also, even if you DID see it, you were happy, because happy-go-lucky Sora was in your next class! (But you don't have to be happy if you're not a Sora fangirl. )

'Let's just hope the teacher won't be boring like Vexen, or frightening like Larxene,' you thought to yourself.

And when you entered the gym with Sora, you saw _him._

_(Hint hint!! )_

...but he actually turned out to be okay...

...at least...in the beginning.

For the teacher was...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**RESULTS:**

**DIRECTIONS: Now, match up your results that you've written down with the boys' results! The person with the most points is your match for this part! If you have a tie, then that means that TWO boys like you! If you have all three...well, then I guess that means that all THREE like you at the same time! Oh my... O.o**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order):** 1)b, 2)a, 3)a, 4)b, 5)c, 6)c, 7)a, 8)b, 9)c, 10)b, 11)a, 12)c, 13)a, 14)a

**Riku's Results (in numerical order):** 1)c, 2)b, 3)c, 4)c, 5)b, 6)a, 7)c, 8)c, 9)a, 10)c, 11)c, 12)b, 13)b, 14)c

**Roxas's Results (in numerical order):** 1)a, 2)c, 3)b, 4)a, 5)a, 6)b, 7)b, 8)a, 9)b, 10)a, 11)b, 12)a, 13)c, 14)b

* * *

**SHANA'S NOTES**

**_Okay, so from here on out, I'll just post all the remaining chapters until the new one comes out! Thank you to all of those who reviewed and have read this story word-by-word! Without you guys to support me, I wouldn't have put the story back up! So you all get Paopu Fruits to give to your KH crush!_**

**_...Speaking about KH, I have a survey posted up on my Profile Page, so if you want, please take it and post it up onto your profile! Surveys are fun, no?_**

**_Reviews would still be appreciated, or at least until the last chapter comes out...thanks again!_**

**_-Nietono-no-Shana (aka. Shana-san!)_**


	3. Hentai PE Teachers

********

A Kingdom Hearts High School Experience

**_By: Nietono-no-Shana_**

* * *

**DIRECTIONS: When a question appears, write the letter of your choice on a scratch sheet of paper so you don't forget! Then, when you're done, tally up your answers with the order each boy has. Here's an example: If you chose "a" for question 1 and then "b" for question 2 and then "c" for question 3...**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order): a, a, b  
Riku's Results (in numerical order): b, b, a  
Roxas's Results (in numerical order): c, c, c**

**If this was the outcome, you'd have one point for Sora, one point for Riku, and one point for Roxas, since your answers for each question match up with the results.**

**NOTE: "Numerical Order" means that the order the letters are arranged are by question number. So, for example, Sora's answers are "a, a, b". So, this means that Sora's answer for Question 1 was "a", his answer for Question 2 was "a", and his answer for Question 3 was "b". **

**NOTE: "000" means that a character is saying your name.**

**Hopefully this will go smoothly! Now, let's start KH HS! :D**

* * *

**PART THREE**

Upon entering the gym (which was VERY spacious and much, much bigger than your school's gym), the P.E. teacher was hard to miss.

He had bright red hair that glowed under the lights from above, and his glittering green eyes couldn't help but show his feisty and outgoing attitude.

But other than this, the P.E. teacher was holding a clipboard and wore a silver whistle around his neck. Perhaps that was what made you notice that he was the teacher.

Or...it could've just been the hair.

Yeah, definitely the hair.

"Oh...my...God..." gasped Sora.

"What is it?" you ask him.

"I've heard of this teacher," he said.

"Him?" you pointed at the teacher, who was talking with another sophomore girl.

"Yeah. He's bad. Real, real bad."

"What do you mean?" you asked, confused.

Sora turned to look at you with worry, which was a face he rarely showed. He leaned in closer to you and whispered in a low voice: "Just be on your guard, okay? ESPECIALLY since you're a girl."

Your eyes widened at Sora's last sentence.

Just as Sora was finished with his last comment, the teacher turned around and his eyes widened with surprise when he saw you.

...New bait.

"HeLLo," he said a bit too cheerfully. "You must be, . The new student," he gave you a devious grin. "Nice to meet you."

"Uh..." you said, a bit nervous when you were on the spot. You looked out of the corner of your eyes to see Sora, but he was already gone.

If Sora had scrammed, then this guy must be trouble...right?

"My name is Axel," the teacher said with an impish smile. "I'm so glad I have the privilege of teaching you."

And, for some reason, the phrase "teaching you" sounded so, so, very wrong.

"U-Uh...thanks?" you managed to reply.

Axel gave a loud laugh and then took you by your two shoulders, which caught you by surprise. He leaned his face ever so close to yours, so that he was practically a couple of inches away from you.

"Go and get changed now, hm?" he said with that same devious grin.

At this command, your face turned bright red out of embarrassment, for you KNEW what kind of nasty thing this teacher was implying...

Almost instantly, you shrugged off from his grasp and bolted for the changing rooms, where you'd be safe from both a bright red face AND Axel.

**_1) What do you think?_****  
****a. Hahaha! Axel is a pervert! XD****  
****b. OMG, this Axel guy sounds so scary! O.o****  
****c. Creep! Get away from me! D:****  
**

QUICK INFORMATION BEFORE WE CONTINUE: This is what a Japanese-gym uniform looks like. Now, I'm sure we all know what these are, since we've all watched/read some anime/manga, right? So, imagine yourself (or you RP character, etc., your choice) in this outfit:

After coming out of the changing rooms (with the other girls, too), you were a bit embarrassed to see Sora with...well...your gym uniform. Sure, the shirt was fine, but the bottom...

"000!" he called before you could go back and hide in the girl's changing room. He ran over to here with his usual happy grin and a casual arm waving you over.

"Hey, Sora." You say nonchalantly.

"Did Axel...?" he asked, his sentence trailing off. His blue eyes turned to look at the side, where Axel was talking with more sophomore girls in your P.E. class.

"Kind of," you say.

"He did!?" he exclaimed, a little alarmed by your response.

"Well...he...TRIED, I guess," you corrected.

As a response, Sora let out a deep breath of relief. "THAT'S not good," he sighed.

"I didn't know he was a ladies man," you said, turning your gaze to Sora. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Um...well...uh..." he stuttered, trying to come up with a good answer.

Just then, the whistle blew and everyone turned to look at Axel, who was the one who'd blown the whistle.

"Okay everyone! Come over here!" he called.

Girls and guys alike came and crowded their new teacher.

"As you all know, I'm Axel," he said, looking around his huge group of students (he looked particularly at the girls' side, however). "But please don't call me 'Mister'; it'll make me sound old like Vexen..."

Everyone laughed at this comment, even you and Sora.

"Since it's our first day, we'll start off a bit slow," he continued. "Let's start with a few exercises, shall we?"

Everyone exchanged glances with one another and either nodded or shrugged.

"Form rows with a partner!" he commanded.

You were about to go and look for a girl partner, when Sora stopped you by grabbing your wrist.

You turned around and faced him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm...going to go find someone," you said slowly. "Why?"

He smiled at you and asked: "Well, do I count as one?"

**_2) What do you think?_****  
****a. That's really nice of Sora, even though I'm a girl and he's a boy...****  
****b. Of COURSE you count as one! Is so happy that Sora is your partner****  
****c. Thank you...I suppose.****  
**

You returned his smile with one of your own.

"I thought you'd want to be partners with a boy," you explained.

He shook his head 'no'.

"Nah, it's okay if I'm with you," he replied with his sweet and unique smile.

Then, everyone shuffled around the gym and formed a perfectly straight row with their partners--your partner, of course, being Sora.

"Let's start with 20 push-ups each!" Axel said.

You couldn't help but notice Axel trying to hide a grin of some sort...

"You wanna go first?" Sora asked.

Taking Axel's evil grin into consideration, you shook your head 'no'. "Nnn...you can do it first, Sora," you replied with a sheepish look. "I think Axel's planning something..."

"Really?" Astounded by your thought, Sora turned to look over at Axel. After taking a couple of seconds to look at him, Sora turned back to you. "I GUESS so..."

Then, Sora got on his knees and put his arms forward and lifted his legs and upper-body with finesse.

Upon Axel's whistle to start, Sora started lifting his body weight up and down with such expertise, you forgot to count.

Sora wasn't skinny in an anorexic way, but he was quite slim for someone his age. But his true physical strength must've been hidden, because in truth, he was actually pretty strong.

You thought he even did an extra 20 or so when Axel said to switch.

"You ready?" Sora asked after finishing his push-ups.

"Uh...yeah." You said, still thinking about Sora and how strong he was.

"Did Axel do anything weird?" Sora whispered to you when you while you were preparing for your set of push-ups.

'Actually, I wasn't paying attention and instead was looking at you,' was what you WANTED to say. But of course that would've sounded weird, right? So instead, you said: "Uh...no. I don't think so."

Wow.

"I'll keep an eye out," he declared.

You gave him a sweet smile and started your 20 push-ups.

1...2...3...4...5...

Wow, you were surprised with yourself. You could actually DO push-ups. And it was all thanks to that fitness training you did with your friends during the summer.

6...7...8...9...10...

Half-way so far...

Just then, a shadow loomed over you, and you looked up to see Axel standing and looking down at you.

Sora looked, too.

"Very good, 000," he encouraged in a sort of eerie way. "I'm surprised there's actually a girl in this class that can do CORRECT push-ups."

You were a bit weirded out by Axel's choice of words, but then you noticed why he said that...

...Because when you bent your arms down to the ground, your loose gym shirt hung down as well...

You blushed bright red at this, and stole a glance at Sora.

Sora couldn't say anything to this, since Axel WAS the teacher...

...but he knew what Axel was doing was wrong...

**_3) What do you think?_****  
****a. S-Stop looking at me, you perv!! XP****  
****b. They should really consider firing Axel! blushes out of embarassment****  
****c. Why isn't Sora saying anything...?****  
**

You quickly finished the other half of your push-ups and quickly sat down when you were done. You also made sure to avoid all looks Axel was giving you.

When Axel was gone (along with another loud laugh), Sora stood up and walked in front of you, holding a hand out.

"I'm sorry, 000," he said with regret in his voice. "I really am. I just..."

**_4) What do you say?_****  
****a. It's okay, Sora. You tried your best...****  
****b.** **You SHOULD be sorry. He was looking at me up and down...O.o****  
****c. It's okay...but...why didn't you speak up?****  
**

"Don't worry about it," you said in cheeriest voice you could manage. "It's not your fault; after all, Axel IS the teacher."

Sora gave you a small smile out of apology. "I'm sorry..." he repeated.

You shook your head, trying to imply to him that he should drop the subject.

Once everyone had finished their push-ups, Axel had decided that the first unit for the year was going to be...volleyball.

Thankfully it wasn't going to be a real athletic sport, like basketball or soccer (even though they were really fun if you WERE athletic!). You sighed with great relief.

Axel had taken out a huge sack of volleyballs from the Equipment Room and had tossed them out to a couple of people, and left one for himself.

He tossed the ball around in his hands with great dexterity, and finally faced the group of kids that were crowded around him.

"Okay," Axel began. "Today we're just going to take it easy and practice bumping and setting." He turned to look around at all the students. "Got it memorized?"

"Yes!" everyone said in unison.

"It's quite easy," he explained. He tossed the ball into the air and extended his arms out with one hand covering the other, along with his two thumbs extended outwards.

When the volleyball came back down to the ground, Axel lifted his hands up swiftly, making the ball land around his wrists and then bouncing back up high into the air.

"That's called the 'bump'," he said, catching the ball when it came back down again.

Then, he demonstrated a 'set', which was using your two hands and using your fingers to lift the ball high in the air (this was a good way to set the ball up for a spike, Axel had explained).

Before Axel had let you and the class loose, he had one final demonstration.

"Now, I know all the guys will be bored with bumping and setting," he mentioned, glancing over at the group of boys. "So I'll let them to spikes if they want to. However, if the girls want to do spikes, then they can, too."

Of course, most of the girls were shaking their heads 'no' and whispering to each other.

"Now let's play some volleyball!" Axel grinned, his enthusiasm perfectly fit for a P.E. teacher.

Sora turned to look at you with hopeful eyes.

"Can we do some spikes, please?" he asked.

You nodded, since you DID know the basics of volleyball. You weren't incredibly sucky, but you weren't an all-star either...

**_5) How are you, athletic-wise? (be honest, please!)_****  
****a. I'm average. I'm not too bad, but not great, either.****  
****b. I'm pretty athletic! I love P.E. and sports!****  
****c. I suck...****  
**

Sora, who'd already had a volleyball in his hand, ran over to an empty court with a net extended across. He ran over to the other side, and, when you were ready, he tossed the ball over the net for you bump.

You bumped perfectly, and it sailed over towards his side.

Now, this was where it got a bit...rough.

For some bizarre reason, you thought you could block the athletic-Sora's hard spikes. So, you'd ran up to the net and jumped up for a block...

...However, he'd just jumped and slapped the ball over right where you were...

...And the volleyball hit you smack on the forehead.

"Agh!!" you cried, and you fell to the floor in a heap.

Sora's eyes widened with shock and he ducked down under the net and over to your side of the court.

"000! Holy crap, are you okay!?" he cried, leaning down next to you.

"Uggh..." you groaned, and you clutched your pounding forehead. You blinked your eyes a few times.

_  
_**_6) What do you say/think?_****  
****a. Agh, Sora, you big idiot!****  
****b. Waaah! It hurts! XP****  
****c. It's okay Sora...ow...****  
**

"What happened!?" Axel yelled, running over to the scene.

"I accidentally hit with the volleyball while doing a spike..." Sora informed him.

Axel glowered at Sora, and -- if you weren't imagining things -- you could've sworn that sparks of fire were flaming up from Axel's body.

"You can't be rash with women!" Axel yelled. "They're fragile and need to be treated with care!!"

Sora bit his lip and turned away out of shame.

Axel got down and inspected your forehead.

"The bruise is swelling up pretty fast," he sighed with exasperation. Then, he turned to look at Sora.

"What are you moping about for!?" he snapped. "My beautiful is in pain here!! Take her to the nurse's office -- AND quick!"

Sora quickly helped you up and off the ground and swung one of your arms around his shoulder. Before you knew it, you and him were off down the hallways of the gym towards the nurse.

"It's not so bad, is it?" you asked Sora as he came to sit next to you on one of the beds.

"Nah," he said, shaking his spiky-brown head.

He offered you the blue ice pack the nurse had entrusted him with.

You took it from his hands and placed it on your forehead, feeling the cold ice numb your forehead.

"I must be really bad around you," Sora commented. "I just HIT you..."

"Again, it wasn't your fault." You repeated. "It was just an accident," you said, giving him a smile.

He smiled back, too.

"Let's see how it looks," Sora said, hopping off the bed and bending down in front of you.

He lifted your hand with the icepack and laid it down on your lap. Then, he brushed away parts of your messy hair to inspect the bruise.

His blue eyes softened and he smiled a sweet smile.

"It's not going to swell anymore," he said with his irresistible smile.

**_7) What do you do?_****  
****a. (Blush) T-Thanks Sora... O/O****  
****b. Thanks Sora...****  
****c. Okay, okay, thanks.**

You blushed a tiny bit and avoided his gaze.

"T-Thanks..." you said quietly.

Then, the nurse came in and was holding a plastic bag.

"Your clothes," she said, handing them to you. "P.E. class is over."

"A-Already!?" Sora said, astounded.

"Don't you keep time?" the lady sighed, pointing at the nearby clock.

Wow.

End of third block already?

"I'd better go back to the locker rooms..." Sora said aloud. He turned to look at you and gave you the peace-sign.

"You'll be fine!" he said with another smile. "See ya around!" he said, waving and leaving the nurse's office.

"Bye..." you whispered.

So...what are you impressions of Sora right now?

After changing into your regular clothes for last period, you found your bag (since it was also in the plastic bag) and found your schedule and flipped it open.

Your last block for the day was English.

_  
_**_8) What do you think?_****  
****a. Whoo-hoo! English! I love English class!****  
****b. I wonder who the teacher is?****  
****c. Agh, English...****  
**

'Hm...' you thought to yourself. 'I've already had Riku, Roxas, and Sora for classes...so will I have another class with them?'

You were thinking this as you were walking out of the nurse's office (thanking her along the way) and towards the English classroom.

Just when you were about to make a right turn in the hallways, a loud whistle blew through the halls and everyone stopped and turned towards the sound.

Four people were walking down the hallway, and everyone was parting for them!

There were three boys and one girl. One of the boys must've been the leader, since he was walking in front of the other three. The leader of the pack was blondie that wore a long sleeveless white coat, along with a bright blue vest, and a black beanie. However, the most shocking thing about this boy (who was around your age) was his scar that was cut across his face. It made him look even MORE intimidating.

"Outta the way, y'know!?" one of the other guys said to the students. "Seifer's coming through, y'know!?"

You were standing right smack in the middle of the hallway, and you were too awed by the foursome that you stood frozen in place.

"Hey, outta the way," the other boy said, who had a witch-like had on himself.

"Leave," the silver-haired girl said, her stunning and piercing red eyes flashing upon yours.

"The Hall Monitor is doing his job, y'know!?" the other hefty guy said.

However, you remained still. After all, you didn't know WHAT to do.

"What are you doing with that dumb look on your face?" the boy named Seifer said to you. "Beat it!"

**_9) What do you do/say?_****  
****a. Make me move, you big oaf!****  
****b. (Stand still and is too scared to move)****  
****c. (Look down at the floor and step aside quietly)****  
**

Just as about the ruthless Hall Monitor was about to shove you out of his way, Riku stepped out from the crowd and bashed Seifer's powerful hand away.

"Just leave her alone." He snapped.

Everyone -- along with the three other teens -- turned to look at the brave boy.

"R-Riku!" you gasped.

He glanced at you briefly, and then looked back at Seifer.

"W-Who do you think you are!?" Seifer glared.

"Don't go pick on others just because you're entitled the "Hall Monitor"," huffed Riku.

"Why I outta-!" Seifer seemed to be ready for a showdown, since he was holding up a fist and was about to punch Riku.

Riku merely stood erect and cocked his head with boredom. He knew that Seifer would be no match for him.

The three others that followed Seifer saw Riku's looks and quickly held Seifer back from starting a fight.

"Rai! Fuu! Vivi! What the heck are you doing!?" Seifer yelled.

"Retreat," the girl named Fuu advised.

"He's not worth your time, y'know!?" Rai said.

"L-Let's leave!" stammered the little Vivi.

"Feh," Seifer said, calming down a bit and shoving his three minions away from him.

He turned to Riku and narrowed his eyes with deep hatred. "Don't think you can get away wit this," he said.

And then, he was off towards his own class, Fuu, Rai, and Vivi following faithfully by his side.

Everyone started to chatter and gossip about what was going on, and soon enough, regular teen-activity was flowing back into the hallways once more.

You turned to look at Riku.

"Are you alright?" he asked you.

**_10) What do you say?_****  
****a. Yeah, I'm fine...****  
****b. Thanks for helping me out, Riku!****  
****c. I could've taken care of myself, you know...**

"I'm fine," you told him. "But...thanks," you said quickly.

"Seifer's such so power-hungry," Riku sighed, shaking his silver hair out of his eyes. "Don't mess around with idiots like him..."

"R-Right," you responded carefully.

"So...where are you headed?" he asked.

"Uh...English."

Riku finally turned to look at you.

"So do I." He said flatly.

"Y-You do?"

He nodded.

"Oh...that's great!" you say.

"And I think Sora does, too..." he said, his eyes straying from yours.

Cool! A class with both Sora AND Riku! This should be interesting...

D-Do you want to go?" you asked Riku.

"Sure..." he said in a distant voice.

Then, the two of you were off towards your next class, which was English.

And there, you'd meet up with Sora once more, and then the three of you would be taught by...

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

  
****RESULTS:****  
****DIRECTIONS: Now, match up your results that you've written down with the boys' results! The person with the most points is your match for this part! If you have a tie, then that means that TWO boys like you! If you have all three...well, then I guess that means that all THREE like you at the same time! Oh my... O.o**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order):** 1)a, 2)b, 3)c, 4)a, 5)b, 6)c, 7)a, 8)c, 9)a, 10)c

**Riku's Results (in numerical order):** 1)c, 2)c, 3)b, 4)b, 5)a, 6)a, 7)b, 8)a, 9)c, 10)b

**Roxas's Results (in numerical order):** 1)b, 2)a, 3)a, 4)c, 5)c, 6)b, 7)c, 8)b, 9)b, 10)a

* * *

**SHANA'S NOTES**

**_Well, I haven't got much to say, except that I'm just putting up all the chapters...just like Namine was chaining together Sora's memories again! (Oh, wait, better not recall that sad time when Roxas said that his summer vacation was over...(sniffles) that part made me cry! Literally!)_**

**_Reviews are still appreciated, but you can wait until the last chapter comes up._**

**_Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers! :D_**

**_-Nietono-no-Shana (aka. Shana-san!)_**


	4. Who Knew English Teachers Loved Yaoi?

**A Kingdom Hearts High School Experience**

**_By: Nietono-no-Shana_**

* * *

**DIRECTIONS: When a question appears, write the letter of your choice on a scratch sheet of paper so you don't forget! Then, when you're done, tally up your answers with the order each boy has. Here's an example: If you chose "a" for question 1 and then "b" for question 2 and then "c" for question 3...**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order): a, a, b  
Riku's Results (in numerical order): b, b, a  
Roxas's Results (in numerical order): c, c, c**

**If this was the outcome, you'd have one point for Sora, one point for Riku, and one point for Roxas, since your answers for each question match up with the results.**

**NOTE: "Numerical Order" means that the order the letters are arranged are by question number. So, for example, Sora's answers are "a, a, b". So, this means that Sora's answer for Question 1 was "a", his answer for Question 2 was "a", and his answer for Question 3 was "b". **

**NOTE: "000" means that a character is saying your name.**

**Hopefully this will go smoothly! Now, let's start KH HS! :D**

* * *

**PART FOUR**

Sora slid the English classroom's door open (since it was a slide-door, like in Japanese schools) and let you and Riku inside before he stepped in. Almost all the seats were taken, and as usual, everyone was crowded next to their friends chattering away about the new high school teachers.

'I wonder who the English teacher is...' you thought to yourself as you followed Riku and Sora's lead to the back of the class (where the rest of the empty seats were).

Riku took the window seat, while you took the one next to him, and Sora sat next to you.

Just as the three of you sat down, the English teacher stepped into the room with graceful steps. The room was immediately silent and everyone turned to stare at the man.

"Hello, class," the teacher said politely. "My name is Marluxia. It is a pleasure to teach English this year..."

Some of the girls in the class sighed dreamily and you wondered why.

I mean, it was just a very young-looking teacher with light brown-layered hair. What was so attractive about that?

Marluxia set his books and papers on his wooden desk and then turned to look around at the class. "Does anyone here like English?" he asked.

Most of the girls' hands immediately shot up. You weren't sure if this was because they were being taught BY HIM or not.

_**1) What do you think?**_

**a. Marluxia isn't THAT hot!**

**b. He's the English teacher!? Well, he DOES have a way with words…**

**c. Is he really that pretty to make the girls go "waaa"?**

However, Marluxia wasn't interested in the girls' answers. Instead, he looked at the boys throughout the class. "None of the boys like English?" he asked with disappointment in his voice.

None of the boys dared raise their hands at this question.

"Tsk," Marluxia said with a shake of his head. "How sad..." And with that, he turned around to write his lecture.

"Hey, Sora," you whispered to him.

"Hm?" Sora turned to look at you with curious eyes. He had his arm propped up on his desk and had his face leaning against his arm out of boredom. "What is it, ?"

"Um...are all the boys in this class afraid of Marluxia?" you asked him.

Sora's blue eyes widened at your question.

"Uh...well...uh..." Sora began to answer with long pauses.

"Are you?"

"Uh..."

"You didn't know?" Riku whispered over to the two of you.

Both you and Sora turned to look at him at his sudden interruption.

Riku had his English handbook, along with his notes booklet spread out on his desk. It seemed he was prepared for the note-taking lecture, whereas both you and Sora had practically NOTHING on your desks...

"Marluxia is gay," he answered calmly.

_**2) What do you think?**_

**a. HA! I KNEW it!**

**b. He…is?**

**c. …Figures…**

Both you and Sora shuddered at that three-lettered word.

"D-Do...any of the girls know?" you asked, looking around at all the girls in the room watching Marluxia intently.

"I guess they don't," Riku said with a sigh. Then, he resumed taking notes and left the conversation.

"Yeah, well, all the guys know," Sora told you with another whispered reply. "That's why we never want to say anything."

"Oh..." you said.

Just then, Marluxia was finished with writing down notes on the board and turned around to face his class.

"Now, the first unit we're going to start off with this year is...Shakespeare!" he said with a clap of his hands in delight.

All the boys groaned aloud, while some of the girls seemed enthusiastic about the idea.

"Agh, gross!" spat Sora. He hit his head on his desk.

_**3) What do you think?**_

**a. Ah geez! Not that guy who uses "thou" and "art" and "thy"!**

**b. Shakespeare isn't THAT bad…but why are we starting with such difficult text?**

**c. What's wrong with Shakespeare?**

As Sora was showing his ultimate hatred towards the poetic Englishman, you turned around to look at Riku.

"Do you like Shakespeare, Riku?" you asked him.

He merely shrugged his shoulders without looking at you.

"I have no opinion," he said coldly.

"O-Okay," you said with a nervous laugh. You felt like you were interrupting Riku from something he didn't want to be disturbed with...

A girl shot up her hand to ask a question.

"Marluxia-sensei," the girl began to ask, "Which play are we going to study?"

"Thank you for asking that question, love," Marluxia replied elegantly. "The selected text is...Romeo and Juliet!"

"Double gross!" moaned Sora. He hit his head on the desk once more.

_**4) What do you think?**_

**a. That's one of Shakespeare's most famous works! This should be interesting…**

**b. NO! Not that cheesy love story!**

**c. It figures we were gonna do something like that!**

"As you all may know," Marluxia began, "This is the story of forbidden love, where two lovers are never supposed to be with one another, since their families forbid it..."

Marluxia was saying his little summary of the play with such passion and emotion, the girls were practically on their feet with excitement, while most of the guys were rolling their eyes and sticking out their tongues with disgust.

The class immediately started to buzz with chatter.

"This will be so much fun!" one girl said to one of her friends. "I wonder who will be Romeo...?"

You overheard this girl's conversation and thought of who WOULD be Romeo.

Of course, he'd have to be good-looking, sweet, caring, kind, polite, respectful, loyal, responsible, honest...list went on.

You heaved a deep sigh and wondered if there would ever be a guy that had all those traits...

Then, the little group of girls finally turned around to face the back row of the class and all pointed at one boy that was sitting next you...

...and it was Riku.

"We've decided!" the girls said in unison with stars in their eyes.

"**RIKU** will play Romeo!!"

"WHAAAAT?!" both you and Sora exclaimed with astonishment.

"Hm?" Riku glanced up from a novel he was reading.

And, more surprisingly than Riku being dubbed the next 'Romeo', he was wearing _**GLASSES.**_

As soon as the girls had seen this, they all gasped with shock and then started to gush about how cute he looked with glasses (he DID have a fanclub, after all...).

This had shocked everyone, but it had shocked Sora most of all.

_**5) What do you think?**_

**a. RIKU wearing GLASSES!? Really?!**

**b. Who cares!? Stop paying attention to that stupid pretty-boy!**

**c. I never knew he wore glasses…**

Now that the class was out of control, Marluxia decided to let it slide for today and sat down at his desk and began writing something for the next classes tomorrow.

Sora got up from his seat and marched over to Riku, who was still sitting down and looked up at Sora coldly.

The Site of the Picture Showing Riku with Glasses: fc01./fs19/f/2007/297/2/9/KHSseriesGlassesKHversionbysemokan.jpg

"What do you wa-?" Riku began to ask in his usual serious tone.

However, he was cut off, because Sora had taken Riku's glasses off his face and was examining them himself.

"H-Hey!" Riku yelled. "What the heck are you doing!?"

"I never knew you wore glasses..." Sora said with wonder.

"Yeah, well who would care?" Riku snapped.

Sora's curious look turned into an evil grin and he turned around to look at Riku with his impish smile.

"You know what this means..." he said with his grin.

"What...?" Riku said, leaning back from his seat as if Sora was a disease.

"This means that you're a NERD!" Sora said with laugh, and he pointed a finger at Riku for effect.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of!!" Riku retorted. He snatched his glasses out of Sora's hands and slid them back on.

_**6) What do you do/say?**_

**a. (Chant along with Sora) Riku's a nerd! Riku's a nerd!**

**b. Wearing glasses does not mean you're a nerd, Sora.**

**c. I think they look kinda cute on him…(Blushes)**

"You _**KNOW**_ you are one!" Sora said with a huge smile.

"Yeah, well at least I don't get bad grades unlike someone..." replied back.

Your eyes widened at Riku's remark and whipped your head around to look at Sora's expression.

Sora was baffled and he kind of stood where he was for a few seconds.

When he'd recovered, he was **FURIOUS.**

"You take that back!" he yelled.

A smirk crept onto Riku's face.

"And if I won't?" he asked.

And then the argument became a shouting match. This alarmed the whole class and everyone turned to look at the two friends' vicious insults to one another.

And soon enough, Marluxia rose from his seat and this silenced the whole class.

"Eh?" both Sora and Riku turned to look at the teacher, who must've been done with his plans for tomorrow.

"Fighting is the worst thing anyone can ever do," Marluxia began to say.

'Uh-oh," you thought to yourself. 'Here he goes again with another passionate speech...'

And you were 100 right.

"What good does fighting do to this world? It does NOTHING! I believe the fighting only leads to hatred, and hatred is..."

Everyone (except for a few faithful girls who were listening with adoration to his words) was bored with his never-ending speech, and Sora and Riku had already shrugged off the whole fight.

Just before you were about to fall asleep, the bell rang which signaled the end of the first day of school.

Everyone gathered his or her things and started to leave, just before Marluxia told everyone to have a nice day.

"And I want a paper telling something about you!" Marluxia called out after all the students had left.

Thankfully, you'd managed to catch that assignment before you'd left.

_**7) What would you write about?**_

**a. Something funny, like your most embarrassing moment.**

**b. Something serious, like a life-death situation you'd had in the past.**

**c. Something normal, like a small biography of you.**

Once class had ended, you'd immediately headed towards you locker, and packed all the things you'd need to do for homework.

Just when you'd closed your locker's door and had turned around, you'd bumped into someone.

"Wha-!" you cried, taken aback by this sudden action.

The person who'd bumped into you fell onto the floor in a heap. Her books had been tossed to the floor along with her.

_**8) What do you do?**_

**a. Help her up and apologize.**

**b. Look at her for a few seconds and then apologize.**

**c. Help her gather her books and then apologize.**

**d. Leave her.**

"Sorry!" you cried. You shrugged off your school bag from you shoulder and bent down on the ground to help pick up her things.

"I'm sorry, too!" the girl exclaimed. She gathered her things up as well. "Thanks!" she said.

You leaned over to get a better look at this girl's face. Her face was flushed out of embarrassment, and her green eyes avoided your gaze.

Once all her things had been gathered, both of you stood up at the same time, and you'd handed the other books to here.

"Here you go," you said.

"Thanks," she replied gratefully.

This time, she'd finally looked to face you. She had light tan skin and dark brown hair that curled at the edges, but some of her hair was in thick strands that went down her chest.

Her green eyes widened when she saw you. "Oh, are you new around here?"

"Uh, yeah," you said uneasily.

'Here we go with all the "new kid" stuff...' you thought to yourself.

"Cool! It's nice to know new people," she said happily. "My name's Olette!"

This girl seemed really nice...

_**9) What do you think of Olette?**_

**a. She's kind of a klutz, but she's okay, I guess.**

**b. I like Olette! She's nice to new kids, like me!**

**c. Meh, I don't know too much about her, so I can't say.**

"My name is 000," you replied with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Same to you!" she said with a friendly wink. "So, are you going to do any after-school activities?"

"Uh...I didn't know this school had any..." you replied stupidly.

"Well you should!" she coaxed. "Join the Newspaper Club, okay?"

"Are you in it?" you asked.

"Mm-hm!" she said with a great nod. "I'm the Editor of our grade's newspaper!"

'Wow!' you thought to yourself. 'The Sophomore's Editor...'

Just then, an announcement on the over-head speaker began. A darkly and deep voice sounded from the speakers in the hallways.

The noisy chatter among the students were immediately silenced and everyone listened intently to the announcement.

"Attention Students. School is over and the buses are leaving in 5 minutes. If you need to take the bus home, please board now. Thank you."

Then, the announcement ended and the speakers were turned off.

Quickly as the hallways had been silent, the noise and buzz started once more and regular high-school talk continued.

Though, you were a bit curious as to why everyone was so quiet when the announcement came on.

Olette noticed that something was bothering you, so she asked.

"Hey, what's wrong, 000?" she asked.

"Oh, it's just...why did everyone fall so quiet when that voice announced the buses were leaving...?"

"Oh, that?" she said with a slight giggle. "That's just because it was our school's principal talking."

'Wow, that's a lot of respect for the principal...' you thought to yourself.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, back in my old school, everyone just ignored the announcements..." you explained.

Olette's face turned grave.

"W-Well, over here, we give our principal the best respect we can possibly give," she said nervously.

You wondered why Olette feared the principal...

"Who is the principal anyway?" you asked her.

"Um, his name is Xemnas," she said with great care.

_**10) What do you think?**_

**a. Well, the Leader of the Organization SHOULD be the principal. No surprises there.**

**b. I wonder if the principal gets teased behind his back with the nickname Mansex.**

**c. Xemnas sounds scary as usual…O.O**

"I don't think anyone wants to see him, though," Olette continued. "Not even the TEACHERS..."

"I see..." you said.

There was a moment of silence between the two of you.

"Well, nice meeting you," Olette finally said in her usual cheerful voice. "Hope to see you around!"

You gave her a smile back and waved as she started to run down the hallway.

"See ya!" you called after her.

Now, as you walked out the school's doors and into the sunny afternoon, you began to head home down the trail you'd come from this morning.

However, a familiar voiced stop you and made you turn around.

"Hey, wait up, 000!" a blonde boy called after you.

"Roxas...?" you said.

He finally caught up to you and gave you a sweet smile.

"You heading home already?"

"Um, yeah," you replied.

Roxas's happy smile faded and soon a disappointed boy was facing you.

"Oh...really...?" he asked a little distantly.

"Yeah. Um, but why?" you asked, gripping your school bag's strap tighter.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you'd like to tag along with the rest of us after school," he answered, his disappointed gaze still on you.

Was it just you, or was Roxas inviting you to hang out with him, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Namine..?

Now _**THAT**_ sounded really cool!

_**11) What do you think?**_

**a. That's so sweet of Roxas to invite me to a get-together!**

**b. I hope Kairi isn't there…**

**c. I wonder where they hang out?**

"Well, I guess I don't have anything else planned," you started to say.

In what you believed was a split second, Roxas's face automatically lit up and his usual and sweet smile reappeared on his face.

"Great!" he said happily. "Namine and everyone else will be happy you're coming!"

'I'm not so sure Kairi will be happy, though...' you sighed to yourself.

"Everyone else is probably already there," Roxas said, turning around to look at the school's huge clock. "I'll take you there."

And with that, you and Roxas headed off to the friends' usual spot to hang out after school.

**To Be Continued...**

And, for the parting question…

_**12) Where do YOU like to hang out after school?**_

**a. At one of my friends' houses**

**b. At the library**

**c. I take an after-school activity**

**d. I just go home…**

**e. At the mall**

**f. At a park, or somewhere quiet**

* * *

**RESULTS**

**DIRECTIONS: Now, match up your results that you've written down with the boys' results! The person with the most points is your match for this part! If you have a tie, then that means that TWO boys like you! If you have all three...well, then I guess that means that all THREE like you at the same time! Oh my... O.o**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order):** 1)a, 2)a, 3)a, 4)b, 5)b, 6)a, 7)a, 8)a, 9)c, 10)b, 11)b, 12)a/e

**Riku's Results (in numerical order):** 1)c, 2)c,3) c,4) c,5) a,6) c,7) b,8) b,9) a,10) a, 11)c, 12)b/f

**Roxas's Results (in numerical order):** 1)b, 2)b, 3)b, 4)a, 5)c, 6)b, 7)c, 8)c, 9)b, 10)c, 11)a, 12)c/d

* * *

**SHANA'S NOTES**

**_Hm...nothing much to say again. Except that to all my new readers, please tell me if you like it or not! I'd really like some feedback, comments, or constructive criticism! Without everyone else's opinions, this story wouldn't have been continued!_**

**_Thanks again!_**

**_-Nietono-no-Shana (aka. Shana-san!)_**


	5. Afterschool Smoothies

********

A Kingdom Hearts High School Experience

**_By: Nietono-no-Shana_**

* * *

**DIRECTIONS: When a question appears, write the letter of your choice on a scratch sheet of paper so you don't forget! Then, when you're done, tally up your answers with the order each boy has. Here's an example: If you chose "a" for question 1 and then "b" for question 2 and then "c" for question 3...**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order): a, a, b  
Riku's Results (in numerical order): b, b, a  
Roxas's Results (in numerical order): c, c, c**

**If this was the outcome, you'd have one point for Sora, one point for Riku, and one point for Roxas, since your answers for each question match up with the results.**

**NOTE: "Numerical Order" means that the order the letters are arranged are by question number. So, for example, Sora's answers are "a, a, b". So, this means that Sora's answer for Question 1 was "a", his answer for Question 2 was "a", and his answer for Question 3 was "b". **

**NOTE: "000" means that a character is saying your name.**

**Hopefully this will go smoothly! Now, let's start KH HS! :D**

* * *

**PART FIVE**

The place that Roxas and his friends hung out turned out to be a petite cafe that was close to your house.

Its roof was a circular dome, along with pale blue curtains hanging on the clean circular-glass windows. The outer walls of the cafe were a creamy white, and the roof was a brick-colored red.

However, you weren't going to be going inside the cafe today, since you could see through the windows that almost every single space in the cafe was taken. Instead, you saw your friends from school seated outside under an umbrella to shade them from the bright sun. Everyone looked up when you and Roxas arrived.

"Hey, you brought 000!" Sora said gleefully with his usual easygoing smile.

Roxas returned Sora's smile with one of his own and nodded. "Yup!"

Riku was reading something and he glanced over towards you and Roxas silently.

Namine gave you a friendly wave, along with a welcoming smile.

And Kairi stared at you blankly while sipping her strawberry milkshake.

_**1) What do you think?**_

**a. There Riku goes again…just reading and not talking…**

**b. Namine is so nice! I'm glad she's part of Roxas's group!**

**c. What's with that mean look, Kairi!?**

You and Roxas pulled up two other chairs and sat around the circular table along with everyone else.

"So how was school for everyone?" Roxas asked.

"My day was awesome!" Sora immediately answered after Roxas had just finished his question. "Except that Vexen guy is a real bastar-!"

"Sora," Riku interrupted him while still reading his book. "People could be over-hearing our conversation..."

"O-Oh..." Sora mumbled, a bit disappointed his couldn't say a cuss word. "Right..."

"I agree with Sora, though," Roxas said, darting his blue eyes around the area in case anyone WAS eavesdropping. "He's really boring..."

"Well, aside from Vexen," Kairi started to say, "What are you opinions of Larxene?"

"You mean that scary-hag-of-an art teacher?" Sora asked with a snicker.

Riku looked up from his book and over at Sora with a glower. "Sora."

"Ah! Sorry!" he apologized again with a sheepish grin.

_**2) What do you think/say?**_

**a. Gee, Riku doesn't have to keep correcting Sora! What's his problem!?**

**b. Sora sure hates his teachers…**

**c. It's okay, Sora.**

You and Roxas looked at one another with horrified looks.

"Yeah, uh, well, she's...uh...different," Roxas said with an uneasy laugh.

"I heard she broke her desk," Namine piped up while sketching in her sketchbook. "Is that true?"

Both you and Roxas nodded in unison.

"Oh...so it WAS true..."

"Forget about Larxene! Let's talk about Axel!" Sora said with a shiver.

Everyone remained silent for a few moments and looked at one another to see who would be the brave one to talk about Axel.

_**3) Any suggestions to start up the topic?**_

**a. Axel is a perv!**

**b. Axel is scary!**

**c. Axel…shouldn't even be a teacher.**

You decided to start up the conversation.

"He's...pretty odd," you managed to say.

Now, the conversation resumed into its normal speed.

"Yeah, you're right!" Roxas agreed with you.

"He's a perv," Kairi said with a roll of her eyes.

"I stay far away from him when we have to crowd near him," Namine added.

Sora was looking down into his chocolate milkshake with regret. He didn't seem his usual self, since he wasn't joining in the conversation. Finally, he turned to look over at you with a serious look.

"000, I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't know what to do..."

_**4) How do you reply?**_

**a. You SHOULD be sorry! He was staring at me up and down!**

**b. It's okay, Sora! You don't have to keep apologizing.**

**c. What's done is done. You don't have to be so sad about it.**

Almost instantly, Kairi's head shot up and her blue eyes veered over to look at Sora, who was right next to her. Her mouth was partially open with shock.

You noticed Kairi's reaction, but you decided to ignore it for the time-being. You turned to face Sora and gave him a reassuring smile. "I told you already, Sora. It's okay! Really!"

"Soraaa..." Kairi interrupted, stretching her "boyfriend's" name out. She quickly took a glance at you and then faced Sora with a partially confused and partially angry expression. "What happened?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. She and I were just in the same P.E. class and-!"

"YOU and 000 are in the same P.E. class!?" she cried.

"Uh...yeah," Sora said, a little weirded out. "Why do you ask?"

"You never told me!" Kairi exclaimed with an angered look.

"Why does it matter?" Sora asked back.

"Because...because..." she darted her eyes away from him and tried to come up with an answer.

Now everyone was looking at Sora and Kairi.

"Well?" Sora pressed, wanting an answer.

"Urrrgggh..." she moaned. Kairi stood up and slid her seat away from the table. She snatched her bag from her chair and marched off. "I'm leaving!" she huffed. And with that, she went.

Everyone watched her go, and as soon as she was a block away, everyone turned back to look at Sora, who was feeling even _**WORSE **_now.

"Oh, Kairi..." he mumbled.

_**5) What do you think/say?**_

**a. Why is Sora feeling bad? He should be GLAD Kairi's gone!**

**b. Did I…do something wrong?**

**c. There she goes again with a hissy-fit.**

"I'm sorry!" you quickly apologized. "I think it was because I-!"

"It's not your fault," Sora cut you off. "It's...just me."

Namine, a bit curious at this little "skirmish", looked from you to Sora, and then back to you again.

"My, my," she whispered so that only Roxas (who was next to her) could hear, "It seems we have a little love triangle going on..."

"Eh?!" Roxas said, looking over at Namine with surprise.

_**6) What do you think?**_

**a. ME? Like SORA? NO WAY!!**

**b. (Blushes) Did Namine have to say that out loud…?**

**c. (Blinks) …I don't think there is one.**

"Don't get too worked up about it," Riku mentioned, flipping one of the pages of his book. "She probably just had a bad day."

"Yeah, I guess..." sighed a disappointed Sora.

After a few moments of silence, Roxas noticed that everyone had a milkshake except for you and him. He turned over to look at you and asked, "Hey, 000. Wanna go get a milkshake?"

"Sure!" you said, happy to leave the eerie conversation.

Both you and Roxas got up to go get something.

Meanwhile, Sora, Riku, and Namine started to talk amongst one another.

"I don't know what to do with Kairi," Sora said once you and Roxas were out of earshot. "She's been acting weird ever since 000 has shown up."

Riku shut his book and placed it on the table. "Do you like her?" he asked Sora.

"W-What!?" Sora cried. He looked over at Riku with huge eyes.

"Do you?" he asked again.

"U-Uh...I...u-um..." Sora tried to come with an answer, but nothing seemed to work. He bit his lips shut and avoided his best friend's gaze.

Riku sighed and then leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes.

"That's the reason why Kairi is angry," he concluded.

Namine giggled and looked up from her drawing. "Way to put it, Riku," she said with a wink.

"Mm-hmm." He replied with a nod.

"W-Wha-!? T-That doesn't prove ANYTHING!" Sora spat, looking from Riku to Namine. "I-It's not like I have feelings for BOTH Kairi and her! I'm not a two-tim-!"

"Riiiight," Riku said with a grin.

"I'm SERIOUS!!" he yelled.

Both Riku and Namine laughed.

_**7) What do you think?**_

**a. They're talking behind my back AGAIN!? O.o**

**b. I told you already! I don't LIKE Sora!**

**c. Sora…he…likes me?**

Meanwhile, you and Roxas were inside the cafe getting something to drink. You both stood side-by-side, looking up at the menu.

"Let's see," Roxas hummed. "They've got all sorts of flavors for milkshakes..."

"Yeah..." you agreed.

_**8) Which flavor would you get? (Choose up to 3 for this one, if you'd like!)**_

**a. Red Hot Cinnamon (is that even a flavor…?)**

**b. Mint Chocolate Chip**

**c. Raspberry**

**d. Chocolate**

**e. Strawberry**

**f. Blueberry**

**g. Vanilla**

**h. Cookie Dough**

**i. Bubblegum**

"I think I'll get 000," you said. (Insert the flavor you'd want above).

"Oh, cool!" Roxas said. "I think I'll just go with vanilla," he said with a soft laugh. "There's just too many to choose from, so I guess I'll just get something plain and simple."

Once you were at the cashier and told him your order, you were about to get your wallet from your skirt's pocket, until Roxas put a hand on top of your hand.

"Eh!?" you exclaimed, a little shocked by Roxas's action. You quickly turned to look up at him.

"I'll get yours," he said sweetly. "You paid for Sora's lunch today, anyway."

_**9) What do you say?**_

**a. That's so nice of you! Thanks!**

**b. Are you sure? I feel kind of bad letting you pay…**

**c. Okay, then, if you insist!**

"T-Thanks!" you managed to sputter. You quickly turned your face to hide a faint blush coming up on your face (However, if you're not a Roxas fangirl you can just say 'Thanks').

As you waited over at the side of counter for your drinks, Roxas decided to start up a private conversation between you two.

"So, 000," he began, "I never asked where you came from."

"Oh, yeah, you're right," you said with a small casual laugh. "I came from 000," you replied. (Insert the place you live currently or whatever.)

"That's pretty far from here," he commented.

"Yeah. And not to mention that I live alone," you sighed heavily.

"Y-You do!?" he said with shock. He looked at you with a surprised look.

You nodded. "My parents just decided that I should be "independent" and just live on my own..."

"Ugh, ouch!" he exclaimed. "That's gotta be tough..."

"It is," you sighed once more.

"I see..."

You shuffled your feet around on the ground, a little bit embarrassed on how this conversation was going...

Then, you could hear Roxas taking in a deep breath.

"Hey, 000..." he started up once more. "Do you...like Sora?"

_**10) What do say?**_

**a. E-Excuse me?**

**b. (Blush) U-Uh…well…uh…**

**c. NO WAY!!**

"EEEHHHH!?" you cried with surprise.

"Do you?" you said, shutting his eyes closed out of embarrassment.

Why was he asking this question so bluntly...?

_**Could he possibly...?**_

Just then, both of your milkshakes arrived, and you both turned to look at them. You both took your own and just stood there for a few moments.

"Sorry," Roxas finally said, turning to look away from you. "I just thought...-!"

"I-It's fine," you quickly agreed. "I-It was just that the question was just so sudden...!" you said in a shaky voice.

"Y-Yeah," he replied.

"S-Shall we go?" you said, nodded to the table you and everyone else was seated.

"Oh, yeah, sure..." he said.

As you walked ahead of him, Roxas looked down at his vanilla milkshake.

_'Does she really like him, though...?'_ he wondered to himself.

_**11) What do you think?**_

**a. For the LAST time, I DON'T like him!**

**b. Is Roxas jealous? He shouldn't be…**

**c. Don't think that Roxas! I like YOU!**

After talking and sipping milkshakes for a good hour, it was already late afternoon, and it looked like it was time to go.

"Well, looks like we've all got to go," Sora mentioned, looking up at the pink sky. "The second day of school is gonna come by pretty quickly..."

Everyone dumped their empty cups of milkshakes and waved good-bye to one another, now that it was time to go.

Sora and Riku headed up north of the cafe, since they lived right in the middle of the Destiny Island's city.

Namine headed east of the cafe, since she lived in more of the expensive and more extravagant places of Destiny Islands.

And both you and Roxas headed south, towards Destiny Island's beach, where the remote and quiet homes that over-looked the sea were.

Once you had said your good-byes to Roxas and went into your house, you stared at the blank walls and empty floors of your house.

'Perhaps over the weekend I can decorate it...' you thought to yourself. You went down the hall towards your bedroom and flopped onto your bed and looked up at the plain white ceiling.

You had to do your homework, but you didn't really feel like it right now...

Instead, you drifted off into sleep and dreamt about your new friends, as well as your new school...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**RESULTS:**

**DIRECTIONS: Now, match up your results that you've written down with the boys' results! The person with the most points is your match for this part! If you have a tie, then that means that TWO boys like you! If you have all three...well, then I guess that means that all THREE like you at the same time! Oh my... O.o**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order): **1)c, 2)a, 3)a, 4)b, 5)a, 6)b, 7)c, 8)a/h/i, 9)c, 10)b, 11)b

**Riku's Results (in numerical order): **1)a, 2)b, 3)c, 4)a, 5)c, 6)a, 7)b, 8)b/c/f, 9)b, 10)a, 11)a

**Roxas's Results (in numerical order):** 1)b, 2)c, 3)b, 4)c, 5)b, 6)c, 7)a, 8)d/e/g, 9)a, 10)c, 11)c

* * *

**SHANA'S NOTES**

**_Hm...I wonder if anyone else in the KH cast has anything to say? (I used to, but now I don't right at the moment...)_**

**_Riku: I don't know why I have so many fangirls._**

**_Shana-san: They can't help it, you know._**

**_Riku: (Sighs) Yeah, yeah, I know..._**

**_Sora: I bet he LIKES the attention!_**

**_Riku: Errgh, I do not!_**

**_Sora: Do too!_**

**_Riku: Do not!_**

**_Sora: Do too!_**

**_Riku: Do NOT!_**

**_Roxas: Okay, okay, guys, break it up already!_**

**_Shana-san: That's Roxas, always being the peacemaker._**

**_Roxas: (Blushes) Ah, well, I try..._**

**_Shana-san: Okay, that's enough randomness for this chapter! See you next time! (And if you have anything to say, please feel free to write a review! Feedback is precious in the writer's world!)_**

**_-Nietono-no-Shana (aka. Shana-san!)_**


	6. Pancakes & a Sleepy Sora

**A Kingdom Hearts High School Experience**

**_By: Nietono-no-Shana_**

* * *

**DIRECTIONS: When a question appears, write the letter of your choice on a scratch sheet of paper so you don't forget! Then, when you're done, tally up your answers with the order each boy has. Here's an example: If you chose "a" for question 1 and then "b" for question 2 and then "c" for question 3...**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order): a, a, b  
Riku's Results (in numerical order): b, b, a  
Roxas's Results (in numerical order): c, c, c**

**If this was the outcome, you'd have one point for Sora, one point for Riku, and one point for Roxas, since your answers for each question match up with the results.**

**NOTE: "Numerical Order" means that the order the letters are arranged are by question number. So, for example, Sora's answers are "a, a, b". So, this means that Sora's answer for Question 1 was "a", his answer for Question 2 was "a", and his answer for Question 3 was "b". **

**NOTE: "000" means that a character is saying your name.**

**Hopefully this will go smoothly! Now, let's start KH HS! :D**

* * *

**PART SIX**

You'd woken up later than usual, and were running around your room, looking for another fresh school uniform.

Once you'd managed to slip on your school uniform, along with grabbing your schoolbag (which you hadn't emptied yesterday), you bolted out the door and into the cool morning.

As you ran across the sandy trail that led to school, you noticed that Roxas was waited for you not too far ahead on the trail. He was standing and waving at you, happy to see that he'd caught you just in time.

"Good morning, 000," he greeted you in his usual cheerful tone. "Did you sleep well?"

"Um, sorta," you said with a casual laugh.

"Shall we go?" he asked, turning towards the direction of the school.

"Sure,"

You couldn't think up of anything to say to Roxas, since it was so early in the morning, and it took time for your mind to warm-up. Only the crashing of the waves against the shore, along with the scrunching sound of your shoes against the sand was all that could be heard.

Finally, Roxas decided to break the silence and ask you about something.

"So," he began to ask, "Did you do any of your homework yesterday?"

"Uh, yeah," you lied.

You couldn't concentrate last night, since you were too focused about the new friends you'd made. Sora, Riku, Roxas...Kairi, Namine, Olette...

Not to mention all the new and erotic teachers you'd encountered, such as the Master of Boredom, Vexen; and the Scary Nymph, Larxene; and the Perv of a Teacher, Axel; and the Elegant (not to mention gay) Marluxia.

What other four teachers would you get today? You'd decided to take it one step of a time, but...

"000?" Roxas asked, his blue eyes blinking innocently. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," you said with a nervous laugh, "I was just spacing out. Don't worry, I do that a lot! Eheheheh..."

How embarrassing...

He laughed softly and gave you a huge smile that you couldn't help but blush at.

"Homework can be such a drag, huh?" he commented, "But I'm sure you'll be able to do it, 000!" he encouraged sweetly.

**_1) What do you say/think?_**

**a. Thanks, Roxas!**

**b. Aw, that's so nice of Roxas to say!**

**c. Uh…thanks?**

You blushed and quickly turned to face the pathway. (Unless you aren't a Roxas fangirl, then you can just say 'Thank you' out of courtesy!)

'Roxas is so sweet,' you thought to yourself. 'I'm so lucky I got to meet him. If it weren't for him...then...'

If it weren't for Roxas, you wouldn't have been able to meet all his friends you'd met yesterday, which became your friends, as well.

He'd basically let you into his little 'clique', in other words.

As you were thinking about what would've happened if Roxas had left you in the dust, you snapped out of your thoughts when you heard Roxas calling your name.

"Hey, 000! Over here!"

You blinked twice and realized Roxas had walked ahead of you over towards a little stand that was placed off the trail.

You ran over towards him and stopped in front of him. You turned towards the stand and smelt a nice, sweet aroma coming from inside the stand.

"Mmmm..." you mumbled. "That smells so good..."

"They're fresh pancakes!" Roxas told you. "I always have one before school whenever the stand is open."

"Oh..." you said, watching the person inside the stand making a pancake.

_**2) What do you usually have for breakfast?**_

**a. Pancakes, just like Roxas!**

**b. Something quick, like toast!**

**c. Something easy, like cereal!**

**d. Something sweet, like fruit.**

**e. Something healthy, like eggs!**

**f. I don't eat breakfast...**

"Do you want one?" he asked, taking out his small pouch of a wallet.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I can pay for myself!" you said, fiddling around in your schoolbag for your wallet.

"It's okay, I'll get this one for you." He replied, unzipping his wallet for money.

"But you got my milkshake yesterday, too!" you reminded him.

"It's okay," he replied. "I always like it when I see people enjoy the things that I can give them."

_**3) What do you think?**_

**a. That's…nice of you…?**

**b. That's so nice of him!**

**c. That's pretty…deep, I guess.**

Again, you couldn't help but blush and turn to look away.

Once Roxas's pancake was served in aluminum foil, he asked politely, "I'm sorry, but could I bother you to make one more for my friend, 000?"

The lady who made the pancakes smiled sweetly and simply nodded.

"T-Thanks, Roxas..." you said gratefully.

"It's no problem!" he replied sweetly.

Once the lady handed you your nice, hot, and warm buttermilk pancake, the two of you resumed your walk to school.

You took a small bite of you pancake and immediately had fallen in love with its taste.

"Wow! These are really good!" you exclaimed. You turned to look at Roxas. "What time does that stand open up?"

"I don't know; it opens up whenever it feels like it," he answered. He looked down at you and gave you another one of his signature smiles. "Looks like we were lucky it opened today, huh?"

You nodded. "Mm--hm!"

After a few minutes of eating and talking, the two of you had finally arrived at school. And just in time, luckily.

After saying a courteous 'good-bye's to one another, you and Roxas headed separate ways to each other's lockers.

Thankfully, you'd found your locker without asking for any help, and quickly twisted the combination and stashed yesterday's school materials into your locker. Then, you pulled the stuff that you'd need for today into your messenger bag.

Just as you shut your locker's door, a girl had been standing right behind you.

"Good morning, 000," she said sweetly.

"Whoa!" you cried, and you flinched at the sound of your name.

Her blue eyes widened with surprise and she put a hand over her mouth out of surprise.

"Oh, sorry! Did I startle you?"

_**4) What do you say as a reply?**_

**a. Of course you did! You scared the living HECK out of me!**

**b. Um…no, not really.**

**c. K-Kind of…!**

"Oh, no it's fine...Namine," you said with an apologetic laugh.

She smiled back and held her arms behind her back. "Sorry,"

"No prob."

"So where are you headed off to?" she asked, inching closer to you.

You pulled out your schedule from your messy schoolbag and crinkled it open.

She laughed a melodic laugh. "Looks like it got pretty smashed from your books, huh?"

"Y-yeah," you laughed along. Then, you looked down at the wrinkled sheet of white paper. "Let's see...looks like I have Study Hall next."

"Ah, study hall." Repeated Namine, her blue eyes widening with wonder. "Hm, I believe Mr. Xaldin watches over that class."

"Xaldin...?" you said aloud.

What a strange name!

_**5) What do you think?**_

**a. XALDIN? But he was played such a small role in KH! How come he's a teacher!?**

**b. I wonder what he's like. I mean, you just sit around and watch people do their homework.**

**c. Hopefully he's not mean like in the game!**

"He's quite strict, so you'd better be on your best behavior," she adivsed with her usual calming smile. "But I'm sure you're respectful, unlike others I know," she said with a giggle.

"Okay! Thanks for the tips, Namine!" you said thankfully.

She nodded. "Sure, any time." She brought her two hands out from behind her back (which were holding a few small notebooks) and hurried off to class.

'Namine...' you began to think, 'I don't really know a lot about her except that she just smiles a lot. I wonder who she really is...'

And with that parting thought, you headed off to the Study Hall classroom.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

You'd barely made it in time, since the Study Hall classroom was so small you'd passed by it many times.

Once you entered the class a familiar boy's head perked up and instantly flashed a smile at you and called you over.

"Hey, 000!" he called, "Over here!"

_**It was Sora. **_

"Hey, Sora," you said, taking a seat next to him.

"Yo!" he said with a wink. "Didn't expect you to take this class, since you must be smart and all."

You laughed at Sora's impression of you. "Nah," you said with a sigh, "I'm not that studious."

"So...you won't be asking Riku for any help?" he asked, stretching himself on his desk, and laying his head on it.

"Uh, maybe I would; is he really smart?" you asked.

"Uh-Huh." he answered with a roll of his eyes.

"O-Oh..."

"I don't get he can just sit down at a desk and READ." Sora continued. "I mean, how can he sit down and study for 4 hours straight?!"

_**Whoa. That sounded hard.**_

"My parents complain that I should be more like him, anyway, since...y'know, we're best friends and all." He continued to ramble. "Makes me wonder if my parents wanted him to be their son..."

Sora seemed to be pretty down, talking about all of Riku's studious traits...

_**6) What do you say to him?**_

**a. You should be more like Riku. He's SO much better than you…**

**b. D-Don't feel bad about it! You're just as cool as he is!**

**c. I don't think you should get so sad about trying to be someone you're not…**

"Don't say that Sora! Your parents probably just want you to study a little harder! I bet you're better at other stuff than Riku!"

Sora smiled from his desk and blushed slightly.

"Thanks, 000..."

Suddenly, the door the classroom slid open, and Xaldin came in.

He looked pretty intimidating, with all those dreadlocks and scary sideburns...

"Good morning class," he began, "My name is Mr. Xaldin. Study Hall is class where you use this time to do homework and study." He glanced over at Sora, who still had his head on his desk. "And this is NOT a class for sleeping."

Sora instantly knew that this question was directed at him, and he sat up straight. Some of the people in the class snickered, and this made him blush out of embarrassment.

"Now, as I was saying," Xaldin continued in his accented and slurred tone, "There are only two rules in this class. No sleeping (he glanced over at Sora when he said this). And no talking, unless you're asking help from the people next to you."

Some of the girls in the room looked at their friends with sad looks, since this meant that they couldn't gossip secretly.

"And don't even THINK about passing notes in class," he said, eyeing the girls in the room (even you!). "I WILL read them aloud if I find them."

Everyone stiffened at this.

"Thank you, and let us have a good year," he said. Then, the buff teacher sat down in front of the class and propped open a book to read.

Since yesterday was the first day of school, there wasn't much homework that was given. So, this left some of the students with nothing to do but read their boring old textbooks.

"Ugh," Sora groaned quietly. The only thing he'd brought was his Math textbook.

And Sora _**HATED**_ math.

You had brought your English homework, since Marluxia assigned that paper that was due next class. It was supposed to be something interesting about you. You tore a sheet of paper from your notebook and starting thinking about ideas that you would write about.

As you were thinking, the door slid open and another teacher came into the classroom.

"Hey everyone!" the perky teacher greeted. "I've got some sheets for you guys to sign!"

Xaldin looked up from his book and heaved a heavy sigh, as if he'd been dreading this moment.

"Ah, _**Demyx**_," Xaldin said with another sigh, "It's you..."

**_7) What do you think?_**

**a. What's HE doing here in Study Hall!?**

**b. That teacher looks really perky. Perhaps he'll make this class a lot more interesting.**

**c. Why did Xaldin sigh? Does he not like this Demyx guy?**

**d. DEMYX! (Fangirl squeal)**

"Hey there, Xaldin!" Demyx cried happily. He was carrying a stack of papers and plopped them on Xaldin's desk. "Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, huh?"

Some of the kids in the class laughed, including you and Sora.

Xaldin humphed and rolled his eyes. "Just continue," he said in his gruff voice. He held his book up and continued to ignore Demyx.

Demyx faced the class and waved a happy hello.

"In case you don't know me, I'm the Music Teacher, as well as the Swimming Teacher, and Theater Teacher!" he gave a huge smile. "So I'm quite busy, as you can see."

'Wow, he seems like a happy-go-lucky guy...' you thought to yourself. You stole a glance at Sora, who was excited as to what Demyx was going to say next.

"The Principal wants me to hand out these sheets to all the students, since you're required to take at least one after-school activity!" he said with a wink. "So just check the one that you want, okay?"

Some of the girls had already fallen in love with the young teacher, and nodded at whatever he said.

"Cool! Then I'll pass them out!" He heaved the papers into his arms and started passing them out to every student.

"Demyx-Sensei-!" a girl began to say.

"Awh, no! Please call me just 'Demyx'. You'll make me feel all old, like Xaldin over there," he said, nodding over at Xaldin.

Xaldin shook with anger, but he quickly calmed himself down. Some of the students laughed at Demyx's remark.

"But yes?" Demyx asked.

"Um, do YOU teach any after-school activities?"

"Me? Well, if you join the Swim Team -- which is on this sheet -- then I'll be able to see you almost everyday!"

This made the girls swoon and sigh dreamily. Some of the boys rolled their eyes at the girls' actions.

Once Demyx had finished passing out the sheets, he began to slide open the door. Before he left, he turned around and gave another huge smile.

"I'll be collecting them after lunch, so be sure to have your decisions by then! Ja ne!" he said with a wave and a wink.

And once Demyx had left the class turned back into it's serious and quiet self.

* * *

**NOTE:_ "Ja ne" is Japanese for "see you"_**

* * *

_**8) What do you think about Demyx-Sensei?**_

**a. He's funny! I'd really like to get to know him more!**

**b. He's okay, I guess…better than Xaldin, though.**

**c. He's so happy-go-lucky! Young teachers are always the best…**

Once Demyx had left, you ignored your English homework and looked down at the after-school activity options.

There were A LOT, and it was hard to decide...

_**9) What kind of activities do you take**_**?**

**a. Tennis/Badminton/Any other Racquet Sport**

**b. Baseball/Softball**

**c. Basketball**

**d. Track and Field**

**e. Theater Club**

**f. Art Club**

**g. Community Services Club**

**h. An Academic Club (Like a Science/Math/English Club of some sort)**

**i. I don't take any activities…**

After a few minutes of deciding, you finally picked one and checked it off.

Once you were done, Sora (who'd been watching you pick) quickly asked you, "Hey, what'd you choose?"

"I chose Newspaper Club," you answered.

"Oh, really? That's different," he said with surprise.

"Well, I DID meet the editor yesterday," you began to explain, "And she was really friendly. And I think it would be cool to see my stuff published."

Sora nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"What about you?" you asked him.

"Me? Oh, I'm gonna try out for the Basketball team!" he said with enthusiasm. He lifted a fist out into the air victoriously.

"Oh, that's cool!" you said with a smile. "It'll be awesome seeing you play in competitions!"

He blushed slightly and looked away.

"Uh, yeah, I guess..." he said quietly.

"What do you think Namine in the others will take?" you asked, eager to know if anyone shared the same interests as you.

"Mmm...well, I KNOW Riku's gonna try out for the Track and Field Team. But he'll probably turn out to be in the Varsity Track and Field."

"Varsity!?" you exclaimed.

Sora nodded. "He's pretty fast."

"Whoa..."

You didn't expect THAT to come out from a quiet and studious boy like Riku.

"And what about Roxas?"

"I think he'll go for Tennis. He tried out last year and got in."

"Namine?"

"Art Club, naturally."

"And Kairi?"

"Hm..." Sora began to wonder. "I dunno..." He looked over at you. "Maybe you should ask her."

_**10) What do you think?**_

**a. Ask Kairi? Um, fat chance...**

**b. I don't even WANT to know…**

**c. Maybe I should. We could at least talk to one another.**

"After-school activities start today," Sora reminded you.

"They DO? But...how do they keep track of how many people join?"

Sora shrugged.

"Dunno. They just do."

"Huh..."

This was one fast-paced school...

Just then, the bell rang to tell students that first-block was over.

"That's it for today," grumbled Xaldin. "You may be dismissed..."

Everyone shuffled out from their seats and left the classroom.

"So where are you going next?" asked Sora, who looked down at you and your crumpled schedule.

"Um," you mumbled, looking down at the piece of paper, "I have Culinary Arts..."

"Cooking?!" Sora said with shock.

"Y-Yeah..." you said, looking up at Sora's shocked face. "Why...?"

"You must have the same tastes as Roxas!" he exclaimed. "HE'S taking that class as well!"

"R-Really?" you said with disbelief.

A _**BOY**_ that liked cooking!? Roxas sure was a strange guy...

**_11) What do you think?_**

**a. **_**YES!**_** Another class with the ever-so-cute Roxas!**

**b. Yeah, I know right? A boy that likes cooking. Ah, well we all have our opinions.**

**c. Cooking class…hm, I wonder who the teacher is?**

"Do you know who teaches that class?" you asked Sora.

"Nuh-Uh," he said, shaking his head 'no'. "Sorry."

"That's okay," you replied happily. "I'll just have to wait and find out!"

"Yeah! Well, see ya around!" he said, "I've gotta go to Math!" And then he waved a brief good-bye and headed off to his next class.

Just as you were about to walk the opposite way to the school's cooking class, Olette saw you and ran over towards you.

"Hey, 000!" she asked.

"Hey, Olette!" you replied with the same amount of happiness.

"So? So? Which activity did you pick?" she asked eagerly.

You smiled and pointed at her. "Yours, of course."

Olette smiled with joy.

"Sweet! That's cool! Looks like Newspaper's getting loads of people this year!"

"Really?! How many people signed up?"

"25 so far, and still counting!" she exclaimed.

_**Wow. That was as big as a whole class!**_

"Anyway, gotta run!" she said, running down the halls again. "See you after school today, 000!"

"See you!" you replied back with a small wave.

Then, you headed down the hall towards the student kitchens.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

The cooking class was filled with ovens, stoves, pantries, cupboards, and all the other materials needed to cook. Once you arrived at the class, you scanned the room for Roxas.

Apparently, Roxas had seen you first, for he waved over towards you and gave you his warm-welcoming smile.

"Hey, 000! You took this class, too?" he asked once you'd reached earshot.

"Yeah," you said. "Cooking seems like fun!"

And also, you needed to know how to cook by yourself, since your parents weren't there for you...

"Cool!" he looked around the room and blushed. "I-It's good that you're here," he said shyly, "Because if you weren't, then I'd be in a room full of girls I don't know..."

You looked around the room and realized that the students in this class were all girls.

Some of the girls were looking over at the two of you, and they whispered to one another.

The must've thought you and Roxas were a couple!

_**12) What do you think?**_

**a. D-Do we look like one…?**

**b. ME and HIM? NO WAY!**

**c. Ew, no!**

Instantly, a young teacher appeared from the classroom's entrance and everyone turned to look at their teacher.

"Hello, class," he said quietly. "My name is..."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**RESULTS:**

**DIRECTIONS: Now, match up your results that you've written down with the boys' results! The person with the most points is your match for this part! If you have a tie, then that means that TWO boys like you! If you have all three...well, then I guess that means that all THREE like you at the same time! Oh my... O.o**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order): **1)a, 2)b/c, 3)a, 4)a, 5)a, 6)b, 7)a, 8)c, 9)b/c/e, 10)b, 11)c, 12)b

**Riku's Results (in numerical order):** 1)c, 2)e/f, 3)c, 4)b, 5)b, 6)a, 7)b, 8)b, 9)d/h/i, 10)a, 11)b, 12)c

**Roxas's Results (in numerical order):** 1)b, 2)a/d, 3)b, 4)c, 5)c, 6)c, 7)c, 8)a, 9)a/f/g, 10)c, 11)a, 12)a

* * *

**SHANA'S NOTES**

**_Boy, editing these chapters over again are really hard! But hey, you gotta do what you gotta do, right? As I read over my chapters, I was thinking to myself, "Gee, what if this stuff really WAS real?" That would be really cool, don't you think?_**

**_Sora: Well of COURSE it would be cool! You'd get to meet people like me, of course._**

**_Riku: Such confidence..._**

**_Sora: What!? It's true!_**

**_Roxas: Oh, Sora, they probably want to see ALL of us._**

**_Shana-san: ...I don't know about that...(Thinks about Mansex appearing at her school)_**

**_Sora, Riku, and Roxas: ...Maybe you're right._**

**_Sora: Well, maybe just be me, then._**

**_Riku: You really don't get it, do you?_**

**_Shana-san: O-kay, and with that, catch you all later! (And if you have any suggestions, comments, or constructive criticism, please feel free to write a review! Reviews are greatly appreciated and taken with a smile! :D)_**

**_-Nietono-no-Shana (aka. Shana-san!)_**


	7. Culinary Cooks Aren't Emo!

**A Kingdom Hearts High School Experience**

**_By: Nietono-no-Shana_**

* * *

**DIRECTIONS: When a question appears, write the letter of your choice on a scratch sheet of paper so you don't forget! Then, when you're done, tally up your answers with the order each boy has. Here's an example: If you chose "a" for question 1 and then "b" for question 2and then "c" for question 3...**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order): a, a, b  
Riku's Results (in numerical order): b, b, a  
Roxas's Results (in numerical order): c, c, c**

**If this was the outcome, you'd have one point for Sora, one point for Riku, and one point for Roxas, since your answers for each question match up with the results.**

**NOTE:**** "Numerical Order" means that the order the letters are arranged are by question number. So, for example, Sora's answers are "a, a, b". So, this means that Sora's answer for Question 1 was "a", his answer for Question 2 was "a", and his answer for Question 3 was "b". **

**NOTE:**** "000" means that a character is saying your name.**

**Hopefully this will go smoothly! Now, let's start KH HS! :D**

* * *

**PART SEVEN**

"Hello class," the young teacher began. "**My name is Zexion.** It is a pleasure to teach this subject."

Some of the girls started to blush, since they really thought that this teacher looked cute. He WAS young to teach, after all.

"Some of you may know that I'm also the Librarian of this school," he continued in his quiet, serious voice, "So if you need any help with research, I will be available."

Roxas crossed his arms and tried to wait patiently. He was a little surprised that the teacher was a GUY.

"Now, let's get started with cooking," he continued. He walked over towards a white board and un-capped a marker. He then began to scribble down a few names of cooking tools that were necessary in most recipes.

As everyone took seats around the circular tables, Zexion explained the basics of cooking.

"Cooking is not just something you do to make food. It is an art. Your product must have flavor. It must have emotion! It must have--!"

Everyone could tell that his own words were inspiring this guy. Even though he LOOKED serious, he was really passionate about cooking...

After a small lecture (unlike Marluxia's), the teacher announced what today's cooking session would be.

"Since today's the first day of class, I think we'll start with something basic," he proposed. "How about...chocolate chip cookies from scratch?"

The girls seemed to enjoy THAT idea. After all, they'd probably end up giving them to Zexion, after all.

"Um, Zexion-Sensei," a girl began to ask.

"Yes?" he asked, turning to look at the girl with his dark gray eyes.

She blushed and quickly looked down at the ground out of embarrassment. "U-Um," she stuttered. "H-How will you grade our cooking skills?"

"Ah, yes. Thank you for reminding me," he thanked with a nod. "The way I grade is that I'll taste a small piece of your product. And, you'll have to cook as a pair from now till the end of the year."

All the girls looked at their best friends and automatically knew who they'd be paired with.

Meanwhile, Roxas nudged you, and you turned to look over at him.

He gave you a hopeful smile, and whispered, "You'll be with me, right?"

_**1) What do you say as a reply?**_

**a. Of course, Roxas!**

**b. Well, there's no one else I know, so…whatever.**

**c. I guess so.**

You nodded. "Why do you ask? I'm going to be your partner, whether you like it or not!" you teased.

He seemed relieved and nodded back.

Zexion started to hand out the instructions to make cookies.

"Here's the recipe," he explained. "And make sure you come to me to get the chocolate chips."

Everyone nodded and headed off to claim their kitchen space.

You and Roxas chose one kitchen that was far away from Zexion's desk, and it was in one of the room's corners.

As soon as the two of you had set your schoolbags down on the floor, you both instantly got down to look in the pantries for trays and bowls.

"I only see pans in here," you said aloud to Roxas while shutting the pantry's door.

"Here's a bowl," he said, putting it on the countertop.

You went over next to Roxas and took the bowl and rinsed it with a small amount of water in the sink, since there could've been dust on it. (Who knows how long it had been down there...?!)

Once Roxas had found a baking tray (or cookie sheet?), as well as the other cooking apparel needed to make cookies, he looked over at the instructions.

"Flour, eggs, chocolate chips, sugar, salt, vanilla extract, water..." Roxas read the ingredients out aloud, and you were scrambling around the small kitchen space it grab all the ingredients as he read them out.

Just when you were about to reach one of the cupboards, Roxas had just turned around to walk to the sink, which was at the other side of the kitchen.

The two of you bumped into one another and Roxas automatically caught you before you were about to fall.

"Watch out, 000!" he said. "You okay?"

**_2) What do you think/say?_**

**a. You know, I wasn't actually going to fall. But thanks anyways. **

**b. Yeah, I'm fine, but can you please let go of me?!**

**c. Y-Yes, I'm fine. (You're thinking about how cool it is that Roxas is holding you)**

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay..." you said. You blushed a deep shade of red, since Roxas had you in his arms...

You quickly stood upright, and walked over towards the cupboards to get the vanilla extract.

After that embarrassing moment, the two of you started to work, mixing the ingredients with a hand-held mixer (y'know, the ones that are electronic!) and took turns to mix it.

Once you were done with that, it was time to add the chocolate chips.

"Hey, 000," Roxas asked, "Would you go get the chocolate chips for us?"

"Sure!" you said, and ran off towards Zexion's desk with a cup for the chocolate chips.

Some of the girls were already there, and you waited patiently in line until the girls in front of you were done. (They took their sweet time, however, since some of them were trying to flirt with Zexion!)

Zexion dumped the chocolate chips into your cup.

"Here you go," was all he said.

Just as you were about to go, he stopped you.

"000...right?" he asked.

You turned around to face him out of courtesy.

"Y-Yes, Zexion-Sensei?"

"Are you and him a couple?" he asked, nodding towards Roxas, who was still mixing the flour, etc. diligently.

_**3) What do you say?**_

**a. ME and HIM? NO WAY!**

**b. D-Do we really look like one…?**

**c. Uh…no.**

Your eyes opened wide and looked at Roxas, then at Zexion, then at Roxas, and then back at Zexion again.

"A-Are you s-serious!?" you stammered with disbelief.

"He seems like a nice boy," Zexion remarked quietly, looking at Roxas. Then, he looked over at you with curiosity.

Some of the girls that were behind you, looked at you too, making you blush out of embarrassment.

"U-Uh...I don't know...!" was all you managed to sputter out.

And then you were off and running back to Roxas, where you quickly dumped the chips into the mix and stood behind Roxas, thinking about what Zexion had said.

"Do you want to mix it now?" Roxas asked you, turning back to look at you.

"Uh, no, you can keep mixing," you quickly replied with a timid smile.

When Roxas had finished mixing the chocolate chips in, you put the tray into the oven and now there was time to kill.

"You think we made them well?" you asked Roxas.

He nodded. "Yeah, pretty sure."

"Hope so," you said with a sigh.

There was silence between you two for a few minutes.

"So," you decided to begin, "I heard from Sora that you're going to try out for the Tennis Team."

"Oh...he told you that?" he asked, a bit surprised that Sora had told you.

You nodded. "Yeah."

"W-Well, yeah, I am trying out..." he answered with a shaky laugh. "What about you?"

"I'm just going to do the Newspaper Club. I saw the editor yesterday, and she seemed real nice."

"Oh, you mean Olette?" he asked with caution.

"Y-Yeah, that's her. But...how do you know her?" you asked.

Now YOU were the one that was surprised.

Roxas looked away and he hesitated before answering.

"Roxas...?" you asked, leaning your head forward to try and steal a look at his face.

"Olette and I...we used to..." Before he finished his sentence, he turned to look at you with saddened eyes. His smile that was usually on his face wasn't there at all. "We used to...go out with one another..."

_**4) What do you think?**_

**a. Roxas…and…Olette…they…went out…before?**

**b. WHAAAAAT?!**

**c. Wow, that's a surprise. I didn't think Roxas would have the courage to date.**

This had _**definitely**_ caught you off-guard.

"O-Oh..." was all you managed to stutter, "I...I didn't know that..."

"Yeah," he replied as he leaned back on the kitchen counter. "But...things didn't work out that well between us."

"I see..."

Now Roxas seemed a little worried at your reactions. To him, you seemed a bit disappointed that he'd dated someone before.

"B-But that was last year," he added. "You don't need to worry about it. Olette and I are fine with it. So..."

Just then, the oven 'dinged' and both of you turned to look at it.

The cookies were done.

You used this lucky opportunity to leave Roxas and open up the oven and take the tray out carefully.

The sweet-smelling aroma filled the air, and you couldn't keep your mouth from watering.

'They smell so good...' you thought to yourself.

Roxas handed you a small napkin to put the cookie that Zexion was supposed to taste.

Without a 'thank you' of any sort, you placed the best-looking cookie onto the napkin, and you and Roxas headed off to Zexion's desk.

How would they taste...?

Zexion, who was reading a book, looked up from his desk when he saw the shadows of you and Roxas looming over him.

"Oh? The first pair to finish?" he asked aloud.

You looked around and noticed that the other girls in the class were still waiting for their cookies to bake.

"Guess so," you replied.

"Being first doesn't always mean that you're the best," Zexion commented, taking the cookie from Roxas's hands.

Zexion took a delicate bite out of the cookie and chewed for a few seconds.

Then, his eyes lit up with astonishment.

"Oh...my..." he said in between long pauses. "This...cookie..." He looked at the remainder of the cookie in the napkin. "It's...so..._**GOOD**_!"

This was a side that nobody had ever seen of Zexion before.

"It's _**MARVELOUS**_! I must have _**MORE**_!" he exclaimed. He snatched the remainder of the cookie from the napkin and plopped it into his mouth (making sure to chew with his mouth closed, of course.)

"Mm-hm!! Mmmm!!" the young teacher kept on humming.

Some of the girls in the class shot you and Roxas jealous looks; looks like they would have to make even BETTER cookies in order to impress Zexion-Sempai.

Zexion was leaning from side to side, enjoying every last bit of flavor of the famous dessert.

Once the cookie was gone, he noticed the way he'd just acted...which was **TOTALLY** out of his character.

"U-Uh..." he said, a bit embarrassed by his actions. "Yes, well..." he sat up straight on his chair and folded his two hands on his desk. "Your cookie was delicious. I suppose I'll give you an A for today's first assignment."

Both you and Roxas looked at each other was ecstatic looks.

Your first grade had been an A!!

"Please clean up the kitchen for the next class," the now-calm and cool teacher reminded you. And then he returned to read his book, trying to act that his sudden outburst of admiration had never happened.

_**5) What do you think?**_

**a. But what happens to all the other cookies…?**

**b. Zexion going out of character? Now THAT'S something I want to see!**

**c. Yay! I got an A for today!**

After cleaning up the kitchen, it was already time to go to lunch.

And, the cookies were just sitting around...it would be a waste to just throw your grade A cookies away...

_**6) What would you do with the cookies?**_

**a. I'd keep them for myself…!**

**b. Just throw them away. Zexion has no use for them…I think.**

**c. I'd share them with my friends!**

Just before Roxas was about to leave, you grabbed some Zipblock bags and called after Roxas.

"Roxas, wait up!" you cried.

"Hm?" Roxas turned around and waited for you until you caught up with him.

You shoved a bag of the evenly divided cookies into his hands.

"Huh?!"

"You don't want ALL our grade A cookies to go to waste, do you!?" you reminded him with a wink.

Roxas blushed slightly and looked down at the wooden hallway's floor.

"Y-Yeah, you're right..." he agreed in a soft voice.

"I'll see you at lunch!" you called after him as you ran towards the cafeteria.

You didn't want these cookies to go to waste, did you!?

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"Hey, 000!" Sora greeted you with one of his usual bright smiles.

You'd just arrived in the cafeteria.

"What'cha got there?" he asked, pointing at the plastic bags of cookies.

"I just made some cookies from Culinary Arts," you explained. "So I was just wondering if all of you would like some."

"That's so nice of you!" Namine exclaimed with an overjoyed smile.

You handed one to Sora.

"Thanks!" he cried, taking one of the bags from your hand and immediately opening it up and plopping one of the cookies into his mouth.

You handed one to Namine.

"Thank you!" she said politely. She opened the bag carefully and took one of the cookies out gingerly.

You handed one to Kairi.

"Thanks..." she said smugly, not even bothering to open the bag.

You were about to hand one bag to Riku, when...

"Hey, where's Riku?" you asked everyone, looking around the cafeteria.

"Oh, he's not here yet," Namine replied, taking a small bite of one cookie.

"Hm...I guess I'll just wait then," you took a seat and rummaged around in your bag until you found your packed lunch: a bento box.

_**7) What do you usually have for lunch at school?**_

**a. One of the specials for the day.**

**b. I have something made from home.**

**c. A small and light salad…**

Everyone else had already gotten their lunches, so you all ate in silence for a while.

However, as you ate, something was bothering you.

_**It was about Roxas.**_

I mean, sure, every guy usually has dated someone else. **But Roxas dating Olette**? It seemed kind of strange...

And, it bothered you a little.

"Hey, something biting you, 000?" Sora asked.

"Hm? Oh nothing..." you said, taking another bite of your bento.

"Oh, 000," Namine began to say. "What after-school activity are you taking?"

"I'm taking Newspaper," you said.

Kairi's eyes immediately lit up with fire when you said that.

Namine giggled.

"What a coincidence! Kairi is taking Newspaper as well!" she said, pointing her fork at Kairi.

You turned to look at Kairi with surprise.

**KAIRI**_** was taking Newspaper, too!?**_

_**8) What do you think?**_

**a. Oh, that's nice! Maybe we can be friends after all!**

**b. I bet she does the gossip or fashion columns…**

**c. No way! I don't want to be in the same activity as her!**

"Yeah, well, I may change," Kairi added with a dirty smirk. She glowered at you for a few seconds, and then decided to look down at her food.

"Doesn't Olette watch over that activity?" Namine asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, she does," you said, though with caution.

"**Hey, wasn't she the girl that went out with Roxas**?" Sora asked, taking a chomp out of his second cookie.

_**Wasn't this was the information you were hoping to get without Roxas around!?**_

You were totally into the conversation now; you didn't want to miss any bits of information.

"Oh, yes, that's right," Namine said, remembering what had happened last year. "I think Roxas dated her for two years..."

"But they're over with, right?" you found yourself interrupting. Your instantly sat back on your seat and blushed out of embarrassment.

"Um...yes," Namine said with a nod.

Kairi found this interesting and lifting an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"What's wrong, 000?" she asked. "Are you sad that Roxas dated someone else?"

_**9) What do you do/say?**_

**a. Uh, no…not really.**

**b. I don't even NEED to reply to you!**

**c. W-Well…u-uh…I…um…**

"She was just asking, 000," Sora said defensively. "No need to get all touchy about it."

Kairi was taken aback by Sora's action and looked at him with wide eyes.

"B-But Sora-!"

"I think she was just curious," Sora said, taking a quick look over at you. "Right, 000?"

"Y-Yeah," you said with a nod.

"See?"

Kairi decided to keep her mouth shut and looked away from the table.

Just then, Roxas came into the cafeteria.

"Hey, Roxas!" Sora said happily. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, I just had to clear something with Mr. Saix," he answered. "I had him during first block."

"Uh-Huh..."

Now that Roxas was here, you couldn't just ask continue to ask about Roxas's past relationship with Olette...

"**Hey, where's Riku**?" Roxas asked.

"That's right! He's still not here" Sora commented, leaning back on the bench to look past Kairi (where Riku usually sat).

Your face brightened up with an idea.

You stood up from the bench just as Roxas was about to sit down.

"Eh?" Roxas looked up at you when he'd just sat down. "W-Where are you going, 000?"

"I'll go and look for Riku." You replied.

Then, you grabbed your school bag from the floor and walked out of the cafeteria.

Roxas looked over to where you were sitting and noticed that you'd forgotten your bento box.

"Hey, you forgot your lu-!" he said, rising up from his seat

But you were already gone.

"Don't worry, I think she'll come back for it," Namine encouraged him.

"No...she won't," he said, looking down at your homemade lunch.

_**He seemed to have already gotten the message...**_

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

As you were walking down the main hallway of the school, you noticed a few places that you'd never visited. For example, there was the PTA store (or the School Supplies store), which was run by a shady-looking man named **Luxord**.

You overheard him trying to make a bargain with a boy who just wanted to buy some plain old binder paper.

He said something about "knocking off the price by half" if the boy would play a game of poker...

Hm...weird guy for a store manager...

Then, you passed the Teacher's Lounge, where you could hear Larxene's screechy voice and Marluxia cheerful laughter. _(Wonder what they were laughing about...O.o)_

And then, you were about to pass the library...

Lots of students were there, since they were either finishing up a piece of summer-homework, or were just looking for a good book to read.

You were a little curious as to what kind of books your new school offered, so you decided to head inside.

At the front desk, you saw Zexion (who was reading the same book from Culinary Arts Class) reading quietly. He was such a dedicated reader...

Deciding not to bug Zexion from his book, you walked the shelves of books and wondered what kind of book you'd read...

_**10) What's your favorite genre? For this one, you can choose up to three answers!**_

**a. Action**

**b. Adventure**

**c. Mystery**

**d. Horror**

**e. Sci-Fi**

**f. Romance**

**g. Comedy**

**h. Other**

**i. I don't read books…**

As you looked through the section of your choice, you found one particular book that you found interesting.

Just as you were about to reach for it, another person's hand had gotten to it first, and you accidentally touched their hand instead!

"O-Oh! S-Sorry!" you said apologetically. You turned to your right and saw...

**...none other than Riku.**

His eyes opened wide with surprise when he saw you were reaching for the same book as him.

"Oh...hey there, 000," he said calmly.

He looked over at his hand, which still had yours on his.

"S-Sorry!" you apologized again, instantly pulling your hand back down.

Riku took the book off from the shelf and then handed it over to you.

"Here," he said blankly.

He was offering it to you.

"M-Me?" you asked, pointing at yourself dumbly.

He nodded.

"But you got it first..."

"I've already read it once," he said. "So you can read it."

_**11) What do you think/say?**_

**a. Well, if he's already read it, then why is he reading it again?**

**b. Oh, okay…thanks…(You blush)**

**c. Actually, I don't really want it…**

"Oh, okay. Thanks..." you said, taking the book gingerly from his hand.

"So...what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask the same," you said back. You looked up at him with curiosity. "Why didn't come to lunch?"

This had caught him off-guard and he looked away from you.

"Wasn't hungry," he said quietly.

"Well, I got something for you, even if you aren't hungry," you said. You dropped down to your knees and put the book Riku had given you and looked around for something in your school bag.

Once you'd found it, you stood back up and handed it to him.

"Here! These are some cookies Roxas and I had made during Culinary Arts. I had some leftovers, so I thought you'd like some."

And for once, you saw Riku blush.

"T-Thank you..." he said, taking the bag of cookies from your hands.

_**12) What do you think?**_

**a. Finally! I've seen him blush!**

**b. Joy. Riku blushing. Just what we need. (You're saying this sarcastically)**

**c. Your…welcome?**

Just then, the bell that announced lunch was over rang throughout the school. Students in the library scooted out from their seats and grabbed their bags and books for third block.

"Lunch is over already!?" you exclaimed, looking at the library's huge clock.

"Yes," he answered back. "Where are you headed off to?"

"Uh...History, I think," you said, checking with your schedule paper.

"Really? Well, I guess we're in the same class," he said quietly.

"I gotta go get my stuff, though," you said with a sheepish smile. "S-See you there, Riku!"

As you raced out of the library (after checking out the book Riku had given to you), Riku looked down at the bag of cookies in his hands.

_**'How nice of her...'**_ he thought to himself.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**RESULTS:**

**DIRECTIONS: Now, match up your results that you've written down with the boys' results! The person with the most points is your match for this part! If you have a tie, then that means that TWO boys like you! If you have all three...well, then I guess that means that all THREE like you at the same time! Oh my... O.o**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order): **1)c, 2)a, 3)a, 4)b, 5)b, 6)a, 7)a, 8)c, 9)b, 10)a/b/g, 11)a, 12)b

**Riku's Results (in numerical order):** 1)b, 2)b, 3)c, 4)c, 5)a, 6)b, 7)c, 8)b, 9)a, 10)c/d/h, 11)b, 12)a

**Roxas's Results (in numerical order):** 1)a, 2)c, 3)b, 4)a, 5)c, 6)c, 7)b, 8)a, 9)c, 10)e/f/i, 11)c, 12)c

* * *

**SHANA'S NOTES**

**_I remember this chapter; it was the one where I had a massive writer's block after Quizilla relaunched. Yes, I used to have an account on Quizilla...it was "Nietono-no-Shana". Man good times, good times. (Shakes head) But anyway! Here I am on Fanfiction! And this is a better site, as well! Lots of good stories and such._**

**_If you have a comment, suggestion, or constructive criticism, please feel free to write a review! They are apprecited and greatly acccepted. :D_**

**_Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! You guys are all awesome!_**

**_-Nietono-no-Shana (aka. Shana-san!)_**


	8. Short tempered, yet Silent

**A Kingdom Hearts High School Experience**

**_By: Nietono-no-Shana_**

* * *

**DIRECTIONS: When a question appears, write the letter of your choice on a scratch sheet of paper so you don't forget! Then, when you're done, tally up your answers with the order each boy has. Here's an example: If you chose "a" for question 1 and then "b" for question 2and then "c" for question 3...**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order): a, a, b  
Riku's Results (in numerical order): b, b, a  
Roxas's Results (in numerical order): c, c, c**

**If this was the outcome, you'd have one point for Sora, one point for Riku, and one point for Roxas, since your answers for each question match up with the results.**

**NOTE:**** "Numerical Order" means that the order the letters are arranged are by question number. So, for example, Sora's answers are "a, a, b". So, this means that Sora's answer for Question 1 was "a", his answer for Question 2 was "a", and his answer for Question 3 was "b". **

**NOTE:**** "000" means that a character is saying your name.**

**Hopefully this will go smoothly! Now, let's start KH HS! :D**

* * *

**PART EIGHT**

Riku was already in a seat in the history classroom. He was towards the back of the class and sat in a seat that was nearest the window. Nobody seemed to have taken the spot next to him yet. You glanced at the clock just to make sure you were on time. 10 minutes early, and yet Riku still had beaten you. You looked around and were surprised to see that most of the students for this class were also in the room – and most of the students that arrived early were girls. And, you also noticed that all were staring at Riku, who was looking away from them and instead looking down at a book he was reading.

'If only he'd look up, he'd see all the girls looking at him,' you thought to yourself as you slowly walked over towards him.

"Er, Riku can I sit next to you?" you asked.

"Sure," he said, his eyes still on his book. "Go ahead."

Feeling shunned, you reluctantly took the seat next to his and put your bag down on the floor. It was then that you heard a group of girls gasping and whispering amongst each other. It was then that you also realized that they were talking about you.

You turned around to look at the huddle of girls who were pointing at you and giving you envious looks. Were these girls part of his fanclub or something?

_**1) What do you think?**_

**a. Uh, I'm just sitting next to him. There's nothing to gossip about.**

**b. Gee, fanclubs can be so brutal…**

**c. I hate it when people stare and give dirty looks like that…!**

A girl with blonde hair pushed another girl out of the group and motioned her over towards you and Riku. The girl who was pushed, who had long, light brown hair, cringed with fear and clutched something close to her chest as she slowly moved over towards you two. You could see that her legs were shaking, and she must've been really embarrassed to do this.

Finally, she crept past you and stood in front of Riku's desk. He looked up from his book and stared up at the girl.

"What is it?" he asked bluntly.

"U-Uh…u-um...u-uh..." the girl stuttered, tightening her hands on what seemed to be a box. "I was wondering if you…would…uh…"

Riku was patient, and closed his book out of politeness while paying attention to her.

The girl shut her eyes and then thrust her hands out with a small box that was neatly wrapped in dark blue wrapping paper, topped with a red bow. It was a present.

"R-Riku-san, w-will you please accept this gift!?" She still had her eyes shut and hoped that Riku would take it.

Riku took a long look at the present and then looked at her, his face unfazed and completely expressionless. Then, he took a small sigh and gave his answer.

"Thank you for your feelings, Karin-san," he began in his soft, calm voice, "But I cannot accept your gift." And with that, he propped his book open in his lap and resumed his reading.

In your opinion, his perfect and composed face baffled you when he turned her down. But when you saw Karin's face, you were even more shocked what she did.

Instead of crying or withholding tears, she was smiling.

"O-Okay," she said with a nod (he didn't seem to noticing her nodding), and then she pitter-pattered over to her group who all seemed highly ecstatic and giving her hugs and pats on the back.

You wondered why she was so happy, until a girl with short black hair said in a loud voice, "I can't believe he knew your name! _**AND**_ he called you Karin!"

_**2) What do you think?**_

**a. What's so special about that?**

**b. Um, okay. He knows her name. Great. No what?**

**c. Well, yeah. I mean everyone should know their classmate's names.**

* * *

**NOTE:** In Japan, amongst classmates, boys would usually call a girl by her last name. For example, if a guy wanted to say something to a girl named Kazumi Yoshida, he would say, "Yoshida-san", with "Yoshida" being her last name. In this scene, though, Riku used Karin's first name, and this usually means that a guy would be familiar and comfortable around a girl he calls by the first name. This is why all the girls are happy for Karin, because he called her by her first name.

* * *

"You might still have a chance with him!" another girl exclaimed while giving Karin a friendly hug.

Karin seemed happy too, and she glanced over at Riku again with an embarrassed smile. Then, her eyes fell upon yours, and her smile faded. She quickly looked away and turned back to her group to talk about her own bravery.

'Sorry if I'm being so much of a party-pooper,' you said in your mind. How annoying it was for a girl to look at you, and then acting as if looking at you made her day all the more gloomy…

Nevertheless, you let it slide and decided to look at Riku, who was still reading a book in his lap.

You felt like bringing up the subject about Karin thinking being dumped was a good thing, and decided to confront him. "So, Riku," you started off, "Does Karin really have a chance with you?"

"Of course not," Riku said while flipping the page of his book. "I don't have time for girls."

Wow. That was pretty straightforward…

Just when you were about to say something else regarding his dating preferences, the door to the classroom slid open and a man with long blue hair and piercing amber eyes stepped into room. Everyone immediately scuttled over towards their seats and sat down. Class was now in session.

"Good afternoon, class," he said as he plopped his books on the teacher's desk. "My name is Saix. I'm very grateful to the Superior that I get this opportunity to teach."

You were puzzled who the "Superior" was, but then you realized that it must've been the principal of the school.

"Now, as for the ground-rules," he began while opening up one of the textbooks he had on his desk. "The first rule is that I don't like any interruptions whatso-!"

Suddenly, the door slid wide open and a familiar face barged into the classroom.

"Hey everyone!" called the cheerful and peppy voice. "I'm here to collect those forms you've got!"

Saix looked over at the form-collector and gritted his teeth in aggravation.

"Demyx…" he said in a seething tone.

"Hey there, Saix!" Demyx said with a casual wave. "You look angry as usual. It's not like you to be parted from that claymore of yours."

"Weapons aren't allowed in the school!" Saix snarled. "And besides, why would I need a claymore in my classroom!?"

"I dunno. Maybe…to whack a few kids around when you go berserk."

Some of the kids in the class tried to hold in their snickers and laughs.

"Hitting children is abuse, Demyx. You should know that."

"Mah, nobody reads the manuals anymore." Demyx replied in a relaxed tone.

"Demyx, can you just PLEASE get those forms at get out of my classroom?! You just broke my first rule."

"Rules, rules, rules. It's always about rules…" he complained while swinging his head back and forth each time he said "rules".

"No wonder you're such good buds with the Dancing Flurry of Flames…" Saix mumbled under his breath as he waited for Demyx to collect the forms.

Demyx went from row to row, collecting each student's forms along the way. Everyone seemed to like Demyx, since he was such a bundle of happiness, and always brightened up any classroom experience. Too bad he wasn't an actual academic teacher.

_**3) What do you think of Saix so far?**_

**a. He's got some issues. I mean, who DOESN'T like a peppy teacher like Demyx?**

**b. He sounds very strict. I mean, Demyx said he had a claymore somewhere…**

**c. I can't make judgments so quickly. I'll just wait after class to make an opinion.**

"Thanks everyone! Oh, and don't forget that tomorrow's schedule will be different!" Demyx called as he headed for the door.

The students looked at one another with confused looks and then looked back at Demyx for more information.

"We'll be having an assembly, so first and second periods will be cut short tomorrow!"

Some kids made small sighs of relief and giggles. Looks like SOME people were happy to get a break from an already-hated teacher.

"Did you tell them that, Saix?" Demyx asked with a cocked head and innocent blue eyes that blinked over at the fuming teacher.

"Just. Leave." Saix said plainly, his fists clenched on his desk.

"Sure, sure," Demyx said, and obliged by stepping out of the classroom and sliding the door closed.

Once Demyx had left, the classroom buzzed with excitement and everyone started talking to his or her friends simultaneously.

"Want to start a Demyx fanclub!?"

"Yeah, why don't we give him a nickname?"

"Ooh, yeah! How about…Demy?"

"No, no! I like Dem-Dem better!"

Some of the girl students were talking about Demyx and his "uber-cuteness", while some other students were talking about…

"Hey, do you think it's true that Saix has harassed a teacher with that claymore Demyx-Sensei was talking about?"

"Maybe, but I don't think we'd have a teacher like THAT in our school."

"Well, whatever the case, we'd best put Saix on our hate-list!"

Bored with the same conversations coming up twice, you decided to turn your head and look over at Riku, who was just staring off into another dimension.

"What's this assembly all about?" you asked him.

"It's something that happens every Wednesday," Riku answered back, this time finally turning to look at you while he talked. Though, his eyes on you made you stiffen and it felt awkward having him pay attention to you. "The upperclassmen perform things and tell us about other activities that we can join."

"Oh…"

"Truthfully, it's just a waste of time," he said with a sigh. "We can just read the message boards that are all around the school."

'But little does he know that most people don't read stuff like that,' you thought to yourself.

"But enough about that," he said. "What about your activity? What did you pick?"

Wow. This was surprising. Riku actually had posed a QUESTION to you. That seemed…a bit out of character for him. But you were somewhat happy. (Unless you're not a Riku-fangirl!)

_**4) What do you think?**_

**a. Riku is talking more to me! That's a start, right?**

**b. Stop asking me questions! I liked you being quiet and cold!**

**c. That's nice that he's talking to me. Maybe we can be friends.**

"I picked Newspaper Club," you answered. "And you picked Track and Field, right?"

Riku was shocked by this and said, "Yeah…but, how did you know?"

"Oh, Sora told me."

"He did?"

"Y-Yeah…" you said cautiously. "Is that…bad?"

"No," Riku said, shaking his head. "It's just that…Sora rarely talks about others."

'Is that right?' you found yourself thinking. 'Well, he certainly talks about you,'

Suddenly, Saix banged a ruler on his desk, making a huge slapping sound. This made everyone shut up and look to the front of the class, where Saix was standing.

"I'm glad that everyone had some friends in this class," he said in a calm voice. "But I'd prefer we start our class, since we were so RUDELY interrupted."

Some girls exchanged glances at one another and smiled, since Saix was referring to Demyx, who would have a fanclub established in a few days.

Saix left his desk and started pacing back and forth in front of the classroom. "Now, since this is History, we should all start off with something simple," he said. "That's why we'll start talking about the different worlds that inhabit our universe."

Some kids liked the sound of this, since talking about the different worlds would be easy…for now, at least.

"I'm sure we all know the many worlds that surround this Destiny Islands," Saix continued to lecture. "Like Port Royal, per say."

A few boys nodded at one another. After all, it was the best place for beaches and cruises.

"And The Land of Dragons, Wonderland, and Atlantica."

Out of the corner of your eyes, you could see Riku jotting down every last word that Saix was saying.

"Does anyone know how we travel to these different worlds?"

A few hands shot up to answer.

"Yes?" he asked, pointing at a boy who was in the middle row.

"By Gummi Planes!" he answered all-knowingly.

"Okay." Saix said with a nod. "But what about BEFORE Gummi Planes were made?"

Now all the hands that were up shot back down and lots of kids looked at one another with confused expressions.

Then, a brave boy in the back row raised his hand.

"Yes?" Saix asked.

"By…Gummi…Boats?"

Some kids burst out laughing and the boy laughed at his own answer as well.

"No, not boats," Saix said. He looked around at the class once more. "Nobody knows?"

Then, you saw Riku raising his hand while still looking down at his notes.

"Yes?"

"We didn't travel," he answered calmly. "That is, until Destiny Islands found a way to create planes out of Gummi blocks did we finally get to discover the other worlds that were around us."

_**5) What's your opinion on Riku's answer?**_

**a. Pff. Show-off.**

**b. Wow, he sure knows a lot…**

**c. So Destiny Islands was the first to create Gummi Planes and ships? Huh, that's cool.**

Usually, a kid like Riku would get beat up in almost any kind of school for being such a smarty. But in this school, you noticed, it was the opposite of what you'd expected.

Some of Riku's fangirls sighed dreamily, as if Riku's words were actually a harmonious melody that he was singing. Some of the boys, however, gave the occasional roll of the eyes with hands across their chests.

And Saix was just plain dumbfounded.

"Well, yes. Yes, you're right," Saix seemed shocked that anyone had actually gotten this answer.

Riku leaned back in his chair and kept his composed face.

"Anyway," Saix quickly said, wanting to move on to the next topic. "Yes, Destiny Islands was the first civilized world to explore different cultures and such. Does anyone know the first world that was discovered?"

A girl raised her hand and answered, "It was the Deep Jungle,"

"Correct," he said with another nod. "And thus, that is the first world that we will study next class." He glanced up at the bell, ready for it to ring any moment. "Now, I expect you all to bring your textbooks next class. And if you don't, well…there's all the consequences."

Then, as if on cue with Saix's last sentence, the bell rang and everyone got up to go. Luckily for everyone, he hadn't assigned any homework yet.

As you got up to go, Riku stopped you when he asked, "So, what have you got next?"

"Math," you said, this time without looking at your schedule. It was the only thing that was left on the academic list…

"Hm. I think Roxas might be in that class…" He turned to look at you, making me stiffen once again. Having a cold person like Riku look you straight in the eye with respect was just plain eerie. "You have…Geometry, right?"

"Yep."

"I see…" he said.

"Well, see you around!" you said, as you turned and started towards the door of the classroom.

"Hey," he started up again, which made you stop and turn around to look at him again. "If you…."

Riku looked away and looked down at the ground before continuing. THIS was something unexpected of him. He was usually so confident.

"If you…need any help in anything…" Finally, he turned to look up at you again in the usually confident face. "…Just ask."

_**6) What do you say as a reply?**_

**a. Sure, okay! Thanks!**

**b. Yeah, but I probably won't WANT your help.**

**c. S-Sure, Riku…(Blushes)**

"O-Okay," you said a bit awkwardly. Having Riku as a tutor would probably be a good thing in the future. "Sure, I'll ask!"

"Yeah…"

"Well, see you!" you said with a wave as you headed out of the class.

Then, as Riku started to exit the room as well, he eased a hand up to his forehead, as if he had a headache.

"Just what was I thinking…?" he sighed to himself as he walked out into the hallways.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

You'd finally remembered where you locker was, and now you were pretty confident with memorizing your locker's combination. As you turned the dial and stopping at it's numbers, you didn't expect to see someone sneaking up from behind you and nearly scaring you.

"Yo!" called someone from behind you, who put both of his hands on your shoulders.

You were startled and jumped out of shock. Then, you turned around and saw Sora.

"S-Sora!?"

"Who'd you think it was?" he said with a laugh. "So, what's up?" He put his handbag's strap higher up on his shoulder as he chatted with you.

"Oh, just going to math class," you said as you stashed a couple of books back into your locker.

"Math? Oh, that sucks," he said with a smile. "You probably have Lexaeus, huh?"

"Lex…aeus?" you repeated with a confused face.

"Yeah, I know. Weird name." Sora commented with another casual laugh.

"How is he?"

"Well, he's pretty quiet. He doesn't teach ANYTHING,"

Ouch…

After a few moments of silence, you decided to shut your locker and head to class.

"I'd better get going," you said. Just when you were about to head off into the crowded sophomore hallways, Sora called after you.

"Wait! I mean, uh…"

You stopped and looked at him. Why were so many people stopping you nowadays?

"If you're…uh…Newspaper Club finishes early…would you…uh…like to watch the Basketball Tryouts?"

"The Basketball Tryouts?" you repeated.

"Yeah. If you want, Kairi can show you where it is."

Oh, that's right. Kairi was going to be in the same club as you. That probably meant that you and her would have to watch Sora…together. Truthfully, that didn't sound too good…

And then, right on time, Kairi popped out from somewhere in the mesh of people and yanked onto Sora's shoulder like a leech.

"Hey, there, Sora!" she said in a little-too-cheerful voice. "How's it going?"

"Huh? Oh hey, Kairi," Sora said, not really replying in the same happy tone that Kairi had.

You eyes narrowed a bit, and you were a bit annoyed with Kairi popping up just about wherever Sora went. Didn't she know when to keep a distance?

"What's your next class?" she asked to Sora, completely ignoring you.

"I've got Theater with Demyx-Sensei," he answered plainly. He looked over at you and gave you a smile. "He's awesome, huh?"

You nodded with the best smile you could muster. Kairi was watching, after all.

"Well, I've got Culinary Arts with Zexion," she said. "And THAT'S going down the same hallway, isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah. It…is," He looked at you again, to see if you were going down the same hallway.

But unfortunately, you weren't. So, you shook your head to tell him you weren't going to follow and instead gave him a small smile and a wave to both him and Kairi (though you didn't really want to give a wave to her) and turned around and started to walk down the opposite direction. This left Sora and girlfriend with her usual yappy voice. He glanced over at you for the last time with a disappointed look. It seemed that he would never be able to talk to you alone without Kairi snooping around…

_**7) What do you think of Kairi's actions?**_

**a. Grr! Stupid Kairi! Always popping up when I want to talk with Sora!**

**b. I find it kind of annoying how she always comes along when I need to talk to him.**

**c. Kairi's just being possessive, that's all…**

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

The math classroom was surprisingly huge, and lots of kids had already claimed their spots by putting their bags down on the seats. Luckily, you'd managed to find a seat that was in the center of the room that was towards the middle rows. Lately, all your seats had been in the back rows.

As you took the seat, you just noticed that Roxas had stepped into the classroom, and you waved him over to come and sit next to you, which hadn't been claimed yet.

He walked over and sat down, happy to see that you were in another class of his.

"Hey," you said casually.

"Hi," he replied. "How was your third block?"

"It was…interesting," you said. "Saix must really hate Demyx."

"Oh, the Swimming Coach?" Roxas asked.

You nodded.

"Yeah. I think all the teachers hate Demyx, but all the students like him."

Both of you were talking while you were taking out things from your bags. Being prepared was essential in this kind of school.

"Hey, um," Roxas started to say. "About today…at lunch,"

You looked over at him now. You remembered that you hadn't stayed for lunch, since you were wondering where Riku had gone.

"…Everyone missed you." He finished, though you could see he was embarrassed to tell you this.

You weren't so sure _EVERYONE _missed you…(Kairi probably was happy that you'd ditched lunch).

"Oh, and also you-!" He had his hand in his bag and was about to take something out when the noise in the classroom died down and the Math Teacher, Lexaeus, strolled inside.

You would've expected that a buff and huge man like Lexaeus would be the P.E. teacher. (But sadly, a perverted guy was the P.E. teacher in this case). The math teacher was also quiet; he hadn't said one word to all of you; not even an introduction or a welcoming.

Everyone watched him carefully as he walked over to the board and wrote something on it with a whiteboard marker. It turned out to be his name, and once he'd finished writing it, he turned around to face the class with his stern and scary gaze.

"Good afternoon," he started off in a very gruff and low tone. "My name is Lexaeus. As you know, I'm going to be your Geometry teacher for the year."

_**8) What do you think of your new math teacher?**_

**a. He's so QUIET. Hopefully he won't mind questions…**

**b. He's got such a weird name. Seriously, what kind of name is "Lexaeus"?**

**c. As long as he teaches well, then I'm fine.**

"Now if you'll please take out your assigned text…"

Everyone got out their math notebooks and textbooks and slammed them on top of the desks. Math books were always the heaviest…

Lexaeus turned to look at the board again and starting scribbling down numbers and words, which were kind of sloppy and hard to read.

You squinted at the board, trying to make out Lexaeus's poor handwriting. Regardless, you copied down what you saw from the board and stared at your notes. Some of the sentences barely made any sense. For example: "A square is a shape that has 9 equal sides…" Wasn't that supposed to be "4 equal sides" instead? His fours looked like nines! And another example would be: "The Pair of Complimentary Angles Conjecture: Two angles that have a sun of 90 degrees." Wasn't "sun" supposed to be "sum"? His m's looked like n's as well! My goodness…

You sighed heavily and continued to write down all the notes and diagrams Lexaeus had mapped out on the whiteboard. After all, anything that a teacher wrote down was vital information.

Finally, Lexaeus had finished writing down all the notes for the lesson, and then he capped the marker and put it down on board's shelf. Then, he briskly walked over to the front desk and settled himself in the seat.

"Here are your notes," he said. "Once you've finished copying your notes, please do your assigned homework, which is on pages 124 through 127."

'3 pages of homework!?' you cried inside your mind. That was triple the amount of homework that you'd gotten in your old school!

Some of the kids in the class looked at one another wide-eyed. He hadn't even said one word after he'd hand-written all the notes!

"Um, is it just me," Roxas whispered to you. "Or is he expecting us to learn from the board?" He asked, pointing at the whiteboard, which was in front of everyone.

You looked from the whiteboard to your notes, and then at Roxas.

Just how exactly was everyone going to learn from notes?!

You had a cramp in your hand, and you dropped your pencil on your desk and shook your hand around, since you'd been copying notes for the past 45 minutes.

Some noise finally broke out in the classroom, and most students started slacking off and instead talking to their friends, which left them with homework to do back at their house. And you weren't going to afford to do schoolwork at home.

You opened your math book and flipped through it's pages till you found page 124. Then, you pulled out your notebook from under the heavy textbook and scanned through your messy notes. You made the most of it, and you relied on 3rd-grade knowledge, which revolved around shapes at the time.

Once you'd finished glancing through your notes, you decided to take a crack at the problems…

…And the math problems didn't make any sense at all.

You wracked your brain for a good five minutes, and you could literally feel your brain pulsating inside your head. You'd finally gotten through the first five questions (all the stupid angle conjectures and such) when you heard Roxas beside you heave a huge sigh.

You'd completely forgotten that he was sitting next to you, and looked over at him. "Something wrong?" you asked.

He looked over at you with a hand on his head. It seemed math was giving him a headache as well. "Huh? Oh, me? Nah, I'm fine…" He said with his cheerful smile. "It's just that these problems are so hard."

Well, both you and Roxas were having trouble with these problems. But like they say, two heads are always better than one, right…?

_**9) What do you say?**_

**a. Hey, Roxas. Mind if we work through the problems together?**

**b. I'll just wait and do it tomorrow with Riku's help. He said I could come to him!**

**c. Hasn't anyone ever tried to ask Lexaeus yet?**

"Well, what problem are you on?" you asked, craning your neck to see Roxas's answers.

"I'm on number 7," he answered carefully. "You?"

"6," you said with a sigh. "Mind if you could help me out a bit…?"

"Oh, I'm not that good at math," Roxas said with a small laugh. "My older brother is much better than me…"

"Older brother?" you asked with surprise.

**10) What do you think?**

**a. Whoa, whoa, whoa! Roxas has an older brother?!**

**b. I never knew he had a brother…**

**c. Oh, who is it!? Who is it!?**

"Yeah. He's good at just about everything," Roxas said with another soft laugh.

"Well, how about questions 1-5? What were you're answers for those? Maybe we can check the answers we have now."

He nodded in agreement and looked at his notebook while he read them out aloud. "I got true, false, false, 164 degrees, and 180 degrees." Then, he looked up at you hopefully. "What did you get?"

"I must've got them all right," you said with a smile, "Because I got the exact same thing."

Roxas sighed with relief and seemed happy that he'd gotten then right as well. "That's good to hear," he said. "I'm usually so bad at math…"

"Well, we can always go to your older brother or Riku, right?"

Roxas's smile faded and then looked at you with curiosity.

"I mean, Riku said that we could come to him if we have any trouble…" you continued saying, though judging by Roxas's expression, he seemed kind of…sad.

"Oh, yeah…" Roxas said, realizing that Riku was in an advanced math level. "That's right…"

Then, there was an eerie silence among you two.

"Well," Roxas said, picking up the conversation from where it last ended. "How about we work together?"

"Sure," you said happily.

For the next 45 minutes, you and Roxas had managed to go through two pages together, which totaled up to 40 questions out of 50. Now all that was left was the last page, which had 10 questions left.

"Okay, well since that angle is 75 degrees, then that must mean that the other side is-!"

Suddenly, all the students rose from their seats and had already packed their things to head out into the hallways. Class was over for the day, and you and Roxas had been so engrossed in finishing homework, that the two of you had completely forgotten that math class was your last block!

"Whoa," Roxas gasped, looking up ahead at the classroom's clock. "It's already time…"

You felt you needed to be in a hurry and stood up and closed your notes and books closed while stashing them into your bag. As you did this, you thanked Roxas for helping out (he said "It was no problem," as usual).

Before you headed out into the crowded hallways, you stopped at the door and turned over to look at him.

"Hey, Roxas," you began.

"Hm?" He looked over at you while he was putting his books away in his bag.

"Good luck on your Tennis tryouts!"

Roxas's eyes widened, and he blushed out of embarrassment. He was surprised that you'd remembered which activity he'd picked.

"Oh, thanks," he said sheepishly. "Have fun in Newspaper, too."

You nodded and then walked off and out of the classroom, which left Roxas and a few other students in the classroom.

Just when Roxas was finished putting his books in his bag, his notebook bumped into something that was already inside his handbag. He rummaged around in his pack till he took out something that he'd forgotten to give you…

…Your bento that you'd left at lunch.

Roxas looked at the door, but you were already long gone.

'I've got to give it back to her,' he thought to himself. Quickly, he took out the bento and fit his books inside. Then, he zipped his handbag shut and raced off into the throng of people.

_**11) What do you think?**_

**a. Oh yeah! My lunch! I'd completely forgotten about that!**

**b. That's so nice of Roxas to come after me to give me my lunch…**

**c. But bento boxes are so easy to make! I don't need it back…!**

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

You were at your locker, and dumping the books and supplies you didn't need to take home. All that was left in your handbag was your math stuff. Great. As you stashed the rest of the books away, you heard a familiar brunette girl run over to you with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey, 000!" she said in an excited voice. "Ready for your new club?"

"Of course, Olette!" you said with a smile.

You closed your locker's door and were about to follow Olette when another person called after you, making both you and Olette turn around to see…

…_**Roxas…**_

_**12) What do you think now?**_

**a. Uh-Oh! It's gonna go downhill from here…**

**b. Oh-No! Olette and Roxas meet once again! What's gonna happen!?**

**c. This isn't gonna be good…**

Olette's green eyes widened with shock and she had to keep her mouth from dropping.

This was Roxas. That was him. And he was coming over towards both you and her.

"Hey, 000!" Roxas called after you as he caught up to you. He didn't seem to see Olette until he'd stopped right in front of the two of you. "You forgot your-!" Once he saw her, he stopped mid-sentence, and his eyes grew huge just like hers had done. "O-Oh…"

This wasn't going to be good…

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**RESULTS**

**DIRECTIONS: Now, match up your results that you've written down with the boys' results! The person with the most points is your match for this part! If you have a tie, then that means that TWO boys like you! If you have all three...well, then I guess that means that all THREE like you at the same time! Oh my... O.o**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order):** 1)a, 2)b, 3)a, 4)b, 5)a, 6)b, 7)a, 8)a, 9)c, 10)c, 11)a, 12)a  
_  
_**Riku's Results (in numerical order): **1)c, 2)c, 3)c, 4)a, 5)c, 6)c, 7)c, 8)c, 9)b, 10)b, 11)c, 12)c

**Roxas's Results (in numerical order):** 1)b, 2)a, 3)b, 4)c, 5)b, 6)a, 7)b, 8)b, 9)a, 10)a, 11)b, 12)b

* * *

**SHANA'S NOTES**

**_Dun dun dunnnn! What happens when Roxas sees his ex-girlfriend, Olette!? And just what happened between the two!? To tell the truth, Roxette is my favorite pairing. (See my other stories for proof) But sadly, the story cannot roll unless I have the two cuties separated._**

**_If you have anything to say, please feel free to write a review! Comments, constructive criticism, and suggestions are taken with a smile and are greatly appreciated! Thanks!_**

**_-Nietono-no-Shana (aka. Shana-san!)_**


	9. Roxas's Broken Friendships

**A Kingdom Hearts High School Experience**

**_By: Nietono-no-Shana_**

* * *

**DIRECTIONS: When a question appears, write the letter of your choice on a scratch sheet of paper so you don't forget! Then, when you're done, tally up your answers with the order each boy has. Here's an example: If you chose "a" for question 1 and then "b" for question 2and then "c" for question 3...**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order): a, a, b  
Riku's Results (in numerical order): b, b, a  
Roxas's Results (in numerical order): c, c, c**

**If this was the outcome, you'd have one point for Sora, one point for Riku, and one point for Roxas, since your answers for each question match up with the results.**

**NOTE:**** "Numerical Order" means that the order the letters are arranged are by question number. So, for example, Sora's answers are "a, a, b". So, this means that Sora's answer for Question 1 was "a", his answer for Question 2 was "a", and his answer for Question 3 was "b". **

**NOTE:**** "000" means that a character is saying your name.**

**Hopefully this will go smoothly! Now, let's start KH HS! :D**

* * *

**PART NINE**

The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds, and it would've been completely silent if it weren't for the chatter and gossip in the hallway.

You stood frozen in place, looking from Roxas to Olette, and then back at Roxas and so forth. Just WHAT exactly had happened between them to make them this way?

Roxas was the first to snap out of the trance, and shook his head and then turned to look at you, and extended the hand which held your untouched bento.

"You forgot this," he told you plainly. He looked at you with serious eyes, and you instantly took it.

"T-Thanks," you said.

And then Roxas blocked you off from his eyesight and returned to stare at Olette, who had been looking at him the whole time.

"Uh…" he started off. "H-Hi…"

"H-Hello," she said back with a few stammers.

Roxas looked down at the ground out of shame and put a hand behind his head.

"Um…uh…how have things…been?" he asked.

"They've been…going great,"

Again, there was a moment of silence between the two.

"Um, Olette," Roxas started up again, looking up at her this time, though with a hurtful expression on his face. "About last year, I-!"

"Yo, Olette!" called a boy who was running over to her.

You and Olette turned around, and Roxas looked over at the boy who had just arrived.

"Newspaper's gonna start, and-!" the boy, who had dirty blonde hair, looked over Olette's head and saw Roxas. Once he'd seen Roxas, he stopped talking and narrowed his eyes.

"It's _**you**_," he hissed.

"H-Hayner, please," Olette immediately cried, turning around and putting a hand on Hayner's shoulder. "It's fine, really."

Hayner's brown eyes looked down at Olette and pointed at Roxas. "You think I'm gonna let that incident _**GO**_?!" he cried. He looked over at Roxas and gave a dirty look. "You _**disgust**_ me,"

_**1) What do you think of Hayner's comments?**_

**a. Why is Hayner acting like this? Aren't Hayner and Roxas best friends!?**

**b. Ouch, those are some harmful words…**

**c. That's not very nice to say! But…maybe he has a reason…**

Roxas flinched at the word "disgust" and looked down at the ground, as if he'd admitted that what Hayner had said was true.

You were still standing there, completely quiet and watching what was going on. It felt like Roxas, Olette, and Hayner didn't even notice you at all.

Hayner put a hand on Olette's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"C'mon, Olette," Hayner said, his eyes still on Roxas. "Let's go."

Olette took one last look at Roxas, with the same saddened and hurtful face that Roxas had. Then, she looked at you and gave a wry smile, trying to bottle up tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Let's go, 000, okay?"

"S-Sure…" was all you could say.

Hayner finally noticed you, but didn't say anything. What was most important right now to him was Olette and her feelings.

As, you, Olette, and Hayner turned your backs on Roxas; you couldn't help but feel like you were betraying Roxas as well. Hayner had treated Roxas so cruelly, and you hadn't said anything at all. Now, as you turned to look back at him, you could see that he was still standing there, but his hands were covering his face and his shoulders were shaking.

…_**He was crying…**_

_**2) What do you think of Roxas shedding tears?!**_

**a. Roxas you can't cry! Whenever I see Roxas sad, then I'm sad, too…**

**b. He's finally broken down…**

**c. Aw, don't cry! It's not that bad…right?**

You really felt like going over to him and helping, but Olette had taken your hand and was holding tight, so you couldn't really break away, could you? After all, both Olette and Roxas were crying. Which one needed the most comfort?

You followed Hayner and Olette until they stopped at a computer lab that was pretty close to your science room. Olette let go of you hand, and wiped some tears that were already trickling down her face. Hayner came to her side again and patted her on the shoulders multiple times.

"I think I'll go to the bathroom and wash up," she told Hayner. Then she looked at you with the best smile she could muster. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay," you said.

Then she off and walking down the hallway towards the bathrooms. It was kind of sad to see another person cry. Especially when you barely knew the person and didn't know how to help them.

You heard Hayner heave a huge sigh. "I didn't expect he'd actually have the guts to talk to her again," he mumbled to himself. When he noticed that you were still standing next to him, he perked up a bit. "Oh, sorry. I don't believe we've met…"

"Oh, my name's 000," you said with a small smile.

"I'm Hayner. Chief Reporter for the sophomore's newspaper," he said with a smile. "Olette told me that you were new here?"

You nodded.

"That's cool. We don't get lots of new students…"

'Is it so hard to get into this school?' you thought to yourself.

After a long pause, Hayner started to talk again, "Well, you're probably wondering what just happened…"

"THAT'S for sure," you instantly replied.

"Well, it's a long story-!" Hayner was about to being his storytelling, when the door the computer lab swung open and a chubby-looking boy with some wacky, spiked dark brown hair popped his head out into the hallway.

"Hey, Hayner! When are we gonna start?!" The boy looked around the empty hallways, and then looked back at his friend. "And where's Olette!?"

"She's coming, she's coming!" Hayner said with a slight tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"Fine, fine," the boy huffed with a roll of his eyes. Then, he saw you behind Hayner and smiled. "Oh? And who's this?"

"This is 000. She's new here," Hayner answered for you. "She's also a friend of Olette's."

"Oh, really? Cool! My name is Pence," he said with a grin. "I'm the Photographer for the newspaper."

_**3) What do you think of Pence?**_

**a. Ha! I knew he'd be the photographer! I remember in KHII when he took photos!**

**b. He's still the same old Pence that we all know and love.**

**c. Well, at least Olette, Hayner, and Pence are still best friends…**

"And he's pretty good, too," Hayner commented, folding his arms across his chest.

Pence looked back into the computer lab and then looked back at Hayner with a worried expression. "Hayner, everyone's getting pretty anxious," he warned. "When exactly is Olette gonna come?"

"In a MINUTE!" Hayner cried, clearly annoyed with Pence's questions.

"Okay, okay! I'll just try and stall!" Pence ducked back into the lab and closed the door, and you could hear him talking to the large amount of recruits.

"So…" Hayner began once again. "About what just happened."

"Right," you said with a nod. You were quite curious about their relationship.

He hesitated a bit before beginning.

"Okay, well, it all started out in 8th grade," he started. "Me, Olette, Pence, and Roxas were best friends ever since elementary school." Hayner held up his index finger at you, telling you to wait as he put his other hand in his right pant's pocket and pulled out an old, crumpled photo. "See?" he said, holding out the photo for you to look at.

You took the photo from his hands and looked at it.

It was a picture of all four of them with happy smiles at the beach.

"We always went to the beach every summer," Hayner said with a small laugh. "Call it a friend-tradition, if you will."

They all looked really happy, especially Roxas, who you noticed had an arm around Olette. They must've been really close.

"At the end of 8th grade, Olette had brought me aside to tell me something," Hayner, continued. "She told that she had a crush on Roxas."

"Olette did?" you asked, giving the photo back to Hayner.

"Yeah. All throughout the year, we'd just been "friends". None of us really liked each other in that sense," he said as he put the photo back in his pocket. "Anyway, she told me not to tell Roxas, since he and I were pretty tight."

Hayner and Roxas were best friends? You couldn't really picture this in your mind; since you'd just seen Hayner fire some pretty mean insults to his "best friend" just a few minutes ago.

"She told me that she would tell Roxas herself at the end of the year. And she did."

'That's pretty courageous of her,' you thought to yourself and Hayner continued his story.

"But, as soon as she told him, Roxas had told her 'to wait'," Hayner explained. "And when he meant 'to wait', he meant that he'd come over to me and tell me about this. But I, of course, already knew about it."

You nodded in agreement.

"Roxas told me that he didn't like Olette in that way," he continued. "And…he said he didn't' want to break Olette's heart."

_**4) What do you think?**_

**a. Awh, that's too bad for Olette! She liked him, but he didn't like her in THAT way…**

**b. Poor Roxas! What was he supposed to do at the time!?**

**c. Well, I guess it isn't all Roxas's fault. He just didn't know what to do.**

"Seems he was in a pretty bad predicament, huh?" you asked Hayner.

Hayner thought about this for a while and then replied, "Well, yes and no. He could've just told her that he didn't like her right then and there, but not so bluntly, but with a good explanation instead. However…Roxas isn't like that."

'That's true,' you said to yourself.

"I asked him what he would do about it. He didn't tell me until his actions spoke the next day." Hayner continued to say. "He said he'd go out with her."

"So all that time he never really liked her in that way?" you asked him.

Hayner nodded.

"All throughout freshman year, Roxas kept his cover and continued to date Olette. And Olette was enjoying every moment of it, thinking that he liked her, too. But he didn't. He'd just always thought of her as a friend…"

"Poor Olette," you whispered aloud.

"I finally confronted Roxas about it towards the middle of freshman year," he continued. "You see, the more I saw them together, the more I thought how much Olette would be hurt when Roxas actually found someone he'd like. And I…" Hayner looked away and turned to look up at the ceiling before continuing. "I…"

"You liked Olette…didn't you?"

Hayner looked at you with surprise.

"H-How did you know that?!"

You shrugged. "Call it a girl's intuition."

He grinned. "Yeah well, your intuition was right. I did like her. So I asked Roxas when he'd tell Olette the truth." Hayner paused and then heaved a huge sigh. "And he chose the worst time to tell her, too…"

"When was that?" you asked eagerly.

"…The Freshman Prom…" Hayner answered in a grave tone.

_**5) What do you think?**_

**a. Okay, Roxas, I have to admit, that was pretty stupid of you.**

**b. The PROM!? Dude, that's the WORSE place to break up with a girl!**

**c. What an idiot…**

Your eyes grew huge. "The PROM!?" you gasped.

Hayner head nodded up and down with a glum expression on his face. "Yup. He broke up with her at the prom. You should've seen Olette. She was shocked out of her mind. And she cried in front of everyone, too."

'How horrible…' you thought.

"I was so angry with Roxas. How could he just break her heart like that towards the end of the year!? I mean, he could've told her somewhere else that WASN'T at the dance!" he yelled.

You had to admit that Hayner's logic made sense.

"Both Pence and I were really angry with Roxas for doing that," Hayner balled up his hands into fists and he put them against the hallway's wall. "And Olette didn't come to school for the next 3 days…"

"Wow…"

"Yeah. And so Pence and I made the only solution we could come up with."

"And what was that?"

"Kick him out of the group."

"W-What!?"

"It was the only way that would make Olette come back! She couldn't bear to see Roxas again."

You decided to remain silent and let Hayner finish off the story.

"And that was that. Roxas wasn't with us anymore. But he found some other friends towards the end of the year," he continued. "Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Namine…right?" Hayner said their names with a weird accent, since they sounded so foreign to him.

"So, yeah. That's it." He finished with a casual shrug.

You honestly didn't know what to say back. It was such a shocking tale that you didn't know how to reply.

"Kind of shocked, aren't you?" you asked with a grin. "Sorry if I talked too much. I tend to do that sometimes."

"B-But what about you? Are you with-?"

"Yeah, Olette and I are together," Hayner said, slightly embarrassed as he looked away from you. "And this time, I'm making SURE that she's not gonna have her heart broken."

'So I guess Olette likes Hayner now,' you thought to yourself.

"Hey, guys!" Olette called, running down towards the two of you while waving one of her hands. "Sorry I took so long," she said with a wide smile. It looked like she'd gotten herself together; and pretty quickly, too.

"Glad you're back, Olette," Hayner said with a smile. "Let's go."

"Of course!" Olette looked at you. "You ready?"

You nodded in the best happy manner you could. "Sure!"

And then the three of you opened the lab's door and began the session. It was as if Hayner's story had never even occurred. But it was pretty saddening story…

_**6) What do you think of Roxas and Olette's story?**_

**a. I think both Roxas and Hayner are in the wrong. Both of them aren't innocent.**

**b. How could Hayner and Pence ditch Roxas like that? I thought friends don't do that.**

**c. I wonder if Hayner just ditched Roxas so he could get to Olette.**

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"Okay, everyone! This is our first meeting for the new school year!" Olette greeted in her usual peppy and cheerful voice. "Welcome everyone!"

Almost all of the new students to the club clapped their hands out of politeness.

"Let's start off with a few introductions," she said. "My name's Olette, and I'm the Chief Editor. Whenever you article is drafted, it'll come to me to be checked."

Hayner stepped over next to Olette and put a hand on her shoulder. "My name's Hayner, and I am the Chief Reporter. My job's to go over any of the ideas you guys have to make sure their okay to put in the newspaper."

Next, Pence walked over next to Hayner. "The name's Pence, and I'm the Chief Photographer. I'll take the pictures for most of the articles, but if there's anyone else that wants to take them, too, please feel free to talk to me!"

"Since today's the information session, we won't start brainstorming ideas," Olette explained after the three chiefs had been introduced. "But we will, however, get to know the job you want to participate in for our newspaper."

Pence uncapped one of the whiteboard markers that was near the whiteboard and started writing down the list of jobs that the newspaper club had. "Let's see…we need lots reporters, probably a few photographers, and a couple of editors, oh, and some layout designers."

_**7) Out of the four, which one would you pick? **_

**a. A reporter, what else?**

**b. Maybe a photographer.**

**c. Layout design, perhaps…**

**d. Editor, please!**

He turned around and looked at the huge amount of students. "Anyone up for a new reporter job?"

Most of the hands shot up for this job, which was a good 14 of them.

He counted the number of people for this job then wrote it down on the board. "Cool. How about photographers?"

A few people raised their hands for this one.

"Okay, then. Uh…editors?"

It seemed that only two people raised their hands – Kairi (who was sitting FAR, FAR away from you) and another girl that sad beside her, who must've been her friend. Kairi's friend had short, light brown hair that curled at the tips.

"Oh…really? That's all?" Pence shrugged and then put the number down.

Olette piped up from behind Pence and then looked over at you. "Hey, 000, why don't you be an editor, too? I need lots of help, you know."

"Huh? Oh, sure. Okay." Truthfully, you didn't know WHICH job to pick. But if the Chief Editor had selected you, why not go for the job?

"So that makes 3, I'm guessing?" Pence asked Olette.

She nodded.

"Okay, then," And with that, Pence erased the "2" he'd put and wrote down a "3."

Out of the corner of you eye, you could see Kairi narrowing her eyes at you, and her other friend staring at you stupidly. But it wasn't like you were actually competing against her, right?

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

You'd paid attention for the good long hour of information that Olette, Hayner, and Pence had talked about. Now that the club was over, you followed everyone out of the computer lab and hitched your handbag's strap higher up on your shoulder to go home.

That was until you heard a couple of boys coming down the hall that you turned your head to look. You saw Sora in the middle of the three boys who had hands over each other's shoulders, making a line down the hallway and making it harder for some students to pass by. They were all laughing and smiling and were talking about basketball.

Oh, that's right. Sora and his basketball tryouts. Your club had gotten out late, so didn't have the time to go and see him. That was too bad…

Sora spotted you and took his arm off one of the shoulders of his friends and waved at you.

"Hey, 000! How's it going?"

"Good, I guess," you answered back casually. But you were still wondering who the other two boys on his side were.

"000? Who's that?" one of Sora's friends asked. He had dirty blonde hair and tan skin, while the other guy had orange hair with tan skin as well.

"Oh, she's a friend of mine," Sora explained. He took his arm off the other boys shoulder and ran over to you. "Guess what, 000?" he said with a grin. "I got onto the team!"

_**8) What do you say as a reply?**_

**a. Congrats, Sora! I knew you'd make it in!**

**b. That's good…I guess…**

**c. Good for you!**

"Nice job!" you encouraged. "I'm glad you got in!"

"Thanks," he said, pulling out a cold water bottle from his handbag and gulping down some water. "So how'd Newspaper-?"

"Yo, Sora!" called the orange-haired guy. "How long are you gonna talk to your new girlfriend?"

"G-Girlfriend!?" Sora said with wide blue eyes. He whipped around and waved a fist at the guy. "She's NOT my girlfriend, Wakka!"

The guy named Wakka laughed out loud and held his stomach from his hardy laughter. "Sure, sure!"

"I thought Kairi was your girlfriend!" the blonde boy said curiously. "Did you dump her?"

"I did NOT do that either, Tidus!"

Tidus looked over at Wakka, who was still laughing uncontrollably. Then, he looked over at you and grinned. "Well, she _**IS**_ kind of cute, you know…"

_**9) What do you think/do?**_

**a. (Fangirl squeal) Tidus is flirting with me!**

**b. I like Sora! Not you!**

**c. U-Um…t-thanks…(Blushes)**

**d. Ugh…how many people have flirted with me these past two days?**

You couldn't help but blush and turn away, which only made Sora even more annoyed and angry.

"T-Tidus, cut it out!!"

"Sora!" called another person who'd just exited from the computer lab. "There you are!"

"Oh, look, it's Kairi!" Wakka said between snickers, pointing at Kairi. "His ex!"

Kairi looked at Wakka and then back at Sora with confusion. "'Ex'?" she repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"N-No! It's not what you think!" Sora said nervously.

"Sora's already got a new girlfriend," Tidus explained. He pointed over at you. "See?"

Kairi looked over to where Tidus was pointing, and when she saw that it was you, her eyes grew huge. Then, she scowled up at Sora and yelled, "WHAT is Tidus saying, Sora!?"

"N-No! Honestly, it's not-!"

"Oh, she's not your girlfriend?" Tidus said with a impish smile. Then, he slowly walked over to you and put an arm around you. "Then I guess she's not taken?"

_**10) Now what to you think/say?**_

**a. Um, first of all, I'm not some kind of property.**

**b. Tidus, I wouldn't get Kairi angry if I were you…!**

**c. Just what exactly is Tidus getting to? Is he teasing Sora?**

Now Sora was clearly in a dilemma. Especially since Tidus was actually flirting with you, when he himself actually…

"Can somebody please just listen to-!" Sora started to yell, when somebody walked over and interrupted him mid-sentence.

"What going on over here?" asked the annoyed person. "I can hear you guys all the way from the other side of the hallway."

"R-Riku!" you cried.

Riku looked over at you, and then looked over at Tidus's arm around your shoulder.

"Tidus, what are you doing?" Riku asked coldly.

"Ah, uh…n-nothing!" Tidus said, immediately taking his arm off your shoulder. "Just teasing Sora, that's all!"

"Right…"

"Hey Riku!" called Wakka, who'd finally calmed down from his laugh-attack, "How'd Track and Field Tryouts go?"

"I got into Varsity," he answered plainly.

"Whoa, mon! That's awesome!" Wakka exclaimed. "That's our Riku, of course!"

"ANYWAY," Kairi said, looking from Riku to Sora. "About this 'ex' thing,"

"Tidus was just joking around," Sora said with a laugh. "That's all."

But Kairi didn't seem to think, "that's all". Instead, she turned to look over at you and she marched right over to you. She glowered at you and her blue eyes narrowed.

"_**I won't lose to **_**you**," she declared.

_**11) What do you do/say?**_

**a. Bring it on, b!tch!**

**b. I don't even like Sora. And besides, what's your problem!?**

**c. Uh…okay, then. But it's not like I even like Sora.**

You were shocked by Kairi's words and was left dumbfounded with a horrorstruck look on your face.

Now everyone was silent (even Wakka) and looked at the strong vengeful vibes that Kairi was giving to you.

If you liked Sora, then you'd have to go through Kairi. And SHE wasn't going to give him up that easily.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

A man with dark tanned skin and long silver hair was sitting on a black leather seat, looking through papers that were piled upon his desk. The room was quite dark, and only a few lamps were turned on, making the room look dreary. As the man was reading his papers, a knock on his door sounded and he turned to look over at the door.

"Come in," he commanded.

The door opened, which shed loads of light from the office that was next to his. But the person who came in immediately shut the door, making all that fluorescent light fade away…

"Superior," a familiar teacher's voice said, "The Melodious Nocturne told me that you were going to have an assembly tomorrow."

"Oh, Number 9? Ah, yes, he's always busy doing my bidding. It's no wonder he'd be the first to know," said the man at the desk, leaning back on his seat in a relaxed manner.

"And what, may I ask, is the purpose of this get-together?"

The Superior (as he was called by the other) put his hands on his desk and moved his seat closer by pulling himself towards the table. "Simply to show the underclassmen what they'll be expected to do when they become juniors and seniors. And we want to congratulate some of our school's best students. Isn't that correct, Number 7?"

"I suppose so," Saix said, thinking about it for a long time. "So exactly how many students are you going to honor?"

"Oh, just two," the Superior answered. "One from sophomore year and the other from junior year."

"I know the one from sophomore year. That boy named Riku, isn't it?"

"But of course."

"And the other?" Saix asked.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see," the man said with a grin.

Saix was holding a paper in his hands and glanced at it before he started to speak again. "And what's this about a opening ceremony!? I thought you hated music."

"It was Number 9's idea. You know how he loves music."

"And just WHY are you catering to him!? You're the one in charge…Xemnas."

"I know I'm in charge," Xemnas agreed with a nod. "But Number 9 does so much hard work I couldn't help but give him a gift."

"That's almost kind of you," Saix said with a confused look.

"It is, isn't it?"

"And what's this about foreign exchange students-?" Saix was about to ask again, when Xemnas cut him off with raising his hand for silence, which immediately shut Saix up.

"That's until next week," Xemnas said. "Now if you'll excuse me…" He rose from his seat and walked over to the door, taking a large briefcase that was hanging next to the door. Saix got out of the way and let Xemnas through with his utmost respect. "Until tomorrow, Number 7,"

"Of course, Superior." Saix said with a small bow.

And with that, Xemnas had closed the door and left Saix alone.

"Since when was the Superior so kind…?" Saix whispered aloud.

_**12) What is exciting you most right now?**_

**a. The assembly! There's going to be a concert, right? Who's gonna sing!?**

**b. The honored students! Okay, so we know one is Riku, but who's the other person!?**

**c. The foreign exchange students! Who are those kids going to be?**

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

You'd walked back home alone, thinking about what had just happened: Hayner's story about Olette and Roxas's relationship along with Kairi's declaration that she wouldn't loose Sora's love to the likes you. And this had all happened in an hour's worth of time!

Again, you couldn't concentrate much on your homework – you weren't sure why. Maybe it was because you were all alone in a one-story house? Maybe it was because it was too quiet? The excuses kept popping into your head, but none of them seemed to make sense.

You finished your English report that Marluxia had assigned you from yesterday, and decided to leave the math homework for tomorrow…or, sometime in the future.

Hopping onto your bed after a nice shower, you pulled your sheets and went to sleep right away. The one thing you feared right now was tomorrow.

Kairi was going to make your life all the more difficult now…

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**RESULTS**

**DIRECTIONS: Now, match up your results that you've written down with the boys' results! The person with the most points is your match for this part! If you have a tie, then that means that TWO boys like you! If you have all three...well, then I guess that means that all THREE like you at the same time! Oh my... O.o**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order):** 1)c 2)c 3)a 4)a 5)b 6)c 7)a 8)a 9)b 10)c 11)a 12)a  
_  
_**Riku's Results (in numerical order): **1)b 2)b 3)b 4)c 5)c 6)a 7)c 8)b 9)d 10)a 11)c 12)b

**Roxas's Results (in numerical order):** 1)a 2)a 3)c 4)b 5)a 6)b 7)b 8)c 9)c 10)b 11)b 12)c

* * *

**SHANA'S NOTES**

**_If you have any comments, suggestions, or constructive criticism, please feel free to write a review! Each and every one is read with a smile and is greatly appreciated by me, Shana-san!_**

**_-Nietono-no-Shana (aka. Shana-san!)_**


	10. Riku's Pawnage & Roxas's Older Brother

**A Kingdom Hearts High School Experience**

_**By: Nietono-no-Shana**_

* * *

**DIRECTIONS: When a question appears, write the letter of your choice on a scratch sheet of paper so you don't forget! Then, when you're done, tally up your answers with the order each boy has. Here's an example: If you chose "a" for question 1 and then "b" for question 2 and then "c" for question 3...**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order): a, a, b  
Riku's Results (in numerical order): b, b, a  
Roxas's Results (in numerical order): c, c, c**

**If this was the outcome, you'd have one point for Sora, one point for Riku, and one point for Roxas, since your answers for each question match up with the results.**

**NOTE:**** "Numerical Order" means that the order the letters are arranged are by question number. So, for example, Sora's answers are "a, a, b". So, this means that Sora's answer for Question 1 was "a", his answer for Question 2 was "a", and his answer for Question 3 was "b". **

**NOTE:**** "000" means that a character is saying your name.**

**Hopefully this will go smoothly! Now, let's start KH HS! :D**

* * *

**PART TEN**

As you headed out the door in the cool morning for school, you noticed that Roxas wasn't waiting for you up ahead on the sandy trail.

'That's strange,' you thought to yourself. 'He's usually early, isn't he?'

You waited five minutes, looking for Roxas. But once those five minutes were up and he still hadn't come, you decided to walk ahead and go ahead to school. It seemed kind of awkward, though, walking alone and without Roxas, along with his bright smile seemed kind of strange. After all, he had been the first person to ever greet you and take you under his wing…

…Was it about yesterday? The way he was crying and you'd just left him and walked alongside Olette…Did he think that you were choosing sides?

You didn't get to think more on this topic, because you'd arrived at the school and the noise of other students brought you back to the real world. As you walked towards the school's front gate, you heard the low hum of a car coming right behind you, and you turned around to see a huge black limo parking just a few inches away from you.

Curious as to who owned this luxurious car, you waited until the back door to the limo opened and…Riku can out from it.

_**1) Any comments?**_

**a. Cute, smart, AND rich! Just what exactly does Riku NOT have?**

**b. Psh, showoff.**

**c. W-Wow! A limo!**

"Thanks, Satou-san," Riku said, looking over his shoulder and back at the limo (he must've been talking to his driver, you thought to yourself). Riku closed the door gently behind him, and the limo turned around and sped off back towards the city-side of Destiny Islands.

A crowd of kids had already formed around the sides of the school, gawking at the limo that had just parked in front of the school. And Riku's fangirls (of course) were huddled up together and sighing wistfully at talking about him.

It was also then that Riku took notice of you and glanced over at you.

"Oh, hey, 000," he said as he blinked his eyes with surprise. "Good morning."

"G-Good morning," you said, still shocked that Riku's family owned a limo.

"We've got science with Vexen-Sensei…don't we?" he asked.

You'd completely forgotten that Riku had been in your science class, let alone that science had been your first class!

"Oh, that's right," you said dumbly.

"See you around," he said as he walked ahead of you. You watched him as he went past the gates of the school and towards the grand steps that belonged to the high school's department. However, he stopped once he'd past the black metal gates and turned to look over at you. "Unless," he said, "You want to come along?"

_**2) What do you say as a reply?**_

**a. O-Of course…!**

**b. Sure, if that's okay.**

**c. Uh, no. I'm fine going alone.**

"O-Okay," you stammered, both happy and shocked that Riku had invited you to come along with him. Just two days ago, he'd been a total stranger (he kind of still was, but at least he was talking to you a little bit more).

As you walked beside Riku, you noticed that lots of students were watching both of you like ravenous vultures. It was like they were about to attack you or something. Riku took no mind of it, and kept his eyes in front of him. Was he oblivious of all the attention he got?

"Oh, who's that girl!? I always see her with Riku-san nowadays!"

"I think her name is 000. She's in my English class, I think."

"Since when did she come into Riku's life? She's only been here for two days, and now she's walking with him!"

It was kind of hard not to hear Riku's fangirls chatter away about you.

You and Riku walked up the steps and entered the school – to end up with even more stares and occasional glances from others. Was walking alongside Riku really such a big deal?

All this pressure was making you real uneasy, and it wasn't until then that you realized all your science books were inside your locker, since you hadn't been assigned any homework last class. This was perfect chance to break off from Riku and to escape the stares of doom.

"Uh, Riku?" you began in the most casual voice you could talk with.

"Yeah?"

"I, uh, forgot my science stuff. It's in my locker, so-!"

"I'll go with you."

"What?"

"I said I'll go with you." He stopped in the hallway and looked down at you with his usual unfazed expression. "Does that bother you?"

_**3) What do you say/think?**_

**a. Uh, well, I wasn't expecting YOU to follow ME this time…**

**b. S-Sure! I don't mind! But…(Looks at all the people staring)**

**c. Um, okay. If you want to, I mean.**

"Ah, no! It doesn't bother me!" you quickly replied. It's just that if Riku followed you, then the staring would continue. But you wanted to become friends with Riku, right?

You walked on ahead, with Riku following faithfully behind you. Stopping at your locker and opening it, you took out your things while Riku waited beside you, his back leaning against the hallway's wall. As people passed by, almost everyone couldn't help but steal a glance at the two of you.

When you'd finished collecting your things for class and shut your locker's door, Riku said, "So you've noticed, huh?"

"Noticed what?"

"What it's like to be stared at."

"W-Well, yeah. It's pretty annoying, actually," you admitted.

A small smile crept up onto Riku's face. "I try to ignore it," he said, leaning forward and standing up straight again. "Anyway, let's get to class."

"Right," and then you started to follow behind him.

"Hey," he started up again.

"Hm?"

He turned around and looked at you. "If you plan to walk around with me, you do know that you're going to be stared at a lot, right?"

"O-Of course," you stuttered. "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to walk with you."

His eyebrows arched in curiosity. "Oh?"

"I mean," you continued, "If you've gotten used to people staring at you, then I'm sure I'll get used to it, too."

He laughed softly, and seeing him relax in this manner seemed kind of strange. But you were satisfied that you'd made him laugh…for whatever the reason had been.

"If that's the case," he replied, "Then let's walk together more often."

_**4) What do you say as a reply?**_

**a. Uh, I think I'll pass.**

**b. But I'm already walking with Roxas to school!**

**c. Sure! Of course we will!**

"S-Sure, if you want to," you said, looking down at the ground with embarrassment.

Just then, Namine ran over to the two of you and gave her happy hellos.

"Good morning, 000, Riku," she said, looking at both of you when she said your name. "Where are you two headed off to?"

"Hey, Namine," Riku greeted back. "We're both going to science,"

"Oh, that's right!" Namine exclaimed. She looked at you and gave you one of her signature sweet-tooth smiles. "That's when I met you at the secretary's office, right?"

You nodded. That had only been two days ago, actually.

Riku looked over at the nearby clock that was glued to the school's wall near the water fountains. "We've got 5 minutes," he announced. He looked at you and Namine. "I'm gonna go ahead."

"Sure," both of you said. After all, you hadn't spoken to Namine that much yesterday.

Riku walked on ahead towards the science lab, while Namine and you chatted away about the new teachers. But then, after a good 2 minutes worth of gossip, Namine popped an important question to you.

"So, are you and Riku together?" she asked.

"W-What!?" This was a surprising question to come out of Namine.

Namine looked around at all the kids who seemed to be passing by casually. Then, she looked back at you. "I saw all the stares you and Riku had gotten when the two of you were walking together."

"I was just walking with him," you explained. "He said I could come along with him if I wanted to."

"Oh," she said, realizing that she'd made a mistake. "It seems I was jumping to conclusions, then."

"Y-Yeah…"

"Sorry about that," she said sweetly. "Well, I've got to get to Art class. Ms. Larxene will probably stab me with colored pencils if I'm late."

"That doesn't sound too good!" you said.

"It doesn't, does it?" she laughed. "Well, see you at lunch!" and then she was off and running down the hall towards the art studios.

'That was awkward,' you thought to yourself as you walked the opposite direction Namine had and went to your first class.

_**5) What do you think of Namine's question?**_

**a. Maybe she likes Riku, too?**

**b. She always likes to talk about couples. Maybe she was just curious.**

**c. I hope Namine doesn't think that I like Riku. Because I don't!**

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

As soon as you'd entered Vexen's classroom (he still hadn't arrived yet) you were greeted by the instant chattering of classmates. But as you walked over to your assigned seat that was behind Riku, you couldn't help but overhear snippets of the upcoming assembly.

"Did you hear that those three girls are gonna perform for the opening ceremony!?"

"Really!?"

"Yeah! They're so talented!"

"Oh, and what about that hot valedictorian guy? What was his name again?"

"Oh, you mean Roxas's older brother? Yeah, he's pretty hot!"

"I KNOW!"

So there was going to be a concert for the opening ceremony AND Roxas's older brother was hot in most of the girls' view. Hn.

"Hey," you said to Riku as you took your seat behind him.

He looked up from reading something and turned around. "Hey," he replied back.

"What's all this talk about the assembly?" you asked him.

"The Principal rarely holds assemblies," Riku explained. "It's quite rare whenever we have one."

"Oh. Well, what's all this gossip about Roxas's older brother? I've been hearing it all around the classroom,"

At this question, Riku paid more attention to you and closed his book and put it on his desk. "Roxas's older brother?" he asked.

"Yeah. Who is he?"

"He's an upperclassman," he answered. "A junior."

"Okay. But what about his name-?"

Just when you were about to find out Roxas's brother's name, Vexen stepped into the classroom and everyone scurried to his or her assigned seat.

"Good morning, students," he began in his usual nasal and annoying voice. "Since today's first two classes are cut short, we'll have to be rushing to get our first lesson done."

Some students groaned at this, since they'd have a hand cramp for the rest of the day. Taking down lots of notes was the worst thing that a student could have at the beginning of the day. Vexen shot a deadly look at the class, and all the groans and moans immediately stopped. Looks like he didn't take any whines.

"The first unit will be about DNA," Vexen said. "And since our class is shortened for today, on Friday we will do an experiment,"

'Oh, today's already Wednesday,' you thought to yourself. Time had passed by so quickly; you'd forgotten to count the days.

"DNA stands for deoxyribonucleic acid," Vexen started to lecture. "Now, as for the make-up of DNA, it is made by strings of nucleotides, which are…"

By the time Vexen has finished his first sentence, it had already bored many of the students in the classroom. Including you. You peeked over Riku's shoulder, and noticed that even he was bored, too. You saw him reading the same usual book he'd read in just about every class. The only thing was that he had a book-cover on it, so you couldn't see exactly what he was reading.

_**6) Any guesses as to what Riku's reading?**_

**a. Hentai, of course. That dirty little Riku!**

**b. Uh…the dictionary? Maybe that's why he's so smart…**

**c. Hm…actually I don't really know. Maybe I should ask him about it.**

Since you didn't want to get caught in trouble with Vexen, you leaned back in your seat and stared at the blank whiteboard. Vexen was just rambling on about DNA, and nobody seemed to be paying attention. Hopefully there wouldn't be an exam soon.

You decided to space out and think about the upcoming assembly. Since so many people were talking about it, it must be pretty amazing, right? And since you were curious, you secretly hoped that you'd get to meet Roxas's older brother. You were dying to know who exactly this guy was. When you were about to guess what Roxas's brother's name was, you heard a shrill cry and you looked up to see Vexen pointing at Riku…again.

"YOU AGAIN!" he snarled. "You're not paying attention in my class!!"

Riku looked up from his book that had been settled on his lap.

"Yeah," he admitted. "And?"

"I WARNED YOU LAST CLASS THAT YOU'D BETTER PAY ATTENTION!" he screeched.

"But I'm multi-tasking," Riku explained in a leveled voice. His voice was incredibly calm, compared to Vexen's loud and angered voice.

"Oh!?" Vexen cried. "Well, then if you're "multi-tasking", then why don't you answer my question?"

"Fire away," Riku said with a grin. If it was a challenge, Riku wouldn't pass it up.

Vexen flinched at Riku's overconfidence, but continued on with his question, "What's the name of the method when DNA copies itself?"

"Replication." Riku answered plainly and simply.

"Hey, but we didn't even learn that yet!" hissed one of the boys that was sitting next to Riku. He was talking to his other pal that was beside him.

"O-Okay then," Vexen said, a little shocked that Riku had gotten his answer correct. "Well, how about the name of the method of producing gametes?"

"Gametes!? What the hell are those!?" a boy asked you who was sitting next to you.

You shook your head. You honestly didn't know what those were, either.

"Meiosis," Riku said, crossing his arm and laying back in his seat as if this was all child's play to him.

Vexen was getting annoyed with all of Riku's answers being right. He'd wanted Riku to stumble upon an answer that he didn't know, just so he could give Riku a detention. But unfortunately, Vexen's plan wasn't going too well, since he knew all the answers…

"Okay, fine! This is the last question!" Vexen yelled.

"Bring it on," Riku replied with a smug smile.

"What makes up a nucleotide!?"

"Simple," Riku said. "A sugar, – also called deoxyribose, but in the case of a RNA nucleotide, then the sugar would just be called "ribose" – a nitrogen base, - and the four different nitrogen bases are adenine, guanine, thymine, and cytosine – and a phosphate group, which – along with the sugar – makes up the backbone of the DNA." Riku raised an eyebrow with his arms still crossed. "Does that suffice your answer?"

Vexen was blown away and his jaw was wide open with shock. He had to grip the sides of his desk in order to keep himself standing.

Some kids were baffled by Riku's knowledge, and stared at him stupidly. Some students even wrote Riku's little speech down, since what he said was most likely correct.

_**7) What would you do after Riku's smart answer?**_

**a. I'd copy it all down!**

**b. I'd roll my eyes and sigh. Then, I'd think, "What a smart aleck…"**

**c. I'd just stare into space like I always do…**

The bell rang right on the dot, and class was over early, since the assembly would cut into some class-time.

Vexen was like a frozen statue, and didn't say a "good-bye", or didn't even assign any homework (luckily). Everyone weaved through the rows of desks and filed out of the classroom, anxious to get second block over and watch this new concert, as well as see some "cute upperclassmen" apparently.

Riku, along with you, walked out together.

"Wow, Riku," you gasped. "That was amazing!"

"Not really," he said modestly. "It was a pretty easy answer, anyway."

'Er…not really,' you thought to yourself.

"Anyway, I'll see you around," Riku said, raising his hand as a wave good-bye, and headed off towards his second block.

You had art next, didn't you? And that meant that Roxas would be there. And if Roxas was there, then you'd get to know more about his older brother…

Running down the hallways towards the art studios, you didn't notice that you'd just bumped into a girl that had been rushing as well.

"Oof!" she cried as she instantly fell down onto her rear end.

You were in too much of a rush, but you decided to stop and apologize, as well as help the girl up from the floor.

"S-Sorry about that!" you cried, as you extended a hand out to help her up. "I was in a hurry…"

The girl smiled and looked up at you and took your hand. "Hee, so was I," she grinned. She hoisted herself up with a little effort; she didn't really need your hand, but she'd taken it anyway.

She had blonde hair that was tied up in a tight ponytail, and a few small braids that had beads entangled in them were scattered across her head. She seemed like a pretty friendly girl that could do great hair makeovers.

"Hey, I haven't see you around here," she said, scrunching up her face in confusing. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm 000," you said.

"000? Okay, then." The girl looked around the hallway, and then her green eyes brightened, as if she'd just realized something. "Oh, that's right! I'm in the SOPHOMORE hallway!" She snapped her fingers to emphasize her new revelation. "No wonder I didn't know you!"

_**8) What do you think of this girl?**_

**a. She seems really friendly! I wonder what her name is?**

**b. A bit ditzy, isn't she?**

**c. She sounds like she's pretty outgoing! I wonder if she knows Sora and gang?**

"Um, so you're not a sophomore?" you asked.

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm not. I'm a junior!" She smiled when she mentioned "junior", as if it made her higher-ranked than a lowly sophomore. "**The name's Rikku**! Pleasure to meet you!"

"Rikku?"

"Yeah." She said with a cheery smile. She looked down the long sophomore hallway, and leaned back and forth. Was she looking for someone?

"Uh, 000, I gotta go!" Rikku said impatiently. She seemed in a hurry, since she was bouncing on one foot to the next. "Yunie and Paine are gonna chew me up if I don't get down to the theater!" She started to run down the hallway, and didn't forget to wave at you as she ran off. "See you at the assembly!" she yelled with a wink. And then she was gone.

_**9) What do you think?**_

**a. Rikku's here! And so are Yuna and Paine! COOL! I want to meet them!**

**b. Rikku sounds cheerful as always. I wonder when I'll meet her other friends.**

**c. Oh, does that mean I get to sit with Rikku, Yuna, and Paine at the assembly?**

"Um…bye?" you mumbled. Rikku was already flying down the hallway and veering around the hallway's corner. She sure was fast.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

You'd managed to find the art studios in record time (it WAS right across from the cafeteria, though. It was kind of hard to miss…). You glanced at all the exhibited artwork that was being displayed in the hallways of the art studio. They belonged to senior and junior students, and you'd envied their works.

Now that you'd arrived just in front of Larxene's room, you slid the door's screen open and stepped in…

…Just to be knocked down by a person who wasn't looking and was exiting Larxene's art studio.

(A/N): Wow, so if you knock someone else down, then someone will eventually knock you down, too!

_**10) What do you say/think?**_

**a. Ouch!**

**b. Can you please watch where you're going?**

**c. Ah! Sorry!**

The guy who'd knocked you down instantly dropped the large cardboard boxes he'd been carrying and helped you up onto your two feet.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. "I guess I wasn't looking…"

"Oh, it's okay," you said, shaking your head. Then, you looked up at him, and you couldn't help but not gape and stare.

The first thing you noticed about this guy were his eyes. They were a mixture of blue and green, making some kind of teal, sea-colored-eye-effect. And then there was his pale skin, as well as his spiky blonde hair. But those eyes…

"Uh…hello?" the guy said, waving a hand at your face. He was kind of worried, since you were standing still and staring up at him like a puppet. "Are you okay?"

You snapped out of your daydreaming and returned back to reality. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine," you said nervously. "Perfectly fine, yes, yes, yes."

Your chattering and constant repeat of "yes" made him back away. "O-kay then," he said, turning around to start picking up the boxes again.

"Hey, 000!" another blonde boy said as he walked over towards you. "What's up?"

"Oh, hey Roxas," you said.

Once you'd said Roxas's name, the guy that was in front of you stopped picking up a box mid-way and put it back down and turned to look over at you and Roxas again.

"Roxas?" the guy repeated.

Roxas turned when he'd heard his name and his eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Oh…hey…" Roxas replied, though kind of shocked that he'd see this guy around in an art studio.

"Do you have class now?" the guy asked, now standing up straight and ignoring his cardboard boxes.

"Y-Yeah," Roxas said, nodding.

You looked from Roxas to the guy, and then back at Roxas again. Now that you thought about it, Roxas DID look like this guy. They both had blue-colored eyes (though the other guy's eyes had a green tint), blonde hair, and that same kind of wacky and spiky hairdo…

Roxas looked over at you, and had forgotten that he hadn't introduced his acquaintance.

"Oh, sorry, 000," he said embarrassingly. "You're probably a little lost here,"

"Um, yeah…" you sighed sheepishly.

"This is Cloud," Roxas said, nodding at the guy. "…My older brother."

_**11) What do you think?**_

**a. AH-HA! ****I KNEW it was Cloud all along!**

**b. CLOUD IS HIS BROTHER!?**

**c. …Figures…**

"O-Oh!!" you exclaimed, looking at Cloud, who was also looking at you blankly.

"Nice to meet you," Cloud said, holding out a hand in a polite manner. "You're…000, right?"

You nodded and took his hand and shook it. It was as if you were shaking hands with a movie star or something.

"Cloud's a junior," Roxas explained. "I don't see him that often around the sophomore area,"

"Yeah, well the assembly called for some ribbons and banners to be put up," Cloud answered back. "So the student council picked me to go and get them," he pointed at the cardboard boxes that were behind him.

You were still shocked that THIS guy was Roxas's older brother. He looked a lot like Roxas, but so different at the same time. How was it technically possible that two similar, yet different guys were brothers…?

"Well, I'd better be going," Cloud finally said, taking the huge boxes into his strongly-built arms. "The assembly's gonna start in less than an hour, and I've got to get this things hung up."

"Do you need help?" Roxas asked, looking over at his brother as you and he stepped aside for Cloud to pass by.

"Nah," Cloud said while holding the heavy boxes. "I've already got Leon and Tifa to help me out."

"Oh…"

"Well, see you around," he said to both of you.

But, when Cloud started to head out from the art studio, some of the art students from your class came into the art hallway and saw Cloud coming towards them.

The girls that were in your class all stopped like deer caught in a headlight and gaped at Cloud, just like you had done the first time you'd laid eyes on him. Cloud just passed by, as if nobody was staring at him at all, and just like he'd arrived, he'd left silently.

When Cloud was out of earshot, some of the girls looked at one another and nodded.

"Wasn't that Cloud?" one girl asked another.

"Yeah, I think so!" the other girl replied.

"Isn't he cute?" a third girl exclaimed.

"Yeah!" agreed another girl. Then, she looked over at Roxas and asked in a loud voice, "Why can't you be more like your older brother, Roxas?"

"M-Me?" Roxas said, shocked at this question and pointing at himself. His face flushed out of embarrassment, and he looked down at the ground. "W-Well, I…"

_**12) How would you respond to this girl's comment about comparing Roxas to Cloud?**_

**a. That's kind of mean to say! I mean Roxas and Cloud are two different individuals!**

**b. Well, Cloud DOES have the upper hand. But that doesn't mean that Roxas sucks.**

**c. It's not entirely true. You can't compare Roxas and Cloud!**

**d. Um…I agree with the girl. Sorry, Roxas.**

"You'd totally be cuter if you were like your brother!" agreed another girl who was nodding.

"Yeah, I might even start liking you if you were like Cloud!" another girl shouted.

Roxas blushed and didn't know what to say. (But it's not like he needed more fangirls, anyway).

You couldn't take any more of their trash and decided to put your foot down. Roxas couldn't take this kind of crap from them, could he?

"Hey!" you said, which made all the girls who were making fun of Roxas look at you with wide eyes. "Roxas and Cloud are two different people! You can't expect someone to act like another person!"

This immediately shut all the girls up.

Roxas looked up and over at you with surprise as well. He hadn't expected you to stand up for him, even if he was a guy that should've defended himself.

The door to the art studio swung open, and a loud crack of lightning came from inside the room.

"HEY!" yelled a voice from inside. "Where the hell are my students!?"

Everyone jumped at the sound of this voice and instantly rushed inside. Nobody had noticed that the bell had run five minutes ago, and if they didn't get inside the class soon, they'd all be toast…literally!

You walked over to the door as well, once most of the other students had filed in.

"Hey, 000," Roxas piped up from behind you.

You turned around to face him. "Yeah?" you asked.

"Uh…thanks," he said shyly. "I mean, for what you did just a few seconds ago."

You gave him a smile. "Anytime, Roxas."

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**RESULTS**

**DIRECTIONS: Now, match up your results that you've written down with the boys' results! The person with the most points is your match for this part! If you have a tie, then that means that TWO boys like you! If you have all three...well, then I guess that means that all THREE like you at the same time! Oh my... O.o**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order):** 1)b 2)c 3)a 4)a 5)c 6)a 7)b 8)c 9)a 10)a 11)a 12)c  
_  
_**Riku's Results (in numerical order): **1)a 2)a 3)b 4)c 5)a 6)c 7)a 8)b 9)b 10)b 11)c 12)b

**Roxas's Results (in numerical order):** 1)c 2)b 3)c 4)b 5)b 6)b 7)c 8)a 9)c 10)c 11)b 12)a

* * *

**SHANA'S NOTES**

_**If you have any constructive criticism, suggestions, or comments, please feel free to write a review! They are taken with a smile, and are greatly appreciated! :D**_

_**-Nietono-no-Shana (aka. Shana-san!)**_


	11. Filler Chapter: Riku

**A Study Day: A Riku Filler Chapter**

_(Part of "A Kingdom Hearts High School Experience")_

_**By: Nietono-no-Shana**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters. I do, however, own the storyline and the ideas here. Anyway, even if I DID own KH, Riku would have way more cutscenes, and perhaps a few eye-candy scenes, as well...that's just me, though.

* * *

_NOTE: This is a Filler Chapter, and is dedicated to Riku. There are no questions or answers, and is a regular fanfiction. It is dedicated to all Riku fangirls, as well as my faithful reviewers. Please enjoy!_

* * *

It was a winter morning, and the cold atmosphere made students shiver while they were walking towards Destiny Islands High School. But those who had transportation – especially the ones who traveled in style – didn't have to deal with the freezing air and blistering winds until they had to step out of their cars. One of those lucky people happened to be none other than Riku.

"Thanks, Satou-san," Riku called from the backseat of his limo. He opened the door, from his warm and cozy car and hopped out, swinging the limo's door closed behind him. From the tinted glass of his car, he could see his driver nodding and giving him a wave good-bye. Riku smiled a smile small and waved briefly at him, hoping his driver could see his wave as well. Then, the limo made a U-turn and headed for the highway back into the city.

Riku headed for the gates of his school while he buttoned up his dark blue school coat. 'Man, it sure is cold,' he thought to himself, as he breathed into the air and saw the white puff of smoke that formed in the air.

"U-Um…Riku-san," called a small and timid voice from behind him.

He turned around and saw a freshman schoolgirl who was following faithfully behind him.

'A freshman?' he thought.

"U-Uh, it's really c-cold, huh?" she said, fiddling with the strands of her scarf. She lowered her head in embarrassment while saying this.

"Yeah," he agreed plainly. 'What does she want?' he asked himself.

"S-So…I was wondering if…you'd like some hot chocolate!" she cried, raising her two arms that were cupping a small plastic thermos. "I made some especially for you," she said, finally looking up at him with numerous blush marks on her face.

Riku looked down at the black thermos and blinked at it for a few seconds.

'Not another gift from a freshman,' he thought with a sigh. Truthfully, he wasn't into younger girls. Nor was he interested in older girls. In fact, he wasn't interested in ANY kind of girl.

"Thank you for your concern," Riku began in a polite tone. "But I cannot accept your gift. I hope you can understand."

"O-Oh," the little freshman girl seemed really hurt, but she tried her best to withhold both shame and tears. "I understand, d-don't worry…"

And with that, Riku turned around and resumed his walk up the steps to the school's entrance, leaving the girl to be coddled by her friends who'd been watching from the sidelines.

'These gifts are getting to be really annoying," he mumbled as he pushed the school's doors open and weaved through the students in order to get to his locker. Once he'd found his locker, which was one of the last ones in a row, he twirled the dial and opened it with no problem. "When will they just learn that I'm not interested in anyone-!"

"Wake up and smell the cold air, Riku!!" yelled someone from behind him. The person immediately swung an arm around Riku's shoulder and laughed.

Riku, who'd been used to these kinds of surprises, slowly turned his head to the side to see his best friend, Sora. "Sora, how many times do I have to tell you that your attempt at surprising me will never work?" he sighed heavily.

"One of them will! One day!" Sora said, still laughing at his own trick.

"Right," Riku, said, shrugging off Sora's arm from his shoulder and pulling out a his math text book.

Sora leaned forward to get a peek at Riku's math book. After all, Riku wasn't in the normal sophomore math level, which was Geometry. His blue eyes turned huge when he saw the title of the book, which was written horizontally in big, bold letters.

"You're taking Trig!?" Sora shouted with shock.

"Well, yeah," Riku said, oblivious to the fact that Sora was surprised. He put the heavy book into his handbag and zipped it shut. "Math is too easy for me." He looked over at Sora, and he finally saw the dropped jaw that his best friend was letting hanging wide open. "What's wrong with that?" Riku asked casually.

"Y-YOU NERD!" Sora cried, pointing a finger at his friend. "How can your parents even DO this to you!?"

"They don't," Riku replied with a shrug. "I do it to myself."

This made Sora even more baffled. "W-W-WHAAAT?!"

Riku was getting annoyed with Sora's horrified expressions, and he narrowed his sea-colored eyes at him. "What wrong with taking a higher math course?" he said with a glowering look on his face. "Lots of people do that."

"Ah, NO." Sora said, shaking his head and emphasizing the "no" in his sentence. "It's only you and Cloud that do that."

"Maybe Cloud and I have something in common," Riku said with another casual shrug.

"Oh? And what would THAT be?"

A smile crept up onto Riku's face. That was the question that he'd been hoping Sora would ask.

"That would be TALENT," Riku said, brushing past his friend and heading off to his advanced math class.

This angered Sora, and he frowned behind Riku back and stuck out his tongue.

"Yeah, well at least I have a girlfriend!" Sora shot back.

Then, something happened. Riku didn't know why, exactly. But, whatever the case, he stopped in his tracks with widened eyes. He didn't know why it bothered him so much, either. Sora always used this as an excuse for many things. Yes, Sora had Kairi. And yes, Riku had once had a crush on Kairi (but that was a long time ago, he'd reassured himself). But why did it bother him now? He had so many fangirls, which was a fact. But he'd turned them all down. He had so many possibilities, but he didn't take any of his choices. So if he knew that he could have almost any girl in this whole school, why was he feeling this way now?

Not knowing the answer to this question made Riku even more annoyed and he tightening his grip on the strap of his handbag. He gritted his teeth and shot back at Sora the reply he'd always shot back at him:

"I don't have time for girls."

--

It was lunchtime, and you'd arrived quite early in the cafeteria after your culinary arts class with Zexion. You and Roxas were the first two to arrive at your usual table, and the two of you put down your handbags on the bench chairs to claim your assigned spots.

Roxas, who left some space for Namine at the edge of the bench, looked over at you and said, "I'll be right, back, okay?"

"Sure," you said with a nod, as he walked off towards the lunch lines. You, of course, had packed a lunch today, and sat alone at the table until Namine, Sora, and Kairi came into the cafeteria a few moments later.

"Hello, 000!" Namine greeted you happily. She settled herself down at the edge of the bench, and but her handbag down on the floor, along with her drawing pad. Once she'd found her packed lunch in her bag, she took it out and opened it to reveal a nice, clean, and healthy-looking bento box. "How's it going for you today?"

"Fine," you answered back with another smile. "How about you?"

"That's nice," Namine replied back. "I just had History and English," She over at you and said, "That Saix guy sure has a temper, wouldn't you say?"

You nodded immediately. "He does," you agreed.

"Kairi and I are going to go get some lunch," Sora announced, pointing over at the lunch line that was snaking around the soda machines. "It's getting pretty long, though…"

"Be back soon!" Namine called after him as he headed to go claim a spot for him and Kairi.

Kairi glanced over at you, and decided not to say hello, and instead turn her back on you and follow Sora.

You didn't want to say hello, either.

As you and Namine chatted about Saix's temper, Riku finally arrived into the cafeteria last, and sat down at his usual spot, which happened to be right across from you.

"Hey," he said while he took his seat.

"Hey, Riku," Namine welcomed. "What took you so long?"

"Cloud caught me while I was walking in the hallway over towards the cafeteria," Riku began to explain. "He stopped me to tell me that we didn't have a track meet today." He took out his packed lunch from his bag.

"Oh," Namine replied, blinking.

He took out his chopsticks and plopped a small sushi roll into his mouth, nodding at his explanation. After he'd swallowed (very polite, isn't he?), he continued on. "And then Megumi stopped me after Cloud talked to me. She said she didn't get math homework from last class, so I told her the page numbers."

"I see." She said with a nod.

Your eyes widened and then you snapped your fingers, making both Riku and Namine turn to look at you with wonder.

"Thanks for reminding me!" you said to Riku, while you fumbled through your bag to take out your math book, along with a few loose sheets of lined paper. On some of the loose papers, you'd scribbled on what seemed to be your math homework problems. "I totally forgot to finish my problems from last class!" you exclaimed, pushing aside your un-finished lunch and opening the textbook and flipping to the assigned page.

Roxas arrived right on time and slid in between you and Namine. "Oh, hey, Riku," he said.

"Hey," he replied, sipping his bottled water.

Roxas looked over at you and noticed you were doing some last-minute math homework. "Oh, you didn't finish it?" he asked, though it kind was obvious that you were.

"Yeah," you said, while looking at a problem in your book.

"Need help?" he asked.

You shook your head while copying the problem onto a sheet of paper. "No, it's fine."

"Okay then," he said, sitting down onto the bench and then turning to talk to Namine.

By the time Sora and Kairi had arrived ten minutes later, you were still on that first problem…out of ten unfinished problems. And you only had fifteen minutes of lunchtime left.

You sighed, stressed out that you hadn't even accomplished one problem! You didn't want to make a big deal out of it; but you were scared as to what the consequences were in this school if you didn't do your homework. Even worse, just what would Lexaeus do if you didn't finish your homework? Man, you were really pressed for time…!

"You look like you're having trouble," said Riku from across the table. You looked up at him, who was staring at you.

"W-Well kind of," you said nervously, laughing it off.

"I can help," he offered, extending his hand out for your folded notebook.

"A-Are you sure?" you asked cautiously. You didn't want to cause him any trouble.

"I said I'd help," he repeated. "So doesn't that mean I would?"

"Oh…" was all you could say to him. "Okay…" You handed him your papers, and he took them from you.

He put your papers down on the lunch table and looked at your scrawny writing while sipping another mouthful of water. Then, after about 30 seconds, he looked back over at you.

"The mistake you made here is that a triangle's measure equals to 180 degrees," he announced. He slid your papers back to you and leaned over the table a little and picked up your pencil, and put the point of it onto the question number he was talking about.

"See here?" he said, tapping the mistake you'd made with your pencil.

"You said that this triangle has an angle measure of 360. But it's a _quadrilateral_ that has a sum of 360 degrees, not a triangle."

"Ohhhh!" you said, nodding with eyes of understanding, as if Riku was the reincarnation of Thomas Edison (…or someone else that was famous for academic work). "I get it!"

Riku was like a robot or something, because he seemed to know almost everything. Except that he was a very good-looking robot, you noticed. …Or something like that.

For the next fifteen minutes, Riku had helped you conquer the horrid math questions with ease, and he made math seem like child's play. When he'd helped you with your last math problem, however, he asked something that was VERY unexpected of him.

Riku himself wasn't even sure why he'd asked you. But the one thing he'd remembered from this morning was Sora's words that were echoing in his mind: _"Well at least I have a girlfriend!"_ It still managed to get under his skin, and Riku couldn't let it go. But he didn't want to admit that this was the reason that he was about to ask you something that he'd never done with a stranger he'd just meet a few weeks ago.

"Hey," he began as the lunch bell had rung.

"Yes?" you asked back.

"Uh…would you…"

You waited patiently for him to finish.

_**"Would you…**_

…_**like to study together after school?"**_

You couldn't help but widen your eyes with shock at this question. You blinked a few times and your mouth didn't move for an answer.

Did Riku just ask you what you THOUGHT he'd asked?

It also seemed that everyone else at the table had heard Riku ask this question as well, because you could hear Sora sputtering, Kairi gasping, Namine putting a hand over her mouth, and Roxas biting into his sandwich and then forgetting to chew.

Sora spewed soda from his mouth and Namine backed away immediately, afraid that his spewing would land on her.

"Riku!" Sora cried. "_WHAT_ did you just say!?"

Riku swung his head over to look at Sora, who had a napkin on his mouth and gave him a death glare.

"It's just for studying," Riku yelled back. "And besides, all of 000's math problems are wrong."

You looked at your math problems on your paper and blinked at them. 'They…are?' you thought to yourself with surprise.

Then, Riku looked back at you, and for the first time, you could see that he wasn't prepared for this sudden incident, and he was a bit nervous, too.

"It's just an offer," he quickly told you. "It's not like…you have to."

"No," you told him. "I understand. And…I'll study with you."

This made the group even more surprised, and everyone flinched at your words.

"When will it be okay for you?"

"Well, since my track meet was canceled today…" Riku himself was surprised with your quick acceptation. "You could come today, I guess."

"Okay, then," you said. "I'll meet you outside the school."

He nodded, a little uneasily.

Then, everyone got up to go.

"See you then," you said. And, as you walked out of the cafeteria, you were overly excited inside. Riku had asked you to study with him! Even though it had come right out of the blue, you were still happy. Perhaps you'd get to know more about him, as well as his life. Besides, you actually kind of…

…Well, you didn't want to say it, yet.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

School had ended faster than usual. Or, at least it seemed like time had passed by quicker in Riku's opinion. Now, as he was standing outside and waiting right next to the school's doors, he was waiting for you. And, as he was waiting, he was thinking about Sora's words to him as well.

Again, he didn't know why it bothered him. Sora always used that as an excuse whenever he and him always had arguments. But why did it annoy him this time? It never used to…could it be because he…?

Riku shook his head, making his silver hair shake back and forth as well. 'Of course not,' he reassured himself. 'It's not possible that I would, anyway.' He was the kind of person that would always stick to whatever he said. If he said something, he'd always stay true to it. In this case, since he'd said that he "didn't have time for girls," he'd remain true to it.

…But, would this be the first time he'd break that part of his personality? Would he stray away from the promise he kept with himself?

"Hey, dopeface!" yelled Sora who waved his hand in front of Riku's unfazed face.

Riku smacked Sora's waving hand aside and narrowed his eyes in a playful annoyance. "What do you want?" he said meanly.

"Ah, nothing," Sora said with a grin. "Just wondering why you asked 000 to study with you. Do you know how SHOCKED we all were when you asked her? I mean, I was like spitting out my soda! And, wow, we were all thinking, 'Man, Riku is finally showing some'-!"

"Shut it," Riku said, who closed his eyes in annoyance, hoping that Sora would just somehow go away if he closed them.

"But you _**do**_ like her, don't you?" Sora said, leaning closer to Riku in curiosity. He blinked up at his best friend and was waiting for a response.

"Who says that if I just invite some girl to study with me, everyone automatically assumes that I like her?!" he asked. "Besides," he said, opening his eyes and looking down at Sora. "I've invited you and everyone else to study at my house. And I'm just asking 000 to study with me at the library. It shouldn't be a big deal"

"But we were a GROUP," Sora pointed out. "Not just a single person."

"You've been to my house," he reasoned.

"But this time it's just GIRL," Sora pointed out again.

"So what if it's a girl!?" Riku shot back. "It's just 000. She's our friend, anyway. And she needs help with her homework."

"Yeah, yeah," Sora said, waving his hand nonchalantly, as if this little fact didn't matter. "But still, it's kind of fishy…"

"YOU'RE fishy," Riku fired back.

"H-Hey!" Sora said, frowning. "All I'm stating are the facts. And the fact is that you like-!"

Just then, the door to the school swung open and you came out, looking at Sora and Riku, who were practically in each other's faces in yet another small, busybody argument. You looked from one boy to the other, blinking your eyes.

Both of them froze when they saw you, and then after a few seconds, they took a step back from one another and straightened up their postures.

"Oh, hey, 000," Sora said. Then, he looked at Riku. "Uh, guess I'd better go," And then he ran down the steps and ran off past the school's gates to catch a bus.

This left you and Riku in an awkward position, and the two of you looking away from one another until he said, "So, uh, I was thinking maybe we could go to the library to do our homework. It's quiet there, so…"

"Sure any place is fine," you said with a nod.

"O-kay then," he said, starting down the steps with you beside him.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"The library, please, Satou-san," Riku said, as he sat back in the limo along with you.

"Sure," his driver said. He turned around while still seated to take a look at you. "But who's this nice young lady?" he asked.

"This is 000," Riku said, settling himself into a black leather seat next to you. "I volunteered to help her with her studies,"

"Ah, I see," the driver said. "Good afternoon, miss."

"G-Good afternoon," you said, slightly bowing while seated.

Satou switched the limo's engine on, and he started to drive away from the school. After a few seconds of silence, he started to talk again.

"Oh, Riku," Satou said.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but I think you forgot that we had to pick up **your sister**."

"Your sister?" you said, looking at him next to you. "You never talked about your sister before."

"She isn't worth talking about," Riku said, folding his arm and leaning back in his seat. (Satou laughed in the background when Riku said this.) "She's quite annoying, actually."

"Is she now?" Satou said while still laughing from the front seat, which was a long way from where you and Riku were sitting.

"She doesn't bother you?" Riku asked back to Satou, who was still driving.

"No, not at all," Satou chuckled, as he parked in front of yet another school.

Riku turned to look at you with a regretful look on his face.

"Before I say anything else," he began. "I'm just going to apologize to you right now."

"W-What for?" you asked.

"Because we have to pick up my little sister," he sighed.

And, as if Riku's sister had heard his words, a girl of about 13 years old opened the door to the back of the limo. And, when she saw you and Riku sitting next to one another and looking at her, her sea-colored eyes widened and she shrieked.

"Oh…My…_**GOD**_!" she screamed.

Both you and Riku cringed when you heard her shrill voice screaming. Dang, she was loud!

"000," Riku said to you while his sister kept on screaming, "**This is my little sister…Aruka…**"

"Good afternoon, Aruka," Satou said from the driver's seat.

"Good afternoon," she said, but she still kept her eyes on you. "But…who are _**you**_?" she said, pointing at you with one of her index fingers.

Riku swatted his little sister's hand down with annoyance.

"It's rude to point," Riku snapped. "Now get in."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she said, hopping into a seat that was behind yours and Riku's. She closed the door behind her and then Satou started to drive again.

After a few minutes, Aruka started to yap again, "Don't think you can just be quiet and _**not **_tell me what's going on!" she said, leaning her head in between you and Riku's heads.

Riku sighed heavily.

"This is 000, and she and I are going to the library to study together," he answered through pursed lips.

"Oh," she said, her eyes blinking. Then, she stood up from her seat to lean over to your seat row and get a better look at you. "Hey, 000. I'm _**Aruka**_," she said, accenting her name as she said it, as if it were the best name in the world.

"H-Hi, Aruka," you said.

Aruka glanced down at the bracelet that you had decided to put on today. It was a bracelet that your friends had pitched in to get for you, since you were leaving.

"Ohhhh, is that from the Moogle Boutique?" Aruka asked, picking up your hand to inspect your bracelet.

"U-Uh, y-yes," you stammered, surprised that this girl would take a stranger's hand so suddenly. "How'd you know?"

"I _**love**_ fashion," Aruka said triumphantly. "I know every brand of clothing there is."

"Oh really?" you asked, interested. "Can you name some?"

"Of course," Aruka said, putting down your hand with the bracelet on it. "There's Hewey, Dewey, and Louie's; Moogle Boutique, of course; Paopu Juicy; Ambercrombie and Finch; SAKURA; Xepher's; oh, and-!"

"Aruka," huffed Riku. "Stop being a label whore."

"OhmyGodyoudidnotjustsaythat!" Aruka hollered, and she spoke so fast that whatever came out of her mouth was incomprehensible. "I'm _**SO**_ gonna call mom right now and tell her what you said to me!" she said, and then she leaned back into her own row of seats and found her cell phone in her schoolbag. Then, she flipped the cover of her phone off and clicked her mom's phone number, which made a "BLIP" kind of sound.

"Go ahead and try," Riku said with a dirty smirk. "It's not like mom's going to answer, anyway. She's busy helping with the tournament at the Olympus Coliseum…remember?"

Aruka didn't reply, since she knew Riku was right. Their mom and dad were so busy in different worlds that they rarely picked up their phones to reply to one of their child's calls. She flipped the cover of her cell phone back on and remained silent.

"So your parents aren't in Destiny Islands?" you asked Riku.

He shook his head. "Nope," he replied. "They're always so busy they rarely come home."

"We live alone," added Aruka from the back. (She really loved to talk, didn't she?) Then, she brightened and stood up from her seat again to kneel down on the car's floor and put her head in between the two of you again. "Oh, so does that mean 000 is gonna sleep over with us?"

"W-What!?" Riku said, looking at his sister with a "get-real" kind of look. You hoped you were imagining things, because you thought you saw blush marks streak across Riku's face when Aruka mentioned this.

"Oh, because if you _**DO**_ sleepover, I really want to do your hair!" Aruka exclaimed, smiling over at you with glee.

"She's _**NOT**_ sleeping over," Riku said, crossing his arm even tighter. "We're just going to study together. Plain and simple."

"Oh?" Aruka said, an impish grin creeping onto her face. "Are you _**REALLY**_ going to be "studying"? Or are you gonna be making ou-?"

"Aruka shut the hell up!" Riku said, luckily cutting her off just in time.

Aruka burst out laughing and through her cackling, she said, "Oh, so she _**IS**_ your girlfriend!"

At this, both you and Riku's eyes widened, and the two of you exchanged glances at one another.

"She. Is. _**NOT.**_ My. _**GIRLFRIEND.**_" Riku said, pausing at each word in his sentence.

"Uh-Huh, Uh-Huh," she said, egging him on. She seemed to enjoy annoying her older brother.

You yourself were enjoying this, too. You giggled as you saw Riku yelling at his little sister to "cut it out", while both she and him were practically in each other's faces arguing over whether or not you'd sleep over at their house. You'd never seen him this uptight before, but it wasn't a bad kind of uptight. It was kind of…cute seeing Riku with his outgoing little sister. Their arguments were ridiculous, and it was adorable how he was falling into his sister's little mind games.

And then, the limo lurched to a stop, and you'd noticed that you'd arrived at the public library. Wasn't this where you and Riku were going to study together?

"Um, Riku-Sama," Satou said from the front of the car. "We've arrived."

Riku released his grip on Aruka's wrist (who had been complaining for the past minute to let it go, because it hurt) and then took his handbag and opened the door to the cold winter air.

You scooted off your seat and got out as well.

"Pleasure meeting you, miss," Satou said, nodding at you.

You bowed back, thanking him for driving them there.

Then, Aruka took Riku's original spot that he'd sat and then looked up at the two of you.

"Hey, 000," Aruka said, catching your attention and Riku's.

"Yes?" you asked, bending down to look at her as well.

"If you ever want to hang out," Aruka began, starting to blush out of embarrassment, "Then you're welcome to our house anyti-!"

"Aruka, you have plenty of friends in your grade," Riku cut in. "She doesn't need to come to our hou-!"

"Hey, _**I'M**_ talking to 000 here!" she interrupted him back, waggling a finger at him as if she was his mother and scolding him.

"Rrrrrggggghhhh," he sighed with exasperation, as he ran a hand through his hair and turned away from his sister.

"_**ANYWAY**_," she said, "You also make a good girlfriend for my older brother," she said, winking. "But honestly, I don't know what you see in him-!"

"O-KAY, enough rambling!" he said, whipping around and shutting the door before Aruka could even finish her sentence.

"Heeey!!" cried the muffled voice of Riku's sister, who pounded at the tinted glass.

"Let's go," Riku said, turning around and walking towards the large building.

You followed him, while the limo sped off with Aruka and Satou-san.

"She's cute," you mused, a smile forming on your face.

"She's _**annoying**_," corrected Riku with a sigh. "I honestly don't know _HOW_ her friends can stand her." Then, he thought about this for a moment. "Oh, wait, never mind. They're just like her anyway – always talking about clothes…"

You couldn't help but laugh softly, glad that you'd gotten this opportunity to see a little more of Riku's lifestyle…even it was kind of lonely without his parents. But at least his little sister spiced up his life…a bit.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"How did I do?" you asked, folding your arms on the wooden desk of the library's study area, Riku facing across you.

He flipped to the next sheet of math problems he'd made for you as practice.

"Hm…well, you only got five wrong out of the twenty questions," he answered. "So that makes a 15 out of 20, which is…" he paused, calculating your percentage in his head. "…Which makes a 75 percentage."

"Ugh!" you groaned, flopping your head onto the desk and banging down hard, which hurt. "That's a D, isn't it?"

"No," he replied. "It's a C."

"Agh!" you sighed from down on the desk. "This is awful! And Lexaeus is going to give a test next class!" You looked up from the table. "Think I'll have a chance of getting a B?"

"With more practice, of course," Riku nodded.

"I figured you'd say that," you sighed.

"Don't worry," he said, pushing back your papers with your percentage in red pen. "Just go over those conjectures, and then you'll be fine."

"Could you give me some more problems?" you asked hopefully. "I mean, if that's okay with you."

He nodded.

"Sure," he said, ripping a few more papers from his notebook.

"Thanks, Riku," you said gratefully. "Seriously, I don't know what I'd do without you."

He stopped writing the first new problem he was making on the paper and his eyes widened with embarrassment. He blushed as he repeated the words you'd just said to him in his mind. _'I don't know what I'd do without you.'_

Perhaps you'd meant it in a casual way. But to Riku, that sentence had made it seem all the more…worth it.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

It was 6:30 PM, which meant that is was closing time for the library. After Riku had made you some new problems, and the end result was a 18 out of 20 (which was a 90 percentage, Riku had said) you were sufficed and thanked him as you left to take a cab to your house.

Now that is was dark out (since it was winter, and it got darker earlier in the day), Riku took out a white scarf from his bag and wrapped it around his neck, as well as a hat, which he put over his head.

It would be a long walk home, since he didn't want to bother Satou-san.

As Riku headed off towards his city-home, he felt the rumbling feature of his cell phone shake in his pants' pocket, and he took it out to look at the lit up screen.

A text message.

Riku was already 4 blocks away from his house, and he was dead center in the city, with many people bustling past, so he decided to open the message, since no one cared to pay attention to another person's business in the city.

The message was from Sora.

_So, how was it?_ read the message.

Riku rolled his eyes while he was still walking, and typed in a reply and sent it as soon as he'd finished it.

_None of your business._

After a minute or two, his phone shook again. Riku was surprised the Sora had kept it on this late; he must've been at home by now. Or was he just so curious he just HAD to keep it on?

_Just tell me! C'mon, we've been best friends since the dawn of time._

"Psh," Riku couldn't help but saying as he waited for a stoplight, along with many others that standing next to him waiting to get back home from work.

_It was fine. Why do you care?_

The walk-sign turned green, and Riku started to walk across the street, along with many others.

_Did u kiss her?_

Riku was shocked by this sudden question, and he hesitated to answer. He felt like texting, 'What the hell?' But he decided not to be too cruel to his best friend.

_No._

He really felt like typing more, but he wasn't in the mood to be detailed. Come to think of it, he never was.

_U should've._

_I'm not a reckless romantic, Sora._

_Oh, yeah. That's right. Ur motto. "I don't have time for girls." Dude, what a lame excuse._

But then again, Riku had just broken his motto. He DID have the time for you. After all, he'd just helped you study for your math test, hadn't he? Was it really an excuse? Was he just running away from being accepted by so many girls? Or was it because he…?

He decided not to think anymore of this subject and shook his head. Sora would never learn, would he?

The conversation was cut short, since Riku had already arrived at his fancy apartment complex. Before he punched in the code to get into the building, he went into his inbox on his cell phone and deleted all the messages Sora had sent him (especially the one that asked if he'd kissed you or not). Aruka always snooped into his room and looked through his messages (especially that time when Selphie had sent him a message about how she wanted to go out with him. Aruka had gone bonkers when she'd found THAT message…)

After he put in the code for the door to click open, Riku heard his phone vibrate again, and he was expecting it to be from Sora again, asking why he wasn't replying.

But it wasn't.

Instead, it was from you.

_Hey, thanks for helping me study today! You really helped me! Let's do it again, sometime, if you want. –000_

Riku smiled and then replied back, saying:

_You're welcome. And sure, any time is fine._

And, instead of deleting it, he put it in his save box.

Aruka had said she liked you, didn't she?

**-End**

* * *

**SHANA'S NOTES**

**_This was, by far, the best filler hcapter of the three I'd made. Therefore, I am only going to put this one up, and not the others. Sorry, but I just felt so horrible reading the Sora and Roxas filler chapters. They were WAAY too oneshot-ish. Riku is easier to write about (for me, at least)._**

**_I'd LOVE it if the Riku fangirls would comment on this part of the story. This oneshot-ish fanfic took me a long time to come up with! And please tell me your thoughts about Aruka! Yes, she's an OC, but she wasn't that Mary-Sue-ish, right? I mean, she's his little sister, for crying out loud..._**

**_Reivews are greatly appreciated! Thanks! :D_**

**_-Nietono-no-Shana (aka. Shana-san!)_**


	12. YRP in the Live!

**A Kingdom Hearts High School Experience**

_**By: Nietono-no-Shana**_

* * *

**DIRECTIONS: When a question appears, write the letter of your choice on a scratch sheet of paper so you don't forget! Then, when you're done, tally up your answers with the order each boy has. Here's an example: If you chose "a" for question 1 and then "b" for question 2and then "c" for question 3...**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order): a, a, b  
Riku's Results (in numerical order): b, b, a  
Roxas's Results (in numerical order): c, c, c**

**If this was the outcome, you'd have one point for Sora, one point for Riku, and one point for Roxas, since your answers for each question match up with the results.**

**NOTE:**** "Numerical Order" means that the order the letters are arranged are by question number. So, for example, Sora's answers are "a, a, b". So, this means that Sora's answer for Question 1 was "a", his answer for Question 2 was "a", and his answer for Question 3 was "b". **

**NOTE:**** "000" means that a character is saying your name.**

**Hopefully this will go smoothly! Now, let's start KH HS! :D**

* * *

**PART ELEVEN**

"Attention! Attention! Attention, you ungrateful children!" yelled an annoyed Vexen through a microphone.

Calling for order in a spacious theater-like auditorium was hard – especially when the whole high school was sitting in it. But for Vexen, it was twice as hard, since he had a bad record with the kids.

"Listen here!" he threatened, yelling up to the ceiling. "If you imbeciles don't quiet down this whole assembly will be canceled-!"

But sadly, the chattering of students drowned out Vexen's voice, and nobody could hear him.

Frustrated, Vexen shook a fist out to the students, and was on the verge of a temper tantrum, when Larxene came out on stage and pushed him away from the podium.

"Oh, let me do it, you useless piece of junk," she snapped.

"H-How DARE you!" Vexen yelled, who'd fallen and was splayed on the floor.

Larxene stepped up to the podium, and grabbed the microphone. She breathed in a huge breath…

_**"SIIIIIIILENCE!!"**_ she screeched. Her voice was like a boom of thunder, and many kids could've sworn that they saw a flash of lightning inside the auditorium.

The whole high school immediately shut up, and there was complete and utter silence.

Vexen, who was still on the ground, was shaking after hearing Larxene's banshee-howl. She turned around and dumped the mike on Vexen's lap.

"_THAT'S_ how you control children," she said a little too loudly. Then, she grinned and returned backstage.

_**1) What do you think so far?**_

**a. Lightning!? Gee, Larxene is a BEAST.**

**b. Vexen is so boring! I wish someone cooler would speak to us!**

**c. Dang, Vexen got owned…**

Vexen got up from the floor, dusted himself off, and then took the podium again. He cleared his throat and started to talk.

"Welcome to our high school's first assembly of the year," he began. "Now, I want everyone to know that you should be grateful to The Principal, because he doesn't do these sorts of things too often…"

By the time Vexen had finished his first two sentences, kids were already lulling to sleep and were getting a bit drowsy.

You were even beginning to nod off to sleep, and out of the corner of your eye, you could see Namine trying to keep her eyes open as well.

After art class, you'd decided to get your things for 3rd and 4th blocks ahead of time. The only problem had been that you weren't going to be sitting next to your friends, since you'd separated yourself from Roxas. Luckily, Namine and Riku were thinking the same thing as you, and the three of you managed to find the auditorium and get good seats on the first level of the auditorium. And now, Riku was seated on the aisle-chair to your left, and Namine was next to you on the right.

_**2) During school assemblies, what do you do upon entering?**_

**a. Grab one of the front row seats.**

**b. Look for my friends.**

**c. Just take a seat.**

Vexen was unaware of people who were beginning to sleep (thank goodness for dark lights, you thought to yourself) and kept on talking in his nasally and boring voice.

"Oh Vexen, you can't do anything, can you?" came a voice from behind the curtains.

Vexen stopped his speech (which was beginning to sound like a lecture) and turned around to see a young man with light brown-layered hair. The man also happened to be your English teacher.

"M-Marluxia!? W-What are you doing up here? You're not supposed to take stage yet-!"

"Come now, Vexen," Marluxia said, waving a hand out at the audience. "Take a look at the students you claim to teach."

He did so and his small, beady eyes widened when he saw some kids with closed eyes and open mouths.

"Let me take care of your job," Marluxia proposed, pushing Vexen off the podium and taking the microphone from Vexen's skinny fingers.

"Pardon the interruption, everyone," Marluxia began, his voice smooth and sweet.

At the sound of his voice, every single kid who'd fallen asleep instantly woke up and were on the edge of their seats. It was as if Marluxia's' voice was an antidote that made everyone wake up!

Marluxia glanced at Vexen out of the corner of his eyes and smirked.

"You must learn to be patient and kind with kids," Marluxia advised.

Vexen was astounded, but quickly recovered his shocked face. He snorted and flung his hand at thin air.

"Pish posh!" Vexen snapped. "I'm leaving!" And finally, the most boring science teacher left the premises.

_**3) What do you think so far?**_

**a. Well, at least Vexen is gone.**

**b. Aw, when are the actual cool people going to take stage?**

**c. Ha, Vexen got owned…AGAIN.**

**d. (Fangirl squeal) Marluxia! (Puts up a sign that says, "I love you, Marly!" etc.)**

"Now, as I was saying," Marluxia resumed, "My name is Mar-!"

Suddenly, there was a burst of screams, squeals, clapping, and cheers (mostly coming from girls).

"Wow," Namine said, blinking up at the stage, "It seems that Marluxia has a lot of fangirls."

_**4) What do you think of Namine's statement?**_

**a. Marluxia has FANGIRLS?**

**b. Little do they know that Marly is gay…**

**c. I guess he does. But I still can't believe it!**

**d. (Points at self) I'M one of his fangirls!**

"As Vexen was saying, we have a couple of announcements throughout the assembly, so please pay attention while we read them out," he explained.

At this kind order, lots of girls shut up and stared up at the graceful teacher with sparkling, wide eyes.

"First off," he began, looking at the paper that was on the podium. "The Principal has agreed to send foreign exchange students to our school for a couple of weeks."

There was a huge burst of excitement at this news. Having foreign exchange students was a rare thing in any school.

"There will be three exchange students from the foreign world of Hollow Bastion," Marluxia continued, looking down at the paper as he read. "All three of them will be in the sophomore year, and will need escorts throughout their visit."

"Wow, Hollow Bastion," Namine commented.

"What's wrong, Namine?" you asked.

"Oh, well," she whispered to you, "Hollow Bastion was a newly discovered world. It was only found just three years ago."

"And also the people there are known to be the elite," Riku added from the seat next to yours. He had his arms crossed and was staring up at the stage while he said this. "They're supposed to be good at almost anything."

"Like you?" Namine said with a small giggle.

Riku didn't reply to this.

"Well, it looks like you'll have some competition for once," Namine said after a few seconds.

"Perhaps," Riku said with a shrug.

"Volunteers who'd like to escort the students around the school should sign up their names on the bulletins next to the main office," Marluxia continued to say.

_**5) What do you think about the foreign exchange students?**_

**a. Hm, I wonder who they could be?**

**b. Nobody is better than Riku!**

**c. I want to volunteer to escort them!**

When he was done with Vexen's share of the announcements, he picked up the paper from the podium and folded it, since it had no purpose anymore.

"And now," he said, "May I introduce Axel and Demyx…"

At the sound of the two young teachers' names, the audience burst into applause, squeals, cries, screams, hollers, and all sorts of rowdy behavior. Some students even stood up with their arms waving. And, a row of girls held up pieces of papers that had a letter written on each one. If read, it would spell: "W E L O V E D E M Y X !" And conversely, some other posters read, "AXEL FTW!" and such.

You, Namine, and Riku looked around at all the students who were making the bursts of cheers as Axel and Demyx came out from behind the curtains. Shocked by their immense popularity, the two young men waved at their audience and smiled brightly.

"Oh…my…God…" you said with disbelief, turning around and looking up at the second-floor of the auditorium. There were lots of posters and flyers that said affectionate words to the two teachers as well.

"Surprised?" Riku asked.

"U-Um…yeah," you said with a slow nod. None of this kind of sudden outburst happened at your school. In fact, you never had an assembly for the longest time, you sort of forgot what happened…

"You'll get used to it," Namine encouraged with a smile. "Fangirl-ish stuff like this happens a lot!"

"And it's annoying," Riku said, plugging his ears with his hands.

"That's only because it happens to you," Namine pointed out.

Riku did hear her, but he pretended not to.

"W-Wow," Demyx said through his mike.

At the sound of Demyx's three-letter word, a huge wave of silence passed across the rows of students. All eyes were on Demyx and Axel now.

Demyx turned to look at Axel and blinked at him.

"It looks like we're pretty popular," Demyx said innocently.

"Well of course," Axel said, grinning and running a hand through his red spiky hair. "We're the only cool teachers in this whole school."

_**6) What do you think of Axel's reply to Demyx?**_

**a. Well of COURSE you two are the only cool teachers!**

**b. Let's not get too confident now…**

**c. There are other cool teachers as well, you know!**

Lots of whoops and clapping was made towards Axel's comment. It seemed most of the high school agreed with this.

"I don't get it," you whispered over to Namine.

She leaned in closer to you to get a better hearing.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, why is Axel so popular with the ladies, when he's a pervert?"

"Do you see any sophomores clapping?" she asked you.

You looked around at the sophomore section, and saw that they were all just staring at Axel, who was bowing and accepting an immense amount of praise. The only girls who were clapping and screaming were for Demyx.

"Axel only teaches sophomore year," Namine explained. "So that's why all the freshmen, juniors, and seniors love him. It's because they don't really know that he's a womanizer."

'Makes sense,' you thought to yourself.

"Alright, alright, Axel," Demyx said, walking over to his friend and patting him on the shoulder. "That's enough over-confidence for today."

"Hey, over-confidence is my thing," Axel protested. Then, he faced the audience and put a hand to his forehead. "_Got it memorized_?" he said.

More squeals from the freshmen, junior, and senior years. Once he said that, a group of girls up on the second-floor scribbled something down a huge whiteboard, which said, "WE LOVE U, AXEL!! GOT IT MEMORIZED?"

Demyx sighed and shook his head.

"Okay, well, if we get in trouble with The Superior, I'm gonna say it's all your fault."

"Trouble? What trouble?"

"ANYWAY," Demyx said, trying to withhold a laugh, "We're about to start our assembly's opening ceremony!"

Axel got the hint that Demyx wanted to get the show on the road, so began to focus on their announcement as well.

"That's right," he added. "And these three girls were kind enough to give us one hell of show!"

"Uh-Huh!" Demyx said with a nod. "They are our Official Band, and they've won countless awards and trophies in singing competitions."

"Ladies and gents," Axel began. "May we introduce to you…"

…**The Gullwings**!"

_**7) What do you think?**_

**a. NO WAY! The GULLWINGS are the band?!**

**b. …Figures.**

**c. They have a weird band name. But then again, lots of bands do.**

On cue, the curtains parted, and music began to play from the huge stereo boxes, which were placed on both sides of the stage. Axel exited the stage via the left, and Demyx left via the right. The lights dimmed, and a blue-light was cast on the center of the stage, which showed the dark outlines of three girls. As the blue light turned to a regular light, you noticed that one had a microphone in her hand, while another girl was on the drums, and the last girl was on the electric guitar. The girl who was about to sing had short brown hair, which curled at the tips. The guitarist looked punk and serious, who had silver hair and red eyes. And the drummer…

"…Rikku?" you said aloud through the claps and cheers from others.

Riku, who thought you'd said his name, turned to look at you.

"Yeah?"

"N-No, I meant her," you said, pointing at the blond drummer. "It's Rikku!"

"Oh, you know her?" Namine asked, surprised.

"I ran into her in the sophomore hallway," you explained.

But your explanation would have to wait, because the lead girl had just started singing a piece of music that most Final Fantasy Fans should know…

**NOTE:** The three girls aren't dressed in their regular school uniforms. Instead, they're wearing their attire from Kingdom Hearts II.

Everyone started clapping to the beat of the song, and before the singer began her memorized lyrics, Rikku's voice (she had a microphone-headset on) blared onto the stereos.

"We're Yuna, Rikku, and Paine, and this is 'Real Emotion!'" And with that, the girl named Yuna started to sing their hit song.

**(A/N): What would be really cool was if you actually listened to this song and followed the lyrics. Maybe then you'd feel like you're actually at the concert! Just a suggestion, though…Anyway, I cut out all the "What can I do for you" stuff, and just put in the main lyrics. Have fun reading or skipping this part!**

_Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart_

_I could see a place that's something like this_

_Every now and then I don't know what to do_

_Still I know that I can never go back_

_But the things I've seen in those hazy dreams_

_Can't compare to what I'm seeing now_

_Everything's so different_

_That it brings me to my knees_

_And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me_

_I won't give in to it_

_Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go_

_I hear your voice calling out to me:_

_"You'll never be alone"_

_And if I find the real world of emotion has surrounded me_

_And I can't go on_

_You are there the moment that I close my eyes to comfort me_

_We are connected for all of time_

_I'll never be..._

_And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me_

_I won't give in to it_

_Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go_

_I hear your voice calling out to me:_

_"You'll never be alone"_

The lights of the auditorium returned to normal, and once Yuna had put her mike down and lowered her head, many people in the auditorium gave them a standing applause, along with the usual cheers, screams, and whoops.

You clapped for them as well, and secretly hoped that a record artist would pick up The Gullwings. And, if they were discovered and given a record deal, 'Real Emotion' b would be their first hit single. And, when it was posted up on iTunes, you would be able to download it onto your iPod.

"Thank you! Thank you, everyone!" Yuna said modestly, a huge smile on her face and waving to her fellow classmates and students. She turned around and gave Rikku and Paine a thumbs up.

"Thank you, Gullwings," Zexion said as he clapped his hands while walking onto the stage.

Yuna, Rikku, and Paine were already packing up their things and the curtains closed behind them. And instead of the two-minute rock concert, it returned to the old, boring announcements.

"If you're all interested, The Gullwings will be performing in the Annual Band Face-off in a few weeks. Anyone who is interested in attending should pick up flyers near the cafeteria entrance."

Namine turned to look at you and Riku and said, "Hey, do you think we should all go there when they perform?"

_**8) What do you think?**_

**a. Sure! I'd love to go!**

**b. Meh…I guess so.**

**c. Of course! Concerts are the best!**

Riku nodded in approval, and you did too.

"Now, as for more announcements," Zexion said, walking over to the podium Marluxia had spoken on. "Exams will be taken next week."

There was a wave of groans, gasps, and complains throughout the audience.

"Teachers will provide the information needed to take the upcoming exams tomorrow and on Friday. The exams will be taken in Science, Mathematics, and English. If you need help, you can always come to the study sessions, which will be held on both Thursday and Friday. Teachers will be available for study-help, as well."

At this, the groans turned to happy squeals and exclamations of joy. If you got to pick any teacher you wanted to study with, well…that meant lots of things. Of course, if you wanted to study with someone like, oh, I don't know, Demyx, then you'd have to arrive early to get a front-row seat.

"Spaces are few, so sign your names up on the boards posted at the cafeteria's doors." Zexion continued to say.

"You won't need a teacher-tutor," Riku said to both you and Namine.

The two of you looked at him with confusion.

He noticed that the two of you weren't catching on, so he sighed.

"I mean that I'll help all of you study for those exams."

_**9) What do you think?**_

**a. Yay! Riku volunteered to help tutor me (and everyone) again!**

**b. But I wanted to study with a teacher!**

**c. Group studying is good, I guess. Thanks, Riku!**

"Great!" you and Namine said in unison.

"That's so nice of you!" Namine said, a small grin creeping onto her face. "Is it because 000 is here now?"

"W-What!?" Riku exclaimed. "Of course not!" He immediately turned away and faced the aisle, looking away from the two of you. "I just feel in a giving mood, that's all…" he huffed, crossing his arms in a defiant manner.

"Aw, I think he's blushing," Namine whispered to you with a wink. It seemed she liked to tease Riku a lot.

"And with those parting announcements," Zexion concluded, "Let me pass the microphone over to the Junior Class President, Cloud."

Lots of sharp breaths were heard throughout the auditorium, and many girls were on the edge of their seats, their hands together and placed firmly on their laps. The boys, however, were laid back and bored, since nothing cool like The Gullwings were going to come anytime soon.

Cloud walked out onto the stage, and a polite amount of clapping was given to him as he bowed and acknowledged people's applause.

"Thank you," he began in the most polite tone you'd ever heard.

You turned your head behind you and tried to see if you could find Roxas somewhere on the first floor. Unfortunately, you couldn't. You'd really wanted to see his expression when he saw his older brother come onto the stage.

"I'm here to talk about the other activists that are optional at our high school," Cloud explained. "They're run by upperclassmen, like me and other juniors and seniors."

You looked to your right, and you could've sworn that you could see Namine looking up at Cloud with awe, and you could barely make out a few blush marks streaked across her face…! Surely this wasn't a trick of your eyes, right?

_**10) What do you think of Namine's posture/actions?**_

**a. She likes Cloud?! Really?!**

**b. Aw, I though she liked either Roxas or Riku!**

**c. Hm, I wonder if Roxas will have feelings for Namine later on…**

"I'd like to welcome the other mentors as well," he continued to say, "May I please introduce Leon, Aerith, Tifa, and Yuffie."

There was another polite wave of applause as the four juniors came out from the stage. Lots of the underclassmen – especially the freshmen, were commenting on how pretty and cool they looked (especially the brunette-haired guy, whose name was Leon).

Cloud was the only one with the microphone, and the five formed a straight line that went down like this: Cloud, Leon, Aerith, Tifa, and then Yuffie.

"The first option," he said, "Is an Art Club, which I help out with."

You could hear a small gasp from Namine, and when you turned your head to look, her blue eyes were glittering with hope, and she had her hands cupped to her mouth. She was in total shock when Cloud had said this.

"Anyone can join, and if you just want to take a break from schoolwork and draw or paint, then feel free to drop by." (There were lots of shaking heads from the junior and senior teachers, who were standing to the side. After all, Cloud had said "if you just want to take a break from schoolwork")

Cloud passed the mike to his best friend, Leon.

"Aerith and I," he said, nodded over at the brunette girl with a long, neatly tied braid. "Take care of the Community Service Club." To help finish with their little introduction, Leon passed the mike to Aerith, who took it gently with her two hands.

"This goes great for your college resume, and also it helps out other people around Destiny Islands and other worlds." She said with a smile.

Then, the microphone was passed from Aerith to Tifa and Yuffie, who both had a hold on it together.

"And we help out with the Fitness Club," Tifa said with a proud smile.

"Anyone who didn't get in for a sport or someone who just wants to exercise can come with us!" a younger-looking girl with short black hair said. (Oddly, Yuffie shouldn't be in junior year, so that made her the youngest-looking of her grade level.)

You heard a boy's voice from behind you make a small cheer and whispered over to his friend, "Dude, let's take that club!"

"Why?"

"Because of that Tifa-girl!"

"Huh?"

"Dude, check her out! She has such big…"

"Eyes?" the other boy said.

"NO!" the first boy hissed.

'Oh,' you thought to yourself with a roll of your eyes. It seemed that Tifa and Yuffie would get lots of boy students…

"It's all voluntary, so you don't need to join," Yuffie added. "And you don't need a sign-up sheet at all! There are an INFINTE amount of spaces!" She moved her hands in a wide gesture, and you could see the guy named Leon shake his head in disapproval and put a hand to his forehead.

"Um, right, Yuffie," Tifa said with a small laugh. "Anyway, other than our optional activities, there's also going to be a mentoring field trip, which the upperclassmen will monitor for the underclassmen."

_**11) What do you think?**_

**a. A school field trip!? Oh, that'll be fun!**

**b. I wonder where the trip is?**

**c. Oh, who's going to be my chaperone?**

"The trip will take place after Exam Week, as Zexion-Sensei had said a little earlier," Aerith said, who now had the mike. Her happy attitude and irresistible smile almost made it impossible for everyone to not smile back at her. She had such a calm air about her…

"Thanks for listening, guys," Leon said with a small bow.

Now that everyone knew that their speech was over, everyone stood up to clap and applaud them. For juniors, those five seemed quite active and responsible.

"This concludes our assembly!" said Demyx as he came out from backstage. "Please go to your third block class!"

The assembly was done, so everyone got up from their seats and started towards the exits. You, Namine, and Riku managed to get out from the mesh of people. However, once you'd gotten out from the dark auditorium, who turned your head and saw that Namine had strayed from the you and Riku and instead was making a beeline towards…

"Cloud?" you said aloud.

"Hm?" Riku said, stopping and turning around to look at you.

Stopping at the exit where other people were getting out wasn't the smartest idea, but you were curious to see why Namine was walking over to Cloud.

Cloud had already left backstage, and was hanging out with his usual set of buddies, Leon, Tifa, Aerith, and Yuffie. The five were making small chat, until Namine slowly walked over to Cloud.

Instantly, their talking stopped and all eyes were on Namine.

"U-Um," she stammered, looking down at the ground and twiddling her fingers. "I-I think you did a great job out there,"

"Huh? Oh, thanks," Cloud said plainly.

_**12) What do you think of Cloud's reply?**_

**a. Um, can you be a bit more nicer than just a 'Oh thanks?!' This is Namine, hello!**

**b. You can do it, Namine! Just tell him that you like him!**

**c. Cloud is so modest…**

Namine blushed and tightened her hands together. She was getting really nervous now.

"U-Uh…um…"

Cloud's friends didn't say anything, and were staring down at her with wonder. They, too, were interested to see what she was going to say to Cloud! (Especially Tifa and Aerith).

"I was also wondering when your…um…Art Club will start. B-Because I…like art."

"Oh," Cloud said simply, his eyes blinking down at her. "Well, it's not really decided yet."

"I-I see," she stammered. She shut her eyes and probably felt stupid that she'd asked this early.

"But," he said. "It's great to now that you're going to join."

Her eyes opened up wide again, and, for the first time, she looked up at Cloud and he was smiling down at her. It was one of those encouraging smiles, and even though it wasn't one of those "I-love-you" smiles, it meant the whole world to Namine.

And, as an added bonus, he patted her shoulder as he started to walk off with his friends.

"I'll make sure to tell you when it'll start," he said as began to leave.

Namine stood frozen, and watched as he walked away. When he was gone from her sigh, she blushed even more and smiled in spite of herself.

You'd seen the whole thing, and now that it was done, you raced over to Namine, who was clearly happy with what had just happened.

"Nice going, Namine!" you said, smiling at her and extending a hand for a high-five.

She was shocked when she saw you before her, and she reluctantly did a high-five.

"W-What are you doing here, 000!?" she exclaimed.

"I saw what happened!" you said truthfully. "And you like Cloud, right?"

Namine looked around, just to make sure the people who were still exiting the auditorium weren't listening in.

"W-Well, yes," she whispered in a small voice. "B-But I don't know if I'll ever be able to tell him…"

"But at least you're going to be in his art class, right?"

She nodded happily.

"Mm-Hm! And," she added, tapping her shoulder. "He patted me on the shoulder!"

You laughed at this, since she was getting overly obsessive about it.

Who knew that a shy girl like Namine would open up this easily?

_**13) What do you think of Namine's chance of getting Cloud?**_

**a. Um, fat chance. It's going to be hard facing against Tifa and Aerith.**

**b. I believe Namine can do it! She's just gotta be braver!**

**c. Hm, I don't know. But I'll be rooting for her!**

After saying a few more words of encouragement, you headed off to your 3rd-block class, which was physical education. And, it was also the class that had your one and only pervert-of-a-teacher, Axel.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**RESULTS**

**DIRECTIONS: Now, match up your results that you've written down with the boys' results! The person with the most points is your match for this part! If you have a tie, then that means that TWO boys like you! If you have all three...well, then I guess that means that all THREE like you at the same time! Oh my... O.o**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order):** 1)c 2)a 3)c 4)a 5)c 6)a 7)a 8)c 9)b 10)b 11)c 12)a 13)c  
_  
_**Riku's Results (in numerical order): **1)b 2)c 3)a 4)b 5)b 6)b 7)b 8)b 9)a 10)c 11)b 12)c 13)a

**Roxas's Results (in numerical order):** 1)a 2)b 3)b 4)c 5)a 6)c 7)c 8)a 9)c 10)a 11)a 12)b 13)b

* * *

**SHANA'S NOTES**

**_Yes, Namine has a crush on Cloud. 'Nuff said._**

**_If you have a comment, suggestion, or constructive criticism, please feel free to write a review! They are greatly appreciated, and are taken with a smile! :D_**

**_A big thanks and hug to all of my reviewers and readers! You all are AWESOME!_**

**_-Nietono-no-Shana (aka. Shana-san!)_**


	13. Demyx: King of the Pool

**A Kingdom Hearts High School Experience**

**_By: Nietono-no-Shana_**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. If I did, Roxas would get more screen-time, and Riku would be the main character. Also, Demyx and Axel wouldn't have died. Anyway, I just own the ideas here. :D

* * *

**DIRECTIONS: When a question appears, write the letter of your choice on a scratch sheet of paper so you don't forget! Then, when you're done, tally up your answers with the order each boy has. Here's an example: If you chose "a" for question 1 and then "b" for question 2 and then "c" for question 3...**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order): a, a, b  
Riku's Results (in numerical order): b, b, a  
Roxas's Results (in numerical order): c, c, c**

**If this was the outcome, you'd have one point for Sora, one point for Riku, and one point for Roxas, since your answers for each question match up with the results.**

**NOTE:**** "Numerical Order" means that the order the letters are arranged are by question number. So, for example, Sora's answers are "a, a, b". So, this means that Sora's answer for Question 1 was "a", his answer for Question 2 was "a", and his answer for Question 3 was "b". **

**NOTE:**** "000" means that a character is saying your name.**

**Hopefully this will go smoothly! Now, let's start KH HS! :D**

* * *

**PART TWELVE**

_Grrrrruuummmmmble…_

'Ugh,' you groaned to yourself. You quickly clutched your stomach out of embarrassment. One of the bad things about the assembly was the sophomore lunch was delayed until third block ended. And, since you were used to having lunch after second block, your stomach was moaning for its food.

Currently, you were walking down the school's main hallway and towards the gymnasium. As you walked towards your next class, you went past the annoying freshmen area, where they were babbling in the hallways and acting all childish. Whether it was your old school or not, hating the freshmen was something that all high schools had in common.

Once you passed the freshman area, the crowds started to thin, and only a few cliques and groups were in the hallways. However, just when you were about to turn a corner towards the gym, a particular clique caught your eye…

…And that special group of people was none other than Seifer's gang.

Seifer, the gang's crude leader, caught sight of you staring at him and his friends.

You flinched at the sight of him staring at you and you turned your back and started to briskly walk towards the gym. It was your first instinct, at least.

"Hey, guys," he said to his pals. "Isn't that the girl who that snob-of-a-rich-boy-Riku was defending a few days ago?"

Rai squinted over at your back, trying to answer Seifer's question as soon as possible. "Uh, I dunno, y'know?" he replied back with a shake of his head.

"Chicken," Fuu said plainly.

_**1) What are you thinking right now?**_

**a. I hope Seifer's gang doesn't pick on me again!**

**b. I'm not a chicken!**

**c. Just act like you can't hear them…**

"Hey, don't walk away from us!" Seifer called after you. "You still have a debt to pay!"

'D-Debt!?' you thought to yourself as you kept power-walking.

Before you knew it, a strong hand was already on your left shoulder and it swung you around, making you face the lead Hall Monitor himself.

"Riku may have protected you last time, but that doesn't mean that he's gonna do it again," Seifer said, his eyes narrowing and a grin appearing on his face.

"Pay up, y'know?" Rai said, holding up a fist.

"Mugging," Fuu added, holding out a hand.

"W-What!?" you managed to cry. "B-But I thought you guys were Hall Monitors!"

"We are Hall Monitors," Vivi explained.

"B-But then why are you-?"

"Just because we're Hall Monitors doesn't mean we can…oh, bend the rules a little, right?" Seifer finished.

'Are they mugging me!?' you thought to yourself incredulously.

This had never happened to you before, and you didn't know what to do…But, Seifer and his gang outnumbered you, and with reluctance, you shrugged off your messenger bag from your shoulder and started to unzip the pocket where you wallet was.

'I can't believe I'm doing this,' you thought shamelessly. 'I'm actually being robbed by people my age…'

Just as you were about to give up all of your money to Seifer, a blonde boy came right onto the scene and snatched your wallet right out of your hands.

"W-What the-!?"

"Cut it out, Seifer," the boy said, holding the wallet firmly in one hand. "You of all people should know better not to pick on girls."

"W-Why you!" Seifer turned to look at the boy, and once he saw who it was, his angered expression instantly disappeared and instead, a smirk replaced it. "Oh, it's just chickenwuss."

"Roxas!" you sighed with relief.

_**2) What do you think?**_

**a. Thank goodness Roxas has come to save me!**

**b. I could've taken Seifer on my own, thanks much.**

**c. Ugh, I just could've ignored him, you know…**

He tossed you your wallet back and you barely managed to catch it with your uncoordinated hands.

"What are you doing here, chickenwuss?" Seifer said, folding his arms in an overconfident manner. "Aren't you supposed to be coloring in your coloring book in art class?"

Rai, Fuu, and Vivi laughed at Seifer's poor insult.

Roxas stood erect and simply scowled at the ruthless Hall Monitor. He didn't know what to say as a good comeback, since…

"Hey!" another boy said, who had been walking down the same hallway you and everyone else was at. "What's all this about?"

Everyone turned to look at the boy and Roxas's eyes widened with surprise.

"H-Hayner?" he managed to say.

"What do you want, Blondie?" Seifer asked Hayner, his eyes narrowed and intimidating.

"Could say the same for you, dorkface." Hayner simply replied.

Seifer was angered by this remark and he held up a shaking fist.

"Dorkface!? Who're you calling a dorkface!?"

"You of course, dorkface."

"Why I outta-!" Seifer was ready to stomp over towards Hayner and give him a whack in the head if it wasn't for Fuu, you tapped him on the shoulder.

"Trouble," she said in her usual one-word-way.

"Psh," he shoved her hand off his shoulder and pushed passed Hayner and Roxas. "Whatever."

"W-We'll be back, y'know!?" Rai said, as if saying this would actually make everyone scared. …Which it didn't.

"H-Hayner," Roxas said, slowly walking over to his former friend. "T-Than-!"

"Shut up!" Hayner snapped.

Roxas immediately stopped walking towards him and flinched at Hayner's hurtful words.

"I have nothing to say to you!" he continued to say in an angry tone.

Roxas, who was pained to hear these words, turned his head down towards the floor. He looked so defenseless, that you wished you could've jumped into the conversation and help him. (That is, if you were a Roxas-fangirl!)

"Just even _looking_ at you makes me sick," Hayner said with a huff. And with that, he pushed past Roxas and continued straight down the hall.

Roxas, who'd been pushed a little to the side due to Hayner's push, just stood there, helpless and hurt.

"Roxas…" You slowly walked over to him in a cautious manner, scared to see tears pouring down his face again.

"…You okay, 000?" he finally said after a long pause.

"Y-Yeah, but what about you?"

"I'm…fine," he said with a small laugh and a shrug. "Just…fine."

"What Hayner said was really wrong-!"

Roxas shook his head 'no', which made you stop mid-sentence.

"Nah," he said, "What Hayner did was right."

"What!?"

"I deserve his hatred for what I did to Olette," Roxas turned his head up and looked over at you with saddened eyes. He was trying to give you a small smile to tell you that he was okay, but his eyes were telling the truth to you. "He has every right to be mad at me. Olette and Pence as well."

_**3) What do you think of Roxas's reply?**_

**a. That's not true, Roxas!**

**b. Well, I guess what you did was bad, but that's no reason for this lingering hatred.**

**c. Aw, cheer up Roxas! You gotta think positive!**

"I'm…" you started to say.

"Hey Roxas, 000!" Sora called out to the two of you. He ran over and spotted Roxas's saddened expression, and his casual attitude turned curious. "Why the long face, Roxas?" he asked.

"It's nothing…" Roxas replied simply.

"Uh, I don't think so," he said with a blink of his eyes. Sora turned to you. "Did something happen?"

"Well, Hayner kind of said-!"

"It's nothing," Roxas quickly interrupted. He scooted away from you and Sora and started to walk back towards the freshmen hallways. But before he went, he gave you and Sora a weak smile, trying to cover up his sadness. "Hopefully Seifer doesn't pick on you again," he said to you.

"R-Right."

Sora looked at you, then at Roxas, and then at you with a puzzled look. Clearly he didn't know what was happening.

Once Roxas had left, Sora turned to look at you with a questionable look on his face.

"Mind explaining?"

You did so, as the two of you walked over towards the gym.

"Oh, Hayner," Sora said, waving a hand in the air in a casual manner. "Yeah, I remember Hayner."

"You do?"

"Well, yeah. He's always so mean to Roxas, even when the two used to be friends." Sora said with a nod. "But," he quickly added, "Roxas doesn't like to talk about it much."

"I can see why," you said with a wry smile.

The two of you had finally arrived at the gym, and your classmates were standing around, waiting for the P.E. teacher's instructions. He still hadn't come out from his office, since class hadn't started yet.

Sora looked around and said, "Hey, where are the nets for volleyball?"

You looked around as well, and you realized that the nets weren't there like they'd been last class.

Just then, the bell rang and the door to the office swung open, making everyone turn their heads to see the teacher they'd feared…

…Axel.

"Hell-o, everyone!" he said a singsong voice.

"Good afternoon, Sensei," everyone said in unison.

"As you all know," Axel said, walking out of his office and walking over towards the center of the gym. "Today we aren't going to do volleyball."

There were lots of mumbles amongst students. If they weren't going to do volleyball, what were they going to do?

"Instead," he said, "we're going to have **swimming classes**!"

A girl who had been drinking water from the nearby water fountain spewed out the water in her mouth upon hearing this. Lots of guy's eyes widened with shock, since they didn't know how much bravery their P.E. teacher had. The girls in the class cringed and shrunk away from their teacher. They knew what that meant…

…Swimsuits.

"We'll be having swimming classes for 5 days, as well as a few health classes in between."

You and Sora exchanged horrified looks.

Swimming AND health classes?! Just how much more did Axel have in store for them!?

"Um, Axel-Sensei?" a boy asked from the group, raising his hand.

"Yes?"

"Are you gonna be the one teaching swimming?"

Axel laughed hardily at this question, which made everyone confused.

"_**HECK**_ no! I _**HATE**_ the water!" he said, shaking his head while trying to calm himself down from his laughter. "I'll just be the supervisor."

_**4) What do you think?**_

**a. For some reason, I don't think he'll be 'supervising'…**

**b. Then who's going to teach us swimming?**

**c. Well, at least he's not going to get IN the water with us…**

"More like the _watcher_," you whispered over to Sora in a small voice. He laughed at your remark and cupped his mouth to stop from laughing too loudly.

"The person who will be your swim coach just so happens to be my best friend," Axel continued to say. "And he's…"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"This feels so, so, very wrong," you said to Sora, your arms covering your chest. You hands were placed on your shoulders, and you were shivering, just looking at the crystal-clear water.

"You'll get used to it," he encouraged. "So I'm guessing you didn't have a swimming unit in your old school?"

You shook your head 'no'.

"Ah," he said, sitting down next to the edge of the pool's sidelines and putting his legs into the cool water. He moved them back and forth within the clear water, staring up at the sky for a few seconds.

And while Sora was preoccupied with looking up at the sky, you were preoccupied staring at his upper body. Okay, so maybe it was a bit weird, but seeing guys shirtless in a public place was new for you. You quickly looked away out of embarrassment, since you were practically gawking at his body.

_**5) Any comments?**_

**a. Ah, Sora must look really hot! (Blushes at the thought)**

**b. Why isn't Riku in my P.E. class!? (Is mad)**

**c. It would've been nice if Roxas was in my class now…**

Sora noticed your sudden movement and wondered why you were acting so weirdly. He clearly didn't notice the hidden messages.

"Hey, 000 is something the-?"

Suddenly, a loud whistle blew from the diving platforms area, and the whole class turned their heads towards the sound. Class was now starting.

But, when the girls saw Axel on the other side of the pool, their eyes instantly opened wide with stars in their eyes. Perhaps Axel being a pervert wasn't so bad, considering his structure…

"Sugoi!" a girl from your class breathed. "Axel-Sensei has a _body_!"

Lots of girls nodded at the first girl's remark, and they all looked at one another. They were all thinking the same thing.

Axel was going to have a new fanclub.

You and Sora turned to look over at the plotting girls, and when you looked at Sora, he simply shrugged.

"And just a few minutes ago they were scared of him," you said.

"Happens all the time," he said with another casual shrug. "As I said before, 'you'll get used to it.'"

"Girls!" Axel called. After a slight pause, Axel also said, "And boys…" But he didn't have as much enthusiasm in his voice as he'd had with calling over the girls. "Come and get over here!"

Everyone who'd been sitting now got up and slowly walked across the pool's edge and over towards their teacher. The hot afternoon sun was shining down on the pool, and everyone was itching to get into the nice cool water, since it was really hot. Too bad they didn't have an indoor pool…

"We'll be starting our class as soon as-!" Axel had begun to say.

However, a very familiar and happy-go-lucky voice had cut him off, and everyone turned around to see a young man around Axel age. He was bounding down the edge of the pool with a whole bunch of kickboards in his hands.

"Sorry I'm late, sorry I'm late!" he kept on saying until he'd reached the side where everyone else was. "I had to get these, so-!"

At the sight of their swim coach, all the girls gasped out loud in their usual fangirl-ish squeals. Even your eyes kind of widened in surprise, since you'd forgotten that the swim teacher was also the school's swim coach…

…Demyx.

_**6) What do you think of your new swim teacher?**_

**a. I kind of figured my swim teacher was going to be Demyx.**

**b. YAY! Demyx is our swim teacher!**

**c. This'll be fun! Perhaps I'll like P.E. for the next 5 days…**

"What's up, everyone?" Demyx greeted. "Everyone ready to swim-?"

"YES!!" a whole handful of girls cheered, jumping up and down excitedly. They appeared to be staring at Demyx's upper body as well.

"Whoa…" Sora commented next to you, inching away from his female classmates.

Demyx was completely oblivious to his cheering fans and dropped the kickboards on the dry edge of the pool. He was happy that the female half of Axel's class was ready to swim. The other half, which was the boys, didn't say anything, since they were like Sora – shocked.

"Alright, so since this is the first day of swimming," Demyx started to say, "We'll start of nice and easy. Sound good-?"

"YES!!" was the answer lots of girls said.

Axel was getting a bit jealous, since he'd gotten loads of attention just a few seconds ago. He crossed his arms and huffed out of annoyance.

"O-kay then," Demyx said in his usual peppy voice. "Then everyone get a kickboard!"

Some of the guys stared at one another with weird looks. One guy elbowed Sora and gave him a "what-the-heck?" kind of look, and Sora returned the same look to the guy, shrugging as well. Nevertheless, everyone complied to Demyx's command and waited for the next order.

_**7) How good are you at swimming? (Be honest!)**_

**a. I'm on the swim team!**

**b. I'm okay. I know how to swim in case of a shipwreck.**

**c. I'm so terribly bad…**

**d. I'm good!**

"Clipboard, please?" Demyx asked Axel, holding out a hand for it.

Axel handed it to him and then resumed his pouty and jealous attitude.

Of course, Demyx was unfazed by this, and looked over at his redheaded buddy. "So how should we group them into the six lanes?" he asked, pointing the pen over at the lanes.

At this, Axel became interested, and ditched his "pretend-to-be-jealous" mood. After a few minutes of discussion between the two, they'd finally come up with a good decision. They started to call out the last names of their students, and each person went to their newly assigned lane. Before you knew it, they'd called you.

"000, 000," Demyx said as he read your last, then first name off Axel's clipboard. "Lane 6, please."

A few seconds after your name had been called, Sora's had been as well.

"Mori, Sora," he said. "Lane 5, please."

As Sora passed you, he winked and gave you a thumbs up. "Looks like we're next to each other, at least."

You casually shrugged and nodded.

You'd been paired with two other girls and one boy (and the boy felt like he'd been tricked into getting tortured by being with a team full girls). Thankfully, the girls were nice enough to introduce themselves to you, and let you into their little conversation. But sadly, the only thing that was on their minds were Demyx and Axel.

"Hey," the first girl, who you'd learned was named Chieka, said to you. "Don't you think we should pretend to drown so that Demyx would come and save us?"

"U-Uh…" you said, wondering how to answer. You quickly glanced over at Demyx, who was still calling out the names of the remaining students. Sure, he was nice and all, but were you that interested in him?

And then again, there was Sora.

And Roxas and Riku to think about as well.

"Hey, 000!" The second girl, whose name was Uran, asked. She waved a hand right in front of your eyes, assuming that you'd been in a trance. "You there?"

Demyx blew his whistle, and everyone stopped chattering and turned to look at him and Axel, who were standing near Lane 1.

"Let's start off with swimming laps! Now, remember that…" As Demyx explained he used hand motions of how to swim and use kickboards correctly. Lots of guys in the class dozed off, since they were mad that they had to be "treated like babies", while most girls nodded at every word their swim teacher said. When it was time to start, both you and Sora decided to stand behind every else, so that the two of you would swim at the same time.

"Hey, 000," he said, "Wanna race?"

"What?" you said, laughing a small joking laugh. "What do you mean?"

"It's nothing really competitive, but are you good at swimming?"

"Uh…well…"

"C'mon, it's just for fun!" he encouraged with a grin. He put a hand on your shoulder, which made you blush, since he was touching your bare skin.

_**8) What do you say as a reply?**_

**a. Alright Sora! You're on!**

**b. I guess I'll try…**

**c. B-But I'm not at swimming!**

"F-Fine," you said.

"Last students, please get up onto the boards!" Demyx said; it was then that you realized everyone else in your lane had already swum to the other side!

'Oh God,' you sighed to yourself as you slowly got up onto the small diving platform. 'I'm gonna loose so badly to Sora…' You took the last red foam kickboard from the side and kept it firmly in your hands.

"Go my darling 000!" Axel cheered from the sidelines. This made you shiver and blush madly, since having a teacher like Axel cheer for a girl was just plain creepy…

"And…GO!" Demyx said, and with a blow of his whistle, everyone leaped off the platforms and plunged into the cold water.

Without thinking, you started kicking your legs as fast and vigorously as you could, not even caring about surfacing up for a breath of air. For some reason, you felt kind of pressured to not be last. You assumed that Sora would beat you, since he looked pretty athletic and sporty-like.

Just when you thought you were about to explode from not getting any air, you'd managed to arrive at the end of the lane…

…But sadly, you'd lost to Sora. And, to make matters worse, you were the last one, too…

_**9) Whenever you come in last, how do you feel?**_

**a. I feel like crap, that's what!**

**b. I shrug it off and think positive!**

**c. Disappointed…**

'How embarrassing,' you thought to yourself as you quickly hid behind Chieka and Uran (the other two girls in your lane). You used your red kickboard to cover your face, which was already getting hot with shame.

"Alright, alright, doing good, doing good!" Demyx said with a smile. He'd walked down the side of the pool, so now he was standing on the other side of the pool, where everyone else was. "Let's go back and forth for another three laps, okay?"

Uran whispered over to Chieka something that you could make out, "Hey, about that fake-drowning thing; think we should do it?"

Chieka laughed and shook her head, making a small swishing noise in the water. "No way! He'd notice that we were faking right away!"

"Yeah but still…" Uran sighed. "If only there were a way to talk to him in person…"

Once Demyx has signaled the whistle, the first set of people in each lane was already starting their three laps across the pool. As you and the other two girls lined up to start, you decided to start up another conversation with Sora.

"I told you, Sora!"

"Told me what?" he asked obliviously.

"That I wouldn't beat you! You probably came in first!"

"Uh, well…" he laughed softly, trying to make a joke out of it. "…Yeah, kind of."

You sighed and looked across the long pool. Three whole laps of non-stop swimming. Thank God Demyx was nice enough to start everyone off with kickboards. Because when it was time to do laps without them, the people who still needed kickboards would look like sissies…

"But I bet it was just Axel that threw you off," Sora encouraged. "Just because you came in last doesn't mean you're not good."

_**10) What do you say/think?**_

**a. Thanks, Sora…**

**b. I guess you're right.**

**c. You should've never asked to race me in the first place!**

By your second lap, you were already pooped. These Olympic-sized pools were a killer…

It wasn't until you were almost finished with your last lap that you heard someone in the third lane struggling and yelping. When you were a third-quarter done with your last lap, you turned your head while still continuing to kick your legs.

There was a girl who was struggling to keep kicking, and was soon way behind you, still floating where she was, which was right smack in the middle of the pool.

'Is she okay?' you thought to yourself as you finished your last lap and got out of the pool, like everyone else who'd finished had done.

"Hey, is Kazumi-chan okay?" Uran asked, pointed at the light-brown-haired girl who was still floating in the pool. "She's the last one…"

Sora was listening to Uran and Chieka talking, and he turned to look at whom they were pointing at. His eyes widened when he saw what was happening to Kazumi.

She was about to drown!

He looked over at Demyx and Axel, assuming that one of them would take care of this matter. But instead, the two were just chatting away, also assuming that nobody was drowning and that Axel's class had finished their laps.

It was then that Sora knew what he had to do.

By now, all the kids were watching as soon as they heard a huge splash, and they saw Sora swimming into the center of the pool in freestyle.

"Whoa! Look at Sora go!" one of the guys from Lane 1 cried.

With all this commotion, Demyx was the first to turn towards the pool, and he, too was shocked to see that he hadn't caught this emergency sooner.

Once Axel saw this, he started shaking his friend back and forth by his shoulders.

"What the heck are you doing talking to me!?" he cried while he still shook Demyx. "You were gonna let my sweet and poor Kazumi drown!!"

"What are you talking about!? YOU'RE the one that talked to me first!!" Demyx said as he was being swayed back and forth by his buddy.

Sora was helped by a few other girls to pull Kazumi out of the water and lay her down on the dry ground. As he got out of the pool, you rushed over to him to help him up.

"Thanks," he said as he took your hand and was pulled out of the pool by you.

"Actually, I think Kazumi should be thanking you," you said to him as the two of you walked over to a weak-looking Kazumi. A crowd had already formed around her, and she looked dead.

Axel and Demyx arrived on the scene and Demyx kneeled down and over her. He examined her for a few seconds and then looked up at everyone's worried faces.

"She just passed out," he reassured the class. "Now, about CPR-!"

"I'LL do it!" Axel immediately said, raising his hand high into the air.

"Uh…anyone else up for it?" Demyx said, looking around the class and ignoring Axel.

"Hey, I said I'd do it!"

"Anyone else?" Demyx repeated.

"What about me-?" Axel pouted.

"NO. Not you."

"What about you, Demyx-Sensei?" a girl asked.

"M-Me? Well, uh…" Demyx blushed at the thought and then looked at Kazumi. "I don't know if…"

"I'll do it." Sora said, raising his hand.

All the girls looked at Sora with shock, while he surprised some guys, too. Everyone knew that Sora and Kairi were dating, so having Sora do CPR on another girl who _wasn't_ Kairi seemed kind of…weird.

_**11) Any comments to Sora's answer?**_

**a. I thought teachers were supposed to do it…**

**b. (Is kind of jealous) Well, Sora is just doing a good deed…**

**c. At least Axel's not doing it!**

Demyx scooted out of the way for Sora, as he kneeled down as well and looked at Kazumi. He was definitely reluctant, since he was blushing madly and was leaning down to her face ever-so-slowly…

You looked away, because you didn't want to see Sora kissing another girl. If it should be someone he'd kiss, it should've been either Kairi or…!

Suddenly, Kazumi's eyes opened and the first thing she saw was Sora leaning down to kiss her.

"Eeeeeaaahhh!!" she shrieked.

She slapped him away, making everyone gasp as Sora's head was swung to the left.

"Yeowch…" he said, rubbing his tan cheek.

Kazumi didn't know what had just happened, and she stared up at everyone who was staring down at her. And when she turned to her right she saw Demyx blinking at her as well.

"Demyx-Sensei!" she cried. "You saved me!"

"Uh, actually…" Demyx said with a wry smile, "_HE_ did." He pointed at Sora, who was mumbling something to himself and still rubbing his cheek.

Kazumi's smile instantly dropped and she gawked at her unexpected savior.

"S-Sora!?" she cried.

He looked over at Kazumi and gave her a nod and a slight wave of his hand.

"Y-Yea-!" he was about to say.

"Why you!?" she cut him off, pointing a finger at him.

_**12) What do you think/say?**_

**a. Hey, he saved you, Kazumi!**

**b. Did she want Demyx to save her?**

**c. Gee, talk about ungrateful.**

"Hey, be grateful to him!" you found yourself sputtering out.

Kazumi swung her head over to look at you, shocked that you'd spoken up for Sora.

"If it wasn't for Sora, you would've drowned!"

At this, lots of guys and girls alike nodded in agreement.

Kazumi didn't know what to saw and merely blinked up at you, speechless.

"000…" Sora said, surprised that even you had said something in his defense.

Demyx clapped his hands, as if to signify to break this all up.

"Okay, okay, guys," he quickly said. "That's it for today. We'll all meet back here at the pool on Friday."

And with that, everyone dispersed and went off to their changing rooms.

Kazumi, however, got up on her own and walked over to Sora, apologizing and saying that what she'd said was wrong (Sora took it lightly with a nice heart and accepted her apology without any problems).

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"Hey, thanks for the save back there, 000," Sora thanked you as you and him were walking back towards the sophomore hallways. The two of you were dressed back into your regular uniforms, and off to lunch together.

You shook your head modestly and replied, "Sure, anytime. Kazumi was kind of a snob, anyway."

"Y-Yeah, I guess so," he said with a laugh.

The two of you arrived in the sophomore area, and Sora was nice enough to wait for you as you unlocked your locker to get your stuff for fourth block, which was right after lunch.

"Um, 000…" Sora said as you put your art and science textbooks away.

"Yeah?"

"You looked kind of…uh…" He was trying to find the right words, and he looked up at the ceiling, hoping that maybe the words could be found there.

"Kind of wha-?"

"Sora!"

Both of you turned to look at the redheaded girl who was racing over to the two of you.

It was Kairi.

"K-Kairi?"

"Let's go to lunch!" she declared, instantly yanking onto Sora's arm. Then, after a few seconds she started up at Sora hair and bounced it up and down, making small droplets fall to the ground.

"Your hair is all wet," she exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"The pool," he answered. "000 and I had P.E. together."

Kairi's eyes widened and she whipped around to look at you with terror.

Yes, you'd just seen Sora shirtless without her permission.

_**13) Any comments?**_

**a. Got any problem with that, Kairi?**

**b. Trust me Kairi, I don't like him.**

**c. Y-You don't have to be so shocked…**

"You _WHA_-!?" she was about to screech, when Riku turned the corner of the hallway and spotted the three of you.

"Yo," you said plainly, raising his hand as a substitute wave.

Kairi stopped mid-sentence and now turned her attention to Riku.

"Don't tell me you were there, too!" she said, pointing at you.

You backed away as soon as you saw Kairi's pale finger pointing at you.

Riku looked at you and then back at Kairi, confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"In her swim class!" Kairi cried.

"Nope," he said with the shake of his head. "I have it last block."

"Ha! The only girls who'd want to be in Riku's P.E. class are his _fan_girls!" Sora cackled.

Riku flinched at the word "fangirl", as if this brought back painful memories. He narrowed his eyes at his friend in annoyance. He seemed to get teased by Sora a lot.

"They're always like, 'Oh Riku's abs are so totally worth looking at!'" Sora was ignoring how Kairi was feeling, and instead zeroed in on torturing Riku a little more. He imitated a girl's voice as he said this.

Riku was getting annoyed, but still didn't stay anything.

"And they're like, 'Maybe we should give Riku a Paopu Fruit, so that maybe we could-!'"

"Alright, that does it!" Riku said, marching over to Sora and grabbing a whole helping of Sora's spiky brown hair in a one of his hands.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!!" cried Sora, waving his hands up and down.

"Riku! What are you doing!?" Kairi yelled as she ran over towards her two friends.

And, as if on cue, Roxas and Namine arrived in the hallway as well.

When they saw what was going on, however, they felt like they shouldn't have walked over here…

"Oh my," Namine cried, her eyes blinking with astonishment. "What's going on?"

Kairi sighed heavily, knowing that the two would keep on fighting until one of them surrendered. She turned around to face Namine and explained, "The usual Sora and Riku madness…"

"I see."

"Well, since we're all here," Roxas began to suggest, "How about we all head for lunch?"

At the word "lunch", Sora immediately stopped waving his arms and yanked himself off or Riku's grip.

"Lunch?" he repeated with hopeful eyes.

"Well of course it's lunch, you idiot." Riku said with a sigh.

"Who're calling a-!"

"Okay already!" Roxas said, walking in front of the two and pushing them away from one another. "Let's just head down to the café and argue later."

"Sounds good to me!" Sora said with a grin.

"Anything sounds good to you," Riku corrected as he ran a hand through his hair.

And then the three guys were off to lunch, leaving you, Kairi, and Namine behind.

_**14) Where do you usually eat at lunch?**_

**a. The cafeteria, where else?**

**b. On occasions, I go to the library to work on homework, too.**

**c. In a classroom that hosts a lunchtime activity. My friends also tag along, too.**

"Are you coming?" Namine asked, turning to look at you.

"Um, I'll come by later," you said, nodding at your locker. "I still got to get some things."

"Oh, okay, then." She replied cheerfully. Namine left with Kairi, as the two talked while on their way down to the cafeteria.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

After finding your English textbook (it turned out that it had been in your bag all this time…) you decided to head down to the café as well…

…But you ended up getting lost, since you'd taken a right turn instead of a left turn. You still thought you were going in the right direction, and ignored all the other people who were going the opposite direction as you.

It wasn't until you saw a banner up on one of the walls that said "JUNIOR HALLWAY" that you realized that you were lost.

Thankfully, none of the upperclassmen were out in the hallway, so you didn't need to blush out of embarrassment for being stupid. The only problem was how to get out of the upperclassmen hallways and back to the sophomore area.

You looked around the first hallway, but you didn't see anyone, and only closed doors that signaled that classes were in session.

Just when you were about to give up, you heard a stapling noise coming from the second hallway of the junior area. Instinctively, you thought it was a teacher or someone from the faculty staff who was posting up something on the wall. But, when you turned the corner and saw a black-haired upperclassman up on a steel ladder, your courage instantly dropped.

_**15) What do you think of upperclassmen?**_

**a. It's best not to get them annoyed!**

**b. I don't really affiliate myself with them.**

**c. They're not as scary as people think they are.**

"U-Um, excuse me-!"

"Oh, thank God you're back!" the girl said, cutting you off in mid-sentence. She seemed preoccupied with stapling papers onto the bulletin board, and didn't even bother to look at who you were. She must've assumed that you were someone else.

"Pass me the tape, would you?" she asked, pointing down with one of her hands down below.

You looked where the short-haired girl was motioning to, and bent down to pick up the tape dispenser.

"Here," you said.

"Thanks." She took it from your hand and tore a piece of and stuck it up onto one of the papers. "Now, how about those staples? Did you get them?"

"I…don't have any," you answered.

"What!?" the girl said, shocked by your response. "But I told you to go and get some!"

"U-Uh…" You didn't want to keep posing as someone else, since this had already gotten this peppy junior angry.

"Don't tell me you were slacking off and talking to Cloud in the hallways!"

"Cloud?" you repeated. Wasn't that Roxas's older brother? Was this girl related to Cloud in some way?

"Oh come _on_," the girl said, ripping another piece of tape off the dispenser. "It's totally obvious that you-!"

"Ah-Hem," another girl said from behind you.

You jumped out of shock and turned around and looked up at another girl with black hair and brown eyes.

"Eh?" the girl up on the ladder looked down and she turned pink out of embarrassment when she saw she'd been talking to you the whole time.

"O-Oh!" she gasped. "I-I'm sorry, I thought you were-!"

"Me?" the other girl said.

"U-Uh…ehehehehe…" she shrugged.

"Here're your staples, Yuf," The girl behind you tossed them up to the girl named Yuffie.

Yuffie caught them with no trouble, and set the tape dispenser down and opened the stapler with a click.

"Now, about what you were saying?" the girl asked suspiciously.

"Oh, that? Don't worry, I didn't say anything." Yuffie quickly said.

"Right," she sighed. Then, she looked at you. "Oh, sorry about that. Yuffie tends to ignore her surroundings-!"

"Do not!" Yuffie cried.

"It's okay," you quickly said, shaking your head.

The girl took another long look at you and cocked her head.

"Wait a minute, you're not a junior, are you?"

"Um, no, I'm a sophomore," you answered. "I got kind of…lost."

"Lost?" the girl repeated. "Are you new or something?"

"Uh…yeah." You sighed. Being called a "noob" or "newbie" or just plain "new" wasn't cool.

"I see," she said. "Well, my name's Tifa. And you are?"

"000," you answered. "It's 000."

"Nice to meet you, 000. And welcome to the school." Tifa said with a smile.

"Well, you're in the junior hallway," Yuffie informed you. "And if you're a sophomore, you simply turn left and keep on going down until you end up back in your familiar surroundings."

"Thanks," you said. Just when you were about to turn left, Tifa spoke up by repeating your name, which made you turn around at the call of your name.

"000…hm, where have I heard that before?"

"Aerith?" Yuffie asked.

Tifa shook her head.

"No, not from Aerith."

"Squall?"

"No," Tifa shot her a look. "And he wants to be called Leon, Yuffie!"

Yuffie ignored this, since she enjoyed teasing her fellow friend.

"How about Cloud?"

"Cloud…hm…" Tifa thought about this for a few minutes. "I think so, yeah."

"Ohhhh," Yuffie hummed. She took another look at you and then grinned. "So Cloud is interested in underclassmen as well!"

"Y-Yuffie!" Tifa stammered, blushing as she said this. "That doesn't mean anything!"

"Ohhhh," Yuffie said again, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Jealous, Tifa-chan?"

"Yuffie!" Tifa yelled.

Totally lost in this conversation, you decided to use this as your escape and leave for the café. Thanks to Yuffie's advice, you'd be able to find your way.

You left the two bickering friends and headed down to the cafeteria, a little later than expected.

_**16) What do you think of Yuffie and Tifa?**_

**a. It's cute how Tifa has a crush on Cloud, and how Yuffie teases her about it.**

**b. Yuffie talks a lot, while Tifa is more reserved with he words.**

**c. They seem like friendly girls that just love to tease one another.**

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**RESULTS**

**DIRECTIONS: Now, match up your results that you've written down with the boys' results! The person with the most points is your match for this part! If you have a tie, then that means that TWO boys like you! If you have all three...well, then I guess that means that all THREE like you at the same time! Oh my... O.o**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order):** 1)b 2)b 3)c 4)a 5)a 6)c 7)a/d 8)a 9)b 10)a 11)b 12)a 13)a 14)a 15)c 16)c  
_  
_**Riku's Results (in numerical order): **1)c 2)c 3)b 4)c 5)b 6)a 7)b 8)b 9)c 10)c 11)c 12)c 13)b 14)b 15)b 16)b

**Roxas's Results (in numerical order):** 1)a 2)a 3)a 4)b 5)c 6)b 7)c 8)c 9)a 10)b 11)a 12)b 13)c 14)c 15)a 16)a

* * *

**SHANA'S NOTES**

**_Finally, Chapter 12 has been posted! Sorry if this took a long time, readers! This was actually the longest chapter so far! YAY! Writing about the pool was really fun, and I hoped you liked it! (Sadly, I was thinking to myself how I didn't think about this earlier, so that Riku could've been in this class, too! Now I'm having a nosebleed thinking about this...)_**

**_Anyway, I'd like to thank all of my readers and reviewers - my reviewers especially. (Hugs them all) I love you all so very much! (Tells Riku to go and hug all of his fans)_**

**_I'm so glad that people have encouraged me all this time, because I never would've done this with without you guys. Thank you..._**

**_If you have anything to say, such as a comment, constructive criticism, suggestions, or a shoutout, please feel free to write a review! I'll need at least 10 reviews to go on to the next chapter! Thanks again!_**

**_Oh, and by the way, I have a KH survey up on my profile page! (It's towards the bottom, just so you know.) If you're interested, please take it!_**

**_Until next time! (AND the new chapter!)_**

**_-Nietono-no-Shana (aka. Shana-san!)_**


	14. Filler Chapter: Roxas and Cloud

**The Responsible One: A Cloud and Roxas Filler Chapter**

_(Part of "A Kingdom Hearts High School Experience")_

_**By: Nietono-no-Shana**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. I do, however, own the ideas that are in this story.

* * *

_**NOTE: **This is a filler chapter, and has no questions or answers. It's basically a regular fanfiction. This is dedicated to all Roxas and Cloud fangirls, as well as all my faithful reviewers and readers. Hope you enjoy this brotherly extra!_

* * *

"Where are you going daddy?"

"A business trip."

"Really?"

"Yes. But don't worry, I'll be back soon."

The man patted his two sons' heads gently, messing up both of their blonde hair.

"But it's night out, daddy," the youngest of the two blonde boys said. His bright blue eyes quickly glanced out the glass door of their house. "And it's snowing. You'll get wet…"

"Nah, I won't, Roxas," the man said. "I've got an umbrella." He raised one of his hands up, with a black umbrella tightly in his grip.

The older of the two boys merely looked at his father, his eyes narrowed, and biting his lip. Clearly, he knew that something was up.

The man saw this, and bent down to his boys' eye levels.

"Now what's with that face, Cloud?" his father teased.

"Nothing," the older boy said, his voice and eyes unfazed by his father's fake cheeriness.

"Cloudy is probably gonna miss you too, daddy," Roxas, the younger boy, said. He slipped his arm under his older brothers and looked up into Cloud's eyes. "Right?"

"Yeah," his brother replied simply.

"Well don't worry, Roxas," their father said with a forced smile. "I'll be back sooner than you think."

Roxas's eyes lit up with a naïve hopefulness, and a big bright smile instantly appeared on his face. He nodded, which made his blonde hair bob up and down.

"Okay!" he exclaimed. "I'll be waiting for you everyday, daddy!"

"That's the spirit!" his father patted his younger son's head again, which made him giggle and laugh.

However, the older brother, Cloud, didn't say a word and just looked at his father with a blank face.

Their father stood upright and turned the knob of their house's front door. As soon as he'd opened it, a gust of cold air from outside blew in, along with a few leaves from the tree next to their house. Droplets of snow showered both boys, and they had to squint up at their father to see him off.

There was a taxi already stationed down their driveway, and its headlights were blinking, signaling that their father should get in the car right now before he started to charge. Their father walked down their driveway with a big brown suitcase, the wind blowing both his coat and the umbrella in his hand.

The two brothers were still holding each other's hands, as they'd always done during their childhood. Roxas was at the edge of the door, waving his father off with his free hand, while Cloud had his other hand on his hip, a smug facial expression on his face, and his eyes still narrowed at his father.

He knew what was happening.

Cloud looked down at his brother, who was still waving at the taxi that was driving off with their father.

Seeing his brother's naïve and innocent expressions were making him hate his father more and more…

After the taxi had driven off into the distance, Roxas closed the glass door to their house and turned around to face his brother. He released his arm from Cloud's, so that they were separate. Roxas ran to the front of the door and whipped around, as if this would have an even greater emphasis to what he was about to say.

"Why didn't you wave to daddy?!" he cried.

"Because he's not coming back."

"What?!" Roxas's blue eyes widened with shock, and for a few seconds he was speechless. He took a step back, and bumped his head against the glass door, still terrified and speechless. "That's…not true," he reassured himself. "Daddy said that…"

"Dad lied," Cloud interrupted. "He's always lied."

Roxas shook his head left and right.

"That's not true! Daddy's not a liar!"

"Of course he is," his older brother hissed. "He always has been, and always will be-!"

"No he isn't!"

At this point, Roxas was already sniffling and starting to cry. He shut his eyes and fell down to the ground, covering his face and trying to wipe away tears. Whenever he had a fight with Cloud, he always seemed to cry…

"Daddy's not a liar! Daddy tells the truth! You're wrong, Cloudy!"

"Believe what you want to believe!" Cloud said, his voice raising. "But I know what's true, and the truth is that-!"

"Cloud, Roxas! What's all this about?!" a woman said, running down the stairs. She ran over to the crying Roxas and bent down to his eye-level.

"Cloudy says that Daddy's a liar!" Roxas sputtered, tears pouring down his cheeks and screaming loudly. He pointed a finger at his brother while continuing to sob.

The woman turned her view to look at Cloud, her older son.

"Cloud…"

"I'm telling him the truth, mom!" Cloud yelled. Now he pointed at Roxas, who was still wailing loudly. "Dad's not coming back and-!"

"Oh, Cloud, honey, that's not true." His mother said, shaking her head. "He's coming back."

"No he's NOT!"

"Cloud," His mother pulled her older son closer, so that she had both of her sons in her arms.

She leaned her face on Cloud's head and whispered into his ear: "Please don't say those things to Roxas. It'll only make him cry more. Please keep it from him. Do it for me…and him…"

"But…mom…!"

His mother shook her head and let Cloud go from her arms.

"There, there, Roxas, sweetie," she said, wrapping her arms around her youngest son (who happened to be screaming and crying). "It's alright. Daddy is coming back, just you wait…"

Cloud watched as his mother rocked his younger brother back and forth. He watched as Roxas started to calm down and give a dirty look at him. He watched as his mother helped Roxas up the steps to his bedroom. He watched all of this, and didn't know what to think of it.

He turned around to look at their glass door once more.

Please don't say those things to Roxas. It'll only make him cry more. Please keep it from him. Do it for me…and him…

He knew what was going on.

But he wouldn't tell Roxas.

Not now, not ever.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Cloud heard the door to their entryway click open, and he instantly sprang out of bed. He didn't bother to freshen up and instead ran down their carpeted stairs to see his mother starting to step out of the door.

"Mom!" he yelled.

His mother instantly turned around, and her eyes widened when she saw Cloud running towards her.

"Cloud!" she cried.

"Mom, where are you going!?" He yanked the glass door open and held it with both of his hands.

"I'm going on a business trip," she said.

Cloud didn't say anything for a long time, and after a few seconds, his eyes narrowed and he yelled, "You're lying!"

"Of course I'm not," she said, baffled that her own son had called her a liar. "I'm leaving to go to Disney Castle. I have a business meeting there."

"Don't go!" he yelled.

His mother looked around their neighborhood; scared that Cloud's sudden outburst would wake up a couple of people.

"Calm down, Cloud," she said, kneeling down and putting her briefcase down. "Fine, I'll tell you truth."

He waited for her answer and stared into her eyes, just to make sure she, too, wasn't lying to him.

"You know that daddy-!"

"Dad," Cloud interjected.

She sighed and then rephrased her sentence.

"Yes, Dad. You know that Dad is not going to come back. He's gone."

Cloud nodded.

"And now, it's just the three of us. And that's why mommy has to work harder now."

"Just…the three of us…" Cloud repeated, looking down at the red rug, which he was standing on.

"Yes," his mother squeezed her son's shoulder, and her eyes softened as she looked at her son. "And since I need to work harder, you'll have to look after your brother."

"R-Roxas?!" Cloud immediately looked up at his mother's face with utter horror. "But I'm only 7-years old! I can't take care of a 5-year old!"

His mother gave him a reassuring smile, and she pulled Cloud in for an embrace.

"Of course you can," she whispered. "Because I know you care deeply about our family…"

"Our…family…" Cloud repeated in a whisper.

Yes, his family…

"I have to go now," she said, releasing her arms from Cloud's back and standing up to her full height. "Take care of yourself and your brother, okay?" Before she started to walk off down their driveway, she turned around to look at her oldest son once more. She smiled weakly, and mouthed the word, "Bye".

And for a second, Cloud could've sworn that he saw a tear fall from his mother's face…

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Roxas had just woken up late in the afternoon on a Saturday, since his father had left for his business trip last night. He yawned and pulled back his sheets, rubbing his eyes as he did so. He slipped on his fuzzy light blue slippers and took his favorite stuffed animal, Mr. Moogle, downstairs.

Still trying to wake up, he noticed that his older brother was up on a stool, reaching for their favorite cereal, which was on a cupboard high above.

"What are you doing, Cloudy?" Roxas asked, managed to get up onto a seat by himself, along with Mr. Moogle.

"I'm getting our cereal," he answered.

Roxas blinked a few times and looked around the kitchen and living room.

"Where' mommy?"

"She's not here."

"Did she go to work?"

And at that moment, Cloud froze on the stool and thought about how he should answer. Telling the truth was something Cloud was good at. Lying, however…it wasn't his strength. He couldn't lie to his brother, could he? He'd just lied to him last night about their father and now their mother…

Cloud reached for their cereal and took it into his hands. Clenching his teeth, he managed to say, "Yeah, she went to work."

But little did Roxas know that their mother was traveling to a far away place…

After a few seconds and after Cloud had prepared both bowls of cereal for them, Roxas piped up from across the table.

"You know," he began to say. "I'm really happy that you're my brother, Cloudy."

"What?"

"I mean," Roxas fiddled with Mr. Moogle's purple demon wings as he continued, "You always look out for me and mommy and stuff. I just thought you should know that."

"Roxas…" Cloud put down his spoon and looked at his younger brother, who was looking down at Mr. Moogle and examining his doll's wings.

Even though Roxas was only five-years old and still pronounced Cloud's name wrong, what he'd just said was probably something he didn't really mean, to Cloud it had meant the whole world. Roxas was depending on him. And so was his mother. He couldn't let neither of them down. With their father gone and out of the picture, and his mother away for business for what seemed to be for eternity, it was up to Cloud to take charge of the household. And also…to look out for his beloved younger brother, Roxas.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"Why did we go to the supermarket, Cloudy?" Roxas asked, tightening his grip on Mr. Moogle's arm.

He and Cloud were all suited up in their coats and scarves, walking down the streets of Destiny Islands' city with a big bag of groceries. Cloud was carrying the huge cloth bag of goods in his right hand, while he had his other arm holding Roxas's. It was snowing and it was getting late. Many people were on their way home as well.

As the two brothers were walking down the street, a little girl and her mother caught Cloud's eye as they passed by the two.

Roxas, of course, was oblivious to this, but Cloud too notice and watched at the two exchanged smiles and laughs.

"Can we go to the Toy Shop afterwards, mommy?"

"Of course, honey."

"Yay! Mommy, you're the best!"

Cloud wished he could've had a kind of moment like that. But he never had. His father had abandoned them, as did their mother…

"Cloudy?"

"Huh?"

He turned to look at his younger brother, who was blinking up at him and tugging his hand to continue forward. Cloud realized that he'd stopped in the middle of the street, fixated by this motherly moment.

"Are we gonna go?"

"Y-Yeah…"

As the two resumed their pace, they came to a stoplight. As they waited, Cloud thought of how seeing that mother and child pained him. Why couldn't he have a family like that? How come he had to be responsible and take command of everything? Why did their father have to be so selfish? Why couldn't Roxas take care of himself? Why couldn't…

The stoplight turned green, which meant that pedestrians could walk. As Cloud and Roxas did so, the gleam of a car's headlights caught Cloud's eye. It was coming a little faster than usual, but didn't pose a threat to them, since he'd have to stop. And besides, they were just halfway across the sidewalk…

"Oh no!" Roxas exclaimed, his eyes widening with shock.

Cloud turned to look down at his brother, who had his head turned back from where they'd come from.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Mr. Moogle!" Roxas yelled, pointing at his stuffed animal he'd left behind on the other side of the sidewalk.

Roxas let go of Cloud's hand and started to run back towards his stuffed doll.

Cloud's original instinct was to cross the street himself and wait for his brother to return, but the headlights he'd noticed were getting brighter and brighter…

…And before he knew it, the car was speeding towards their sidewalk!

"Roxas!" Cloud screamed. "Come back here!"

But his younger brother, being immature and stupid, ignored his brother and continued to run down the sidewalk.

Cloud turned his head and squinted at the brightness of the car's headlights.

It was heading towards where Roxas was…

…And if Roxas was caught in those headlights…

…He'd get killed…

And, if Roxas was killed…

…_He'd be all alone…_

"ROXAS!" Cloud yelled. He dropped the groceries he'd been carrying and bolted after his younger brother. As he sprinted, a thousand thoughts were racing and popping into his mind.

_If Roxas is gone, I won't have anyone anymore._

_Mom's gone, dad's gone…_

_And then Roxas will be gone…_

_I'll be all alone…_

_I don't want to be alone…_

_I hate being alone…_

Cloud pushed his brother was such force, he'd knocked both Roxas and himself onto the cement ground of the sidewalk. The speeding car zoomed past, and both he and Roxas were safe. (And Mr. Moogle too, but he was just a stupid stuff animal, Cloud had thought).

Bystanders gasped and looked at the two young boys, clueless as to how to approach them. After all, a 7-year old and 5-year old were considered little toddlers….

"Owie!" Roxas wailed, sitting upright and clutching his forehead, which had been bonked on the sidewalk. "Why'd you do that, Cloudy!?"

But Cloud didn't give his brother an answer, and instead stood up, balling up his hands into fists.

"Cloudy-?"

"You _IDIOT_!" Cloud cut him off.

He hit Roxas hard on the head, and made a "BONK!" sound.

"OWIE!!" Roxas screamed, and he clutched his head instead. Then, he began to cry and even started to scream.

"You _NEVER_ do that again, you hear!?" he yelled.

But Cloud's yell was no match for Roxas's loud crying. His voice was droned out by Roxas's wailing and screaming.

"Why'd you do that, Cloudy!? I thought you were NICE!"

"I _AM_ NICE!" Cloud screamed back. He was straight up mad, that was all. I mean, his brother's life was on the line just a few second ago!

"No you're not!" Roxas cried, shaking his head back and forth. "Mommy would never do that to me!"

"Mom's not here! She's not gonna come back!"

"No, you're lying!"

"I'm not lying! She told me herself!"

"Waaaah, Cloud I hate you!"

And seeing his brother cry, stirred something up in Cloud. After all, this was how he felt about everything too. He'd felt sad. He'd been sad the day his father had left, but he was trying to act tough. He didn't want to give in and cry. But when he saw Roxas crying, at this moment, at this time…

"I know you hate me…" Cloud said, walking closer to his little brother. He took Roxas into his arms and hugged him. He buried his face into his little brother's hair and hid his face there, hoping that everything would just return to normal. "And I know that mom would never do that to you…"

"C-C-Cloudy…?" Roxas sobbed, choking on his words. He looked up at his brother with his eyes, wondering why his brother was hugging him.

And then, Roxas felt a drop of water fall down onto his own cheek, and he blinked down at it.

"Cloudy…?" He looked up once more. "Are you crying?"

Cloud didn't respond, and instead, hugged his brother even tighter.

"I could've lost you," he whispered.

"What…?"

"I don't want to be alone."

"But Cloudy, you're not alone. I'm here."

"I know, Roxas, I know…"

_I don't want to loose you._

_I don't want to be alone… That's why it's my responsibility to keep you safe, Roxas._

_For you, for mom…_

_…and for me._

**_-X-X-X-X-X-_**

"Man, I do NOT know why you dragged me along for grocery-shopping," Roxas sighed as he dragged four bags of groceries in his hands.

"I told you," Cloud said, as he carried some grocery bags, "I needed ideas for what dinner should be tonight."

"Yeah, well, you usually make those choices on your own."

Cloud and Roxas were walking down the streets of the city, making the long walk back to the beach, where the suburbs, along where their home, was.

The two walked down the block until they reached the sidewalk's stoplight, and they waited until the sign turned green for them to walk.

"So, how was school?" Cloud asked.

"Eh, the usual," Roxas said with a shrug. "Math was a hard, and Science was a bore, since Vexen makes his students fall asleep."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Roxas said with a nod. "Hey, you know, Namine wanted me to ask you when that Art Club will open up."

"Namine?"

Roxas nodded again.

"Hm, well, I'll guess I'll have to tell her that I plan to have the first class this Wednesday."

"You'll tell her?" Roxas asked, looking over at his brother with surprise.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well…" Roxas looked away and over at the newspaper stand over towards his left. He didn't want to spill Namine's secret about having a crush on Cloud. "Uh…nothing."

Cloud raised an eyebrow out of curiosity, but decided not to question it.

The sidewalk's stoplight turned green, and the two boys started to walk across the street, along with many others.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that," Roxas said as he tugged at the bags he was carrying.

"Yeah."

The two were just about to arrive on the other side of the long sidewalk, when Roxas made an abrupt stop. He stood frozen on the sidewalk, as his brother had continued forward.

"Oh, man!" Roxas said, turning around from where they'd come from. "I forgot!"

"Huh?" Cloud turned around once he'd reached the other side. It was then that he saw Roxas running back from where they'd come from. "Roxas, where are you going-?"

A glimmer of light caught Cloud's eye, and he turned to look in the direction of a car coming down the sidewalk Roxas was running on. At that moment, Cloud remembered what had happened in the past, when he was 7 and Roxas was 5…

_If Roxas is gone, I won't have anyone anymore._

_Mom's gone, dad's gone…_

_And then Roxas will be gone…_

_I'll be all alone…_

_I don't want to be alone…_

_I hate being alone…_

"Roxas!" Cloud yelled. "Get back here-!"

But just like before, Roxas had tuned his brother out and continued running back to the other side.

"Rox-!"

And then, Roxas stopped, just in time as the car flew by.

Cloud was lost for words, and was both relieved and shocked that Roxas hadn't gotten run over, as he thought he would.

Roxas turned around and smiled at his brother.

"I'm not an idiot anymore, right?" he asked playfully.

Cloud's shocked expression softened, and he smiled. (Yeah, Cloud smiled!)

"Right," he said.

**-End**

* * *

**SHANA'S NOTES**

**_Hey, everyone! Thought I should put this up, since the idea just sprang up into my head. Yeah, it's another filler chapter, but I thought it was kind of...touching. At the beginning, at least. I hope I was able to portray a brotherly bond between Roxas and Cloud. I mean, their mother and father have basically abandoned them, and it's up to Cloud to take care of Roxas. He's got a lot of crap to deal with, huh? And I tried to make a baby-Roxas uber-cute! Hopefully I made a few readers go "aww"..._**

**_If you have any comments, suggestions, or constructive criticism, please feel free to write a review! I need some in order to continue our KH HS story!_**

**_And a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed! You all get huggled by Roxas and Cloud! (Yes, even Cloud!)_**

**_And if you're interested, the completed KH Survey is up on my profile! Feel free to take it! Spread the KH-fever!_**

**_Thanks again! :D_**

**_-Nietono-no-Shana (aka. Shana-san!)_**


	15. Riku's Dress & Cloud's Condition

**A Kingdom Hearts High School Experience**

_**By: Nietono-no-Shana**_

* * *

**DIRECTIONS: When a question appears, write the letter of your choice on a scratch sheet of paper so you don't forget! Then, when you're done, tally up your answers with the order each boy has. Here's an example: If you chose "a" for question 1 and then "b" for question 2 and then "c" for question 3...**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order): a, a, b  
Riku's Results (in numerical order): b, b, a  
Roxas's Results (in numerical order): c, c, c**

**If this was the outcome, you'd have one point for Sora, one point for Riku, and one point for Roxas, since your answers for each question match up with the results.**

**NOTE:**** "Numerical Order" means that the order the letters are arranged are by question number. So, for example, Sora's answers are "a, a, b". So, this means that Sora's answer for Question 1 was "a", his answer for Question 2 was "a", and his answer for Question 3 was "b". **

**NOTE:**** "000" means that a character is saying your name.**

**Hopefully this will go smoothly! Now, let's start KH HS! :D**

* * *

**PART THIRTEEN**

"You're late," Riku announced, looking up at you as you settled down onto your seat right across from him.

"Sorry," you quickly apologized. "I got kind of…lost."

"Lost?" Namine repeated across from Roxas's shoulder. "The cafeteria is to the left of our hallway."

"I'll remember that," you said, taking off the plastic top of your lunch container.

"So how'd you find your way here?" Roxas asked, plopping a small amount of sticky rice into his mouth.

"Two girls named Tifa and Yuffie helped me out," you explained. "They seemed really nice, but they sure like to argue a lot."

"Aren't those Cloud's friends?" Kairi asked, the question directed at Roxas.

At the sound of Roxas's brother's name, Namine inched back in her seat and blushed. Just hearing his name was enough to make her embarrassed!

"Yeah," he replied with a nod. "But I wonder what they were doing outside of class…?"

"Scandalous," Kairi said sarcastically, waving her chopsticks in the air to emphasize her point.

Sora got abruptly out of his seat and marched over next to the free seat next to Riku. Nobody paid attention to this, except for you.

Riku was unfazed by this, and instead took no mind of his best friend, and uncapped his water bottle (he liked water a lot, didn't he?).

"Riku," Sora said, finally asking for his friend's attention.

After a small sip of mineral water, he spoke.

"What?"

"Please let me copy your English homework!" Sora begged. He clapped his hands and bowed a little.

_**1) Do you let people copy your homework?**_

**a. No way! They should do their own!**

**b. On occasions, I do let my friends.**

**c. I don't even do my homework; I copy from others!**

"Not a chance." Riku said, looking away from Sora and returning to his lunch.

"Aw, but c'mon!" Sora pressed, looking at his friend with puppy-dog eyes. "You've always let me copy your homework!"

"Copying won't get you anywhere," he explained in a leveled tone. "And besides, it's really annoying that I do all the work."

Sora sighed heavily.

"Fine, be that way," he teased. His eye caught sight of Riku's unattended bag, and quickly swiped it before Riku noticed. Then, he hopped off the bench and returned to his seat on the edge. He fumbled through Riku's things until he found a folder that was for their English class. Quickly, he opened it and found the homework assignment Marluxia had given. A devious grin appeared on Sora's face and you knew what he was about to do; read it out loud.

Before he did so, Sora cleared his throat. And then, he began to read, "People always refer to me as the valedictorian of my grade. But that's the only way they recognize me. They don't even know my real name, which is Murakami, Riku…"

After hearing the first few sentences of his homework, Riku nearly choked on his lunch and his eyes widened with alarm. He whipped over to look at Sora, who was enjoying every moment of making his friend embarrassed; after all, Kairi, Namine, Roxas, and you were listening with open ears.

"Give that back!" Riku cried, leaning over Kairi and trying to take his paper back.

Sora inched farther away, making it harder for Riku to take it back. He continued nevertheless. "I have an annoying little sister named Aruka, who's a fashion whore, and always blames me for everything…"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" he yelled. You could've sworn you could see Riku's face reddening out of embarrassment.

_**2) What do you think of Riku's current state?**_

**a. Riku being embarrassed? That's unusual…**

**b. I bet he'd look really cute when he's blushing!**

**c. Good grief, I could care less…**

"Kairi, do something!" Riku said, glowering at her as he was reaching over her.

"No can do, Riku," she said. "I kind of like seeing you embarrassed like this."

Riku looked over at Roxas.

"Roxas?"

Roxas looked away.

"Ugh, not you too…"

Namine got up from her seat and walked across to the other side of the bench's edge, where Sora was. She swiped the paper from Sora's hands and then went back to her seat, Riku's paper in her hands.

"Wha-?" Namine's hands had been a blur that he'd just realized that it was in her possession.

"Thanks Namine," Riku said, settling back into his seat and then extending one arm out towards her. "At least you-!"

"My parents are rarely home, and I'm always left to cook when our chef isn't around," Namine continued, skimming Riku's paper while she read it out loud.

"Ugghh…" he groaned, putting his head on the lunch table. It seemed everyone was against him for now…

Namine glanced over at Riku, who had his head on the table, and smiled. Then, she stopped reading and put his paper on his head.

"I won't torture you anymore," she said in a playful tone, winking.

_**3) What do you think of Riku and Namine?**_

**a. Could Riku like her?**

**b. They're cute for each other, I guess.**

**c. I think they're just friends…**

"Riku's report isn't even worth copying," Sora said, leaning back on the bench.

"You can copy mine if you want, Sora," Roxas offered, pulling out his sheet of English homework.

"Nah, it's okay, Roxas," he replied. "I'll just make one up now."

"Slacker," Riku mumbled from the table.

Sora pulled out a sheet of paper from one of his notebooks and started to scribble down a couple of words. It seemed procrastination was his specialty.

_**4) Are you a procrastinator? Or do you do your homework on time?**_

**a. I'm a procrastinator at heart!**

**b. I never procrastinate. Being pressured for time freaks me out.**

**c. In some cases, I do procrastinate. But I don't do it all the time.**

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"_'Tis the way  
To call hers exquisite, in question more:  
These happy masks that kiss fair ladies' brows  
Being black put us in mind they hide the fair;  
He that is strucken blind cannot forget  
The precious treasure of his eyesight lost:  
Show me a mistress that is passing fair,  
What doth her beauty serve, but as a note  
Where I may read who pass'd that passing fair?  
Farewell: thou canst not teach me to forget_."

"Thank you, Sora," Marluxia said, closing his copy of the play of Romeo and Juliet. "Now, as for your homework for today, I'd like you to finish Scene II at home. But, as for last class's homework…"

When he sat back down in his seat, Sora stiffened upon hearing the words he dreaded to hear; homework collection.

Tidus, who you realized had been in your English class all this time, eyed Sora, and when the two caught each other's eyes, he snickered over at Sora; apparently Tidus knew that Sora never did his homework, too.

"Tenjou-san, will you please collect everyone's papers?"

A girl with light brown hair put into a ponytail rose from her seat and instantly started to collect other students' papers from around her. When she came to Sora, however, she snickered as well.

'I guess he's the King of Procrastinators,' you thought to yourself as you handed your paper to the girl.

"Now then," Marluxia continued, gracefully walking over to the board in front of the class. He started to write the word 'CASTING' onto the board. "As you all know, we're going to have a theatrical play of 'Romeo and Juliet'."

Lots of girls in the class buzzed with excitement, already remembering that they wanted Riku to play Romeo.

"Demyx has already volunteered to help us out, since he's in charge of theater."

"Demyx is involved with everything," Sora whispered to both you and Riku.

Suddenly, a girl's hand shot up over from the front rows.

"Yes?" Marluxia asked, nodding over at her.

"Marluxia-Sensei, I think I already have a suggestion as to who should be Romeo," the girl said.

"Oh? And who is it?"

The girl turned her head to look at Riku, who was completely ignoring her and instead looking out the window.

"Riku!" she said. After her suggestion, the whole population of girls in the class clapped and made agreeing sounds.

_**5) Who would suit Romeo's role?**_

**a. Maybe Marly! XD**

**b. Sora should!**

**c. I agree with the girls! Riku!**

Most of the boys in the class were relieved, since they didn't want any affiliation with this play. (It was too mushy for their own good.)

"Hold on," Marluxia said, putting a hand out to the class. "I haven't even finished what I was going to say!"

At this, the girls shut up.

"Keep in mind that in Shakespearian times, women never played roles in theatrical plays."

'Oh that's right,' you thought to yourself.

"Only men were allowed to act back then." At this, Marluxia eyes all the guys in the class. "…And that means that all the girls shall be relieved of memorizing lines, and the boys will have to take on both male AND female roles!"

"WHAAAAAT!?"

"What the he-?!"

"Are you kidding me!?"

"That is so wrong, dude!"

"I am NOT gonna dress up as a girl!"

"I don't even want to take part in this!"

"This is eff'd up, man-!"

"No way!"

"You've got to be joking, right?" Sora said, rising up from his seat and facing their English teacher. "I mean, there's no WAY us guys are gonna dress up likes girls."

All the boys nodded at Sora's bravery for standing up to protect their male title.

"I appreciate your concern, Mori, but it'll make the play more…_believable_, if you will."

* * *

**NOTE:** Sora's last name is Mori, so that's why Marluxia refers to Sora by his last name. And, if you noticed, Riku's last name is Murakami. If you want to know the characters' last names, here they are:

_**Arai, Kairi**_

_**Kobayashi, Namine**_

_**Mori, Sora**_

_**Murakami, Riku**_

_**Strife, Roxas**_

* * *

Knowing that his persuasion wouldn't change their teacher's mind, Sora slumped back into his seat and put his head down on his desk with dismay. He really, really, REALLY, didn't want to dress up as a girl.

_**6) What's your preference on crossdressing?**_

**a. It's cute!**

**b. It's bearable…**

**c. It's just plain weird!**

"Now, as for the girls, I'll expect costumes to be made, props to be brought, and scenes to be painted," Marluxia said, looking at the girls in the classroom with a smile.

"You can count on us, Marluxia-Sensei!"

"Sure, anything for you, Marluxia-Sensei!"

"Of course, Marluxia-Sensei!"

"Whatever you say, Marluxia-Sensei!"

"What a great idea, Marluxia-Sensei!"

'Okay already, Marluxia-Sensei,' you thought with a roll of your eyes. 'But…it's kind of weird how all the girls aren't disappointed that they can't be Juliet…'

"Marluxia-Sensei," Riku said through a pained expression (he didn't like the fact that he had a chance of being dressed up in a dress) "Are you going to start the casting now?"

"Ah, yes, thank you, Murakami." He said with a nod. He turned to look at the girls, whose eyes were sparkling. "Girls, any suggestions?"

There was a whole bunch of suggestions for the guys' roles at one time, which sounded like a mesh of names. You shuddered at the cacophony of voices.

"Riku should be Romeo!" three girls said in unison.

Riku sighed heavily from the desk next to yours and he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"But his hair is way to long to be Romeo," Marluxia interjected. "Hm…perhaps he should be cast as a girl."

Riku perked up at his teacher's thoughts, and he immediately got up from his seat and put his hands firmly on his desk.

"But Sensei, I'm a BOY!" he cried. "If there's anything I want right now, it's to be cast a boy! Fine, I'll take Romeo if you want, but-!"

_**7) What are your thoughts right now?**_

**a. Riku crossdressing as a girl? Ha, finally, he'll get his just desserts!**

**b. That would be kind of cute to see Riku in a dress…**

**c. He's not seriously going to be a girl, is he?**

"No, no, no, I've already decided," Marluxia interrupted, waving one of his hands in the air. He turned his back on the class and started writing down the names of some of the main characters.

"Romeo should be…Mori, Sora," Marluxia said, writing down Sora's name. "And Juliet should be…Murakami, Riku."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" both Sora and Riku cried, both of them slamming their fists down on their desks.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a minute here!" Sora cried, shaking his spiky brown hair from left to right. "Whoever said that I had to play the LEAD ROLE?"

"And what's with me being a GIRL?" Riku added.

"Oh, come now, boys," Marluxia said with a grin. "We can all see that the two of you would make perfect roles for the leads."

Sora and Riku exchanged looks and blinked at one another.

Then, both scowled at one another and frowned. They simultaneously turned to look back at Marluxia and tried to plead more. But sadly, Marly was a stubborn man, and he wouldn't let this spectacular opportunity pass.

As both Sora and Riku continued to argue in between you, a boy rose from his seat to ask a question.

"Um, Marluxia-Sensei…" he started, gulping as he did so.

"Hm?"

The boy looked at Sora and Riku, who were still spitting and yelling in each other's faces. "Um…so if Sora and Riku are gonna play Romeo and Juliet, does that mean that…" he gulped before he said the last part of his sentence.

"Does that mean that they're gonna have to kiss?"

The whole classroom was silent after this, and Riku and Sora stopped talking and turned to look at the boy who'd said this. Their eyes were wide with shock, terror, and horror.

Suddenly, shrieks of happiness exploded from the girls…

"Oh my God, I never thought of that!" one girl squealed, hopping up and down in her seat.

"YAOI!" a girl screeched out loud. (The boys shuddered at this word.)

_**8) Yaoi. What is it to you?**_

**a. I live off of it. My existence depends on it.**

**b. It's cute!**

**c. It's…just plain wrong.**

**d. I can deal with it.**

Marluxia was speechless, and he blinked his eyes, trying to compose himself once more. "Why…" he sputtered, "Why…THAT'S A SPLENDID IDEA!!"

Baffled by Marluxia's answer, both Sora and Riku's jaws dropped. And then when they looked over at the boy who'd advised this, they narrowed their eyes and gave him death glares, which made him cringe and shrink back down into his seat. It seemed that both Sora and Riku would have some 'business' with that boy after class…

"There is _NO_ way I'm gonna kiss Sora," Riku huffed, crossing his arms and looking away from his friend and you.

"Who says I even _wanna_ kiss you!?" Sora shot back, pointing a finger at Riku.

Sora and Riku turned to look at you, both of them frowning and looking clearly annoyed.

"Do YOU agree with this!?" Sora asked you.

"U-Uhm…well…" you said, avoiding their glares and shrinking further into your seat. "What Marluxia says goes…you know?"

"Ugh, don't tell me you actually are OKAY with this," Riku said, shaking his head.

"Well, at least I won't have to wear a dress," Sora said with a smirk.

Riku gave his friend a death glare and sighed heavily.

"I bet you won't even fit in the suit the girls make you, since your hair is way too big," Riku shot back, grinning at his skillful comeback.

"You look like a girl anyway!" Sora retorted, sticking out his tongue.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do NOT!"

"Do TOO!"

You merely shook your head and sighed. Being stuck with two best friends that loved to argue sure was tiring…

_**9) What do you think of Sora and Riku's relationship?**_

**a. They'd make a cute yaoi couple.**

**b. They're really cool friends!**

**c. Their arguments are adorable.**

**d. They're funny, but I prefer Roxas instead.**

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

It was the end of the day, and you'd managed to beat the hoards of sophomores in your hallway to the lockers. As you packed your schoolbag, you wondered where Roxas was. He hadn't been there in the morning, and now he was nowhere in sight in the afternoon.

'I wonder where he went?' you thought to yourself as you pushed past some other students to the entryway. It was very unusual for Roxas to stray away from his friends; was something bothering him? 'Maybe it was because of Hayner,' you thought, recalling how you'd ditched him thus again after Hayner had protected you and Roxas from Seifer's rage.

Come to think of it, Roxas never told you anything, yet he was the nicest boy of the bunch. Roxas had never told you he had a/an (very hot) older brother, until you actually saw him. And he also had never told you much about his past relationship with Olette, or his friendship with Hayner and his gang. Perhaps he was hiding something…?

_**10) What do you think of Roxas now, after thinking about this?**_

**a. Hm, now that I think about it, Roxas HAS been keeping secrets from me…**

**b. Maybe he's just scared that I'll look at him differently.**

**c. Everyone can keep secrets from one another. You don't have to tell them.**

A crowd caught you eye from outside the school, and as you walked down the steps of the school's entryway, you slowly walked over towards the commotion.

Many kids were crowded around a person in the middle, you noticed, as you shrugged your way through the throng of people…

…Except that the person in the middle was down on the ground, as if he was passed out. And it was none other than…

"Cloud?" you said aloud, a confused look on your face.

"Is that guy alright?" a freshman boy asked, looming over Cloud. "He looks kind of…pale."

"Should someone get the nurse?" another girl said, looking at her friend who merely shrugged back at her.

"Cloud!" a girl cried, pushing through the crowd of people who hissed and snarled cuss words at her. She ignored this and fell to the ground next to him. "Cloud, Cloud!" she called, gently shaking him. (But he wasn't responding…)

"T-Tifa?" you said, remembering this girl from lunch.

She turned her head over towards you, and her brown eyes widened with relief.

"Oh, 000, thank God you're here," she said.

Surprised that Tifa remembered your name, too, you said, "Y-You are?"

"Please go and get the nurse," she pressed, looking at you with determined eyes. "Cloud's passed out again."

'Again?' you repeated in your mind, wondering what else you'd missed since last year. "S-Sure," you said, turning around and starting to push back from the crowd.

"Oh, and 000," Tifa called.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell Roxas."

"What?"

"Just don't tell him; please," she begged. "It'll only make things worse…"

Not really understanding what she meant, you nodded your head and ran back into the school. Luckily, you knew where the nurse's office was, since you'd gotten that bonk on the head from the volleyball Sora accidentally hit you with.

However, as fate would've had it, Roxas was walking down that same hallway to the nurse's office. He caught sight of you, and his eyes brightened when he saw you.

"Oh, hey, 000," he said with a smile.

You slowed down, deciding not to be rude to him.

"What's the rush?" he asked.

"Oh, uhm…I gotta go to the nurse's."

"What for?" he asked, curious. He slid his schoolbag's strap higher up onto his shoulder.

"Uh…"

_**11) What would you do?**_

**a. Lie to him, and cover for Tifa.**

**b. Tell him the truth.**

**c. Tell him, but also say not to tell Tifa you told him the truth.**

You took note of his innocent posture and facial expression, how he was wondering what you were up to. Even if he kept things from you, you didn't want to keep this from him…

You took a deep breath and then spilled the beans.

"Cloud's passed out, and Tifa told me to go and get the nurse," you said quickly. You feared what Tifa would do to you now that you'd blown her cover.

Roxas's eyes grew huge with fright and his mouth dropped open. He let go of the strap of his schoolbag, making it fall to the floor in a heap. He was completely shocked.

"W-What?" he stammered with disbelief. "Cloud is…_what_?"

"Cloud's passed out," you repeated, your eyes shifting from left to right.

"Where…is he?" he asked gravely.

"Outside the school with Tifa."

As soon as you'd given Cloud and Tifa's location he was off down the hallway in a blink of an eye.

'Oh what have I done?' you sighed to yourself as you trudged over towards the nurse's office.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

ROXAS'S POV

_Not again…_

_No, not again! _

_How could it have been so soon!? It wasn't supposed to happen! The doctor said Cloud would be okay! He said he would…_

"R-Roxas!?" Tifa cried, looking at me with a horrorstruck face.

I ignored her for the first time and fell to the ground next to my brother.

"Cloud!" I screamed. I choked on my brother's name as I pulled him up from the ground and helped him into an upright position. "Cloud wake up!"

…But he wasn't even moving.

_I don't want to loose you! I can't loose you! Not now…_

_Because then…_

_I'll be alone, too…_

Just then, the nurse came out from the school's entrance, and managed to push her way through the mounds of kids crowded around Cloud.

"What's happened here?" she asked.

"Cloud has passed out again," Tifa answered, looking up at the nurse who was standing.

"Strife again?" she said, putting her hands on her hips. "I see…" She glanced over at me, and then her stubborn expression softened. Whenever she saw me stooped over my brother like this, she always felt sorry for me…

"Don't worry, Roxas," she told me. "He's going to be alright."

_But would he alright?_

_If he continued to pass out like this, that meant that…_

…_His time might be drawing to a close…_

END OF ROXAS'S POV

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

You figured you should linger around to wait for Roxas, since everyone in the school had left for home. (Except for a couple of students who stayed for homework help or after-school activities.)

You and Roxas were sitting on some plastic chairs outside the nurse's office, while Tifa was leaning against the office's wall, her arms crossed and her expression stern. The door to the office was closed, since the nurse was helping with Cloud's recovery.

"Sorry…Tifa," you whispered over to her.

"Nah, it's okay," she said. (Which made you breathe a huge sigh of relief.) "Roxas was the one who needed to know the most."

"Wait, you were gonna keep it from me?" Roxas said, looking up from the ground and over at you.

You gave a sheepish grin and shrugged.

"Sorry?" you said.

"Well, I don't blame you," he said with a weak laugh. "I mean…I keep stuff from everyone, anyway…"

Tifa's eyes widened at this statement, and she leaned over to look at Roxas.

"You mean you haven't told her?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"I haven't told anyone, Tifa. You, me, Aerith, Leon, Yuffie, and Cloud are the only ones that know."

"I see…"

"What is it about Cloud?" you piped, curious as to why Cloud had passed out.

"Cloud…has an incurable disease," Roxas said after a long pause.

_**12) Any predictions?**_

**a. Like what, AIDS?**

**b. Wow, this is serious…**

**c. Poor Roxas! He's got such a sad story…**

"Incurable?" you repeated.

He nodded.

"It's called Geostigma." Roxas explained, pushing himself to the edge of his seat. "It's a disease where special cells called 'Jenova cells' eat away at your normal cells."

"And then, once every normal cell you have is gone," Tifa added, "…You die." She looked down the hallway with a grave expression.

_**13) Sound familiar?**_

**a. You got the Geostigma disease from Advent Children, didn't you?**

**b. That sounds awful… **

**c. Cloud can't die! Then that means that Roxas will be all alone!**

"That's horrible," you breathed. "But…does that mean that you have Jenova cells, too, Roxas?"

He shook his head.

"I don't have them. But Cloud…he does."

"It's genetic," Tifa said. "It's not something you can catch."

"Oh," you said.

"I don't want Cloud to die," Roxas said, a grim expression on his face. "Because if he does, then…"

I'll be all alone…

Tifa immediately pushed away from the wall and marched over to you and Roxas. She put her hands on her hips.

"Cloud's not going to die!" she said in a determined tone. "He's going to keep on living, like the rest of us!"

"Tifa…" Roxas said, looking up at her.

"Cloud can't die! He just…"

You could see tears forming in Tifa's eyes, and she quickly turned away to hide her sadness. You looked over at Roxas, and you could see that he, too, had tears in his eyes.

Just then, the door to the nurse's opened, and the nurse popped her head out of the doorway.

"Cloud's fine," she said, which made the three of you turn over to look at her. "He's awake."

"Cloud!" Roxas said, getting up from his seat and running into the office.

You and Tifa followed behind him, and saw Cloud in one of the nurse's office's beds. It was a stretcher-like bed, with a curtain pulled back, so that he could get some privacy from the others.

"Roxas?" Cloud said, getting up from the bed and sitting upright. He looked over at you and Tifa. "And Tifa and 000, too?"

"We were worried," Tifa said, taking a seat on one of the stools next to the bed's small wooden dresser. "So we decided to wait."

"You didn't have to," Cloud said, looking down at the white sheets.

"How many Jenova cells?!" Roxas hissed, taking his brother's hand and squeezing it hard.

Cloud laughed softly and shook his head.

"Not too many, Roxas," he said. "You don't need to worry."

"Well if you're not worried, then I'm going to worry for you!" he replied.

Cloud rolled his eyes and shook his head again.

"Don't worry, Roxas," he said. "I'm not going to die."

…_Yet._

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**RESULTS**

**DIRECTIONS: Now, match up your results that you've written down with the boys' results! The person with the most points is your match for this part! If you have a tie, then that means that TWO boys like you! If you have all three...well, then I guess that means that all THREE like you at the same time! Oh my... O.o**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order):** 1)c 2)c 3)c 4)a 5)b 6)a 7)a 8)b 9)b 10)b 11)c 12)b 13)b

**Riku's Results (in numerical order): **1)a 2)b 3)a 4)b 5)c 6)b 7)b 8)d 9)c 10)c 11)a 12)a 13)a

**Roxas's Results (in numerical order):** 1)b 2)a 3)b 4)c 5)a 6)c 7)c 8)c 9)d 10)a 11)b 12)c 13)c

* * *

**SHANA'S NOTES**

**_Wow. I wrote more than I expected. I was at nine pages, and then an hour later, I was at fourteen..._**

**_Anyway, yes, Cloud has Geostigma. (Waves a sign that says 'ADVENT CHILDREN REFERENCE') It's kind of sad how Roxas is going through so much, yet he doesn't tell anyone. _**

**_But, on a brighter note, for all the yaoi-fanatics, there will be some funny SoRiku coming up, as you may have noticed. Don't worry, there's nothing intimate, so you don't have to be squeemish of the upcoming chapters._**

**_Anyway, I'll be taking a break from this story, since I want to catch up on some other ones! (And some new ones!) Feel free to check them out if you want to!_**

**_Oh, and please review! Thanks! :D_**

**_-Nietono-no-Shana (aka. Shana-san!)_**


	16. Rivalry Begins & a Zemyx Moment

**A Kingdom Hearts High School Experience**

_**By: Nietono-no-Shana**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. I just own the ideas here. If I DID own KH, I would be the all-powerful Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**DIRECTIONS: When a question appears, write the letter of your choice on a scratch sheet of paper so you don't forget! Then, when you're done, tally up your answers with the order each boy has. Here's an example: If you chose "a" for question 1 and then "b" for question 2 and then "c" for question 3...**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order): a, a, b  
Riku's Results (in numerical order): b, b, a  
Roxas's Results (in numerical order): c, c, c**

**If this was the outcome, you'd have one point for Sora, one point for Riku, and one point for Roxas, since your answers for each question match up with the results.**

**NOTE:**** "Numerical Order" means that the order the letters are arranged are by question number. So, for example, Sora's answers are "a, a, b". So, this means that Sora's answer for Question 1 was "a", his answer for Question 2 was "a", and his answer for Question 3 was "b". **

**NOTE:**** "000" means that a character is saying your name.**

**Hopefully this will go smoothly! Now, let's start KH HS! :D**

* * *

**PART FOURTEEN**

"Hey, didn't you find that math homework incredibly hard?" Roxas asked you as the two of you headed towards school that morning.

"Yeah, I did," you said with a nod. "It seems Lexaeus-Sensei is a lot harder than we thought,"

"And unfair," he added with a sigh. "Cloud had help me out through most of the problems…"

'Well at least you go help,' you thought to yourself. You'd stayed up till 11:30 at night, wracking your brain for answers to those stupid Geometry questions.

Once the two of you arrived at school, however, you saw someone who had been waiting for you, as well…

"Hey, Riku!" you called, waving over at him, as you and Roxas started walking over towards him.

He heard his name, and looked over at you.

"Ohaiyo-!" he began, when he saw Roxas beside you and stopped in mid-sentence. "Oh…"

Wondering why Riku stopped speaking, you turned to look at Roxas, who was confused as to what was going on. Ever since the first day of school, you'd always walked with Roxas, no question about it. But yesterday, you'd "promised" Riku in a casual way that you'd walk with him to school, too. And that was only because Roxas hadn't walked with you that day. Now…

"What's up, Riku?" Roxas asked, not realizing what was going on.

"Nothing," he said blankly, surprised to see that you were actually walking with Roxas instead. "It's just that…"

_**1) Who would you walk with?**_

**a. Riku, of course!**

**b. Roxas, duh!**

**c. Well, I wouldn't have made a mistake like this in the first place!**

"H-How about we all walk together?" you asked nonchalantly, looking from Roxas to Riku.

"Sure, that's fine," Roxas agreed; he still was oblivious as to what was happening.

"Roxas says it's okay," you said, turning over to look at Riku. "So how about-?"

"It's fine," he said, shaking his head. "You two go on ahead. I was waiting for Sora, anyway."

"O-Oh…"

"Okay then," Roxas said. "000, let's go."

"R-Right," you stammered. Though, as you walked alongside Roxas, you turned back to look at Riku, who was still at the school's entrance, supposedly waiting for his friend… You'd completely forgotten that you'd promised Riku that you'd walk to school with him, because Roxas had "disappeared" for the day. And you felt awful about it, too…

'I hope he's not mad at me,' you thought to yourself as Roxas pushed the school's entry doors open.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"Riku seemed a bit…off today," Namine said as you were getting your things for Study Hall.

"'Off'?" you repeated. "What do you mean by that?" Though, you knew that answer to this question.

"I don't know," she said. "But as I was walking over towards the school, he just seemed… ticked off by something."

'So he's probably still mad at me,' you sighed to yourself.

"I'm sure he'll get over it, though," Namine assured, as if she could read your mind. "He tends to get ticked off by a lot of things."

'You think so…?' you thought.

"Anyway," she said, "Have you seen…Roxas?"

"Yeah," you answered. "I just walked with him to school today."

"Oh, really?" she said, her body expression giving off a reclusive and shy attitude. It seemed that what she was about to ask was something very embarrassing. "That's too bad…"

"Why?" you asked.

"Oh, it's just that…I borrowed one of these books from Cloud."

"Cloud?" you repeated. Namine borrowing a book from Cloud himself? It seemed awkward that someone like her would suddenly have enough bravery to ask him, since she had a huge crush on Roxas's older brother.

"Well, I didn't _actually_ ask Cloud himself," she explained, blush marks appearing on her face. "I asked Roxas if he could tell Cloud if I could borrow it, and the next thing I know, Roxas is giving me the book." She fumbled through her schoolbag a little too quickly (since she was nervous) and took out the book. "It's a book about how to improve your painting skills," she said. "Since…you know, I want to join his Art Club…"

_**2) What do you think if Namine's actions? **_

**a. Aw, she's trying to impress Cloud with her art! How cute!**

**b. I don't want to burst Namine's bubble, since Tifa and Aerith like him, too…**

**c. I hope Cloud takes notice of all the hard work she's doing for him!**

"That's great, Namine!" you encouraged. "I'm sure he'll be very impressed by your artwork once he sees it!"

Namine's face brightened up with hope, and her eyes glittered with wistfulness.

"Y-You think so?" she said, blushing even more. She put her hands closer to her face, so that she could prevent you from seeing it redden from embarrassment. "I mean, I…_hope_ so…"

"Maybe you should return the book to Cloud himself," you offered. "That way, he can take note of who's being a diligent student in his club!"

"Ah, no! I would never be able to do that!" she cried, shaking her light blond hair back and forth. "That would be…way too embarrassing for me…"

Realizing that Namine was really against your piece of advice, you decided to lay off, and have her make her own decisions.

"Maybe you're right. You'll see him soon enough, right?"

"Y-Yeah…" She looked over at you and smiled. "T-Thanks…000…"

"Why are you thanking me for?" you asked back. "I didn't really do anything."

"You gave me something to look forward to," she said, looking down at the hardcover book she had in her hands. She blushed just by even looking at the book and then put it back in her schoolbag. "I'll just give this back to Roxas when I see him at lunch." Then, she took a step back, and started to head off in the other direction. "Bye!" she said, waving a hand.

Once you said your good-bye and Namine had disappeared into the crowded hallway, you yourself started to head over to your first class of the day: Study Hall.

As you were on your way to Study Hall, however, you saw two rather tall sophomores waiting at the corner of the hallway that happened to be the hallway you had your class at.

Once you walked closer and got a better look at them, however, you realized that they weren't sophomores, but maybe juniors.

They both had brown hair, but one of them was a girl, while the other was a boy. The girl wore her hair in a braided ponytail, which was tied with a big sash of red ribbon. The guy who was next to her had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall. Clearly, he looked like he didn't like waiting for other people.

You kept gawking at them, wondering what they were doing in the sophomore hallway. The girl spotted you once you were only a few feet away, and she started to walk towards you.

"Oh, excuse me," she said in one of the softest, and one of the most sweetest voices you'd ever heard. "But do you happen to know a boy named Roxas?"

_**3) How do you respond? Or what do you think?**_

**a. Yeah, I do.**

**b. Lots of people are asking for Roxas today, aren't they?**

**c. The boy who always pays for my stuff? Yeah, I know him.**

"Uh, y-yes, I do…" you stammered. You could feel yourself shaking, since a junior had actually come over to talk to you. And instead of being mean, she was _nice_! "Angelic-nice", to be exact.

The girl turned around to look at the guy, who was still leaning against the wall.

"Looks like my plan worked," she said teasingly. She smiled over at him, happy that she'd won the small competition between them.

"That's only because we're pressed for time," the guy said smugly, not even bother to acknowledge the girl, or you. "And besides, you always make up plans at the last minute."

The brunette girl ignored the guy's last comment, and turned to look back at you.

"Don't mind Squall," she said. "He's just-!"

"It's _Leon_," the guy immediately corrected.

The girl rolled her eyes behind his back and sighed.

"Fine, _Leon_."

You looked up at the clock, which read 8:08. You only had 7 minutes left until Xaldin's rage would be upon you for being late…

_**4) Are you usually late to class?**_

**a. No way! I'm early!**

**b. Yes, I am…**

**c. I make it right on time!**

"Um, so what is that you need?" you asked, which made the girl return her attention to you.

"I need you to give this to Roxas," the girl said, holding out a white envelope. "Cloud wanted to give this to Roxas, but he was too busy. So we volunteered to-!"

"_She_ volunteered to," the guy named Leon corrected. (He liked to correct lots of things, didn't he?) "She was the one that just dragged me along."

"Oh, cut it out, Leon," she said, turning around and facing him. She scowled and crossed her arms. "You want to help out Cloud, don't you?"

"As long as he does something for me, too, then yes."

"Ugh, you're unbelievable," she sighed, shaking her head.

You looked up at the clock again. 5 minutes…

"Um," you began. "So I need to give him that letter, right?"

The girl's attention returned to you once more, realizing that she'd originally been talking to you.

"Oh, yes," she said, handing the envelope to you. "If you could give this to him, that would be great."

"Sure," you said, quickly snatching the letter from her hands. You didn't want to be late…ESPECIALLY if it was in Xaldin's class.

"Tell Roxas that Aerith and Leon are always here for him," the girl said.

"Huh!? Oh, sure," you said quickly.

"And you're…?" she asked.

"000," you answered.

"000. Okay, then, 000. See you around." She waved good-bye to you, and started to head down the hallways towards the junior section.

_**5) What do you think of Aerith and Leon?**_

**a. They like to bicker a lot, don't they?**

**b. Cool, now I've met almost all the juniors that are from FF!**

**c. Hm…I wonder if they secretly like each other…**

The guy named Leon, however, stopped and turned around to look at you with narrowed eyes.

"And don't open it," he warned, which was the first thing he'd ever said to you.

You stiffened at Leon's command, and then he was chasing after Aerith to try and catch up with her fast pace.

You looked down at the letter once Leon and Aerith were out of sight. It looked like just a regular white envelope. It was labeled "TO ROXAS" on the front, and you saw the school's emblem on the front of it; so it must've been from the school.

'I wonder what is it?' you thought to yourself, curious. 'I wonder if I should open it, anyways…' After all, it wasn't like Roxas would know if you taped it back tight…

_**6) What do you want to do?**_

**a. Open it and read it.**

**b. Don't open it.**

_**IF YOU CHOSE TO OPEN IT…  
**__**(Please read the following section!)**_

_**IF YOU CHOSE **_**NOT**_** TO OPEN IT…  
**__**(If you chose to NOT open it, please skip the section that is in BOLD!)**_

**You looked around the hallways, just to make sure Leon or Aerith weren't around. Once you saw that the coast was clear, you carefully peeled off the piece of tape from the back and took out a sheet of paper. After scanning it over, you realized that it was from the nurse. It read:**

_**Roxas,**_

_**Your brother, Cloud, has needed to come to my office more frequently than he used to. I hope he's not over-exerting himself, and I suggest he needs to be taken to an actual doctor. I don't know if he's told you, but it seems that the number of Jenova cells in his body are increasing more rapidly than they used to. I advise you take him to the doctor sometime this week. I'm sure both your friends and Cloud's friends will understand.**_

_**Best regards,**_

_**Kurosawa**_

**'That's awful!' you thought to yourself. So Cloud's Geostigma disease was getting worse…**

**And who knows if Roxas would ever come to school again, if Cloud…**

_**YOU MAY CONTINUE TO READ DOWN HERE, FOR THE PEOPLE THAT CHOSE NOT TO READ IT!**_

You felt someone grab your shoulder and you jumped up out of surprise. You quickly turned around to see Sora, who was smiling at you and clearly happy that he'd managed to surprise you.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, looking over your shoulder at the letter.

"Not much," you said, turning the envelope over so that Sora didn't see who the letter was addressed to.

"Study Hall, right?" he asked. He looked up at the clock, which read 8:13. 2 minutes left till class. "Looks like we barely made it…"

The two of you walked into the classroom and found your assigned seats just in time. As soon as Sora sat on his seat, however, he immediately dropped his schoolbag on the floor, not even bothering to put it on the metal hanger below the desk. He plopped his head onto the hard desk and closed his eyes.

"You okay?" you asked him as you put your schoolbag on the desk's hanger.

"Nnn, yeah," he replied, his eyes still closed. "I just pulled an all-nighter last night, that's all."

_**7) What do you think?**_

**a. It figures, since Sora's such a slacker…**

**b. Poor Sora! I wish I could've helped him!**

**c. All-nighters? Wow, that's got to be tough!**

"What for?" you asked, curious.

Sora stretched his arms in front of him and then repositioned his head on the desk.

"Ah, stupid math homework," he said with a yawn. "Riku was on the phone with me the whole night, trying to help me with each problem."

"That's nice of him," you said.

"You think?" he said, a smile on his face.

Xaldin arrived just as the bell rang, and he settled himself into his desk before greeting everyone.

"Good morning, class," he said to everyone.

"Ohaiyo, Xaldin-Sensei," everyone replied back in unison.

Sora, who had fallen asleep, still had his head on his desk, the loud greeting not even fazing him. (He was a hard sleeper, you guessed.)

"Uh, Sora…" you hissed, looked from him to Xaldin, who had his back to the class. "I think it's time you get up…"

"Nnnn, but I'm tired," he sighed, yawning softly again.

"But Xaldin's here!" you whispered.

"Nnnnn, Xaldin's a pain," he said a little too loudly.

Some of the kids around you and Sora looked at both of you, shocked to hear this comment when Xaldin was actually in the class.

You looked at Xaldin again, who was thankfully writing something on the board, and hadn't taken notice of the sleepy Sora.

_**8) Sora looks like he's about to get it! What do you do!?**_

**a. Hope that he comes to his senses and keep talking him into waking up!**

**b. Kick him or shake him so that he can wake up!**

**c. Let him get in trouble. Nobody should sleep in class…**

"Sora, you got to wake up!" you whispered, inching your leg over towards his and then kicking it gently. "Xaldin's gonna find out!"

"Agggh, let him find out," Sora yelled, which made everyone in the class turn towards him. "He's not even a teacher, anyway…"

Xaldin heard this last comment, and stopped writing the announcements up on the board. He put the whiteboard marker pack on the rack and scanned the class for the person who said that.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked aloud, which made everyone straighten up in their seats.

Thinking that you were the one asking the question, Sora answered, "Naaaa, I said that Xaldin isn't even a teacher…"

Xaldin, locking onto Sora, who was towards the back of the class, walked down the aisle. Each and every student had his or her eyes on Xaldin, who was looming over Sora's desk.

"And what do we have here?" he asked Sora, who was still sleeping on his desk. "A sleeper in my class?"

"That's right, naaa…" he said, moving his head to the side that faced Xaldin. "I'm so tired…"

"Well, if you're so tired, then perhaps a punishment will help you wake up." Xaldin proposed. "Do you like the sound of that, Mori?"

"Sure, naaa…" he said. Then, after a few seconds, his eyes widened with realization, and he sat upright, looking at Xaldin, who was right beside him, grinning down at him. "Wait, what?" he asked, blinking up at the Study Hall teacher.

"You agreed to a punishment," Xaldin repeated. "So I'm sure you'll wake up in no time."

"Uh…what?"

A few giggles sprang up from a couple of students in the room, since Sora was clueless as to what just happened.

"It's a good thing I filled those things with water," Xaldin said aloud, walking over to the front of the class and stopping at two buckets of water. "You like that, right Mori?"

"Uh…" Sora stood up from his seat, knowing that he should follow Xaldin, since he was in deep trouble. He glanced back at you, just to make sure this wasn't a dream.

You looked at him helplessly, shrugging and giving a forced smile. You'd tried to help him the best you could, anyway.

"Good. Then take these buckets of water and hold them until the end of class," Xaldin said, his voice smooth and calm. "I'm sure you'll get a spark of energy sometime in the next hour and a half."

Sora looked down at the buckets of water, which looked like they weighed a gallon each. He gulped and then looked up at Xaldin again, just to make sure what he'd just said was for real.

"A-Are you joking?" he asked.

Some kids laughed out loud again, fascinated by Sora's stupidity.

"Now why would I be joking?" Xaldin asked back, tilting his head to the side. Suddenly, his grin disappeared, and a glower replaced it. "Take those things outside and hold them. Consider yourself lucky, Mori. I give WORSE punishments than this."

"O-Okay," Sora said with a quick nod. He was scared by the look on Xaldin's face, and even though he still didn't know what was going on, he had to obey a teacher's orders. Even it meant that he was being punished for something he didn't remember.

He picked up the two buckets full of water and pushed the sliding door open with his shoulder. He ducked out of the door and stood in the hallway behind the classroom, so that the people in your classroom could see his shadow through the rice-papered wall.

_**9) What do you think of this punishment?**_

**a. It's an odd punishment, I guess…**

**b. That sounds painful! Carrying buckets of water for the ENTIRE CLASS!?**

**c. That's embarrassing! People can see you holding them in the hallway!**

* * *

**NOTE:** In Japan, when you're tardy for class, sleep during class, or don't do your homework, the teachers usually give you a punishment. It can be from giving more homework, to staying after-school doing more homework, to getting a thwack on the head with a textbook, or even holding buckets of water outside the classroom!

* * *

The students in your class laughed, and you could see Sora's shadow stiffen once he heard their laughter. He must've been embarrassed…

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

It had been an hour since Sora had gotten his punishment, and you couldn't help but glance over at his shadow every two minutes. You couldn't help but feel that it was your fault, since you tried to help him, but failed to.

You couldn't concentrate looking at the Romeo and Juliet text that Marluxia had given to his students as homework. You were more concerned about Sora than two lovers.

Gathering up all your courage, you stood up from your seat, which made a screeching sound on the tiled floor of your classroom. The students around you looked up from their homework. Why were you getting up so suddenly?

"Xaldin-Sensei," you could hear your voice say.

"What is it?" he asked, looking up from a book he'd been reading for the past hour.

"I…need to go the bathroom," you said, pausing after trying to come up with an excuse for leaving the class.

"Go ahead," he said, pointing towards the door. "Make it quick."

"Thank you," you said, scooting out of your seat and then putting it back in its place. You walked down the aisles and slid the door open and then shut it closed back again. You turned to look to your right, and there was Sora, looking straight at you.

He smiled and then lifted up a bucket of water with trouble.

"Hey, 000," he whispered. "How's Study Hall without me?"

"Boring," you answered with a small smile, walking over towards him. After all, the reason you wanted to "go to the bathroom" was because of Sora. Luckily, your plan had fooled Xaldin.

You looked at the pails of water, which were filled to the brim Sora had spilt a single droplet of water from what you could see. By the way his arms were shaking, you could tell that he was about to give way any minute…

_**10) What do you do?**_

**a. Help him, of course!**

**b. Ignore him. I didn't even want to help him in the first place…**

**c. Help him, and stay with him for the rest of the class!**

"You look like you're struggling there," you observed. "Need some help?"

"Nah, I'm fine," he said, his voice shaky. "Just fine…"

"But it's my fault that I didn't tell you sooner," you said, taking one of the buckets without his permission.

You could see Sora almost tipping over once you took one of the buckets from his hands. It was heavy, though, so you had to use both of your hands to carry it. Sora did the same.

"It's not your fault," he said, shaking his head. "It's mine. I should've ditched the homework last night…" Then, he thought about this. "Well, I shouldn't have _ditched_ it, but…" He turned to look at you and gave you a million-dollar-smile. "But I'm glad you're here."

You smiled back and shifted in place, making sure not to drop the bucket.

"I just figured I should…" you replied.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"Hey, 000!" Roxas said to you as soon as you arrived at Culinary Arts class.

"Hey," you replied, grabbing an apron from the rack that was next to your small kitchen area and tying it around your back.

Just then, you remembered the letter Aerith and Leon had given you, and you felt for the letter in your skirt's pocket.

"Oh, this is for you," you said, giving the letter to him.

"Huh?" He took it gingerly from your hands and examined it before opening it. "What's this?"

"It's from Aerith and Leon," you told him.

"Aerith and Leon?" he repeated, shocked to hear those names. "What would they want to give to me…?" He took the letter out from the envelope and started to read it.

_**IF YOU CHOSE TO READ IT…  
**_(Roxas doesn't find out about it, so you're lucky for this round. Skip the section that is in bold!)

**_IF YOU CHOSE _NOT _TO READ IT…  
_**(Read this section that is in bold!)

**After Roxas finished reading the letter, his eyes grew wide with shock.**

**Concerned, you asked, "What is it?"**

**He looked at you, then back at the letter, deciding whether or not he should share it with you.**

**Finally, he handed you the letter so that you could read it for yourself.**

**"It's about Cloud," he said. "And it's a bad thing about Cloud, too…"**

**The letter read:**

_**Roxas,**_

_**Your brother, Cloud, has needed to come to my office more frequently than he used to. I hope he's not over-exerting himself, and I suggest he needs to be taken to an actual doctor. I don't know if he's told you, but it seems that the number of Jenova cells in his body are increasing more rapidly than they used to. I advise you take him to the doctor sometime this week. I'm sure both your friends and Cloud's friends will understand.**_

_**Best regards,**_

_**Kurosawa**_

**"That's horrible," you whispered, re-reading the letter to make sure this wasn't a fake one.**

**"Yeah," Roxas said with a sigh. "But…it can't be helped…"**

**"You didn't have to share it with me, though," you said, handing him the letter back. "After all, it is kind of private…"**

**"But I should," he insisted. "I mean, you're the only person I've told. And you're the only person I know who can take this kind of stuff," he said, slightly blushing as he said this.**

_**YOU MAY CONTINUE TO READ DOWN HERE, FOR THE PEOPLE THAT CHOSE TO READ IT!**_

"So…you know Aerith and Leon?" he asked, looking up at you after he finished reading the letter.

"I just met them today," you explained. "Aerith just gave me this and also told me to tell you that they're always there for you."

He smiled once you told him this. "Yeah, that's Aerith," he said with a soft laugh. "She's always looking out for others…" He took an apron from the rack as well and put one on, too.

Zexion, who you noticed had already been in the class, tapped a wooden spoon on his desk, which silenced the class and turned their direction towards him.

"Class has started," he said quietly. "Today, we're going to make pizza from scratch, so you'll need to be careful with the kni-!"

Suddenly, there was a bang on the door, and a muffled voice from outside cried, "Oh, Zexy!!"

Zexion's gray eyes widened with horror at the sound of the voice. He turned to look at the door, and he dropped the wooden spoon that was in his hands.

Everyone turned towards the door, where they could hear banging and the voice saying the name "Zexy" over and over again.

"Who's that, Zexion-Sensei?" a girl asked.

"And what's with the name 'Zexy'?" Another girl questioned.

Zexion ignored these questions and looked from left to right, panicking and wondering what to do.

"Somebody get the door!" he hissed. "And don't tell him I'm here!"

_**11) What do you think of Zexion's behavior?**_

**a. Something's up…but I wonder what?**

**b. This is unusual for Zexion. I wonder who it is?**

**c. Uh-Oh. Is Zexion being stalked again?**

"'Him'?" Roxas repeated, wondering why a guy was giving another guy a weird nickname like 'Zexy'.

Zexion hopped out from his desk's seat and managed to squeeze behind a refrigerator just before Roxas went to go and get the door.

"D-Demyx-Sensei?" Roxas cried, blinking up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Where's Zexy?" he asked back, ignoring Roxas and looking around the room for Zexion.

"Er, he's-!" Roxas began. However, he was cut off by a hoard of cheering girls.

"Demyx-Sensei!" the girls cheered, getting up from their seats and racing over towards the door like mad cattle.

"Uh, oh, hi, girls," he said, giving them all a small wave (this made them squeal even louder, though). "Have any of you seen Zexion?"

Roxas, who was the only boy in the class, turned to look towards Zexion's hiding place, which was behind a fridge.

Zexion shook his head vigorously at Roxas, telling him not to say a word about his whereabouts.

"Uh, I think he's late for class," Roxas said uneasily, trying to look away from the fridge. "Maybe he's in the library…?"

Demyx heaved a huge sigh of dismay and hung his head low. "Aw, that's too bad," he sighed. "And I was really hoping to talk with him…"

"Yeah, 'talk with me', he says," Zexion grumbled under his breath.

"You can talk to _us_, Demyx-Sensei!" a girl suggested.

"Yeah, we'd love to hear your stories!" another girl cried.

Demyx smiled politely. "Thanks, but I really have to go..."

A wave of moaning came from the disappointed girls. "Why so soon!?" they asked in unison.

Just as Demyx (who was followed behind so many girls) was about to turn the knob of the door, he stopped and looked at everyone in the classroom. He knew something was up, so he decided to play into Zexion's hiding game. He put a finger to his mouth, telling everyone to be quiet. Then, he shut the door, which sounded like he'd just left.

After a few seconds, Zexion assumed that Demyx had left, and he scooted out from his hiding place.

"Thank Kingdom Hearts that he's gone…" he sighed, putting a hand to his chest in relief. "I thought he was-!"

"ZEXY!" Demyx cried.

"What the-!?"

Before he knew it, Demyx was racing over towards his friend and pulling Zexion into a hug.

"I knew you were here! I just knew it! I don't know why you always hide from me, but I found you this time!" Demyx babbled, repeating what he'd said for what seemed like a million times.

Everyone in the classroom stared at the two "friends" blankly, blinking their eyes with curiosity. Just what exactly was going on?

"Demyx, get off me," Zexion said through clenched teeth, pushing Demyx off of him. "I'm in the middle of a class, and I don't have time to waste with the likes of you." He looked at Demyx to see if he'd have a reaction to what he'd said.

But Demyx merely looked at his so-called friend with puppy-dog eyes. He wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

"But I got my lunch break right now, Zexy," Demyx explained. "So I came to see you."

"Don't call me that," Zexion said in a sharp tone. "It sounds stupid."

"Sexy…Zexy…" a girl said, trying the new nickname out.

All the other girls in the classroom turned to look at her, as if she'd just discovered fire.

"That's such a cute nickname!" a girl cried. "Let's use that for his fanclub from now on!"

'He's got a fanclub?' you thought to yourself.

First Demyx, then Marluxia, then Axel (surprisingly), and now Zexion!? Sooner of later VEXEN would have one!

"But I just wanted to say hi!" Demyx said, reaching over to put an arm around his buddy.

Zexion quickly slapped it away and said, "Well now you did. So get out."

_**12) What do you think of Demyx and Zexion's so-called "friendship"?**_

**a. Aw, Zexion is being so mean to Demyx!**

**b. They like to argue, too, don't they…?**

**c. Demyx just wants to make friends!**

"Nu-Uh!" Demyx said. "If you're in a middle of a class, then I'll help you teach he class!"

"What!? Oh, no. No, no, no, no!" Zexion said, horrified by the thought. "Don't even-!"

But Zexion was too late to tell him off, for Demyx had already picked up Zexion's glasses and the book he'd currently been reading. Demyx slipped on the glasses, opened up the book to a random page, and cleared his throat before beginning.

"E equals MC squared," he started off, sounding as serious as he could.

Everyone got into their seats in the circular-shaped tables and started to listen to Demyx's poor, but funny, imitation.

"The formula for density is-!"

"This is _cooking_ class, you nimrod!" Zexion huffed.

"Oh, really?" Demyx said, taking off Zexion's glasses and turning behind to blink over at him. "Because I thought that since you read so many books that you were a-!"

Zexion snatched his glasses and his book from Demyx's hands.

"That's enough!" he cried. And then he walked over behind Demyx and started pushing him to the door. "Get out of the classroom!"

"Wow, I didn't know you were a chef! Hey, maybe you can teach me how to make some pickled cabbage," he said as Zexion continued to push with all his might.

"Pickled cabbage comes in a package!" Zexion yelled. "You can buy it at the supermarket!"

"…Oh."

"Now get out!" he cried, tossing Demyx out the door and then shutting it. He quickly locked it just in time, since Demyx started banging on the door.

"Hey, don't lock me out!" Demyx cried, trying to turn the knob. "I just wanted to talk!"

Zexion heaved a huge sigh of exasperation and then walked back to the front of the class. Once he opened his eyes and saw the shocked faces of his students, he turned to look at the door once more, where Demyx was still babbling.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll unlock the door when he leaves."

…But that wasn't what you and Roxas and everyone else was worried about…

A girl raised her hand after a couple minutes of silence and after tuning out Demyx's complaints.

"Um, Zexion-Sensei?"

"Yes?"

Before the girl continued, she looked around the classroom, afraid to find out the answer to what she was about to ask.

"Um…are you and Demyx friends?"

Lots of girls nodded at this question, curious as well.

"Trust me," he said, taking his seat again, and putting his glasses in a case. "I have no affiliation with that bubbly idiot."

You and Roxas exchanged glances.

Bubbly Idiot…?

And with that, class continued as usual. "Now, as I was saying…"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**RESULTS**

**DIRECTIONS: Now, match up your results that you've written down with the boys' results! The person with the most points is your match for this part! If you have a tie, then that means that TWO boys like you! If you have all three...well, then I guess that means that all THREE like you at the same time! Oh my... O.o**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order):** 1)c 2)c 3)a 4)c 5)b 6)a 7)b 8)b 9)b 10)c 11)a 12)c

**Riku's Results (in numerical order): **1)a 2)b 3)c 4)a 5)a 6)a 7)a 8)c 9)a 10)b 11)c 12)b

**Roxas's Results (in numerical order):** 1)b 2)a 3)b 4)b 5)c 6)b 7)c 8)a 9)c 10)a 11)b 12)a

* * *

**SHANA'S NOTES**

**_Wow, this is the longest chapter ever! That's amazing!_**

**_Ah-hem, yes, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, since it took me a long time, and I could literally feel my eye twitch after staring at the computer screen for hours. Zexion and Demyx would be really funny to watch when they argue, I think. That's just me, though._**

**_If you have anything to say, please feel free to write a review! Constructive criticism, suggestions, and comments are taken with a smile, and all of the KH cast enjoys getting feedback from their readers. :3_**

**_...And now, for some saddening news. My summer is ending, guys. That means no more stories until December, which is Winter Break. Yeah... I'll plan to finish some stuff up before Thursday of this week, when my school starts._**

**_AND THERE IS POLL ON MY PROFILE THAT MUST BE VOTED UPON! I have this INGENIOUS idea in my head, but I can't decide which characters to choose! Soo...I'm leaving up to you, the readers! Please vote! _**

**_That's all for now! See you around! :D_**

**_-Nietono-no-Shana (aka. Shana-san!)_**

* * *

**EXTRAS**

_Eh? What's this? EXTRAS!?_

_Riku: Well of course, baka. What else does it say at the top?_

_Hm...I see your point. Well, I guess we could do a little off-time stuff._

_Riku: Right..._

_How about some profiles!?_

_Riku: What!?_

_Sora: Do Riku's profile first!_

_Riku: Why mine!?_

_Because you're my favorite character!_

_Riku: Errgh...(Hands Shana his profile) I hate publicity..._

**Riku's Profile**

**Age: 16**

**Hair Color: Silver**

**Eye Color: Teal-Green-ish**

**Skin Color: Medium Pale**

**Height: Around 6 feet, maybe?**

**Weight: ...**

**Hobbies: Reading, running for track, tutoring his friends**

**Loves: Water, Iced Tea, and Books**

**Hates: His little sister, Aruka**

**Something He Can't Live Without: His library card**

**Favorite Snack: Sesame Crackers**

**Favorite Song on his iPod: "Who I Am Hates Who I've Been" by Relient k**

**Favorite Anime: Full Metal Alchemist ("because of its plot," he says)**

_Yay! Let's do profiles from now on!_

_Riku: Erggh..._

_**-End**_


	17. Namine Steps Up & a Clingy Fangirl

**A Kingdom Hearts High School Experience**

_**By: Nietono-no-Shana**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Kingdom Hearts.

**

* * *

DIRECTIONS: When a question appears, write the letter of your choice on a scratch sheet of paper so you don't forget! Then, when you're done, tally up your answers with the order each boy has. Here's an example: If you chose "a" for question 1 and then "b" for question 2 and then "c" for question 3...**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order): a, a, b  
Riku's Results (in numerical order): b, b, a  
Roxas's Results (in numerical order): c, c, c**

**If this was the outcome, you'd have one point for Sora, one point for Riku, and one point for Roxas, since your answers for each question match up with the results.**

**NOTE:**** "Numerical Order" means that the order the letters are arranged are by question number. So, for example, Sora's answers are "a, a, b". So, this means that Sora's answer for Question 1 was "a", his answer for Question 2 was "a", and his answer for Question 3 was "b". **

**NOTE:**** "000" means that a character is saying your name.**

**Hopefully this will go smoothly! Now, let's start KH HS! :D**

**

* * *

****PART FIFTEEN**

After Culinary Arts, you and Roxas were off to the cafeteria, luckily beating the crowd in the nick of time. Taking small nibbles of your sandwich, the gang started to appear and show up at the lunch table. Before you knew it, everyone was sitting next to one another, and talking about school.

"God, school is a drag!" Sora moaned, banging his head onto the table. "And it's only Thursday!"

"You're right," Roxas agreed. "For some reason, this first week of school is longer than I thought it would be."

"Get used to it, "Riku huffed, picking up his fork. "This is how it's going to be for another 52 weeks."

Sora banged a fist on the table and mumbled from the table: "Don't make it worse!"

"And can you already believe exams are next week?" Kairi asked, rolling her eyes and putting a hand on her cheek. "Do they really expect us to memorize stuff in, like, 2 weeks!?"

"Sadly, yes," Riku replied, twirling his fork around his plate of spaghetti.

_**1) Have you ever had to cram for an exam? **_

**a. Yes! In fact, I do it all the time!**

**b. No, not yet. I study ahead of time.**

**c. Sometimes, when worse comes to worst.**

Once Sora, Riku, and Kairi started to talk about their own matters, Namine turned to look at Roxas.

"Um, Roxas," she started, "Would you mind if you give this back to Cloud?" She pulled out the art book from her bag and motioned for him to take it. "I finished reading it, so-!"

Suddenly, there was a loud squeal from the other side of the table, and a girl with light brown hair mauled Riku and squeezed him with her arms.

"Oh. My. GOD!" she screamed. "It's been FOREVER!"

Riku muttered something under his breath, clearly annoyed.

"Hello…Selphie," he grumbled, trying to wriggle out of her grasp.

You stared from across the table, clueless as could be.

Kairi leaned back from the lunch table, looking over at the girl who looked like she was trying to suffocate Riku.

"Selphie?" she said, squinting her eyes to make sure what she was seeing was real. "Is that you?"

Selphie released her grip on Riku (and he gasped for air after she let go) and looked over at her redhead friend.

"Oh, hey, Kairi!" she said in a singsong voice. "It's been a long time, huh?"

"Er, yeah," she said, taking a quick glance at a relieved Riku. "But…"

Selphie immediately tuned Kairi out and focused on Riku again, plopping herself next to him. She threaded her arm through his arm and put her head on his shoulder.

"So, RIKU, how have you been doing without me?" she asked in a sugar-candy voice, emphasizing her tone on his name.

"Perfectly fine," he said in an edgy voice. "Now would you please get off me?"

"Oh, Riku!" Selphie giggled, slapping his shoulder with her hand. "I love it when you joke around like that!"

He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

After her annoying giggles subsided, she finally took notice of you, and blinked at you with curiosity.

"And who are you?" she asked a little too rudely.

"I'm 000," you answered, though you weren't sure why you even responded to someone as classy and prissy as her.

"Who is that?" she asked Riku, looking up at him.

Before he answered, though, he put their arms apart so that they were separate. "It's just as she said," he told her. "She's 000. She's new."

"Oh," Selphie said, prolonging the word. "A newbie."

You flinched at the word 'newbie', but decided to let it slide.

"So what's your affiliation with Riku?" she asked, leaned forward and putting her elbows on the table as she folded her hands together. "I'd like to know."

_**2) What IS your affiliation with Riku?**_

**a. He's just a friend.**

**b. Um…well…we're…friends?**

**c. I don't know too much about him…**

"U-Um…well," you stuttered, your face flushing as you said so. "I think we're just…friends?"

"'JUST friends'?" she repeated, her green eyes narrowing. "What do you mean by THAT?"

"Er, well…"

"Oh, would you look at the time!" Riku cried, taking a look at the café clock. "I think it's about time I head off to the PTA store."

You knew that he was making a dash for it, but Selphie didn't seem to notice.

"You ARE?" she moaned, turning her attention back to him. "But WHY?"

"Well," he began to explain, trying to come up with an answer on the spot. He turned to look at Namine, who was drawing in her sketchbook.

"Uh…Namine!" he exclaimed.

Namine raised her head from her work and looked over at Riku, thinking he was going to tell her something.

"What is it?"

"NAMINE?" Selphie said, her jaw dropping as she looked over at the light blonde girl. "HER?"

"Yeah," he said, quickly nodding. "Namine said she wanted to get some new art supplies, and so she wants me to come along and give advice as to what markers she should use. Right?" He gestured over at her with a "save-me-please" kind of expression.

Namine got the message and nodded.

"Aaand, 000 said she wanted to know what kind of notebooks would be suitable for History class," he said, looking over at you. "Right?"

_**3) Would you feel like rescuing Riku for this one?**_

**a. Uh, no. I'd like to let him suffer with Selphie!**

**b. Hm…I guess so. I do feel sorry for him…**

**c. Of course! She DOES seem to get on his nerves…**

"That's right," you said with a nod.

"Hm…" Selphie said, wondering what she should do. "I dunno…"

But before she could make up her mind, Riku had already stood up and had slung his bag over his shoulder. You and Namine had gotten up from your seats as well, and were already following Riku out of the café, leaving both Selphie and everyone else behind without a clue.

Once the three of you were out of earshot, he heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Thanks, you guys," he said. "Selphie was just too…"

"Annoying?" you finished for him.

He glanced over at you and then nodded. "Yeah."

"I guess she DID transfer back to this school," Namine said, stealing a glance behind her to look at Selphie babbling away with Kairi. Then, she looked back at Riku. "I guess she couldn't be without her 'darling Riku'." She teased.

He rolled his eyes with a small smile, finding it humorous as well.

"Please," he said sarcastically. "The last thing I need is another clingy girl."

"So…now what?" you asked.

"How about we go?" Namine advised. "Now that I think about it, I DO want to find out what the new art supplies are…"

"Great," Riku said. "Then it's settled."

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"Should I get this one? Oh! No, maybe this one?" Namine asked her self, picking one package of markers after another. She was simply amazed at all the different brands of pens, and couldn't help but break out into an art-supply frenzy.

As you stood beside Namine, waiting for her to decide (but it wouldn't be anytime soon), you decided to turn your attention over to Riku, who was looking through the binder section. But then again, it wasn't like he really needed more school stuff. He was just thankful that he didn't have to deal with the overly-loving Selphie.

Just when you were about to walk over to Riku, you heard a crash from the supply room, and then a loud cuss word from a man inside the room.

Everyone who was in the school store turned their attention to the back of the store, where the crash had come from.

"Goddamn ladder," a man said, stooping out of the door and rubbing his back. "That thing always needs to be readjusted…"

"Xigbar!" the PTA store manager, whose name was Luxord, cried. "Where the hell have you been!?"

'Apparently, they think cursing in front of everyone is okay,' you thought to yourself as you tried to look busy.

"I was getting your freaking colored pencils," Xigbar yelled back. "The stupid things were high up on those goddamn shelves you claimed to 'fix'."

"I'm the store manager, and you're the helper!" Luxord reminded with a snarl. "Therefore, that means you get to do the dirty work!"

"BS!" Xigbar snapped, stomping over towards the art section. "I'm a higher rank than you, so I should be the store manager!"

"Don't get me started again!" he warned. "If you were the store manager, then-!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. The customers wouldn't come, since I look like a freaking pirate," Xigbar answered, rolling his eye. As for the other eye, it was covered with a black eye patch. Perhaps this what made him look like a pirate?

_**4) What do you think of Luxord and Xigbar?**_

**a. My, my! What language!**

**b. Ha! Xigbar has to do work!**

**c. They sound so scary for store managers…**

Namine scooted out of the way, since she didn't want to bother Xigbar.

He slumped over as he read the labels of the colored pencils carefully, squinting as he did so.

"Hm…" he said, rubbing his chin with deep thought. One label on a basket said: "PURPLE PENCILS", while the one next to it said: "BLUE PENCILS". He looked down at the handful of pencils he had, wondering what to do.

Totally guessing, he put a pencil into one basket, and then another, and soon enough he had guessed every single color…

Namine saw you staring at him, wondering why he'd put the red colored pencils into the yellow basket.

"He's color blind," she quickly whispered into your ear. "He's not so good with colors…"

"Ohhhh," you said, making more sense out of this. "I see…"

Luxord marched over towards Xigbar, since he was taking too much time guessing the colors. Once he saw the mess though, he was even more enraged.

"Xigbar! What the hell have you done!?" he cried, snatching the leftover colored pencils from his helper. "Can't you tell the difference, even when I've SPECIFICALLY labeled each basket!?"

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm color blind!" Xigbar retorted, grabbing the baskets back. "I'll get it, but you just gotta WAIT!"

As the two starting bickering again, you noticed a familiar person brush past you and walk over towards the notebooks section. When you turned around and saw who it was, you knew that this would be Namine's lucky day.

"Hey, Namine," you hissed, "Check it out." You pointed over towards the familiar guy.

Once Namine followed your finger, her eyes instantly widened wither terror, and she cupped her mouth so that she wouldn't gasp.

"Oh my gosh!" she breathed. "I-It's Cloud!"

There he was, picking up a small notebook and then putting it back exactly the way it was. It seemed he was looking for supplies as well.

"AND it's the perfect chance!" you whispered back. "You can give him the art book back in person!"

"W-What!?" Namine cried, fumbling through her handbag for the book. Once she felt it between her pale fingers, her face flushed with horror. "I-I…I can't do that!"

_**5) What do you do whenever your friend sees her crush?**_

**a. You try to help her get his attention.**

**b. You don't do anything, since it's her business.**

**c. You take notice of him, but only help out unless your friend asks.**

_**6) What do you do whenever you see YOUR crush?**_

**a. Immediately blush and look away.**

**b. You go over and talk to him as if he were a friend.**

**c. Pretend not to notice him, since you don't want to look stupid in front of him.**

"Of course you can!" you encouraged, giving her a pat on the shoulder. "It just takes bravery!"

"B-But I don't have that!" she stammered, shaking her head back and forth.

"Of course you do!" you said.

Namine drew the book out from her bag and clutched it to her chest, turning red as she did so. "I-I don't know about this, 000…I just don't feel like I'm ready yet…"

"I'll help you out," you said. You looked over at Riku, who was still in the binder section, looking bored as usual. "Hey, Riku!"

"Huh?"

"Can you-?" you pointed over at Cloud, who had his back to the three of you. "Make a little conversation with him?"

Looking over at Cloud and then at a blushing Namine, he seemed to get the picture. "Sure," he said, walking over to his fellow track buddy.

"Hey," Riku said casually, which made Cloud turn to look over at Riku.

"Oh, hey," he said, a bit surprised that Riku was here the same time he was. "Skipped lunch?"

"Yeah, not hungry," he replied with a shrug. "And besides, the food here sucks. But anyway, about today's track meet…"

Once Riku and Cloud had gotten into a deep conversation about track, it was up to you to help Namine interrupt this conversation, and get Cloud's attention.

"000 what are you doing!?" Namine cried. She grabbed your wrist and pulled you behind a stack of boxes, so that Cloud wouldn't see both of you. "Are you insane!?"

"I'm just trying to help out!" you replied sympathetically. "I mean, you'll never get anywhere if you don't do something about it."

Namine peered over the boxes and took another long look at Cloud, who was still chatting away with Riku. She still looked unsure about the situation…

_**7) What would you do?**_

**a. Make a deal with her so that she would do it.**

**b. Volunteer to give Cloud the book yourself.**

**c. Lay off, since she really doesn't want to confront him.**

"Fine," she said after a long pause of hesitation. "But you just have to promise me one thing."

You figured it would be easy, so you agreed.

"What is it?"

"You've got to tell me who you like more."

"What?"

"Deal?" she asked, stretching her pale hand out toward you.

You still weren't clear as to what she had been getting at, but nevertheless you shook her hand, and then she was off, the book cradled in her arms.

---Namine's POV---

I could feel my heart racing inside, each beat thumping upon my chest. I turned around to look at 000 for reassurance, and she gave me a thumbs up for encouragement. With a weak smile and a small, nervous laugh, and turned around to face the guy I've had a crush on for the past two years.

My palms turned sweaty, and I could feel my face growing hotter as I took each step towards the two. He didn't seem to notice me, since he was talking with Riku, but once I let out what sounded like a small whimper, he turned to look down at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

Even just looking at him made me blush even more, and I quickly looked down at the floor out of embarrassment.

"U-Uh, u-um," I stuttered, "H-Hi, Cloud."

"Oh, hey."

I scolded myself for sounding so nervous and dumb. I'd figured he already knew that I liked him. …And I felt like such an annoying pest to him, too…

"U-Uhm," I quickly held out the art book to him, looking away as I did so. "I-I finished reading this, so I figured that you…y-you know, wanted it back."

"Oh, thanks," he said, polite as always. He reached over my hand to take the edge of the hardcover book, and our hands barely brushed against each other.

His hands were so warm, as was his personality…

I didn't really know what Riku was doing, since the whole reason was for him to distract Cloud so that he didn't leave.

I quickly put my hands to my sides, treasuring this moment, as well as reminding myself never to wash that hand again. (I was kidding, though.)

"A-Anyway, s-sorry for interrupting-!" I stammered. And just when I was about to walk away and back to 000, Cloud stopped me.

"Oh, wait, Namine," he said, and I instantly turned around to face him again, though I ended up looking back down at the ground. For me, it was as if looking at him was a sin.

"I just wanted to tell you that our first Art Club meeting will be next Monday."

"O-Oh, really?"

"Yeah," he said. "I didn't want to keep artists like you waiting for so long."

I remember thinking that those were the nicest words ever said to me. Cloud was so considerate to others, and he was just about as perfect as could be…

"T-That's really nice of you," I said, my stammers becoming less frequent. "I can't wait to start."

"Thanks," he said. "After all, this art club wouldn't have been started sooner if it weren't for you."

I blushed a deep shade of red at this comment, and just when I was about to say something, I was interrupted by one of Cloud's cheerful friends.

It turned out to be Yuffie, who said, "Hey! Cloud! Class is going to start soon! You'd better get that notebook of yours fast!"

Yuffie's words dawned upon him, and he instantly grabbed a plastic-wrapped notebook and quickly said good-byes to both Riku and I. And then he was off, just like the busy guy he was.

…But I would engrave this memory in my heart forever…

---End of Namine's POV---

_**8) What do you think of Namine's thoughts?**_

**a. Uh, obsessed much?**

**b. I'm so happy that she got a private chance to be with Cloud!**

**c. She's sounds so cute when it comes to love!**

"Awesome job, Namine!" you said, giving her a quick hug once she scuttled over towards you.

"You really think so?" she mumbled, her face still red from embarrassment.

"Of course I do!"

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on?" Riku asked, walking over towards the two of you. "I was talking to Cloud, and then the next thing I see is Namine blushing her head off."

"I was just helping Namine out," you explained after the two of you shared a small laugh.

"Uh-Huh…"

"Hey!" Luxord screeched, banging a box of newly shipped pencils. "If you three aren't gonna buy anything, then get the hell out of my store!"

Riku narrowed his eyes out of disgust, and then turned towards the two of you.

"I guess _somebody_ wants us to leave,"

"How rude," Namine whispered, her grip tightening on her bag's strap.

_**9) What do you do when somebody talks smack to you?**_

**a. Talk smack back to them.**

**b. I just try to ignore it.**

**c. You tell someone else about it.**

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

After the three of you left the store without any complaints, you and Namine sat on one of the side benches outside the cafeteria, waiting for Riku to finish buying an iced tea from the caf.

"Now, as for my question," Namine said, putting her bag on her lap.

You'd completely forgotten about the question, but figured that what she was going to ask was harmless. "Yeah? What is it about?"

"Who's more important to you?" she asked bluntly.

"W-What?"

"Who's more important?" she repeated. "Sora? Riku? Or Roxas?"

"What do you mean?" you asked, baffled that Namine would ask a question such as this.

"I must know," she said with a smile. "It's kind of obvious that all three have a liking towards you."

"W-What!?"

This was news to you.

"You haven't noticed?" she asked, surprised by this.

"W-Well, I…"

"So who is it?" she asked. "I'd like to know."

_**10) Who IS your special one?**_

**a. Sora!**

**b. Riku!**

**c. Roxas!**

**d. Not telling!**

"It's…!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_**RESULTS**

**DIRECTIONS: Now, match up your results that you've written down with the boys' results! The person with the most points is your match for this part! If you have a tie, then that means that TWO boys like you! If you have all three...well, then I guess that means that all THREE like you at the same time! Oh my... O.o**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order):** 1)a 2)a 3)a 4)b 5)a 6)b 7)a 8)b 9)c 10)a

**Riku's Results (in numerical order): **1)b 2)b 3)c 4)a 5)b 6)c 7)c 8)a 9)a 10)b

**Roxas's Results (in numerical order):** 1)c 2)c 3)b 4)c 5)c 6)a 7)b 8)c 9)b 10)c

* * *

**SHANA'S NOTES**

**Phew, it's been a long time, hasn't it? It seems like it's been forever since I've ever LOOKED at this story! But, as promised, a new chapter of KH HS has been written!**

**I appreciate all the time and effort reviewers and loyal readers have given this story; it was the main factor that had motivated me to write the KH HS storyline again! A special shout out to all the poll-takers as well! 25 votes had been cast, and the first choice was...ANOTHER CHAPTER OF KH HS! So, Part 16 will most likely be the next thing I publish that's related to the Kingdom Hearts Fandom. Thank you to all that voted! NOTE: There is still time to vote! If you haven't voted already, please cast your vote in my poll on my profile! It's a pleasure to be back!  
**

**Again, reviews would be nice, as always.**

**-Shana-san**

**

* * *

****EXTRAS**

Okay! Now that we're more or less back on track, let's get somebody's profile up on here again!

Riku: (Turns around to look at the rest of the KH cast)

Sora: I wanna do-!

Roxas, how about you?

Sora: (Falls down anime style with a sullen expression)

Riku: You're her least favorite KH boy, after all.

Sora: Why me...?

Roxas: M-Me?

Of course you!

Roxas: (Blushes and hands his info. card to Shana)

**Roxas's Profile**

**Age: 15**

**Hair Color: Dirty Blonde**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Skin Color: Medium Tan**

**Height: 5'6"?**

**Weight: 125 llbs maybe...**

**Hobbies: Helping others out, smiling, and skateboarding**

**Loves: Sea Salt Ice Cream, any type of sweet**

**Hates: Being hated by others**

**Something He Can't Live Without: His older brother, Cloud**

**Favorite Snack: (other than Sea Salt Ice Cream) Pocky**

**Favorite Song on his iPod: "Numb" by Linkin Park**

**Favorite Anime: BLEACH ("because of the character variation," he says)**

Hey, Roxas but his weight on here! Why didn't you put yours, Riku?

Riku: ...because.

Sora: Okay, next time, I'm _definitely_ going to get my profile on the Extras section.

Xigbar: As if!

**_-End_****  
**


	18. A Lonely Xion & the Exchange Students

**A Kingdom Hearts High School Experience**

_**By: Nietono-no-Shana**_

**DIRECTIONS: When a question appears, write the letter of your choice on a scratch sheet of paper so you don't forget! Then, when you're done, tally up your answers with the order each boy has. Here's an example: If you chose "a" for question 1 and then "b" for question 2 and then "c" for question 3...**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order): a, a, b  
Riku's Results (in numerical order): b, b, a  
Roxas's Results (in numerical order): c, c, c**

**If this was the outcome, you'd have one point for Sora, one point for Riku, and one point for Roxas, since your answers for each question match up with the results.**

**NOTE:**** "Numerical Order" means that the order the letters are arranged are by question number. So, for example, Sora's answers are "a, a, b". So, this means that Sora's answer for Question 1 was "a", his answer for Question 2 was "a", and his answer for Question 3 was "b". **

**NOTE:**** "000" means that a character is saying your name.**

**Hopefully this will go smoothly! Now, let's start KH HS! :D**

* * *

**PART SIXTEEN**

"Who's more important to you?" Namine asked bluntly.

"W-What?"

"Who's more important?" she repeated. "Sora? Riku? Or Roxas?"

"What do you mean?" you asked, baffled that she would ask such a question.

"I must know," she said with a smile. "It's kind of obvious that all three have a liking towards you."

"W-What!?"

This was news to you.

"You haven't noticed?" she asked, surprised by this.

"W-Well, I…"

"So who is it?" she asked for the third time. "I'd like to know."

You could feel your flash flush, and as you stared down at the tiled floors you began to mumble out an answer.

"It's…"

Just when you were about to answer, the door from the cafeteria swung open and Riku bolted out, his legs a blur as he ran down the hallway towards you and Namine. Apparently, his fangirls had caught up with him in the drink line, and now he was running away from a bunch of girls, as well as Selphie and her evil clutches.

Both you and Namine stood up from the bench you'd been sitting on as he came down the hallway. But before you knew it, he'd grabbed Namine's wrist and she trailed along behind him as he took her down the halls with him.

"W-What's going on!?" she cried, dazed and confused.

"Just run!" he yelled over the amounts of screams and shouts.

"000!" Namine shouted through the outcries of Riku's fangirls. "You'd better tell me next time I see you!"

However, you were unable to hear this, since Selphie – followed by an army of fangirls – was chasing him down the hallway. (But thankfully Riku was on Varsity track, so he'd managed to escape without breaking Namine's arm off.)

Now that Namine had spilled some new information, you began to wonder if what she said was candid. After all, Sora was supposed to be with Kairi, and Riku "claimed" he didn't have time for girls, and Roxas had so much stress on his hands he couldn't possibly be thinking about you.

Since you were left alone in the hallways, you decided to head to History class early. When you arrived in a separate hallway, though, you heard a small whimpering cry from behind a row of lockers.

Curious, you went over to look and saw a girl with short jet-black hair. She was sitting on the hallway's floor, her back leaning against the lockers that were behind her. Her knees were pulled close to her body and she wiped her eyes with her pale hands. Her whimpering couldn't be contained for much longer, you thought, since she was already beginning to sniffle and hiccup.

_**1. If you see a stranger crying, what do you usually do?**_

**a. I go over and ask them what's wrong.**

**b. I look at them, but I'm either too scared or embarrassed to ask what's wrong.**

**c. I don't ask. They'd probably feel even more embarrassed if I went over them.**

You stooped down and put your hands on your knees, you hair falling down to your shoulders as you did so.

"Is something wrong?" you asked.

"I-I'm fine," the girl stammered, covering her eyes as if she'd covered her entire body. "P-Perfectly fine. You don't have to ask. J-Just leave me alone."

"But you don't look fine," you replied, taking out a packet of tissues from the pocket of your skirt; you always had them handy whenever you had Culinary Arts class. "Here," you offered, motioning for her to take the tissues.

The girl looked up at you for a brief second, wondering why the heck you were helping her. Reluctantly, she took your tissues and carefully opened the sticky part of the wrapper. As she blew her nose, her blue eyes were fixated on you.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked through a stuffed tone, since her nose hadn't fully been blown. "Nobody really helps a loser like me."

"Loser?" you repeated, shocked that this girl was putting herself down.

_**2. Do you have low self-confidence? (Be honest!)**_

**a. YES. I always manage to bring myself down, even when others reassure me.**

**b. I'm modest. Just modest.**

**c. No way! I so egotistical, even my friends worship me!**

**d. I'm not exactly cocky, but I don't have low-self confidence.**

The girl quickly nodded and blew her nose again.

"I got picked on by the Hall Monitors again," the girl explained. "And ever since my friend moved to Radiant Garden, I haven't been able to find any other people to join."

As you saw this girl pouring her feelings out to you, it dawned upon you that you could've been in this predicament if it hadn't been for the ever-so-friendly Roxas on that first day of school. Seeing someone you could've been was scary, as if looking at your reflection in a mirror.

_**3. When there's a new student OR someone that's a bit lonely, what do you do?**_

**a. Invite them over to your table for lunch.**

**b. Talk to them, but never really become "friends".**

**c. Don't do anything, since you already have an established set of friends.**

"But why am I saying this to you?" she asked aloud, talking to herself. "I mean, I must sound stupid, not like I already am."

"Stop putting yourself down like that," you scolded. (However, if you have low self-confidence you're being hypocritical here.)

"What's the use?" she asked back. "I don't have anyone anymore. I just…don't know why I even exist." She blinked down at her hands, wondering if she was going to disappear right then and there…

"Well then come sit with me tomorrow," you announced. "I'm sure everyone I know will take you in, just like I have."

Her blue eyes widened with surprise and her hands fell to the tiled ground. Her jaw immediately dropped after hearing your offer and swung her head to look up at you.

"Y-You're joking…right?" she stuttered with disbelief. "You're just kidding around, right?"

"Why would I do that?" you questioned. "Isn't that heartless to joke around like that? Even when you know someone needs a friend?"

The girl hesitated to argue your statement; after all, she _was_ in dire need of a companion. She opened her mouth to say something, but them clamped it shut again. After thinking over something, she asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm 000," you answered. "And you are?"

"Xion," she replied.

_**4. What do you think of Xion's role?**_

**a. THAT was Xion!? Wow, I didn't expect that!**

**b. Aw, poor Xion! She was so lonely!**

**c. Aw, man, this girl is Xion!? I thought it was just some OC…**

_**5. What do you think of Xion's PERSONALITY?**_

**a. She seems a bit timid, but I once I get to know her, she'll be easier to get along with.**

**b. She needs to grow a backbone. A **_**BIG**_** one.**

**c. So far, I like her; I was glad I could help her.**

"All right Xion," you said with a nod. "I'm taking you up on that confirmation."

"And I'm taking you up on that offer," she said with a small smile. "Besides, whom do you sit with?"

"Does it really matter?" you asked.

Xion thought about this and then shrugged.

"True," she mused. "I guess it doesn't really matter…"

Once you told Xion where you sat at lunch, who helped her up from her lone little corner next to the lockers and set off for class, happy that you were able to brighten up someone's day.

Stepping in through the sliding door of your History class, you noticed there was something different about the classroom.

Firstly, the fact that everyone except you was in his or her seat. Secondly, Saix-Sensei was standing in front of the class. Thirdly, everyone was looking at you. And fourthly…

…There was a really weird brunette-haired guy who was standing beside Saix with an unfazed and serious expression: just like a soldier's.

"Ah," Saix said, finally taking notice of your tardy appearance. "000, I presume?"

At the sound of your name, Riku looked up from the back of the class and glanced over at you for a brief second, only to quickly return to his novel.

"Er," you started to say, "Y-Yes."

"I thought I already told you students never to be late to my class," he said in a very smooth tone, which made the situation all the more embarrassing (and scary). He pulled out a clipboard and snapped the cap off a pen. He scribbled something down on the attendance record.

It looked like this was going to be your first tardy.

_**6. How do you feel?**_

**a. I'm late! How is this possible!? I could've sworn I had time!**

**b. Ah well, I'm late. It's not like I'm going to get detention after being late once.**

**c. Stupid Xion! I should've never have talked to her!**

Embarrassed, you managed to get to your seat by crawling alongside the walls of the classroom, as if acting like a ninja would make the eyeballs that were staring at you go away.

"Nice," Riku commented once you'd taken your seat. "It's always nice to be rebellious once in a while, isn't it?"

_**7. What would you say as a response?**_

**a. It's not like you've ever tried.**

**b. I know, right? I helped everyone stall a good minute of class!**

**c. I didn't mean too…**

Now that you were in a safe environment where your face was just one of the many in your classroom, you decided to turn your attention to the guy who was still standing next to Saix. He stood erect and upright, just like a cadet. His face was serious and mature in all ways possible; he didn't look like the person that laughed. He was also a bit tall for his age, since you assumed he was the same age as you. Otherwise, what would he be doing in this classroom?

Once Saix had finished writing down your tardy, he set the board back down on his desk and faced his students. Thankfully, he didn't pinpoint his vision on you, so you didn't feel even more embarrassed.

"Now, as you all may know, the Superior and I have welcomed a few students to our humble school," Saix started to explain. "They seemed to have come a litter earlier than planned, so I hope all of you will be both respectful and kind to them during their visit here."

"Earlier?" you heard the girl in front of you whisper aloud.

Now that you thought about it, weren't the exchange students supposed to come on Monday of next week? Why were they so early upon their arrival?

"Now may I introduce you to one of our exchange students from Hollow Bastion, Terra."

_**8. Any comments as for our new exchange student?**_

**a. TERRA?! So the exchange students are…?**

**b. Why is someone from Hollow Bastion at our school? Don't tell me something's up…**

**c. Hm…I wonder whom Terra's housed by.**

At the sound of Terra's name, Riku shut his book with such force that it made a huge booming sound. His eyes widened with shock and immediately turned to look up at the new transfer student.

"Terra?!" he mouthed silently with utter surprise.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Terra replied as he bowed politely to the class. "I hope we all can get along during my stay."

As the students clapped in politeness, a guy who was seated diagonally across from you said, "He's so polite it sickens me."

You rolled your eyes after hearing this comment and clapped without saying a word. You were curious, however, regarding Riku's shock. From what you'd seen, nothing separated Riku from his mysterious novel he read during classes. But it seemed Terra was able to break his daily routine.

"Please take a seat next to…" Saix thought, scanning the room that was full of students and few empty seats. "…Riku, perhaps?"

Riku stiffened when he heard his name and tossed his book to the floor, since he didn't want Saix to think he'd been ignoring his lectures.

As Terra walked down the aisles to sit to the left of Riku, everyone was watching his every move. His clothes were far from school uniform standards: a tight black shirt with red straps across his chest? Not to mention the samurai pants…What the heck did this guy _do_ in his school!?

"And with that out of the way, regarding our previous lesson…"

As soon as Saix resumed his lecture, you heard Terra say something to a tense-looking Riku.

"Riku, I'm guessing?" Terra asked, putting his elbow up on his desk.

Riku narrowed his eyes and answered, "If I wasn't, then why would you be sitting next to me?"

"Hn," he huffed, a small grin forming across his face. "I've heard that you're the valedictorian from this school…"

"And what if I am?" he snapped back, clearly angry that this guy was interrogating him about his status.

"I always like to be challenged," Terra explained, dwindling off onto another topic. He glanced over at Saix, who was writing something on the board. "I just so happen to be top of the class myself."

"At least I'm not overly-proud of my progress," Riku said, turning away and trying to end the conversation there.

"…And yet your parents don't even appreciate all the things you've done to try and impress them with…"

Riku jerked his head back to Terra, clearly angered by this comment.

"What does that have to do with _you_?" he hissed. "It's not like they're _your_ parents."

"Do you like challenges?" Terra asked, bouncing back to his previous topic. (He sure liked to change topics, you thought.)

"I don't even _need_ to answer that." Riku spat back.

"Then it's settled," he announced. "I've been so bored lately, always being at the top of things. I never really have much competition…"

_**9. Any questions running through your head right now?**_

**a. How are they affiliated with one another? Is it because they're both top students?**

**b. When will I meet the other exchange students? I already know it's Terra vs. Riku.**

**c. What was that about Riku's parents…? It seemed to touch a nerve…**

"Is something wrong back there?" Saix asked, though he clearly knew there was.

All of the students who'd been listening intently turned to the back of the class to stare at Terra and Riku.

"No, nothing's wrong." Terra answered back with a polite smile.

…But you knew the only thing that would be wrong was going to be the sparks of rivalry…

**-**_**X-X-X-X-X-**_

"That guys just disgusts me," Riku complained as you both exited the History class.

"How do you know him?" you asked, looking up at him while the two of you were walking.

"From international track competitions," he answered, his eyes staring straight ahead, like they always did. "He's so full of himself."

For some reason, who could imagine Sora saying, "Like you?" as a response to what Riku had just said.

Just then, you felt someone brush past your right shoulder. When you turned around to see who it was, you noticed that it was Roxas. But he looked kind of…busy.

"Hey, Roxas!" you called after.

However, he didn't respond.

Riku turned around to see Roxas walking down the hallways without responding to his own name, too. Even _he_ thought it was abnormal!

"What's wrong with him?" he asked aloud.

"Dunno…" you said. "But, isn't he supposed to go in our direction? Our math class is this way."

"Maybe he got called to the nurse or something," Riku guessed with an uncaring shrug. "He tends to get called in a lot."

_**10. What do you think is wrong with Roxas?**_

**a. Maybe Cloud's Geostigma is acting up again…?**

**b. He probably didn't see me, which isn't something to worry over.**

**c. Maybe I should go after him.**

'Is it because of Cloud?' you thought. You remembered that neither Riku nor anyone else at your table knew about Cloud's condition.

"Sorry," you said to Riku as you turned to run after Roxas. You didn't hear his reply, since you were already catching up to Roxas, who was walking faster than usual.

"Hey, Roxas!" you called again, but – just like before – he didn't respond. "Roxas!" You put a hand on his shoulder, which finally made him stop. But usually, he would flinch or turn around quicker than what he'd done.

He slowly turned around to face you, his blue eyes blinking straight at you. He remained quiet, and waited patiently for you to speak.

"What's wrong, Roxas?" you asked. "Why weren't you-?"

"I'm not Roxas," he said blankly.

"W-What?" You looked at him strangely. Of _course_ he was Roxas.

"000!" you heard someone call from behind you. "Why are you going that wa-?" He stopped running when he saw whom you were talking to.

"W-What the-?"

Upon glancing at the commotion Roxas was making the people who were around at the time stopped in their tracks and looked from Roxas to the other mysterious imposter.

There were _two_ Roxases!?

"Wait a minute," you said in between both boys. "Why are there TWO of you?"

"I told you I'm not 'Roxas'," the boy you'd stopped said, clearly annoyed by this mix-up. "I'm one of the exchange students from Hollow Bastion."

"Exchange student?" Roxas said, cocking his head to the side. "I thought you guys were supposed to come on Monday."

At this comment, the identical stiffened and was unprepared for this answer. He quickly regained his poise, however, and answered: "We had a change in schedule. But – now that we're on the topic about identical people – why do you look so much like me?" He decided to change the subject, since he didn't want to clarify the vague answer he gave Roxas.

There was a huge buzz of mumbling and gossip as the people around started to chatter about the two identical boys.

"How should I know!?" Roxas said, pointing at himself. "But, it is kind of…awkward."

"So who are you?" you asked, though you regretted asking so impolitely.

"I'm Ventus," he answered. "Or Ven, if it's easier."

"Ven?"

Ven turned around and a girl with light blue hair and dazzling blue eyes managed to push her way through the circling crowd of students.

"Oh, there you are, Aqua."

"Where were you? I thought you were supposed to go with me."

"I think I got lost," he mused, ignoring all the attention he and Aqua were getting and instead looking down the hallway. "This school is so much bigger than ours…"

"And, a lot more crowded," she added, staring into the eyes of others who were looking at her and Ven. "What?" she spat as she confronted all who were staring. This made them scurry and return to their business, since her icy glare was able to make almost anyone flee. There was something about her that was both beautiful, yet ferocious…

_**11. When you're caught staring at someone, and they say, "What?" what do you do?**_

**a. Look away immediately in embarrassment.**

**b. Continue to stare at them. After all, there's no charge for staring!**

**c. Make a run for it, too!**

The blue-haired girl turned her attention to Roxas after she'd managed to shoo all the people who'd been gawking at them. Once she saw Roxas, she flinched and blinked her eyes twice before saying anything.

"Whoa. You _do_ you like Ven."

Roxas immediately looked down out of intimidation; her eyes were just too hard to stare straight at!

Ven took another brief glance at Roxas and then looked back at his acquaintance. "So, should we be going?"

Aqua nodded.

"Terra's waiting for us."

_**12. What do you think of Ven and Aqua?**_

**a. They're too serious for their age.**

**b. They sound so cool! I hope I get to know them more!**

**c. They sound so mysterious…something's not quite right…**

And as the two exchange students started to walk off together, Ven whispered over to Aqua, "You know, I never really liked clones."

"Well now you have one," she said, trying to contain a smile. "But, don't worry – I don't like them either."

"And I thought I was original," he moped, putting a hand to his cheek. "But," he began, changing the topic yet again, "I don't know why we were even invited to this dump-of-a-school, anyway," he said, looking up at some school banners that had been hung up on the tall walls of the school. "I prefer our school much more."

"You shouldn't say something negative like that out loud," Aqua reminded him. "They might have microphones listening in onto us, since…"

…Xehanort's Nobody is amongst us…"

_**-To Be Continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**RESULTS**

**DIRECTIONS: Now, match up your results that you've written down with the boys' results! The person with the most points is your match for this part! If you have a tie, then that means that TWO boys like you! If you have all three...well, then I guess that means that all THREE like you at the same time! Oh my... O.o**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order):** 1)a 2)c/d 3)b 4)a 5)c 6)b 7)b 8)a 9)b 10)a 11)b 12)a

**Riku's Results (in numerical order): **1)c 2)b 3)c 4)c 5)b 6)c 7)c 8)c 9)c 10)b 11)a 12)c

**Roxas's Results (in numerical order):** 1)b 2)a 3)a 4)b 5)a 6)a 7)a 8)b 9)a 10)c 11)c 12)b

* * *

**SHANA'S NOTES**

**_Okay, so I'm really, really, REALLY sorry if this part sucked, but I just don't feel very inspired anymore when I write this story. I find it...I don't know...maybe...I want to move on to other stories._**

**_But I introduced A LOT of new characters: Xion, Terra, Ven, and Aqua. So, hopefully that'll keep me entertained._**

**_As always, reviews would be lovely and greatly appreciated._**

**_Thank you to all who review and stay in tune with the storyline! I love you all lots! =D_**

**_-Shana-san_**

**_

* * *

_EXTRAS**

_So far, we've had Riku and Roxas's information cards...hm...who should be next?_

_Leon and Cloud: (Dilly dally along, and try to ignore the offer to submit theirs)_

_...Any takers?_

_Sora: ME!_

_...Anyone ELSE?_

_Sora: Aw, c'mon! I'm the main character!_

_You're not the main character! 000 is the main character in this story!_

_Sora: ...Well, in the REAL Kingdom Hearts I'm the main character._

_Ugh, I wish Riku was._

_Riku: (feels proud and boosts his ego even more)_

_Sora: Why should HE be the main character? All he ever does is hang around with the King-!_

_O-kay, already, just give us your card!_

_Sora: THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! (hands Shana his info. card)_

_Wow, he even put glitter on it..._

_Riku: ...You're kidding, right?_

**Sora's Profile**

**Age: 15**

**Hair Color: Light Brown  
**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Skin Color: Medium Tan**

**Height: 5'6"?**

**Weight: 125 llbs maybe...**

**Hobbies: Eating, basketball, and goofing off  
**

**Loves: His friends  
**

**Hates: His mother embarrassing him in front of others  
**

**Something He Can't Live Without: His hair gel  
**

**Favorite Snack: Almost any type of chips  
**

**Favorite Song on his iPod: He can't decide!  
**

**Favorite Anime: Death Note ("The suspense is what makes it the best," he says)**

_Okay, you're done now._

_Sora: (feels proud he got what he wanted)_

_And with that, we'll be back with either a girl or a boy's profile card! Till next time, guys!_

_**-End**  
_


	19. Friendship Troubles & Swimming Showdowns

**A Kingdom Hearts High School Experience**

_**By: Nietono-no-Shana**_

**DIRECTIONS: When a question appears, write the letter of your choice on a scratch sheet of paper so you don't forget! Then, when you're done, tally up your answers with the order each boy has. Here's an example: If you chose "a" for question 1 and then "b" for question 2 and then "c" for question 3...**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order): a, a, b  
Riku's Results (in numerical order): b, b, a  
Roxas's Results (in numerical order): c, c, c**

**If this was the outcome, you'd have one point for Sora, one point for Riku, and one point for Roxas, since your answers for each question match up with the results.**

**NOTE: "Numerical Order" means that the order the letters are arranged are by question number. So, for example, Sora's answers are "a, a, b". So, this means that Sora's answer for Question 1 was "a", his answer for Question 2 was "a", and his answer for Question 3 was "b". **

**NOTE: "000" means that a character is saying your name.**

**Hopefully this will go smoothly! Now, let's start KH HS! :D**

**

* * *

****  
PART SEVENTEEN**

"Cloud's sick again?"

He nodded forlornly.

Despite the bright, Friday morning rays the sun gave off across the ocean, the atmosphere between you and Roxas was bleak and miserable. After hearing this unpleasant piece of news from him in the morning, the nice, pleasant stroll you usually have with Roxas was now turning into a depressing trip.

"But…I thought the nurse gave him more medication," you assumed slowly.

"It looks like it's not working," Roxas replied, his head drooping down to face the sandy trail. "He may have to go to the hospital if this keeps up…"

_**1) Uh oh! Cloud is sick again! When a close friend/family member is really sick, how do you usually feel?**_

**a. Sad too, because I can sympathize with their pain.  
b. I try to keep positive, hoping that they'll get better.  
c. Indifferent. I'm sure they'll be okay.**

"I wish there was something I could-!"

"Oh, no, it's okay 000," Roxas quickly cut in, raising his head and giving you a fake, wry smile. "I'm sorry, I'm ranting, huh? I shouldn't really be doing that…"

_**2) …Apologizing to you…?**_

**a. There he goes again! Seriously, he shouldn't be sorry for anything!  
b. It's getting annoying.  
c. I feel so sorry for Roxas...he shouldn't apologize like that… **

Instinctively you stepped in front of Roxas, making him flinch and lurch to a stop. His eyes blinked twice and his shoulder arched up, a little surprised by your sudden action.

"0-000?" he stammered. "A-Are you…-?

Suddenly you took a step towards him and firmly placed your hands on his shoulders. He jumped at the motion as he shyly glanced into your firm, and somewhat angry eyes.

"Roxas," you declared flatly, "Why do you keep hiding things from us? We're your _friends_...aren't we?"

To your surprise he didn't immediately offer up a reply. Instead, he just stared right back at you, blank, unexpressive, opaque…

"Roxas?"

He slowly closed his eyes and gently took your hands off of his shoulders. He turned his head to the side, avoiding all sources of eye-contact between the two of you. For a moment, there was a pause as a small morning sea breeze swept past before he began to cough up an answer.

"000…I...-!"

The sound of tires driving across gravel came from up and over the sandy slope. A long black limo came to a stop as an electric window slowly rolled down. Before you knew it, Riku had popped his head out of the window as he gazed down at you and Roxas, who were clearly having an intense friendship discussion.

His eyebrows raised slightly, as he was curious as to what the two of you had been talking about.

"Uh, am I interrupting something?" he asked.

_**3) How do you feel right now?**_

**a. Uh, awkward…  
b. Embarrassed!  
c. Fine! And no, you're not interrupting anything.**

"Ah, n-no," you replied. "Right, Roxas?"

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah," he said with a small, unpleasant laugh.

"Well…you guys want a ride?" he offered, motioning his head towards the available seats in his luxurious car.

"000 will take it," Roxas immediately cut in.

"W-What?"

Usually Roxas would ask for one's consideration before he made a decision, but this was just…odd…

_**4) What's up with Roxas?**_**  
a. Was it something I said…?  
b. I think he might be pissed off at me. Uh oh.  
c. I dunno. I should go ask him.**

And then – and this was what shocked you the most – Roxas brushed past you as he intentionally hit your shoulder as he walked by. Without a word he resumed his morning walk towards school, paying no mind to a confused Riku and a worried you.

There was a small pause of awkward silence before one of the two of you spoke up.

"So…000, are you still up for the ride?" Riku asked.

You looked bewilderedly out after a disappearing figure of Roxas, contemplating the current dilemma. You could either hitch a ride with Riku and hope that Roxas wasn't mad at you, or chase after Roxas himself and clear up the problems…

_**5) So...what are you going to do?**_

**a. Chase after Roxas.  
b. Hitch a ride with Riku.**

_**IF YOU CHOSE TO CHASE AFTER ROXAS…  
(Please read the following section!)**_

_**IF YOU CHOSE TO HITCH A RIDE WITH RIKU…  
(Please skip the section that is in BOLD! Return to read at the section that is **_underlined like this_**.)**_

"**Sorry, Riku," you said, turning to look up at him with a friendly, apologetic smile. "But I think I have to clear things up with someone first."**

**Riku blinked back down at you from the sandy slope indifferently, and let a small wave of silence pass between the two of you before uttering a reply.**

"**Understood," he said blandly, though you could faintly hear a tinge of icy coldness in his voice…**

**Without further ado, he lifted his window and sped away, leaving you alone to do nothing but chase after the person that mattered most right now.**

**You sprinted down the bumpy gravel of the path, the morning ocean breeze blowing into your face and pulling your hair back in the opposite direction you were running.**

**After sprinting for nearly two minutes, you began to fear if Roxas had started running after he was out of view. What if he really **_**had**_** been that mad at you…?**

**Before your mind got the best of you, however, you saw the dirty-blonde boy's figure from within the distance, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders shrugged tightly against his body's frame. He was at a mere stroll, and did not seem to notice you as you gradually began to get closer and closer into his hearing range.**

"**Roxas!" you cried as you took the final leg of your excruciatingly fast sprint. (Wouldn't your P.E. teacher in real-life be proud?)**

**Finally he turned around at the call of his name, only to see you stop right in front of him, your breath faint as you panted and wheezed with your head lowered to the ground, clearly tired after blitzing after him.**

"**0-000?" he stuttered, his blue eyes curious with wonder. "Why were you runni-?"**

"**I came after for you!" you cut in, a bit too loudly as you were still trying to recover from the run. "I…I came after to look for you!"**

"**M-Me?"**

"**Yes…you." You replied in between a heavy breath.**

**You raised your body to stand upright and look into his eyes, which clearly reflected that same, miserable look that he could never keep despite all the smiles he'd given you these past few days since you'd met.**

"**Roxas, I'm sorry," you said flatly. "I…I didn't know that you'd be so mad about me pressing more information from you." You took a huge sigh and looked away from his face, a bit fearful of what he would think of your last-minute-apology. **

"**I-I…I guess I should've just said that I'm your friend and I'll be there for you when you need one. I mean, I guess we're all allowed to keep secrets from one another and stuff," you continued, a nervous laugh escaping from the lips of your mouth. (You cringed inside, scolding yourself for letting some weird laugh get in the way of your apology. You don't laugh when you apologize!)**

"**T-That is, if the secret is too personal and all. I-I mean…when you told me about Cloud, that was…"**

**Before you could continue, however, you were suddenly enraptured by two warm, welcoming arms as they pressed against the back of your body. Shocked and paralyzed as you stood awkwardly erect, you turned your eyes to look to the left, where a dirty blonde head was snuggly placed on top of your shoulder. You felt warm tears trail down the sleeve of your school uniform, only to realize that they were tears coming from this one, out of the ordinary boy.**

"**R…Roxas?" you managed to sputter, craning your neck a tiny bit to try and get a view of his face. (Which was deeply ingrained in the back of your shirt, however.)**

"**000…" he said, his muffled reply snagged in between the creases of your uniform.**

**He pulled you back, his eyes a bit puffy and pink as he wiped a small tear away from his sparkling blue eyes, which now reflected a sign of appreciation and being.**

"**You're right," he sniveled, "You're absolutely right. You **_are_** my friend. And I should be able to tell friend things that bother me."**

**You stared back at him, frozen and in awe.**

**When did he start getting so emotional?**

**And…so…**

"**But it should me who should be apologizing," he explained, wiping another tear from his eye.**

"**W-Why's that?" you heard yourself ask faintly.**

"**I shouldn't have been so mad at you," he said, turning a light shade of a rosy pink. "I mean, you didn't do anything wrong. I just…overreacted like I always do. I mean…you were **_caring_** for me.**

"**I've never really opened up to anyone except Cloud," he continued to explain. "I never really…thought that anyone would care about what I had to feel…"**

"**Roxas…"**

"**So thank you, 000," he said.**

**He drew his eyes to a close and took one of your hands into his, and you could immediately feel that relieving, docile, gentle, and comforting warmth he always exerted whenever he was around you.**

"_**Thank you…"**_

**OUTCOME:**_**  
**__Wow! Did you just get a hug from Roxas!? And did he CRY in your clothes!? Talk about cute! However, Riku was a bit ticked off by your choice. After all, hadn't you made a promise to him that you'd walk with him to school more often…? As a result, here are two things that you have to do at the __**END**__ of this quiz:  
__**ADD 3 POINTS TO YOUR TOTAL SCORE OF ROXAS ANSWERS.**__  
__**AND…**__  
__** SUBTRACT 3 POINTS FROM YOUR TOTAL SCORE OF RIKU ANSWERS.  
**__Now please skip this following section until you _see normal font like this_._

..........................

YOU MAY CONTINUE TO READ DOWN HERE, FOR THE PEOPLE THAT CHOSE TO HITCH A RIDE WITH RIKU!

.............................

_**IF YOU CHOSE HITCH A RIDE WITH RIKU…  
(Please read this section that is in **__ITALICS__**!)**_

_**IF YOU CHOSE TO CHASE AFTER ROXAS…  
(Please skip this section and continue to read when the **_font looks like this_**!)**_

"_Yeah, I guess I'll take the ride," you began, taking a sorrowful look down the trail where Roxas had gone. You felt horrible about what had just occurred, but the way things were now, you figured that Roxas was probably way ahead of you, and it was no use running after him._

_Perhaps you two could make up in art class._

_Without further ado you began to clamber up the sandy slope that lay below the road where Riku's limo was temporarily parked._

"_Here let me help you," he said, getting out of the car and reaching out a hand to take yours._

_You gratefully took it as he helped pull you up with little difficulty. He opened the door to let you into the luxurious automobile first and then got in himself, while at the same time telling his driver, Satou, to resume their way to the academy._

_As his chauffeur stepped on the wheels, you sat in one of the many black leather seats across from Riku. Still worried about what had happened with you and Roxas, you hung your head low agonizingly, your hands tucked neatly on your lap as you contemplated for the worst._

_Noticing your cloud of agony, it wasn't long before Riku initiated a conversation._

"_Don't let it bother you too much," he said with arms crossed. "Roxas isn't the type to hold a grudge."_

"_Yeah, but…he's never been mad at me," you replied, your head still lowered. "I mean, I've never seen him mad at…anyone."_

"_Oh, he's been mad a few times," Riku said with a wry smile. "He was mad at me and Sora at least once."_

_Curious, you turned to look up at him, who'd slyly avoided all costs of eye-contact by choosing to look out the tinted window glass of his car._

"_What do you mean?" you asked cautiously._

"_Well there was this one time when Sora made me tag along with him to surprise Roxas in his art class. It was his birthday that day and he wanted to do something special for him," Riku explained. "However…"_

"_What?"_

"_Well…Sora barged into the classroom when Roxas was giving a presentation and screamed happy birthday. Roxas was completely embarrassed and got so red." Riku grinned at this, recalling the hilarious memory. "Everyone in class started laughing. Sora, being stupid, wasn't bothered by all the laughs. Roxas, however, was. He didn't talk to us for a good three days."_

"_W-Wow…" you said. You smiled and gave a soft laugh at the thought._

_Seriously? Surprising Roxas? That seemed like the kind of idea Sora would think of…_

"_Yeah," Riku sighed. "So you don't have it too bad. You guys'll make up soon. I'm sure of it."_

"_Riku-san, we've arrived," Satou called from the very front of the limo._

"_Shall we?" Riku asked, opening the car door with a simple click of a button._

_As the two of you stepped out of the limo and straight into the academy's entrance, however, there was a particular curly-haired brunette who was waiting not too far from where the two of you had parked to be dropped off…_

"_Oh crap," Riku hissed under his breath._

"_Riku?" you asked, stepping over beside him and cocking your head to get a better look at his face. "What's up?"_

"_Selphie," he muttered in total disdain. "It's her."_

"_Oh Riku!" Selphie exclaimed, her boy-vision already pinpointing on her selected prey. "You're awfully early this morni-!"_

"_Let's go!" Riku cried._

"_W-Wha-?"_

_Before you could comprehend anything of what was going on, your mind finally recovered from a few seconds' breakdown by giving you the lovely sight of a rabid fangirl bounding across school grounds after Riku, who apparently had a firm grip on your hand as the two of you were dashing away from Selphie. (What a nice way to start the morning, huh?)_

"_R-Riku!?" you managed to cry as your legs were being dragged by this Varsity Track Member. "W-What's going-?"_

"_Let's just get to class, okay!?" he interrupted, his legs a blur as he banged the door to the school open._

_You'd never really heard his voice so frantic before; it was so out of character._

_But when you looked back down at your wrist in his, you decided it wasn't so bad._

_Well…except for the whole staring thing._

_THAT would have to take some time to get used to…_

**OUTCOME:**_**  
**__Hee, looks like you and Riku are really having a busy morning! And it's all thanks to Selphie's lovely greeting to the two of you! Haha, congrats!_ _Roxas, on the other hand, is a tad bit mad at you for pushing for information about his personal life, though. And since you didn't make the effort to chase after him…well, that just made him madder.  
As a result, here are __**two**__ things that you have to do at the __**END**__ of this quiz:  
__** ADD 2 POINTS TO YOUR TOTAL SCORE OF RIKU ANSWERS.  
AND…  
SUBTRACT 3 POINTS FROM YOUR TOTAL SCORE OF ROXAS ANSWERS.**_

CONTINUE TO READ HERE!!!!

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Morning classes had been a drag (especially when Riku had to keep waking you up from Vexen's boring chemistry lectures), and the day had gone by so fast until it had been time to go outside in the sunny atmosphere, where pool lessons were currently underway.

As you were outside and standing like all the other students in your class, you began to wonder when Demyx was going to arrive and get the class started. (After all, the clock hooked onto one of the tall chain-linked fences read ten minutes into class-time. This of course, made many people happy.)

_**6) When classes have started late, you usually…  
**_**a. Cross your fingers and pray that your teachers never come!  
b. Get started on that homework that's due next block!  
c. Talk and mingle with friends in your class.**

Suddenly there was a hush across the group of students in your class and you turned around to see what had caused this eerie wave of silence.

When you caught sight of the new transfer student emerging from the girls' changing rooms, however, you knew why everyone had gone quiet.

There seemed to be an intangible, glittering air around the blue-haired prodigy, who unveiled her appearance to the class by slowly stepping out of the girl's changing rooms and into the bright sun. Her lightly tanned complexion's shine matched that of the glistening poolside water and her cerulean eyes reflected her coy and cold personality. She spoke to no one as she walked past a few classmates, all of which were staring at her near-to-perfect physique that seemed to shape the one-piece swimsuit itself.

Other girls, in their acts jealousy, spat and pouted behind her back, clearly envious of her looks and body structure. Guys, on the other hand, were infatuated and hypnotized by this wondrous water goddess.

A swift icy breeze swept past you as the girl passed by. You weren't quite sure if that was caused by intimidation or by her actual self, but nevertheless her passing made you shiver and shake as you grasped your arms tightly together.

_**7) What's your view on Aqua so far?**_

**a. She's a cr-**_**eep**_**-er…  
b. Wow, she sounds so serious and (kind of) lonely…  
c. She looks so cool! I wanna go talk to her!**

As she made her way past you and couple of other students, however, you noticed that she was making a certain beeline towards a particular person.

…And apparently her target was the goofy-looking kid that was kicking his skinny-framed legs in the pool as he sat beside it.

…_Sora._

"Sora Mori?" the girl inquired as she stood beside him by the poolside.

Sora, clearly unaware of anybody around him flinched at his name and looked up to see a darkly-lit face, which was blocked by the sun as she was standing away from it. Her looming figure stood over his, and their two faces were covered in her figure's shade.

He merely blinked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I challenge you," she said in the calmest voice possible.

Again, he blinked simple-mindedly.

"You what?"

"I challenge you to a swimming match," she reiterated, slightly confused as to why he hadn't understood the first time.

"Oh," he replied plainly. "Okay."

_**8) Any comments?**_

**a. Sora's pretty…chill…  
b. Gawd, Sora, way to be amazing…  
c. Don't they have to talk to Demyx about this?**

Aqua, a bit taken aback by his one-dimensional view on this challenge, immediately started towards the diving boxes, where races and laps usually began. Sora, still sitting beside the poolside, blinked as he watched the serious girl take her leave over towards the starting line.

You, clearly overhearing all that had been said, rushed over to Sora's side and barked at him savagely.

"Did you know what you just did?!" you cried haphazardly.

Again, he looked up at you with trouble-free, almost-too-simple eyes.

"No, not really."

_**9) Any comments?**_

**a. You big buffoon…!  
b. Is he really going to be okay with this?  
c. He seems kind of out of it…is he okay?**

"Care to judge?" he asked suddenly.

"Huh?" you said, a bit surprised.

Had he really realized what he'd done? Or was he just faking it…?

"Well, sure," you started to reply, "But, Sora, are you oka-?"

"Great! Tell me how everything goes on the other end," he cut in a sing-song voice. He took his legs out of the water and lingered after Aqua, leaving a trail of pool water as he did so.

"S-Sora…?" you quietly called after, turning around to see him walk through a small crowd of students as they awaited their swimming instructor.

Seeing as how he wouldn't be able to hear your inaudible whisper, you decided to walk towards the other end of the pool. As you walked you took a quick glance over to where Aqua and now Sora were, standing on adjacent diving boxes. Aqua clearly appeared ready, with her back arch and her bottom up in the air at a perfect angle. Her eyes were facing the water, which sloshed against the edges of the pool. Sora, on the other hand, clearly looked unprepared, with his body arched a bit too much, as he looked more like a squatting frog than a competitive swimmer. His eyes were hazed and completely impossible to read, which was quite odd, since he was always filled with jubilant air. For some reason, this Sora was a different Sora; one of seriousness, calmness, and (scarily) mature adolescence.

_**10) A mature Sora?**_

**a. Pshaw, if that happened, it would be the sign of the Apocalypse.  
b. I can't really believe that…he must be planning something!  
c. No way! I love his immature and funny self better!**

The two were ready, with your class being the spectators, already aligned on each side of the poolside, as everyone wanted to see who would come out the victor: the goofy, yet athletic underdog, or the majestic and talented water princess?

Releasing a deep breath, you raised your arm in the air, waiting a few seconds (which you knew was secretly killing both of them, as they were both itching to start).

_**11) Who will win!?**_

**a. SORA!  
b. AQUA!  
c. I don't know…**

You brought your arm sharply downwards, and in just a few seconds both of their heads had plunged into the sea-sparkling water, making a huge crashing sound as they sped away to the other end of the pool.

A whole array of cheers, claps, and screams immediately followed, with almost everyone cheering for their precious spiky-haired rookie.

On their final stretch, however, Sora extended his hand out towards the tiled wall in a last attempt to beat this swimming athlete.

You ducked down to take a look, and sure enough, Sora had won fair and square. "Sora wins!" you yelled, making the other students cheer and scream jubilantly. (You even noticed some of the students from study hall that chose to work outside on school grounds lift their heads up and walk over out of curiosity.)

"You did it!" you exclaimed, plodding over towards Sora with exhilaration as he tiredly lifted himself out of the water.

"Yeah…!" he said with a smile on his face. "I guess I…did!"

A large victorious grin plastered across his well-deserved-bragging-rights-face.

And it wasn't long before the male students of your class encaged Sora and scooped him up and tossed him up and down triumphantly.

School spirit, you thought. School spirit…

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"You! The Swimming Judge!" a cold, mature voice called.

You turned around and was shocked to find Aqua, the female prodigy herself, chasing after her with swift, long strides. Her white cloth armlets swayed with each step she took, which enhanced her intimidating gracefulness, (especially with the fact that she was chasing after you. Now _that_ was quite menacing.)

"Aqua?" you said, breathless.

"Yes," she said sternly. "You're the one that judged my race with Sora, correct?"

"Um…yes," you replied, biting your lip as you quickly looked away. Her look made you feel threatened, as you were frightened by the girl's piercing blue eyes – they weren't kind and virtuous like Roxas's!

"That boy…" she said, pausing for a certain kind of effect. "I can't believe he beat me like this. I thought I was…"

_**12) Mind finishing her sentence for her?**_**  
a. Perfect?  
b. Out of this world?  
c. Amazing?  
**

"…A prodigy?" you blurted, unintentionally insulting the blue-haired genius.

She shot you a look, though not of anger or annoyance. Nevertheless, it made you cower and shake with fear deep inside.

"No, never mind that," she said, shaking her head as if talking to herself. "Just tell him that I give him my congratulations, and-!"

Suddenly there was a loud clanging against metal, making both of you and many others in the hallway turn towards the cacophonic sound.

Only taking a few seconds for your brain to realize what this scene was demonstrating, though, automatically made your eyes widen, horrorstruck, as to what lay just a few feet from you.

"H-Hayner…!?" you cried with utter awe.

_**13) Hayner plus loud noises must mean…**_**  
a. A big showdown!  
b. Trouble.  
c. Music…?**

"Don't play around with me!" yelled Hayner's sharp voice.

He thrust a light blonde boy against the rows of metal lockers like a rag doll. The light blonde boy's head landed hard on a nearby locker, yet his eyes remained steady and unfazed by his sudden act of violence.

Annoyed, Hayner spat as his eyes glared into deadened eyes of the other.

"You want some more?"

The blonde didn't reply to the offer, merely blinking as he reflected the same, indifferent gaze.

Suddenly, Hayner threw a blow at the boy's face, making his head swerve in the direction the aim took. Olette screamed as she tried to intervene, while Pence merely stood dumbly, paralyzed and utterfly baffled by what he just saw.

There was a cough, and then a small puddle of blood between the boys' feet.

He smirked and then eyed Hayner challengingly.

"I don't really like to fight, but if you keep this up, **I might just get serious**."

_**14) Any comments before we continue?**_**  
a. Oh. My. God.  
b. ROXAS!!!  
c. Just why the hell would Hayner DO something like this!?**

But to your astonishment, Aqua had rushed into the scene, while others like you stood frozen and paralyzed with distress.

"Ven!" Aqua shrieked, her calm, stereotypical air immediately dissipating with each step she took as she rushed over towards the bloody-mouthed boy's side.

"A-Aqua…?" the identical boy muttered, his voice cracking between the syllables of her name. "Why are you…?"

"Get out of my way!" Aqua screamed, her holler like a banshee's. It was as if hurting Ven was like hurting her soul as she clawed Hayner's grip on Ven's shirt away.

Hayner, completely unprepared for Aqua's action, flew back by Aqua's immense force and banged against the hard wall on the other side of the wide hallway.

"Ven," Aqua whispered, her head lowering to look at his as she searched his facial features for any sign that told her that he'd be okay. And as a answer to her worries, he gave her a small, weak smile with dry-blood-covered lips.

"I'm okay…" he managed to mumble.

_**15) A-HA! I got ya, didn't I!?**_**  
a. NUUU! You fooled me, Shana-san!  
b. Actually, I thought it was Ven. (Me: Oh poo! You're smart!)  
c. Aw, I thought it was Roxas!  
d. DAMN I GOT FOOLED!**

"I'll get you to the infirmary right away…" Aqua said, her face breaking into a small, relieved smile. (Which was quite different from her cold appearance she usually bore, you noticed.) She gently laid him down against the metal lockers in a upright position before turning to face the enemy who'd picked on the wrong boy to bully.

"But, as for _you_…" she sneered, her nice, relieved air disappearing and transforming into a stone-hard, enraged expression as she set her gaze on Hayner, who was currently being aided by Olette and Pence. "You'll _pay_ for this."

"No! Please!" Olette screeched, tightening her grip on Hayner's arm. "Please, he didn't mean to! I tried to tell him not to, but-!"

"What's going on here?" a deep, stern tone inquired.

Everyone turned their attention to see a dark-tanned figure gazing down upon the brawl.

Aqua's eyes widened and she immediately stood up with respect.

"M-Master Xemnas!" Aqua cried, raising her right hand to salute.

"P-Principal Xemnas!?" Pence exclaimed with confusion. "B-But-!"

"Xemnas…?" you whispered under your breath.

_**16) Cue the dark, foreboding music!**_**  
a. Oh my gosh! Hayner's in for it now!  
b. HAHA! About time, "Principal" Xemnas!  
c. Dang, he looks scary…!**

Has the Principal of Destiny Island's Famous Academy finally made his appearance…!?

* * *

_**-to be continued…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**RESULTS**

**DIRECTIONS: Now, match up your results that you've written down with the boys' results! The person with the most points is your match for this part! If you have a tie, then that means that TWO boys like you! If you have all three...well, then I guess that means that all THREE like you at the same time! Oh my... O.o**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order):** 1)b 2)a 3)c 4)c 5)none 6)a 7)c 8)a 9)b 10)c 11)c 12)b 13)c 14)c 15)a 16)b

**Riku's Results (in numerical order): **1)c 2)b 3)a 4)b 5)none 6)b 7)a 8)b 9)a 10)a 11)b 12)a 13)b 14)a 15)d 16)a

**Roxas's Results (in numerical order):** 1)a 2)c 3)b 4)a 5)none 6)c 7)b 8)c 9)c 10)b 11)c 12)c 13)a 14)b 15)c 16)c

* * *

**  
SHANA'S NOTES  
…**_Because writing useless nonsense is totally cool!  
_

That's right folks. KHHS has finally released it's 19th chapter. And it was all thanks to _**YOUR AMAZING SUPPORT AND REVIEWS**_! And to name a special few, I'd love to give a big hug and word of thanks to **InnerDragon2007**, who wrote a wonderful review containing some inspirational ideas to help continue this story! But of course, everyone is worthy of cookies, crackers, and a **BIG HUGE THANK YOU!!!** So thank you, everyone. Thank you…

_-Shana-san_

_

* * *

  
_

**SHANA'S CORNER**  
…_Because writing in the third-person with KH characters is just totally normal._

Shana-san: (Rolls out of a dusty box) Agh!

Sora: (Angry pair of eyes) There you are you little snot!

Shana-san: Eh!?

Sora: You've been ditching the KH fandom for almost _**6 months**_! What is _WRONG_ with you!?

Shana-san: W-What are you talking-?

Sora: You haven't updated this fic for more that _**8 FRIGGIN' MONTHS**_!

Shana-san: B-But I like Vocaloid and-!

Sora: Oh, I get it! So Vocaloid is more important, huh!? Giving up this hot, sexy, Keyblade-Master for some Virtual Singers?!

Shana-san: HEY, they're _CUTE_ Virtual Singers, and-! Wait a minute, did you just say you were hot and sexy?

Sora: …Yes.

Shana-san: You digust me, you main character, you.

Riku: I'm very disappointed in you, Shana-san. Readers have been very angered by your poor dedication to the KH fandom, particularly to this KHHS fic, too.

Shana-san: R-Riku! (Sobs and clings to his arm like a fangirl) I'm so SORREEHHH!!!

Riku: (Blinks uncaringly and shrugs Shana off his arm) Ew, you're wetting my arm.

Shana-san: (Clings onto the scuffs of his jeans as he struggles to walk away) NOOOO!!! Don't HATE MEEE!!!

Roxas: I'm disappointed too, Shana-san. I feel so…ditched…(Sad face)

Shana-san: (Gasps and pitter-patters over to Roxas and falls to knees in distraught) NOOOO!!!! Not you too, ROXIEEE!!!

Roxas: I'm sorry, Shana, but…yes.

Shana-san: NOOOOOOO!!!!! (Cries a river)

Sora: Where's my inner tube? (Swims over to get it in Shana's salty tears)

Riku: …Now I'm _really_ wet. …Dammit.

Roxas: Are you really leaving us?

Shana-san: NO! No! NOOOO!!! I won't leave you Roxie!!!!

Roxas: (Gives his signature sweet smile) I'm glad, Shana-san.

Sora: And you'd better update soon! Otherwise you're not gonna get to touch Riku and Roxas anymore!

Shana-san: (Is alarmed) NOOOO!!! I will! I will! (Dunks head in water up and down)

Riku: (Blinks coldly) …Idiot fangirl…

-END

In short: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN 8 MONTHS. THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!!! IT MEANS A LOT!!!! Thank you so much! _PLEASE REVIEW_ AND GIVE ANY IDEAS OR COMMENTS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! THANKS, AND TILL NEXT TIME!

_-Shana-san_

_

* * *

  
_

**SNEAK PEEKS**  
…_Because waiting is just no fun._

_**  
SMALL SEGMENT OF THE NEXT CHAPTER OF SUMMER BLUES! (SRSLY?)**_

The dark-hooded figure raised a spiked circular weapon in the dimly-lit city, where people and other passerby were completely frozen in time.

"Now, if you'll please," the figure purred with an impish grin, "Perhaps you can tell me where Roxas and the others are?"

_-to be continued..._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Please REVIEW!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_


	20. Shy Outcasts & Helpful Tutors

**(A/N):** Hey everyone. It's been a while hasn't it? I don't even know if anyone's stuck around to even see if there was an update. Well, for the few that HAVE, here it is. It took a while to re-read what I had, but this is what I produced after lots of deleting and editing. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**DIRECTIONS: When a question appears, write the letter of your choice on a scratch sheet of paper so you don't forget! Then, when you're done, tally up your answers with the order each boy has. Here's an example: If you chose "a" for question 1 and then "b" for question 2 and then "c" for question 3...**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order): a, a, b Riku's Results (in numerical order): b, b, a Roxas's Results (in numerical order): c, c, c**

**If this was the outcome, you'd have one point for Sora, one point for Riku, and one point for Roxas, since your answers for each question match up with the results.**

**NOTE: "Numerical Order" means that the order the letters are arranged are by question number. So, for example, Sora's answers are "a, a, b". So, this means that Sora's answer for Question 1 was "a", his answer for Question 2 was "a", and his answer for Question 3 was "b".**

**NOTE: "000" means that a character is saying your name.**

**

* * *

**

**PART EIGHTEEN**

* * *

"Saix, if you'd please fill out a suspension form for me."

"Certainly, sir."

The history teacher wasted no time taking out a thin pad of bright green paper from his pocket as he started to write out a form for Hayner's school record.

"Fighting is a violation in my academy," Xemnas noted, making sure to keep a keen eye on a terrified Hayner. "Especially one that involves…blood."

"I-I'm sorry," the tough boy replied, his head low and submissive. "I really didn't know what I was thinking when…when…-!"

"You can have a week to think about what you've done today," the principal said, his voice deep and foreboding. "Perhaps then will you realize the errors of your ways."

"Y-Yes, sir…"

"Sir!"

Xemnas turned to the Aqua's voice.

"I-If I may take Ven to the-!"

"As for you, Aqua, I'll also have to suspend you from school."

At this, everyone grew stiff and silent.

"I…I beg your pardon, sir?"

"You know perfectly well that threatening another student is also a violation in my academy. And it is certainly not tolerated, either."

Aqua opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself.

"Yes sir. I…understand."

Unexpectedly, Xemnas turned to look at you, who stood motionless, completely shocked by what had just occurred.

"If you'd please take Ven to the school nurse," he ushered. He motioned you towards Ven, who still lay in a heap against the school lockers. "Aqua, as you can see, will have to be taken to my office for a little…_**discussion**_."

At this remark, Aqua immediately looked down, ashamed.

* * *

_**1) Any thoughts on our LOVELY principal?**_

**a. He's totally creepy!**

**b. Dude, he's so RAD! :D**

**c. I don't really have an opinion. He's just…a principal.**

**

* * *

**

"U-Uhm…s-sure," you manage to reply. You prod yourself to carefully walk over towards Ven, making sure not to step into the small puddle of blood that lay next to where he was.

Ven looked awful, as his head was hung low, like a puppet's, while his mouth was red from the blood that Hayner had managed to punch out of him. His clothes were tattered and torn from the scrapes against the metal lockers with small splotches from the blood he'd produced.

* * *

_**2) Too gory for you?**_

**a. Nah, I read this kind of stuff ALL the time. I LOVE action.**

**b. E-Ewwwww! o Make it stop! Make it stop!**

**c. (Shrugs) I have no opinion. (Continues to read)**

**

* * *

**

"Can you walk?" you ask him.

"I think so," Ven replied meekly. "If you could just…help me up."

"S-Sure…"

As you helped him up and hooked his arm around your shoulder, you managed to see Aqua out of the corner of your eye. As she watched you carefully walk away with Ven in your arms, her eyes narrowed into thin slits.

Surprised by this, you quickly looked away, feeling threatened.

It was almost as if that look was a warning, as if to say that you'd better take care of Ven…or else.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"So…what school did you and the other students come from?"

There was a long wave of silence that followed your question.

You turned to look at Ven, whose head was still hung low.

"U-Uhm…well, how is your school? Is it like this one?"

Again, no response.

"Well, how about…what brought you to this school?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

"Is this…really the time to be asking me questions?" Ven finally muttered, his voice hoarse.

"O-Oh…" you say, kind of embarrassed to have asked such questions in the first place.

You and Ven were slowly walking towards the nurse's office. The hallway was empty, as class should've started a few minutes ago, and most loiters or slacker students kept to themselves in the bathrooms to avoid the wrath of Seifer, the hall monitor. So it was just the two of you walking in the middle of the tiled floor, with a whole lot of awkward time to kill.

"To answer your first question, you came from Hollow Bastion," Ven murmured. "And as for the second question, no, our school is nothing like yours. We don't have violent kids beating up random students like it's nothing."

* * *

_**3) Any opinions for Ven's comment?**_

**a. Okay, that was just Hayner. That's the way he is.**

**b. It was just a misunderstanding. But, still…**

**c. He has a point.**

**

* * *

**

"Y-You know," you began, "Hayner isn't all that bad. I think he was having an off day."

"Off enough to almost kill someone?"

"Well it was just a misunderstanding. You see, you look a lot like Rox-!"

"Roxas?"

"Y-Yeah," you say, surprised how Ven remembered your friend's name. "Yeah, Roxas."

"Does he have something against blonde boys with blue eyes?" He managed to muster a soft laugh at his own joke.

"W-Well, not really. It's…kind of complicated."

"We have time."

"No…we don't."

At this, Ven looked up at you.

"I-I mean, well, the nurse's office is just around the corner…!"

"Hm."

The two of you turned the corner and the nurse was already informed that you were bringing Ven. She was waiting outside her office and took Ven from your hands. As you started to walk away, however, Ven had just a few last words for you.

"Oh, 000."

"Yeah?" you say, turning around to look at him before the nurse took him back into a stretcher bed.

"To answer your third question…**we came here because** **your principal is hiding something.**"

* * *

_**4) Scary much?**_

**a. Very.**

**b. What could that mean?**

**c. Hiding something? But…what?**

**

* * *

**

With those last (and creepy) words, you turn your back to the injured Ven and start to head to your next class.

What did Ven mean about the principal hiding something?

Sure, he was pretty menacing, but…

Hiding something?

From who? And why?

And-!

"So. You were the one that took Ven to the nurse?"

Surprised from the sudden voice, you flinch and instinctively turned towards the sound.

"W-Who-?"

"I hope Ven didn't dish out anything too…personal," a familiar figure said. He was leaning against the hallway's wall, his arms folded across his chest and his eyes closed.

"Terra?" you ask, not quite sure if that was his name or not.

"Hello, 000. Glad you remembered my name."

* * *

_**5) Any thoughts as of now?**_

**a. Okay, what's up with the creepy niceness?**

**b. Why's Terra here? :O**

**c. Ugh…HIM…(Starts to walk away)**

**d. Ohhh! It's TERRA! * w ***

**

* * *

**

"Uh…yeah," you reply uneasily. You turn to look behind you, just to make sure he wasn't talking to someone else. "I should get going," you quickly say. You wanted to get this conversation over with as soon as possible. After all, Terra was Riku's sworn enemy, and talking with the enemy meant trouble.

With that, you quickly walked past Terra, who was still stationary against the wall.

"Oh whoa, whoa, whoa. Not so fast, 000," Terra called after you. He leaned off the wall and started to slowly chase after you. "I just had a few more things to talk to you about."

"Listen, I really need to class, so-!"

Suddenly you felt a firm grip on your right wrist and you swung around to see Terra holding you back.

"Just stand still and answer my question, okay?" A smile curled across his lips. "That's all I'm asking."

You tug for Terra to let go of your hand, but your efforts didn't seem to make any difference.

It looked like you'd have to wait and let Terra finish.

* * *

_**6) Any ideas as to how you're gonna get out of this?**_

**a. Run?**

**b. Kick him in the nuts! :D (Me: I like how you think, but it's Terra!)**

**c. Oh no, I like this. LOTS. 3**

**d. I guess I'll just have to listen.**

**

* * *

**

"So, what did the two of you talk about?" he began to prod.

"Why…should I answer you?"

Distraught, Terra ran a hand through his hair.

"I really don't want to do this, but…I guess I have no choice."

He pulled your arm towards his side and your whole body also belted from the sudden jerk. He put a finger at the base of your chin and looked straight into your eyes.

"So, what did Ven tell you?"

Speechless, you couldn't seem to muster a reply.

* * *

_**7) Uh-oh! Looks like Terra's making a move on you! What would you do?**_

**a. KICK HIM IN THE NUTS! KICK HIM IN THE NUTS!**

**b. Naaaw, I kinda like it that way. ;D**

**c. I'd scream for…help?**

**d. There's nothing I can really…do. = o =**

**

* * *

**

"Shouldn't a valedictorian be in _class_?"

Both of you turn to look down the hallway, where a familiar friend stood flamboyantly, with hands crossed across his chest.

"Riku!" you cried.

"Heh. Looks like you caught me."

Terra released his grip on you and leaned away.

"But, shouldn't you be in class, too?"

At this, Riku took something out from his pocket and flashed a thin sheet of paper in the air.

"Hall pass," he declared proudly. "Now, I'd advise you get back to class unless you want to stick around to see Seifer, the hall monitor. Because if you did, then I wouldn't be able to help you there…"

"Tch, whatever." Clearly annoyed, Terra looked away.

"So 000," Riku said, "Ready to go?"

* * *

_**It's up to you. What do you want to do?**_

**a. Go with Riku.**

**b. Go by myself! I didn't need Riku's help!**

**

* * *

**

_**IF YOU CHOSE TO GO WITH RIKU… (Please read the following section!)**_

_**IF YOU CHOSE GO BY YOURSELF… (Please skip the section that is in BOLD! Return to read at the section that is **_underlined like this_**.)**_

_**

* * *

**_

"**Thanks for the save back there, Riku," you say as the two of you leave a pissed-off Terra aimlessly roaming around the hallway.**

"**No problem," he said simply.**

**There was a long pause before he spoke again.**

"**But, y'know…I was…kind of wondering…"**

"**Yeah?" **

"…**Why was Terra holding your face like that?"**

"**A-Ah…w-well…!"**

**You immediately started to panic. Your cheeks flushed and you could feel yourself getting a bit sweaty. How were you supposed to explain such an awkward situation?**

"**Well, whatever," Riku said finally. "It doesn't really matter."**

**For a minute there, you were relieve to know that Riku had given up on getting an answer, because you wouldn't never reached one!**

**As the two of you were walking, he put a hand on your shoulder and you could almost see the hint of a smile curl on his lips. Although he wasn't looking directly at you, you could tell that he was pleased with the fact that he'd helped you out of that sticky situation.**

"**Just don't get mixed up with academic snots like him, alright?"**

**You smiled back and nodded. **

"**Of course."**

**OUTCOME:**

_D'aaaw, Riku came as your knight in shining armor! Well, not really, because he only came with a hall pass. Pfft. But it's the thought that counts, right? As a result, here is what you have to do at the __**END**__ of this quiz: __**ADD 3 POINTS TO YOUR TOTAL SCORE OF RIKU ANSWERS.**__ Now please skip this following section until you _see normal font like this_._

_

* * *

_

...

YOU MAY CONTINUE TO READ DOWN HERE, FOR THE PEOPLE THAT CHOSE TO GO BY THEMSELVES!

...

* * *

_**IF YOU CHOSE TO GO BY YOURSELF… (Please read this section that is in **__ITALICS__**!)**_

_**IF YOU CHOSE TO GO WITH RIKU… (Please skip this section and continue to read when the **_font looks like this_**!)**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_Thanks for the thought Riku," you began politely, "But I really don't need much help here."_

_Riku's eyes widened, surprised._

"_If you'd excuse me," you said, turning to look back at Terra who was still holding your arm._

_Terra seemed to be intrigued by your ambiguous behavior – especially since Riku had clearly come to fetch you from the nurse's office._

"_Well, Riku. Looks like your plan backfired," Terra taunted, as he'd used his golden oppoturnity as a chance to damage Riku's ego even more._

_Riku turned to look away, speechless._

_And with that, you brushed past the two academic rivals on your own, thankfully avoiding Seifer and his gang of hall monitor buddies as you sulked back to class._

**OUTCOME:**

_Well, if you chose this, I'm guessing you're either a hardcore-Sora-fan or a hardcore-Roxas fan that hates Riku with a burning passion. But hey, everyone has their preferences. Looks like you left Riku's ego at a pretty low level, too! You sure put him in check! (Besides, girls can be just as tough!) As a result, here are __**two**__ things that you have to do at the __**END**__ of this quiz: __**SUBTRACT 3 POINTS FOR RIKU'S TOTAL SCORE AND (AS A SPECIAL TREAT FROM ME), ADD 1 POINT TO EITHER SORA OR ROXAS'S TOTAL SCORE. YOUR CHOICE. BECAUSE I'M JUST THAT NICE TO YOU ANTI-RIKU FANS. (EVEN THOUGH RIKU IS MY FAVORITE…HAHA).**_

_**

* * *

**_

CONTINUE TO READ HERE EVERYONE!

* * *

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

After a boring hour and a half of history, you filed out of the classroom with a yawn. As you made your away through the bustling hallway, however, you could hear people gossiping about the fight that took place earlier. Apparently, lots of people were getting a biased story, since the talk of the town said that Ven got two broken bones. Though it was highly unlikely, the only things you remembered were ripped clothes, a bruised cheek, and a bloody nose and mouth. All of which were pretty serious injuries.

Shaking your head, you open your locker and take the things that you needed for class after lunch.

"Hey, 000."

You close your locker door and see a frail pale girl with cropped hair standing right next to you. Astonished, you flinch.

"X-Xion?" you stammer, still recovering from the shock.

"Yeah. You…going to lunch?"

"Uhm, yeah…" you say. "Want to come along?"

Xion's blue eyes widened. Nobody really asked her to go places, especially since she was a school outcast.

"S-Sure."

As the two of you began to walk to the café, you noticed out of the corner of your eye how Xion acted as she walked alongside you. Her head was always hanging low as she looked at the musty floor. She almost looked depressed.

"Hey, 000?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could do me…" She paused before continuing. "…A favor?"

* * *

_**8) What do you do when someone you don't really know asks for a favor?**_

**a. I say yes! No questions asked!**

**b. I usually say no, because I don't really know them.**

**c. It really depends on the person and/or the favor.**

**d. I'd usually say yes so that I can make more friends.**

**

* * *

**

"Sure!" you exclaim. It was a first that Xion prodded a conversation. Especially since the first time you saw her was when she was crying in an abandoned corner.

Xion's cheeks turned a fleshy pink and you noticed how she suddenly turned sheepish all of a sudden.

"W-Well…do you think I could join your lunch table?"

"Huh?"

"I-I mean, just for today! I-It doesn't have to be EVERYday, because I know that would be asking a-a lot of out of you!" she quickly stammered, embarrassed.

* * *

_**9) Do you usually let new students/new friends join your table?**_

**a. Oh yeah! All the time!**

**b. Urrrr…no. (Me: At least you're being honest)**

**c. Sometimes.**

**d. As long as they don't wheedle into my friendships and ditch me when she steals my friends then YES.**

**

* * *

**

"Well of course you can sit at my table!" you say. In fact, you were even a little giddy about the idea, since that meant that Xion could make friends with your new friends! "I'm sure they'll be okay with the idea."

Relieved, Xion smiled.

"T-Thanks, 000," she said. "The reason I wanted to ask you was because…well…Roxas stis at your table."

"Oh?" Curious, you waited for her to continue.

"I really…well…promise you won't tell?" she looked over at you self-consciously.

"Of course I won't!"

"Well…I…really like Roxas. A lot."

* * *

_**10) Xion! Liking ROXAS!**_

**a. Well, it **_**was**_** kind of implied in KH 358/2 Days. (Me: True that)**

**b. GRRR! NO WAY! GET AWAY FROM ROXAS! HE'S MINE!**

**c. Well, THIS is unexpected.**

**d. O-Oh…she likes Roxas…I see…(Is kind of sad)**

**e. Awwww! That's so cute!**

**

* * *

**

Well, you didn't see THAT coming…

"I've liked him since middle-school. He's really nice and he's actually the only one that's ever talked to me all these years."

"Well, Roxas IS a really nice guy," you mentioned with a laugh.

"Yeah, I know right?" It was as if an emotional barrier was broken and the real Xion had emerged. She was so much more sociable and happy all of a sudden. Was this the real Xion…?

"He's just…really really nice," she repeated with a small sigh.

"You know, you could even swap seats with me," you found yourself offering. "He actually sits next to me, so if we switch seats today, you'll be able to sit next to him and talk to him."

"Y-You mean it!"

"Well yeah!" you chuckled.

* * *

_**11) Do you help out people with their crushes!**_

**a. NOT IF THEY'RE THE ONES THAT HAVE THE SAME CRUSH AS ME! Oh, Ji-Ji, why are you making me SAY this!**

**b. Well duh! I'm a good Samaritan!**

**c. If they ask me to, yes.**

**d. No. I don't really like to get mixed up with relationship stuff.**

**

* * *

**

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

As you and Xion entered the café and headed towards your usual table, you could see that everyone was already there before you. You had been a little sidetracked, however, since you and Xion had been talking along the way devising a plan to get Roxas more inclined to talk to Xion.

Selphie, however, had managed to wedge her way into the group and was sitting on the other side of Riku, with Kairi on his other side.

Immediately, Kairi locked her eyes onto Xion.

"Who invited _her_?" the redhead hissed aloud.

"Now Kairi, mind your manners," Namine teased politely. Though her true intentions were for Kairi to play nice.

"Who _is_ that?" Sora asked aloud, even though you and Xion weren't in earshot yet.

"Hey, I think that's Xion," Roxas said, leaning over the table so that he could get a better look.

"You _know_ her?" Kairi asked, clearly in shock.

"Yeah, she was in one of my art classes last year."

"Hey everyone," you say as you arrive at the table. "This is Xion, and I hope you don't mind if she joins us today."

Nobody really said anything to your offer, making the situation a bit…awkward.

"Uh, I guess that's alright with me," Sora piped up. "I mean, I'm always open to new people and stuff." He smirked and looked up at you. "Right?"

Clearly he was making a reference as to how he went over to you and helped you out on your first day of school.

"Thanks, Sora," you said. With that, you led Xion over to where you usually sad and ushered her to sit in your seat.

She shyly placed herself next to Roxas and waited until you sat down next to her.

As the two of you pulled out your lunches, Selphie – who had been eyeing Riku the entire time so far – finally realized who was joining their clique.

"Oh, aren't you Xion?" she blurted out.

"Um, yes," she said, almost in a whisper.

"Don't you have like, somewhere ELSE to be? Like, maybe the bathroom stalls or something?"

At this, Kairi couldn't help but make a small laugh. Everyone else, however, was silent.

* * *

_**12) Speak up for Xion?**_

**a. Oh HELLZ YES. It's about time I settle the score with that girl.**

**b. Of course! Nobody deserves to be treated like that!**

**c. Ugh…if I HAVE to…**

**

* * *

**

"Well nobody really invited YOU here," you snapped back.

Everyone turned to look at you with stunned looks – even Kairi!

Selphie, in response, was speechless and looked away.

You noticed how Riku and Sora had smiles on their faces. Looks like you'd made someone's day.

"W-Well, anyway," Namine began to say. "I actually have a few things I needed to pass out to some people that are here." She leaned back so that she could make eye contact with Xion and Selphie. "Though if I'd know that the two of you were joining us today, I would've given stuff to you guys, too. Sorry!"

Xion gave a small smile, but you could sense that she was hurt deep down. Although Namine was being nice, Xion didn't really have any friends so the kind gesture sort of backfired.

Namine fished in her knapsack that was beside her on the café floor and pulled out five cream-colored envelopes. The extravagant envelops were addressed to you, Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Kairi in cursive script. There was also a fancy golden seal on the back, which made the letter all the more elaborate.

"Oh, is this another one of your invites?" Kairi squealed.

"Well, I was trying to be subtle, but yes," Namine replied with a sweet smile. "I'm having a sleepover at my house and I wanted you guys to come."

* * *

_**13) Sleepovers mean…**_

**a. That's I've officially been accepted into their group!**

**b. That I'm gonna have lots of fun!**

**c. That I'm not going to get any sleep…**

**

* * *

**

"It's this Saturday. Don't miss it!"

"Oh of course we wouldn't!" Sora exclaimed with a bright smile. "Your house is like the biggest one out there!"

"R-Really?" Xion asked aloud.

"Yeah," Roxas answered for her. "She's the richest girl – er, friend – that I know."

Namine gave him a look but then smiled, clearly jesting with her best friend.

"Wow, that's really cool…"

"And, she's really nice to top it all off."

"Aw, Roxas. That's so sweet of you," Namine said, elated. She poked his shoulder with her plastic fork. "But you know I'm just being nice to you for another reason."

Instantly you thought of Namine and her big crush on Cloud.

"Oh, right!" Roxas said with a laugh.

The two began to laugh, clearly understanding the inside secret.

Suddenly, you noticed Xion's facial expression change from ecstatic to envious. Just what was she thinking…?

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"And that's how the Quadratic formula can help us find the inverse matrix of…"

You could feel your eyes droop and flutter with each monotone word Lexaeus uttered during his math lecture.

"000!"

You could feel someone poke you with a mechanical pencil.

You turned to your right.

It was Roxas.

"Wake up!" he hissed. "You can't leave me taking notes for the both of us, can you?"

"Oh…right," you whispered back.

* * *

_**14) Have you ever slept in class?**_

**a. Oh no way! I would never do that!**

**b. Yup. I do it on a regular basis.**

**c. Just once! I promise!**

**

* * *

**

You turned to look back at the white board, where Lexaeus was scribbling more cryptic codes, all of which were supposed to be formulas that could help one find the inverse matrix of…

"Ah, forget it," you muttered, slapping your pencil onto your desk.

"000!"

"I'm sorry Roxas, but…" you began to sigh, "…I don't think I can make it…"

Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling that class was over.

"You'll be having a test tomorrow on the formulas," Lexaeus announced, his voice gruff and stern. "I will expecting that everyone will study and get perfect scores. Dismissed."

At this, everyone stood up and started to pack their things back in their briefcases.

"Agh, that was torture," Roxas grumbled. He put a hand on the back of his neck and sighed. "Maybe Cloud can help me out on this stuff…"

Suddenly, Roxas's eyes lit up and he turned to look at you.

"Hey, 000!"

"Mmmmm?" you managed to grumble. You were still putting your things back in your bag.

"How about you stay after school with me, Namine, and Sora?"

Your ears pricked up at the sound of the offer.

"…What for?"

"We're having a math study session," he explained. "Namine's just coming for, well, y'know, my brother. But Sora actually is coming to this one. And…well, I kind of need help." He blushed at admitting his weakest subject. "So…what do you say? Wanna come?"

"Sure, count me in!" you said. For some reason, your sleepiness had dissipated and you were excited to…well…study!

As the two of you exited the classroom, however, there was a familiar person that happened to be passing by and caught sight of the two of you together.

"Well, if it isn't the REAL Roxas."

Roxas turned to look over at his once-best friend, Hayner.

"H-Hayn-!"

"Ohhh, wait, are you the REALLY the REAL one? Because they could've patched up your bloody nose and bruised face by now."

Roxas looked down at the floor with saddened eyes.

"Hayner!" a bruntette girl yelled as she came running to the rescue.

"O-Olette?" Hayner said, turning to look over at her as she stopped at his side.

"Don't tease him like that! That's just awful!"

At this, Roxas looked up and for the first time looked long and hard at her. For once, she was finally saying something about him, after all this time…

"B-But I was-!"

"Do you want to get another suspension!" she warned.

"…N-No."

"Then just leave him alone." She slowly turned her head to look over at Roxas. She hesitated before speaking.

"I'm…sorry," she whispered. However, with all the after-school noise in the hallway, her voice was inaudible to you and Roxas.

But he seemed to get the message.

With that, Olette pushed for Hayner to turn around and leave Roxas and you alone. She gave the two of you a small apologetic smile before turning around herself and walking away.

"Olette…" Roxas whispered, almost apologetically as well.

"Roxas, please don't pay any attention to Hayner," you said, putting a hand on his shoulder as a gesture to cheer him up. "I'm sure he's still angry and doesn't know how to let things go. I mean, Olette sure seems like she's…well…you know…"

Although you were loosing your words of wisdom, you felt a warm hand on top of yours. Surprised, you looked down to see that Roxas had put a hand on top of the hand you'd put on his shoulder.

"…Thanks," he said with his signature smile. "I…think I'll be okay now."

* * *

**BE SURE ADD 1 POINT TO ROXAS'S TOTAL SCORE, REGARDLESS! **

**You helped him out (even if you didn't want to), and he now knows that Olette has forgiven him for what he'd done in the past. Hooray! Now all we need is for Hayner to move on, too…hm…**

**

* * *

**

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"Gaaaagh, I don't understand ANY of this math-crap!"

Suddenly there was a flurry of papers and a loud boom on the library floor as a textbook and all of its loose-leaf contents flew off the table. Clearly, Sora was frustrated.

"Just take in steps, Sora," a kind Cloud offered. "You have to start factoring first since they all have…-!"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Sora cried, shaking his head back and forth. "You're speaking JUST like my teacher, for crying out!"

"Well, not really, since he doesn't have that boring voice that Lexaeus does," Namine noted. She was currently drawing something in a sketchbook, since she'd already finished her homework.

"Aaaaah, Namine!"

"HEY, QUIET OVER THERE!" yelled an annoyed Zexion, who was subbing for the librarian's after-school shift. "I can hear you from all the way over there!"

"Pfft," sighed an exasperated Sora. He slumped in his seat and crossed his arms. "Why don't you just go read your stupid novel somewhere else…?"

You couldn't help but smile before you turned to look up at the library's clock. The study session you, Sora, Roxas, Namine, and Cloud were doing had lasted a good 20 minutes. And unfortunately for Sora, he still wasn't getting the inverse matrix and factoring thing.

"Hey, I know!" Namine exclaimed.

"Uh-oh, another devious idea from Namine," Roxas teasingly warned.

"R-Roxas!" The light blonde immediately blushed and self-consciously looked over at Cloud. He wasn't really listening to their conversation. And besides, he didn't even know that Namine had a huge crush on him. "I was just going to offer that 000 trying teaching Sora that small bit. Since Cloud clearly got through HER brain."

"Oh ha ha. Very funny," Sora said sarcastically. He waved his arms up in the air for emphasis.

"Well, I guess I could…kind of try…" you said, a bit unsure by all the sudden pressure.

"As long as you're better than Riku, then that's fine," Sora said.

Everyone laughed at that.

"I have such a hard time with tutors, y'know?" the brunette sheepishly admitted. "Like, Riku's too mean and Cloud's just too…"

Everyone waited for Sora to finish – even Cloud.

"…Too much of a brain."

* * *

_**15) Tutoring?**_

**a. Haha, actually I'M the one being tutored!**

**b. Yeah, I've tutored for some people.**

**c. No, I really just kind of do stuff on my own.**

**d. Does tutotring your friends count? ;D**

**

* * *

**

"It goes a bit like this…" you began to say.

After a grueling 40 minutes of explaining and examples, it was time to go and Zexion shooed the five of you out of the library so that he could close up. As Namine waved good-bye to you, Sora tapped you on the back before he left to go.

"Hey, thanks for that help back there," he began to say.

His cheeks started to turn a bright shade of pink and he put a hand on his cheek instinctively, to make sure he wasn't turning too red. But it was obvious that he was embarrassed.

"For some reason you kind of…helped."

"R-Really!" you cried. You were actually excited that your instructions and tips had managed to come across successfully to someone else. And to Sora, of all people!

He put a hand on your hair and messed it all up playfully.

"Catch you tomorrow, alright?"

"Of course!"

* * *

**BE SURE TO ADD 1 POINT TO SORA'S TOTAL SCORE, REGARDLESS!**

**You helped him out in math (even if you didn't want to) and he might actually pass that upcoming test! Let's hope he does!**

**

* * *

**

_**-to be continued…**_

* * *

**RESULTS:**

**DIRECTIONS: Now, match up your results that you've written down with the boys' results! The person with the most points is your match for this part! If you have a tie, then that means that TWO boys like you! If you have all three...well, then I guess that means that all THREE like you at the same time! Oh my...**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order):** 1)b, 2)a, 3)a, 4)c, 5)a, 6)b, 7)a, 8)a, 9)a,d 10)c,e, 11)c, 12)a, 13)b, 14)b, 15)a  
_  
_**Riku'****s Results (in numerical order):** 1)c, 2)c, 3)c, 4)a, 5)c, 6)a, 7)d, 8)b,c, 9)b, 10)a, 11)c,d 12)c, 13)c, 14)a, 15)b

**Roxas's Results (in numerical order):** 1)a, 2)b, 3)b, 4)b, 5)b, 6)d, 7)c, 8)d, 9)c, 10)b,d, 11)a, 12)b, 13)a, 14)c, 15)d

**Note:** If one of your choices isn't on here, then that means that the answer you selected was "NONE". So you receive 0 points for that answer. See question 15? If you chose "C" as your answer, it's not there. So that means you receive no points for that question. Don't sweat it! Sometimes those kinds of questions can help, actually...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

You can be mad at me.  
No, seriously.  
You can.  
If there's one person out there that you should thank, it's yourself.  
Yup, that's right.  
YOURSELF.  
...And, well, the dedicated fans of this fic that kept harping on me to at least produce a continuation of some sort.  
So I did.  
I felt so awkward writing this, though.  
It's been so long.

But, if you have anything comments to say, I'd be more than happy to see them as a review.  
**Because more reviews means more chances of a continuation**, yes? :D

_**-Ji-Ji **_  
(my new nickname)

* * *

**P.S.**  
Thanks to all the people that voted on the poll on Quizilla! You're the ones that decided the continuation of KHHS!  
Help yourselves to a cookie. Roxas made them. :-)


	21. A Fake Rumor & Sora's CheerUp Session

**WARNING!  
THIS IS A SUPER-LONG CHAPTER, SO PREPARE YOUR EYES.**

**

* * *

**

**(A/N): **Thanks for those that reviewed the last chapter! It's so great to know that there are still people who hung onto this story's continuation! That makes me all warm and fuzzy inside! Here's the next chapter, which I'm proud to say has been released quicker than expected. Consider this chapter's super-long length and fast update a treat for you reviewers and fans!

* * *

**DIRECTIONS: When a question appears, write the letter of your choice on a scratch sheet of paper so you don't forget! Then, when you're done, tally up your answers with the order each boy has. Here's an example: If you chose "a" for question 1 and then "b" for question 2 and then "c" for question 3...**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order): a, a, b Riku's Results (in numerical order): b, b, a Roxas's Results (in numerical order): c, c, c**

**If this was the outcome, you'd have one point for Sora, one point for Riku, and one point for Roxas, since your answers for each question match up with the results.**

**NOTE: "Numerical Order" means that the order the letters are arranged are by question number. So, for example, Sora's answers are "a, a, b". So, this means that Sora's answer for Question 1 was "a", his answer for Question 2 was "a", and his answer for Question 3 was "b".**

**NOTE: "000" means that a character is saying your name.**

**Hopefully this will go smoothly! Now, let's start KH HS! :D**

**

* * *

**

**PART NINETEEN**

**

* * *

**

"…And wasn't it so funny when Zexion was getting all mad at us?"

"Yeah!"

Both you and Roxas let out hardy laughs upon remembering a pissed off Zexion yesterday. It was a crisp morning as the two of you were heading to school. As usual, the two of you were talking along the sandy beach trail towards the academy.

"You should come study with us more often. Besides, Namine could use another girl around," he added with a small laugh.

A small trace of blush marks formed on the apples of his cheeks.

"I-I mean, if you want to come again, that is…"

"Of course I would!" you said with a laugh. "That session actually helped me out lots! Now I'm sure I'll be able to handle the math test no problem tomorrow."

He smiled.

"That's good to hear."

"I just hope Sora passes his math exam today," you mentioned. "He was having so much trouble remembering the conjectures yesterday…"

"I think he'll be okay. He always comes out alive passing his classes each year."

"Like…_barely_ passing?" you asked, turning to look at Roxas.

"Yup."

Your eyes widened at Roxas's simple reply.

"So you mean…he gets like…?"

"D's and C's? Yeah, he does. B's are like a miracle on his report card."

* * *

_**1) D's and C's?**_

**a. Oh my gosh! I wouldn't be able to LIVE if I got those grades!**

**b. Hey, that's what I get all the time, too!**

**c. Oof. That's pretty rough. But it's still passing…right?**

**

* * *

**

"I…see," you said. "Well, let's hope he aims for that B."

"I know right? His mom gives him such a hard time about grades. I don't know if Sora told you, but his mom really wants him to be more like Riku. Y'know…the studious type?"

* * *

_**2) Sora? Studious?**_

**a. If that ever happened, I think the world would explode.**

**b. It doesn't hurt to try.**

**c. Naw, I think I like him the way he is.**

**

* * *

**

"She shouldn't press him to be like someone else," you found yourself saying. "I mean, I kind of like the way Sora is."

"Me too," Roxas replied almost instantly. "I mean, I don't think I could take 2 Rikus a day!"

The two of you both laughed at the thought and before you knew it, you'd arrived at school.

"Well, I'll see you in second block!" Roxas said as he waved goodbye.

As you waved back, you noticed how much Roxas's personality had changed. He used to be so shy around you. But ever since learning about Cloud's condition and helping him cope with Hayner's snide remarks, Roxas had become a lot more open. He still didn't share as openly and frankly like Sora, but he certainly talked more than he used to. Could it be that…?

Suddenly, out of the corner of your eye you could see a figure briskly walking over towards you. Curious, you stood at the school doors waiting for the person to come and talk to you. As the person came closer, you noticed that it was Riku. He had a green sheet of paper in one of his clenched hands and he was holding the bright sheet rather tightly…

"What is _this_?" he snapped, holding the paper right in your face. His look was stern and furious as he glared down at you while you scanned the flyer's contents. The paper was crumpled and dented from Riku's taut grip, which made it even harder to read.

The sheet read:

**- A SECRET AFFAIR? -**

_Riku and 000 going out_?

There was even a picture of the two of you when Riku had dragged you away from the school's entrance the day he had offered to drive you to school for the first time.

"I…don't know," you managed to reply in a faint whisper.

* * *

_**3) Uh-Oh!**_

**What do you mean "uh-oh"? "Oh **_**HELL**_** NO" is more like it!**

**But that's not true!**

**W-Who did this…?**

**

* * *

**

'This is utterly _disgusting_," Riku said, scoffing at the picture. His emphasis on his last word made you flinch out of fear.

* * *

_**4) "Disgusting"?**_

**Wait. So…Riku **_**DOESN'T**_** like me?**

**What's so disgusting? IF HE'S SAYING I'M THE ONE THAT'S DISGUSTING I'M GONNA BEAT HIM TO A PULP!**

**But it's NOT true! You have it all wrong!**

**

* * *

**

"I-I don't know what this is all about," you said nervously.

After reading the flyer, you realized the numerous pairs of eyes that were eyeing you and Riku. They, too, had bright green flyers in their hands as well. You then observed the same splotch of green on the floors, the walls, the lockers – they were everywhere!

"This is so _embarrassing_," Riku hissed. He stared at the picture again with infuriated eyes and then crumpled it into a tight paper ball. "Now _everyone_ will think that you and I are _together_."

* * *

_**5) Seems like Riku's pretty pissed about this…**_

** a. B-But! I thought we **_**WERE**_** together!**

** b. Don't worry Riku. I'm pretty pissed about this, too.**

** c. Will someone PLEASE tell me who did this? Nobody has answered me for the past 2 questions!**

** d. It's nothing to get SO upset about…**

**

* * *

**

"Riku, I-!"

"Just don't talk to me," he interjected sharply.

He turned around so that his back faced you. He examined the lines of students that smothered the hallways with open mouths and dumbfounded expressions.

"I don't want to talk to _anyone_ right now."

And with those final biting words, he walked away.

Immediately a rush of chattering ensued after he turned a corner. There were high pitched squeaks from underclassmen girls, while snaps and lashes from upperclassmen schoolgirls. There was an occasional laugh and snicker from one of the boys that had nabbed a flyer, while a couple of Riku fangirls glowered at you with vindictive fury. Just about everyone had heard of this rumor and you were a part of it. A big part of it.

* * *

_**6) What are your opinions on rumors?**_

** a. They're a bunch of baloney.**

** b. I know every single one at my school!**

** c. They're entertaining, but I don't really believe most of them.**

** d. They're so wrong! Lots of them can hurt people, you know?**

** e. I love 'em!**

**

* * *

**

Embarrassed, furious, and nervous, you rushed to your locker, not even bothering to notice the eyes that followed your course along the hallway.

When you arrived at your locker, however, you noticed someone standing beside it. It as familiar female friend with black hair, but something about her was different. She was leaning against your locker with arms folded across her chest. She wore a smug grin and almost seemed to enjoy what was happening this morning. When she heard you approach, she lifted herself up and stood to face you. Her piercing blue eyes no longer showed helplessness or depression. Instead, jealousy and an burning hatred had replaced her once woeful personality.

"Xion?"

You were a bit surprised to see her standing near your locker.

"Anything interesting happen to you lately?" she asked, a bit suddenly.

You jolted at the question and hesitated to answer.

"W-Well…yeah."

At your reply, a malicious smile curled across the girl's lips.

"It's what you deserve."

* * *

_**7) Any comments on Xion right now?**_

**a. That b!tch! How DARE she do that to me!**

**b. I had a feeling she was trouble from the very start…!**

**c. H-How could she do this to me? I thought we were friends!**

**

* * *

**

_**8) Which tactic is similar to what you do when you have a fight with a friend?**_

**a. Shout back louder so that my voice is the one heard.**

**b. Let the other person let it all out and I keep my mouth shut.**

**c. Let the other person finish, and then give MY side of the story.**

**

* * *

**

"W-What?" you cried. "You mean…_you_ did all of this!"

"Bravo! So glad you got it right!" she cackled sardonically. She chuckled and clapped her hands three times, as if to give herself a pat on the back for doing such a dastardly deed. "I bet you didn't expect the culprit to be me, now did you?"

"But…why?" you managed to sputter. Your voice trembled with utter shock. Why would Xion do something as awful as that to you? You'd been so nice to her…

"'Why'? I'll tell you why! Because you LIED TO ME."

"About what?"

"About Roxas already having a crush on Namine!" she screamed back. A couple of passerby turned their heads upon hearing Xion screech.

"W-Wait, Xion, you have it all wrong!" you tried to reason. "Roxas doesn't like Namine! He was only joking with her because-!"

"I don't NEED any excuses from you!" Xion shrieked. "You _betrayed_ me!"

"But I didn't! If you'd just let me-!"

"I don't want to listen to you anymore," Xion interrupted. Her eyes started to redden and water. She tried to blink the tears back into her eyes as she turned to look away. "I thought you were my friend, but…I guess you weren't."

At this, you could feel your face grow hot and a small trail of tears trickled down your cheeks as Xion turned her back on you and disappeared into the thicket of students.

Everyone watched as Xion left and then turned back to look at you – tears and all.

Embarrassed, sad, and angry, you slammed your back against your metal locker and slowly slid down to the ground. You tried to contain a couple of sobs by swallowing your throat as you covered your face with your hands and lowered your head. Your shoulders began to shake as you wept alone…

* * *

_**9) Friendship fights hurt.**_

**a. A lot.**

**b. She wasn't even my "FRIEND" to begin with, Ji-Ji!**

**c. How can I resolve this…?**

**

* * *

**

"Whoa, you look pretty messed up," Sora cried. He had been walking through the hallway like everyone else until he caught sight of you sitting against your locker in a heap of tears.

He squatted down to your eye level and stared at your reddened face and watery eyes.

"What happened?"

"I-I…think I…made Riku and X-Xion…mad…" you managed to reply through sobs.

"Riku and Xion?" His eyes squinted at the names and tilted his head to the side, confused. Those two names had never been used in the same sentence. "How'd you get them mad?"

"I t-tried n-not to…b-but…b-b-but-!" you couldn't finish your sentence as you immediately broke out into more tears and sobs.

Alarmed, Sora almost fell backward into the middle of the hallway.

"Whoa, whoa! C-Calm down 000!" he exclaimed. "I-I didn't mean to-!"

But you couldn't hear his apologetic voice between your cries and uncontrollable snivels.

The more you cried, the more students turned to look at you. And the more students that looked over, the more Sora panicked.

* * *

_**10) Looks like SOMEONE'S making a spectacle…**_

**a. Don't look over here, please!**

**b. What's their problem! Just stop STARING.**

**c. They can look if they want. …I…don't really care right now.**

**

* * *

**

"H-Hold on," he said to you, standing up and running off to someplace.

"EEEEK!"

"What's a boy doing in here!"

"This is the _girl's bathroom_."

"Eww, you pervert!"

"Get _OUT_ of here!"

"Gaaagh! I'm sorry!"

The next thing you knew, Sora darted out of the girl's bathroom, followed by a flurry of high heels and compact mirrors that were being flung by the girls inside. He ran towards you, holding a couple of sheets of paper towels.

* * *

_**11) Wow! Sora just went into the girl's bathroom for you!**_

**a. T-That's…so sweet! (Is still sobbing)**

**b. Big deal. I didn't want his help.**

**c. That's a classic thing Sora would do!**

**d. You mean there wasn't a boy's bathroom next to the girls'?**

**

* * *

**

"Don't take it the hard way," Sora began, trying to cheer you up. "Riku doesn't stay mad for a long time." He handed you a long sheet of paper towels he'd stolen from the bathroom.

You took it gently from his hands and blotted the salty tears into the cheap brown paper.

"But Xion? I wonder what got her so mad. I mean, nobody even _knows_ who she is…" He glanced up and scanned the crowd for any trace of the black-haired girl. "But I guess everyone knows her name _now_."

"It was all a big misunderstanding," you mumbled to him, "And she took it the wrong way." Your hung your head back and down and slumped back onto the floor. "How am I ever going to talk to the two of them again…?"

There was a slight pause before Sora's eyes brightened. He put a compassionate hand on your shoulder, which made you look up at him. Oddly enough, he was grinning at you.

"I think I've got something that'll cheer you up. Come with me."

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"...A vending machine?"

"Not 'a' vending machine. '_THE_' Vending Machine!" Sora corrected. "Here, I'll treat ya."

He fished through his pants pockets and pulled out a few crumpled bills and carefully fed one of them into the machine's slot. Without even looking at the window, he pressed a three-digit code. Instantaneously, two identical snack packets were pushed off from their rack and fell to the bottom of the machine.

"Oh! Keep the change! I still need to pay you back for that lunch money you lent me."

He handed you the rusty coins.

His genuine forgetfulness only added his cute charm.

"Thanks," you said as you fumbled in your skirt's pocket to make room for the jangly change.

"I guarantee that this the best stuff in the world!"

He shoved a chocolate-covered pastry into your hands. You reluctantly took it and ripped the shiny plastic open.

"I know they're bad for you," Sora mentioned as he began to unwrap his, "But it's best not to calorie count when you're down and out." He took a big bite out of the small bun before continuing. "I always used to give one to Kairi when she was sad, so I figured maybe you'd like it too."

* * *

_**12) What do you think of Sora's gesture of affection?**_

**a. Sora's just as sweet as this pastry I'm eating!**

**b. A bun? Seriously? How is THAT supposed to cheer me up?**

**c. That's so nice of Sora to cheer me up.**

**

* * *

**

"It's really good!" you exclaimed. You instantly took another small bite out of the snack.

"I know, right? It's got coconut bits and almonds inside and it really tastes good with the soft bread and chocolate icing outside," Sora explained, sounding like a food critic. He turned towards you and smiled. "I'm glad you like it, though."

Then, out of the blue, you began to cry again. But this time, your tears weren't those of sadness, but of something else…

"W-Whoa, you don't like it?" Sora cried. The two of you had been leaning against the wall next to the vending machine and he had leaned off the wall and had stepped in front of you, concerned. "Here, I'll eat yours too if you don't-!"

"But I do like it, Sora," you interjected between sobs. You held the pastry tighter in your hands, making some of the almond bits inside crack. "I-It's just that you're being so nice that I'm…crying."

"…Oh."

Sora scratched his head, dazed. "Geez, girls are so weird…!"

"Sora?"

A girl's voice from around the corner resounded in the quiet hallway and the two of you turned to see who it was.

"And 000!" the girl shrieked.

Your eyes widened at the sound of the ear-splitting cry.

It was Kairi.

* * *

_**13) Uh-Oh…**_

**a.** **Uh-Oh"? I think "OMG RUN!" is more like it!**

**b. Oh crap. And just when things were getting good with me and Sora…**

**c. I swear, does this girl EVER leave Sora alone?**

**

* * *

**

_**14) When you see a girl with your friend's boyfriend, you…**_

**a. Don't pay too much attention. They're probably just friends.**

**b. I don't have enough info for this question. Unless the boyfriend is clearly hitting on her or if the girl is hitting on the boyfriend, then this would be a different story for me.**

**c. Immediately pounce on the situation and either confront them myself or tell my friend and/or another friend of mine about what I saw.**

**

* * *

**

_**15) I know I'm totally Kairi-bashing in this story, but…do you think Kairi has a right to be mad at you?**_

**a. Well, I mean I can kind of see where she's coming from, because it looks like I'm trying to take away Sora from her…even when I'm not.**

**b. Well, I mean I can kind of see where she's coming from, because it looks like I'm trying to take away Sora from her…which I kind of wish I could.**

**c. Well, I mean I can kind of see where's she's coming from, because it looks like I'm trying to take away Sora from her…even though I just want to be friends with him.**

**d. No way! Kairi is being so self-less and is misunderstanding everything! I try to reason with her, but it doesn't work!**

**

* * *

**

The skinny redhead stomped over to the two of you with fiery blue eyes and a pursed pout.

"Just _what_ is going on _here_!" she cried as she emphasized the over-protecting words in her sentence. "What are you two doing alone in the hallway?"

"I bought 000 a snack because she was feeling bad," Sora immediately answered in protest. He stood in front of you and faced his girlfriend with a bold air.

"Well she's clearly feeling better," Kairi objected as she crossed her arms. "So I think the two of you can split up now. Class is going to start soon, anyway."

"No, we're not," he pressed persistently.

Both you and Kairi shuddered at Sora's sudden defiance.

* * *

_**16) Whoa. Did Sora just say what I thought he said?**_

**a. Yeah, I think he did!**

**b. Are your ears okay, Ji-Ji? Sora just defended me!**

**c. Wow. Sora's got some guts against Kairi. It's about time.**

**

* * *

**

"B-But…"

"Kairi, why do you hate 000 so much?" Sora asked bluntly. "I've been wanting to ask you this for the longest time, but…I've never had the guts to ask you until now."

Kairi opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Instead, she turned to look away defiantly and refused to answer as she bit her lip silently.

"If you didn't notice this morning, 000 was having a hard time with Xion because she had made up this fake rumor about her and Riku being together," Sora continued to lecture despite the eerie silence in the hallway. "And because I wanna help my friends out I helped her. But you take everything the wrong way nowadays. Ever since 000 came here you've been getting so uptight…it's like…it's like you've _changed_."

At Sora's last word, you could see Kairi's shoulders flinch, as if the word had inflicted pain on her.

"Why can't you see that? That 000's one of us?"

After a long pause, Kairi uncrossed her arms and stood upright. She slowly turned her head to look at Sora. Her eyes seemed to soften and she quietly whispered a question in return to his.

"Do you like her, then?"

You could hear Kairi's voice falter at the end of her sentence. Despite Sora's long monologue, Kairi's five-worded question was just as furtive.

* * *

_**17) Being in the middle of a boyfriend-girlfriend argument is…**_

**a. Awkwaaard…**

**b. I feel like I should leave right now…I don't want to be here!**

**c. I don't really like to be in them, but for this one I think I might like to stay.**

**d. If I'm there for moral support, then I'll stay.**

**

* * *

**

Without a word, you brushed past Sora and darted out of the hallway and made a sharp turn to go out into the main hallway. You could hear Sora calling after you, but you blocked his voice out of your mind and kept running. As you ran, you took a quick glance behind you to make sure Sora wasn't chasing after you.

He wasn't.

The familiar noises of high-pitched laughs and hardy snickers from passerby were soothing sounds to you, in contrast to the eerie silence that dominated the hallway where you had previously been. You found an unoccupied spot against a wall in the main hallway and put your hand onto its cold stone surface. You breathed heavily after sprinting so fast and closed your eyes.

You didn't want to be part of their problems. You didn't want to be a part of it at all. All you wanted was to be like everyone else, without any problems, without any friends hating each other, without your own friends hating you for things that you never did…

All you wanted was for the problems to go away and resolve themselves…

_**-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**_

"Do you?" Kairi repeated hoarsely. Her voice shook and her whole body began to shake as she awaited Sora's answer.

Back in the silent hallway, the argument between Sora and Kairi was still unresolved.

Sora's eyes pinpointed Kairi's as he looked into hers deeply and pensively.

Then, after a long pause, Sora opened his lips to mouth two words:

"…**I do**."

_**-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**_

_**HEY READERS! YOU HAVE A POINT OPTION!**_

**Well, it's official now. Sora likes you…lots. So much that he would actually stand up to Kairi's bad behavior! So, you know have the option to do something before you continue. You have the choice to +0 or +3 points to Sora's TOTAL SCORE, depending on how YOU felt about this event. And you can only add the points to Sora's score. Only Sora's. No one else BUT Sora, okay? Because that would be cheating! :o**

_**-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**_

You barely managed to make it to art class on time. Just as you took you seat next to Roxas the bell rang and Larxene's office door promptly swung open with a loud THWACK, which made everyone flinch and cower in fear as the vicious blonde instructor marched to the front of the classroom with her thick black heels.

"Continue your sketches from last class," Larxene said in a slurred drawl. "NOW!" She banged a nearby student table and the students that were sitting next to it jumped and rattled on their stools at the sheer impact of Larxene's powerful punch.

Immediately, pencils flew across easels and paper as the students started to aimlessly draw at Larxene's formidable command.

"Hey 000, I saw the flyer," Roxas whispered as soon as the class began to draw. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to help you out…"

* * *

_**18) Any responses to Roxas?**_

**a. That's okay, Roxas. We didn't know what was going to hit us this morning, anyway.**

**b. It's nice of you to be concerned for me, but I've already straightened things out…more or less…**

**c. Don't be sorry for me. My concerns are nothing compared to what you and many others are going through.**

**

* * *

**

"Oh, don't worry about that," you quickly murmured back. "It'll all get resolved. …Someway or another…"

"If there's anything I can do to help, please ask me." Roxas pressed. "I want to be there to help you, like you did for me and Cloud."

You smiled at this and nodded your head.

"Thanks, Roxas…"

Suddenly, the door to the classroom creaked open and a tardy student stepped into the classroom. Everyone stopped drawing and looked up to see who would be Larxene's first victim of the day.

Larxene, who had been overlooking her shivering students, turned around to see one of the exchange students stroll into the classroom.

"And who might you be?" she asked through narrowed eyes.

"Ventus," the boy replied simply. "But Ven sounds less complicated."

She pursed lips at his matter-of-fact reply.

"Oh. You're one of _those_ kids."

"An exchange student, yes," Ven replied. "But if you're alluding to the fact that I'm a smart-aleck, then you're wrong."

There was a gush of whispers from the back of the classroom.

Either Ventus was incredibly courageous or incredibly stupid for choosing to face the merciless wrath of Larxene in a game of wit and intimidation…

You could hear Roxas gulp beside you as he turned to look at you with apprehensive eyes.

"D-Do you think Larxene will get me mixed up with Ven?" he asked.

"I hope not," you answered back with an equal amount of uneasiness in your voice. "But, you two _do_ look really alike…"

"Just go sit down," Larxene barked. She pointed at an empty space at your table, where you and Roxas were sitting.

At the sight of you, Ven's eyebrows raised.

Immediately you recalled what had happened yesterday, when you had taken him to the school nurse. At this memory, you cringed in your seat. For some reason, remembering that event gave you shivers…

"_**We came here because**__**your principal is hiding something.**__"_

You shuddered as you heard Ven's voice ring in your ears.

"That's right! Those creepy last words," you mumbled aloud. You looked down at the desk in deep concentration.

"000?" Roxas leaned his down a little so he could see your face. You were currently hunched over in your seat. "You look at little…pale."

"I-I'm fine," you stammered, leaning back in your chair. "It's just…"

Suddenly you heard a stool's metal poles scratch the tiled floor, making you jump and turn to look to your right. It was Ven.

"Hey there," he said smoothly. "I remember you."

You gave a small smile and a slight nod as a reply.

As Ven settled into the empty seat, you realized that you were now sitting in between two identical people…

* * *

_**19) Ven and Roxas? Sitting on either side of you?**_

** a. Weird. It's just plain weird.**

** b. I kind of like it! I can just look at Ven/Roxas whenever I want!**

** c. I just hope Larxene doesn't get Roxas mixed up with Ven…**

**

* * *

**

"Thanks to our tardy exchange student, there's been a change of plans." Larxene said. She was tapping her index finger at regular intervals on her desk. "We're going to have a sketching session."

Everyone dropped their pencils and looked into the cold eyes of Larxene. Her eyes were pinpointed on Ven, as if she were giving him a challenge. Ven, in response, clearly understood the underlying message and grinned.

"I don't mean to brag, Ms. Larxene, but I'm pretty good at art," he said as he entwined his fingers with a sly smile.

"Oh, are you now? Well, we'll see about that." Her eyes narrowed and she scanned the classroom for someone…

"You there."

"M-Me?" you cry. You pointed at yourself, alarmed.

"Come stand up over here and pose for us." She swatted her hand on a large unoccupied desk. "We need _something_ to sketch, after all."

* * *

_**20) You? A model?**_

** a. Oh no. No, no, no! I HATE being in the limelight! I feel like a victim…**

** b. ****(Shrugs) ****Sure, if that's what she wants.**

**c. Oooh yay! I was gonna volunteer, but she picked me!**

* * *

You uneasily scoot out of your chair and slowly make your way up onto the tabletop. You held tightly onto the edge of the table as you stepped onto the surface, making sure not to loose your balance and make a fool of yourself in front of the class. Then, you stood still and turned to look at Larxene with a clueless expression.

"What are you waiting for? Pose!" she shrieked.

Immediately you jolted into a random position.

* * *

_**21) What kind of pose would you do?**_

** a. Something simple, like standing with a hand pose.**

**b. Something difficult, like curling up into a ball with my arms hugging my knees.**

**c. Something random, like laying down and then closing your eyes so you can get some shut-eye.**

**

* * *

**

As you posed, everyone got out a new sheet of sketching paper and began drawing you. You stole a quick glance at Roxas and Ven, kind of embarrassed to see them drawing you in a dorky-looking pose.

"Make sure to capture the angles and lines," Larxene mentioned as she strolled around the classroom. "And don't forget about proportion! If you do, your artwork will look like _crap_!"

Some students shuddered at her emphasis on her last word. You imagined their lines to be shaky.

You blankly blinked up at the ceiling. How long were you going to be in this pose? Already bored, you stole a glance at Roxas, hoping to catch a glimpse of his sketch of you. You craned you neck a bit so that you could see the top of Roxas's paper…

"Don't move!" Larxene screeched.

Immediately you snapped back into position and didn't move a muscle. However, after Larxene had turned her back, your eyes traced back to look at Roxas. This time, he was looking right back at you. He gave you a small smile and gave you a thumb's up.

You blushed and looked away.

"Aaand…time!"

The discordant clacks of pencils being dropped onto tables were heard as soon as Larxene had yelled time. Some people were even holding their wrists, already exhausting after a couple minutes of intense sketching. You hopped off the desk and went back to your seat.

"You did a great job, despite Larxene's barking orders," Roxas said as soon as you were settled in your seat.

"Really? Well, let me see what you did," you said, gesturing for his paper.

"W-Well, it's not that good, but…"

Just as Roxas was about to hand you his paper, a hand had swooped down and snatched the flimsy piece of paper.

It was Ven's.

He looked at the paper portentously, with his eyes following the outline of Roxas's drawing. "Mmm, I guess you're not too shabby, either," he said aloud.

* * *

_**22) Defend Roxas?**_

** a. Totally! Nobody down-talks Roxas's badass art skills!**

** b. Of course! Roxas is a really good artist!**

** c. Sure, if I have to…**

**

* * *

**

"Well then how's yours?" you blurted back. "Let me see yours."

"Sure." He tossed you his own sketch without looking away from Roxas's paper.

You moved the paper in between you and Roxas so that both of you could look at it. Indeed, Ven was good. _Real_ good. You could definitely tell that it was you in the sketch.

"W-Wow," Roxas breathed. "He's _really_ good!"

* * *

_**23) Still defend Roxas?**_

** a. Pfft, yes!**

** b. Well, I haven't seen his drawing of me, so I can't decide.**

** c. Uhhh no. This drawing is WAAAY accurate. It'll be hard to beat this.**

** d. Well, duh! I still think his drawing will be better than Ven's!**

**

* * *

**

"You're good, I guess," Ven reiterated aloud. He handed Roxas his paper, stretching his arm across the table for him to take it back. The two boys exchanged sketches, and you looked at Roxas's drawing.

His skill was definitely not in Ven's league, that was for sure. However, his style was a bit different. It was a little more stylized than realistic. Roxas had the angle and pose down pat, but the face…

"Why didn't you draw my face?" you asked, turning to look at Roxas.

"W-Well I guess I…didn't have time to…?" He sheepishly looked away and you could see his face redden. "I was really having a hard time um…you know…"

"Concentrating?"

"Y-Yeah! Concentrating!" he quickly repeated. "I was having a hard time doing that."

"…Oh."

"**I think he likes you."**

An startled Roxas and a confused you turned to look at Ven, who had purposely whispered this in earshot.

"W-What?" you mumbled back.

"Didn't you hear me? He likes you." He let out a taut chuckle. "It's pretty obvious."

"S-Shut up!" Roxas cried.

He had yelled so abruptly and loudly that everyone had turned to look at your table, specifically at Roxas.

The blonde turned an immediate shade of red and sunk into his seat, embarrassed. He pressed his cheek onto the cool surface of the table, facing away from you and Ven.

You merely blinked, still confused as ever.

_**-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**_

After art class had ended, it was time for lunch and you decided to split from Roxas's side (since he was still shaken from his own rash behavior in class) and instead take the long way to the café. As you walked alone in the hallway, you managed to end up next to the library, which was across from the cafeteria. The library's had glass walls, making it easy for passerby to peek in on studious folk or on procrastinating students were scrambling to prepare a last-minute paper during lunch. As you walked by the library, however, you saw a familiar face on the either side of the glass…

It was Riku.

You stiffened at the sight of him and immediately rushed over towards a cement pillar in the hallway, hoping that he hadn't seen you.

'This is utterly _disgusting_."

"This is so _embarrassing_."

"Now _everyone_ will think that you and I are _together_."

"Just don't _talk_ to me."

Each painful sentence was like a stab to the chest. He had down-talked you and had made you seem inferior to him…

A couple of schoolgirls passed by you and giggled.

They knew about the rumor, too. Everyone did.

And there was only one thing you could do: to directly confront both Riku and Xion about the problem. And here was your chance to resolve things with Riku…

* * *

_**24) You have a monkey-wrench/unexpected problem.**_

** a. I drop everything and fix it fast!**

** b. I get to it after I finished what I was doing first.**

** c. I get to it eventually…**

**

* * *

**

You took a deep breath before you pushed the glass doors to the library open. Riku was sitting on one of the longue chairs, reading a novel, with his back was towards you. You made an immediate beeline towards the bookshelves, where you could make sure he didn't see you. You pushed some books aside so that you could get a view of him. He hadn't noticed anything so far and flipped to the next page of his book.

Just as you were about to confront him, you felt someone grab your wrist and pull you down to the floor.

"Uf!" you cried, as you fell on your rear end with a loud thump.

"I heard," a girl's voice said. "About the rumor."

It was Aruka, Riku's little sister.

* * *

**(A/N):** If you haven't read Riku's Filler Chapter, Aruka is an OC (original character) that I created. She's Riku's little sister. Apparently, she really wants you and Riku to be together.

* * *

"A-Aruka? W-What are you doing here!" you stuttered as you rubbed your back. The library's floor wasn't so soft.

"I came here with my middle-school class," she quickly explained. "Our teacher had this period reserved so that our class could get some books for our research paper. I'm doing the history of the guillotine."

"…E-Ew," you found yourself saying in reply.

"I know, right? It's gonna be totally _gross_!"

For some reason, her enthusiasm was strange for such a morbid topic…

"Anyway, back to the point." She held your wrist tighter. "You and Riku need to make up. Now."

"N-Now?" You turned to look in the direction where Riku was sitting, even though you couldn't see him. You gulped at the thought. "Like…_right_ now?"

"_Yes_, right now!" she hissed. "I know I'd really like for it to be true, but we've gotta fix this problem!"

* * *

_**25) Wait. Did Aruka just say that she WANTS this rumor to be true?**_

** a. Yeah! And so do I!**

** b. Uh, yeah. And that's just SO wrong.**

** c. I think so. But I don't know if **_**I**_** want it to be true…**

**

* * *

**

"His fangirls are on a _RAMPAGE_!" she cried. She shook your wrist as she hooted her last word. "They're out to get you, and I don't want you to be bullied!"

You raised an eyebrow at the mentioning of his fangirls. "That's really sweet of you Aruka, but…"

"**Look, I know he doesn't say it out loud, but Riku **_**really**_** likes you.**"

You couldn't find any words for a reply.

"I think he might be like this because he can't confront you about his feelings." Aruka paused before continuing. "I know that sounds cheesy, but yeah. He likes you. I know it! I'm his sister! And he's never liked any girl before. The signs are, like, totally there!"

Again, you were speechless.

"A-Aruka…"

"Here, I'll go with you." She released her grip on you and stood up. "I can be there for moral support."

You wobbled upright and silently nodded.

"Okay."

You and Aruka emerged from the bookshelves and marched over to where Riku was sitting. Hearing the two of you approach, he glanced up from his book and was surprised to see who had come to see him.

"000? And Aruka?" He shut his book and swiveled his longue chair to face the two of you. "What are you doing here?"

"To find you, of course," Aruka snapped. She crossed her arms and pouted. "You acted like a real _dumbass_, Riku!"

* * *

_**26) Whoa! Aruka just called out Riku!**_

** a. You tell 'em, Aruka! Tell him he's a real ASSHOLE, too!**

** b. S-She doesn't have to be THAT harsh…**

** c. Wow. This girl knows her vocabulary!**

** d. She didn't have to be that harsh. …But he **_**was **_**pretty mean.**

**

* * *

**

"Aruka, don't cuss," Riku mentioned in an even tone. Though her words seemed to have had an effect on his cool exterior.

"But you _were_!" she cried. "000 didn't deserve any smack from you! She was _crying_, you know!"

"W-Wait, how did you know that?" you blurted out, turning to look down at Aruka.

"Oh, I have my sources!" she replied with a wink.

"…You were?" Riku asked, turning to look up at you from his chair.

"W-Well…" you looked away, uncomfortable.

"So go ahead and make up already!"

She forcefully grabbed Riku's hand and then yours. Then, she entwined both of your hands together. Both of you had flinched from her sudden actions and looked at one another.

"Make up fast, okay? I can't afford this relationship to be ruined!"

"A-Aruka!" Riku hissed. He turned to look at his sister. And for the first time, you could see Riku's cheeks turn pink. "Was this your idea?"

"Nope! It was both of ours!"

Riku turned back to look at you, his cheeks still a rosy shade. He stood up from his seat, which made his tall stature more intimidating than ever as he loomed over you.

"Look," he began to say, "I know what I said was horrible. And it was because I was…well…I was angry. And I shouldn't have taken it out on you." He looked straight into your eyes. "I'm really sorry."

"It's…okay," you said back. You managed to muster a small smile.

Suddenly, you heard Aruka clap her hands in an ecstatic rhythm, making both you and Riku turn to look at her. "Yaaay! It's all better again!"

You smiled and could see a small smile creep across Riku's lips from out of the corner of your eye. Then, you saw him look down at your hands, which were still entwined with one another's.

"Oh!" you exclaimed. You promptly untangled your hand from his. "S-Sorry!"

"No," he said with a soft smile, "It's okay."

* * *

_**-to be continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**RESULTS:**

**DIRECTIONS: Now, match up your results that you've written down with the boys' results! The person with the most points is your match for this part! If you have a tie, then that means that TWO boys like you! If you have all three...well, then I guess that means that all THREE like you at the same time! Oh my...**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order):** 1)b, 2)c, 3)a, 4)b, 5)b/d, 6)b/e, 7)b, 8)c, 9a) 10)c, 11)a/c, 12)a, 13)b, 14)c, 15)b/d, 16)b, 17)c, 18)a, 19)c, 20)c, 21)c, 22)a, 23)a, 24)b, 25)b, 26)a/c

**Riku's Results (in numerical order):** 1)a, 2)a, 3)c, 4)a, 5)a, 6)a, 7)a, 8)a, 9)b, 10)b, 11)b, 12)b 13)c 14)b, 15)a, 16)c, 17)a/d, 18)b, 19)a, 20)b, 21)b, 22)c, 23)b/c, 24)a, 25)a, 26)b

**Roxas's Results (in numerical order):** 1)c, 2)b, 3)b, 4)c, 5)c, 6)c/d, 7)c, 8)b, 9)c, 10)a, 11)d, 12)c, 13)a, 14)a, 15)c, 16)a, 17)b, 18)c, 19)b, 20)a, 21)a, 22)b, 23)d, 24)c, 25)c, 26)d

**Note:** If one of your choices isn't on here, then that means that the answer you selected was "NONE". So you receive 0 points for that answer. But don't sweat it! Sometimes those kinds of questions can help, actually...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

WHOA! I just realized that this chapter officially states that all 3 boys are in love with you! WOW.

If you have anything comments to say, I'd be more than happy to see them as a review. **Because more reviews means more chances of a continuation**, yes? :D

_**-Ji-Ji **_ (my new nickname)

* * *

**EXTRAS: SOME KH RANDOMNESS…**

Sora: Work! Work! (Furiously shakes the top of Ji-Ji's computer chair)

Me: I'm trying! I'm trying! (Is typing furiously on her keyboard)

Riku: It's about time you continued. …And wrote more about _**me**_.

Roxas: Are you always this narcisstic?

Riku: …Maybe. (Examines himself in the mirror) Besides, the fangirls need my charming good looks…

Sora: Okay, is it just me, or is Riku FINALLY in-character?

Roxas: You said it!

(The two high-five each other)

Riku's Fangirls in KHHS: But…_**we**_ like Riku!

Selphie: And I'm their leader!

Sora: Whoa…now _that's_ just plain creepy.

Roxas: Don't let them touch you! If they do, you might get infected with Riku-Syndrome! And they'll convert you to believe in the Riku Bible of Holiness!

Sora: …The what now?

Roxas: Just don't let them touch-!

(A Riku fangirl touches Roxas)

Sora: !

Me: Roxas! Nooo!

Roxas: (Has a blank expression on his face like a robot) …Riku. I love Riku.

Sora: NOOOO! Roxas is possessed! D':

Riku: (Looks up from his mirror) Wait, you _**what**_ now?

Roxas: (Walks over to Riku with his arms extended outward for an embrace) I want Riku! I love Riku!

Riku: O_O

Sora: O_O

Me: - w –

Riku and Sora: (Look at Ji-Ji)

Me: Yaoi…(Turns into a rabid yaoi fangirl)

Riku: I-Is that…?

Sora: …It's Yaoi Fangirl Syndrome. RUN FOR IT!

_**-END**_

Soo random, I know. It was probably a waste of time to read. Sorry.

* * *

**THE KHHS IDEA CONTEST**

Got an idea for KHHS? Message me your idea! The Top 3 Ideas will receive drabbles written by me. Here are the rules:

1. **You can enter as many ideas as you want**.  
2. **Make it original**.  
3. **Send your ideas to** **_my account_** **OR ******.

**Deadline: October 10th**. Don't waste your time! You can send in as many ideas as you want! So if you come up with an idea, send it right away!


	22. A KHHS Character Guide & KH Randomness

**Note: **This is _**NOT**_ an official chapter of KHHS. Though for the readers that don't want to be bothered with re-reading all 18 chapters of KHHS to refresh their memory, this section includes a quick guide to the characters and their roles in KHHS so that you can catch up and await the next chapter (which is hopefully coming soon!). This part also includes a bit of fun information, as well some more KH-Randomness. Also, these extras are titled, so you can just scroll down to whatever title interests you and read. You don't have to read all of them. Enjoy!

* * *

_The walls and floor were pure white._

_It was a blank slate, a new beginning._

_This…was KH Randomness._

_

* * *

_

**EXTRA #1: THE ART OF SHIRTLESS BOYS & BARE-MIDRIFF**

**

* * *

**

Ven: (Is playing Birth By Sleep)

Roxas: (Is watching him play the game)

Sora: (Comes over and takes a peek over Ven's shoulder) Hey, are you playing from the beginning?

Ven: Yeah.

Riku: (Walks in and looks inside the fridge)

Sora: (Sits down to watch, too)

~Suddenly Ven's shirtless body appears in HIGH QUALITY on the PSP screen~

Ven, Roxas, and Sora: O _ O

Sora: W-Whoa…were you just topless there?

Ven: E-Ermm…yeah. (Turns bright red)

Sora: Hm…so then I guess that makes it the 3 of us that have appeared shirtless in Kingdom Hearts Games.

Roxas: Wait, why are you count ME!

Sora: Well since you're a "part" of me, and I was shirtless in Atlantica, you count.

Roxas: Laaaame! D:

Sora: So then that means…(Looks over at Riku, who is still looking into the fridge) _**THAT RIKU IS THE ONLY ONE THAT HASN'T BEEN SHIRTLESS!**_

Riku: W-What! (Turns around from the fridge) Just what crazy idea are you talking about NOW, Sora!

Sora: The fact that you haven't shown the fangirls your upper body.

Riku: …Oh. _That _fact. (Looks away with a grumpy expression) Well I guess the producers just think that my body is too sexy that it will make every fangirl of mine die due to excessive nosebleeding.

Xigbar: (Pops out of nowhere) AS IF.

Riku: H-Hey!

Sora: XIGBAR FTW! (High-fives Xigbar)

Xigbar: Totally radical, dude. (High-fives Sora back)

Seifer: (Pops out of nowehere, too) Well I have the best body out all of you chickenwusses. You see? (Points at his belly button) I have bare-_**MID**_RIFF.

Ven: Oooohhhhh…(Looks entrancingly at his bare-midriff)

Roxas: Pah. Put that garbage away.

Sora: Yeah! Boys shouldn't be all _**EXPOSED **_like that.

Riku: …(Tries to cover up his exposed navel as well by pulling down his vest)

Everyone: …

Xigbar: He got you, dude.

Riku: S-Shut up! Since when did you get a say in this conversation!

Xigar: …Like…now?

Riku: GET OUT OF HERE!

Xigar: Gnarly. (Leaves)

Roxas: I…don't really like to show my belly button to girls. (Blushes as he says this)

Riku: …(Is really trying to cover up his bare-midriff)

Seifer: Psh. You're just JEALOUS.

Selphie: OH EM GEE! (Breaks down the door Xigbar had left from) FANGIRL SELPHIE IS TOTALLY GONNA SNAP SOME PICS OF HOT GUYS!

Sora: Oh no! It's YOU again! D:

Seifer: Take a picture of THIS hot stuff. (Poses)

Selphie: (Runs right past him and goes for Ven and Roxas)

Seifer: …

Xigbar: (Pops his head in the doorway) Just so you know, I didn't invite her.

All: GET OUT OF HERE!

Xigbar: …Gotcha. (Leaves)

Selphie: ?

Ven and Roxas: (Look at each other in confusion and then look at Sora for help)

Sora: (Shrugs) Sorry. I don't speak Rabid Fangirl. Go ask Ji-Ji.

_**-END**_

_**

* * *

**_

**EXTRA #2: AXEL + YAOI MAGAZINE = BAD IN ALL ASPECTS**

**

* * *

**

(P.E. has just ended in KHHS and everyone has left…)

Axel: (Is looking in the girl's locker room for no apparent reason) Sooo…what kinds of goods do we have here…?

(Axel goes to Namine's locker and sees that it's open. He goes inside and sees a magazine of some sort in it…)

Axel: Hm? (Picks up the magazine and opens to a random page) W-WHOA!

(The images are too graphic to explain)

Axel: I-Is this what girls like? Hmmm…(Scratches head) …Does that mean I have to be…gay?

~In Marluxia's Classroom After-Hours~

Marluxia: Ho hum, ho hum…~ (Is cleaning off his whiteboard while humming a tune)

Axel: (Knocks on the door and comes in) Hey, Marley-Manly-Man.

Marluxia: I keep telling you, Axel. I'm NOT a Manly Man. Just call me Marley. (Giggles and continues to clean the board)

Axel: (Sits on top of a desk and crosses his arms) Do girls like to see guys getting gay on each other?

Marluxia: (Stops cleaning) …

…

Marluxia: W-Well…(Turns around with a seductive grin) Are _**YOU**_ gay now?

Axel: W-W-WHAAA! NOOO! NOOOO! YOU HAVE IT ALL WROONNNGGG! D: I-I was just asking because-!

Marluxia: Axel~~~

Axel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

~Meanwhile, Outside the Classroom~

(Demyx and Zexion are walking past by Marluxia's classroom. They hear Axel's "NOOOOOO" screams, mixed in with Marley's creepy sadist-giggles and a lot of crashing and banging…)

Demyx: Oh my! What's going on in there? :O

Zexion: …It's best you don't know.

_**-END**_

_**

* * *

**_

**EXTRA #3: SORA & FRIENDS DISCOVER THE THIRD-PERSON PERSPECTIVE**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, why am I being quoted whenever I say something?" Sora asked aloud. He looked around at the white nothingness that surrounded him, confused. He turned to look over at his friend, who was also perplexed by this matter. "What do you think is happening, Riku?"

"This must be the start of a new chapter," he replied. "Though I don't know why whenever I speak or do something, my actions are recorded in the third-person."

"I bet we're being watched," added another boy, whose eyes displayed apprehension and anxiety. "Maybe if we don't talk, it'll leave us alone."

There was silence…

"Whoa! It even narrated our silence!" Sora cried. "That's _so_ cool!"

"I'm not so sure I'd want people to narrate my every actions," Riku mumbled, shaking his head with dismay. "It's like you're being stalked…"

"Y'know, come to think of it, we've been narrated by some God-like force for the past couple of days at Destiny Islands Academy…" Roxas mentioned. His eyes looked up at the blank ceiling, just to make sure nobody was watching from above as he spoke.

"Wow, you _just_ noticed that?"

_**-END**_

_**

* * *

**_

**EXTRA #4: THE KHHS CHARACTER GUIDE**

**

* * *

**

_**SORA **_

Grade: Upperclassman/Junior

Family/Relatives: Mother (stays at home), Father (away on business)

Close Friends: Riku (best friend), Tidus, Wakka

Relationship: Kairi (current girlfriend)

Acquaintances: Roxas, …and all the other characters in KHHS

Enemies: None

Activities: JV Basketball

Selphie's Hotness Level Rating: 6/10

Selphie's Cuteness Level Rating: 8/10

His Most Deadly Weapon of Choice: His adorable grins

His Most Prized Possessions: His favorite lounge jersey & trophy case

Classes you have with him: P.E., English, and Study Hall

Brief Bio: A total slacker and procrastinator when it comes to academics. However, he makes up being a total academic failure by being captain of the school's JV basketball team. He is often known throughout the school for his upbeat attitude and optimism. He never shies away from anyone and is friendly to anyone he meets for the first time. Sora had helped you get to your first class on the first day of school and the two of you have been good friends ever since. He currently is in a relationship with Kairi, and the two have "officially" been going out since the beginning of eighth grade. Up to this point in time, however, he has finally confronted Kairi about her bad behavior towards you, thus alluding to a potential breakup between the two.

_**RIKU **_

Grade: Upperclassman/Junior

Family/Relatives: Mother (always away on business), Father (always away on business), Aruka (an OC little sister), Satou (driver/legal guardian)

Close Friends: Sora (best friend), Kairi, Cloud

Relationship: Single

Acquaintances: Roxas, …and all the other characters in KHHS

Enemies: Terra (rival)

Activities: Varsity Track & Field

Selphie's Hotness Level Rating: OVER 9000/10

Selphie's Cuteness Level Rating: OVER 9000/10

His Most Deadly Weapon of Choice: His cool exterior

His Most Prized Possessions: His only family group photo & his SAT workbook

Classes you have with him: Science, English, and History

Brief Bio: A studious boy when it comes to academics and the valedictorian of his grade. He is very quiet and rarely talks to people. He is archrivals with Terra, an exchange student. Riku has a fanclub dedicated to him, led by Selphie, his number-one fangirl. He is bothered by the fangirls' freakish obsessions over him. Thus, he has developed the thought that girls are unimportant and commonly tells Sora that he "does not have time for girls". His little sister, Aruka, annoys him very often about any possible girlfriends he'll bring home to the house and is completely opposite of him in personality. He typically acts like a know-it-all and doesn't have very many friends – however, this doesn't seem to bother him. His parents have always been on business trips since he was in elementary school and continue to work out of the country. Up to this point, he has hinted to you that he likes you, even after the horrible rumor Xion had spread about you and Riku being a couple. (He was embarrassed by the fact and did not know how to deal with it).

_**ROXAS**_

Grade: Upperclassman/Junior

Family/Relatives: Cloud (older brother), Mother (divorced/away on business), Father (divorced/whereabouts unknown)

Close Friends: None

Relationship: Single

Past Relationships: Olette (had broken up with her)

Acquaintances: Sora, Riku, Kairi, …and all the other characters in KHHS

Enemies: Hayner (past BFF), Pence (past BFF), Olette (past BFF)

Activities: JV Tennis

Selphie's Hotness Level Rating: 4/10

Selphie's Cuteness Level Rating: 10/10

His Most Deadly Weapon of Choice: His signature smile

His Most Prized Possessions: His stash of Sea Salt Ice Cream & his skateboard

Classes you have with him: Art, Culinary Arts, Math

Brief Bio: A somewhat studious boy when it comes to academics. He is polite and irresistibly kind to others, despite the number of enemies he has at school. This was due to a poor decision on Roxas's part to break up with Olette at freshman prom. (To see the full story, please go see Olette's Bio!) He loves the arts and, unlike most boys his age, likes to cook. He lives with his older brother, Cloud, who is a very gifted individual in all aspects. Though with all his gifted abilities, Cloud has an incurable disease called Geostigma that hampers him from time to time. His mother and father had divorced when he was very young, with his mother leaving Cloud and Roxas the very next day after the divorce. This left Cloud to raise Roxas on his own. His mother has not returned to the house since the day she left, while his father has not returned nor kept in contact with Roxas. Despite his depressing life, Roxas still manages to hide his true feelings under his compassionate personality and alluring smile. Roxas was the first KH character you met, since he lives around the same area you do. The two of you have been walking to school together on a normal basis. Also, you are the only one of the posse that knows about Cloud's Geostigma condition. Ever since that incident, Roxas has finally been able to open up to someone and feels that you can be trusted with his problems, as he believes you won't be annoyed by him telling you his problems (since he usually listens to other people's problems and keeps his tucked away in his mind). Up to this point in time, Ven has hinted to you that Roxas really likes you.

_**KAIRI**_

Grade: Upperclassman/Junior

Family/Relatives: Mother, Father

Close Friends: Selphie (best friend), Riku, Namine, Tidus, Wakka

Relationship: Sora (current boyfriend)

Acquaintances: Roxas, …and all the other characters in KHHS

Enemies: You

Activities: Newspaper Club, Dance Team, Sweet Treats Society (Cooking club)

Brief Bio: A girl that's not really fond of you, for she believes that you're trying to steal Sora away from her. Her best friend of all time would be her childhood friend, Selphie, who has the exact same sour behavior Kairi displays towards you. The two of them can often be found gossiping and chatting together. Although you have no classes with her, Kairi still manages to make your life whenever you're around with Sora miserable. Up to this point in time, Sora has finally confronted Kairi about her bad behavior towards you, thus alluding to a potential breakup between the two.

_**NAMINE**_

Grade: Upperclassman/Junior

Family/Relatives: Mother, Father

Close Friends: Roxas, Kairi

Relationship: Single

Acquaintances: Sora, Riku, …and all the other characters in KHHS

Enemies: None

Activities: Art Club

Brief Bio: A gifted girl in the arts. She has a major crush on Roxas's older brother, Cloud, but is too shy to confess to him. As a result, she is good friends with Roxas (and this actually causes a big misunderstanding…see Xion's Bio to refresh your memory!) Kind and compassionate, Namine likes to hear other people talk rather be the one talking and loves to give advice. She's also a sly girl when it comes to crushes and relationships, and likes to prod you about which of the boys you like the most (because it's quite obvious to her that all the boys had an interest in you earlier in the story). She's also is levelheaded and fair, as she keeps Kairi in check whenever her bad attitude shows. Despite her modest nature, she is actually a super-rich girl. She just doesn't flaunt that fact. Up to this point, you've (sort of?) helped her get a teensy bit closer with Cloud, and she has invited you to a sleepover party at her mansion, which has yet to occur in the series.

_**CLOUD**_

Grade: Upperclassman/Senior

Family/Relatives: Family/Relatives: Roxas (younger brother), Mother (divorced/away on business), Father (divorced/whereabouts unknown)

Close Friends: Zack (best friend), Tifa, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith

Relationship: Single!

Acquaintances: His fellow classmates

Enemies: None

Activities: Varsity Track & Field (Team Captain), Art Club (Founder/Leader), Community Services (Member), Tutor

Selphie's Hotness Level Rating: 10/10

Selphie's Cuteness Level Rating: 8/10

His Most Deadly Weapon of Choice: His absolute perfection in everything he does

Brief Bio: Roxas's older brother. He and Riku are notoriously known for their extremely good looks and perfection in just about anything they do: academics, physical activities, etc. Despite his successful endeavors, Cloud has just one problem: he has an incurable fatal disease called Geostigma. Every know and then the disease surges up and he falls ill, making him a regular in the nurse's office. His mother and father divorced when he very young, and his mother had left him and Roxas the very next day after their father had left. She hasn't returned to the house since; this left Cloud to raise Roxas by himself. He likes to draw on the side, and is Namine's biggest crush (as well as a lot of other girls). Other than the ever-athletic Zack Fair (who hasn't made his debut in the series yet!), Tifa is also a very close friend of Cloud's since childhood. However, there have been rumors around the school that Tifa and Aerith are secretly competing for Cloud's love. (Oh my…!) You had first met Cloud when he was moving some art supplies into the art classroom and had found out that he was Roxas's brother. Up to this point, you have attended one of Cloud's tutoring sessions for math, since Roxas had invited you.

_**SQUALL ("LEON") **_

Grade: Upperclassman/Senior

Family/Relatives: Unknown

Close Friends: Yuffie, Cloud, Aerith

Relationship: Single!

Acquaintances: His fellow classmates

Enemies: None

Activities: Community Services (Co-President)

Selphie's Hotness Level Rating: 9/10

Selphie's Cuteness Level Rating: 3/10

His Most Deadly Weapon of Choice: His grouchy attitude

Brief Bio: A rather grumpy upperclassman. You had met him in the hallway, when he had asked you to deliver a letter to Roxas – without opening it. (The letter had contained information about Cloud's Geostigma condition and to reassure Roxas that Cloud's health would be in a good condition for quite awhile. Yuffie loves to tease him a lot by calling him by his proper first name, "Squall". You really don't see know that much about him, but rumor has it that he has a crush on Aerith…

_**TIFA**_

Grade: Upperclassman/Senior

Family/Relatives: Unknown

Close Friends: Cloud (childhood friend), Yuffie (best friend), Aerith

Relationship: Single

Acquaintances: Leon, …and her fellow classmates

Enemies: None

Activities: Fitness Club (Co-President), Community Services (Member)

Brief Bio: A strong-willed and kindhearted upperclassman. Many boys rave about her "hot body", but she takes their comments lightheartedly. You had met her in the hallway during lunchtime, since you were lost at the time. She is childhood friends with Cloud and knows Roxas very well. Upon Cloud's Geostigma attack, Tifa had been there to help out and reassure Roxas. She has a big crush on Cloud, and rumor has it that she and Aerith are secretly competing with one another for Cloud's love!

_**AERITH**_

Grade: Upperclassman/Senior

Family/Relatives: Unknown

Close Friends: Cloud, Leon, Tifa

Relationship: Single

Acquaintances: Yuffie, …and her fellow classmates

Enemies: None

Activities: Community Services (Co-President with Leon), Flower Arranging Club

Brief Bio: One of the kindest young women in the entire academy. She has yet to appear in the series. Rumor has it that she and Tifa are secretly competing for Cloud's love!

_**YUFFIE**_

Grade: Upperclassman/Senior

Family/Relatives: Unknown

Close Friends: Tifa (best friend), Leon, Cloud, Aerith

Relationship: Single/Looking for a BF

Acquaintances: Her fellow classmates

Enemies: None

Activities: Fitness Club (Co-Presidents with Tifa), Community Services (Member)

Brief Bio: The youngest senior in her grade. She is peppy and always has an upbeat attitude. She loves to tease Leon by calling him by his proper name, "Squall". She and Tifa are best friends. You had met Yuffie in the hallway during lunchtime, because you were lost at the time.

_**YUNA, RIKKU, AND PAINE**_

Grade: Upperclassmen/Seniors

Close Friends: EACH OTHER!

Relationships: Tidus (Yuna), Single (Rikku), Sephiroth (Paine)

Activities: School's Rock Band ("The Gullwings")

Brief Bio: The coolest chicks on the block! They are the school's official rock band, The Gullwings! Although you haven't met them in person, you had seen them perform during the assembly earlier in the story. Yes, Yuna is dating the underclassman, Tidus. Though Tidus likes to be a player behind her back. Ouch. And people would think that the bubby Rikku would have a boyfriend, but her standards are oh-so high. She's waiting for her "knight in shining armor". And just for the record, Paine _**IS**_ dating Sephiroth. That wasn't a typo. You just didn't know that until I told you a few seconds ago. And now you can't get that image out of your head. Ha!

_**TIDUS AND WAKKA**_

Grade: Upperclassman/Juniors

Family/Relatives: Both have mothers and fathers

Close Friends: Sora (best friends), Kairi, Selphie, Riku

Relationships: Yuna (Tidus), Single (Wakka)

Acquaintances: Roxas, …and their fellow classmates

Enemies: None

Activities: JV Basketball (Tidus), JV Soccer (Wakka)

Selphie's Hotness Level Rating: NOT APPLICABLE

Selphie's Cuteness Level Rating: NOT APPLICABLE

Brief Bio: Sora's "other" best friends. Despite dating one of the most popular girls in school (Yuna), Tidus is quite the player and had hit on you earlier in the story. Sora came to your rescue, naturally. Wakka, on the other hand, thinks that ball-oriented sports like soccer are way more important than girls. And yet, the two are the best of friends. Go figure!

_**SELPHIE**_

Grade: Upperclassman/Junior

Family/Relatives: Mother, Father

Close Friends: Kairi (best friend), Sora, Tidus, Wakka

Relationship: Single/Wants to be Riku's girlfriend

Past Relationships: Tidus (previous boyfriend…it didn't work out so well)

Acquaintances: Namine, Roxas

Enemies: You

Activities: The Official Riku Fangirl Club (President) Newspaper Club, Dance Team, Sweet Treats Society (Cooking club)

Selphie's Hotness Level Rating: 100/10

Selphie's Cuteness Level Rating: 100/10

Brief Bio: Kairi's right-hand girl. She is Riku's Number One Fangirl and pines for his love in return. Although you have no classes with her, she still manages to get in between you and Riku's sweet moments. Being a top reporter in the Newspaper Club, she knows every little piece of gossip in the entire school. You had met Selphie when she had randomly popped in at lunch and had mobbed Riku with an intimate hug. (He did not like this.) Ever since then, she has joined your lunch table and sits right next to Riku.

_**OLETTE**_

Grade: Upperclassman/Junior

Family/Relatives: Mother, Father

Close Friends: Hayner, Pence

Relationship: Hayner (current boyfriend)

Past Relationships: Roxas (was dumped by him)

Acquaintances: Namine, Selphie, …and all the other characters in KHHS

Enemies: None

Activities: Newspaper Club (Chief Editor)

Brief Bio: A kind girl that you had met in the hallways by chance. She along with Hayner and Pence are the founders and leaders of the academy's school newspaper. Roxas used to be in the club, but after a certain "incident", he had left both the club and Olette's clique. Olette had a huge crush on Roxas ever since the beginning of middle school and had finally confessed her love to him at the beginning of freshman year. Roxas wasn't too enthusiastic about it and didn't like Olette the same way she liked him. However, he had accepted the relationship out of pity. He had felt awkward the entire time and had eventually told her that they should break up towards the end of the year…that is, he told her at the FRESHMAN PROM. This had devastated Olette and she hadn't gone to school for a whole week after the breakup. This had made Hayner mad (since he had liked Olette all this time) and Pence mad. They ignored him and mistreated him that Roxas didn't show up for a whole week of school too just when Olette had come back! Ever since then, he hasn't had any contact with his previous best friends, other than the occasional jeer from Hayner whenever they cross paths in the hallway. Up to this point, however, Olette has finally forgiven Roxas and has expressed her apology to him face-to-face. Hayner and Pence, however, have not.

_**HAYNER**_

Grade: Upperclassman/Junior

Family/Relatives: Mother, Father

Close Friends: Olette, Pence

Relationships: Olette (current girlfriend)

Acquaintances: Tidus, Wakka, …and all the other characters in KHHS

Enemies: Roxas

Activities: Newspaper Club (Section Editor)

Brief Bio: Roxas's former best friend. He had liked Olette from the very start, but had assumed that Roxas liked Olette back. Being a good friend, he let him have her. However, when he found out what Roxas had done at freshman prom, he was so infuriated that he cut his ties with Roxas. Even to this day, he still has bitter hatred for Roxas, even though Olette has forgiven him for what he had done. Up to this point, Hayner has been suspended for beating up the exchange student, Ven, for reasons unknown. There is the assumption that he mistook Ven for Roxas (since they look so alike) and let out his frustration about the past on Ven. It is unclear as of now whether Ven had prodded Hayner's rage or not.

_**PENCE**_

Grade: Upperclassman/Junior

Family/Relatives: Mother, Father

Close Friends: Olette, Hayner

Relationships: Single (and not looking, LOL)

Acquaintances: Tidus, Wakka, …and all the other characters in KHHS

Enemies: None

Activities: Newspaper Club (Photographer)

Brief Bio: A little heavyset for his age, but he is known throughout the school for his phenomenal photos. He aspires to be a professional photographer. He, along with Hayner, still have some lingering hatred for Roxas after what had happened in freshman year. However, Pence is a little more forgiving than Hayner and has started to feel bad for how he's treated Roxas these past few years. He and Roxas had lots of fun when they were in the middle school newspaper club, because Roxas was the cartoonist (since he's such a good artist!).

_**TERRA**_

Grade: Transfer Student/ Upperclassman/Junior

Family/Relatives: Unknown

Close Friends: Ven, Aqua

Relationships: Single?

Acquaintances: None

Enemies: Riku (rival)

Selphie's Hotness Level Rating: 10/10

Selphie's Cuteness Level Rating: 6/10

Brief Bio: A rather attractive foreign exchange student that has just come to the academy, along with his other friends. However, their reason for transferring so early in the year is unknown. He is arch rivals with Riku, as the two are matched in academic skill, physical strength, and mental wit. Up to this point, he has made a move on you, but Riku had stepped in to save the day (was he jealous?). He has yet to be in a class with you, though I plan to make him appear in one of your classes…ufufufu…

_**VENTUS ("VEN")**_

Grade: Transfer Student/ Upperclassman/Junior

Family/Relatives: Unknown

Close Friends: Terra, Aqua

Relationships: Single?

Acquaintances: None

Enemies: Hayner? (Since he beat him up…)

Selphie's Hotness Level Rating: 5/10

Selphie's Cuteness Level Rating: 9/10

Brief Bio: A witty boy that is one of the transfer students. However, their reason for transferring so early into the year is unknown. Other than his incredible sense of wit, he is also a gifted artist. Up until this point, he has been beaten up by Hayner for reasons unknown and you had to take him to the nurse's office. Along the way, Ven had left some chilling words for you as to why he and his fellow friends had transferred : "your principal is not normal…" Also, he and Roxas had both sketched you for art class.

_**AQUA**_

Grade: Transfer Student/ Upperclassman/Junior

Family/Relatives: Unknown

Close Friends: Ven, Terra

Relationships: Single?

Acquaintances: None

Enemies: Hayner? (Since he beat Ven up…)

Brief Bio: A girl that's really good at swimming (not just because her name makes a water-reference...). Many boys have made her the talk of the town, since she's the "new hot girl" in the academy. Though her reasons for transferring so early into the year is unknown. She is very protective of Ven (in a friend-way) and is infuriated when Hayner had attacked Ven for no reason. However, for threatening Hayner, she too has been suspended for a few days.

_**XION**_

Grade: Upperclassman/Junior

Family/Relatives: Mother, Father

Close Friends: None

Relationships: Single

Acquaintances: None

Enemies: You, Everyone

Brief Bio: The school outcast. You had met her by chance on your way to lunch crying in a corner. Being the compassionate person you are (or forced to be compassionate) you had cheered her up and had invited her to your lunch table. The next day, she had taken you up on your offer and had confessed that she had a huge crush on Roxas. When asked how she knew you were friends with Roxas, she had told you that she had seen Riku take you away from Terra's clutches, and had thus assumed you were part of their clique. When you invited her to the table, everyone was a bit suspicious. However, Xion had misunderstood Namine's affectionate behavior towards Roxas and felt that you had betrayed her because you had failed to tell her that Namine and Roxas were a "couple"…even though they weren't. (They're just friends, since Namine actually likes Cloud). Up to this point, Xion has made an awful rumor about you and Riku being a couple, making almost every single girl in the school mad at you (not to mention Selphie!). Although you have patched things up with Riku, you still haven't confronted Xion about the problem…

_**SEIFER**_

Grade: Upperclassman/Junior

Family/Relatives: Unknown

Close Friends: Rai, Fuu

Relationships: Unknown

Acquaintances: Every student in your grade

Enemies: Every student in your grade

Activities: Hall Monitor (Leader)

Selphie's Hotness Level Rating: 8/10

Selphie's Cuteness Level Rating: 2/10

Brief Bio: The ruthless Hall Monitor of the academy. He loves to prey on small freshman and new students. Thankfully all three boys have managed to save you from the clutches of this big baddie! He prowls the hallways with his right-hand henchmen Rai and Fuu.

_**RAI AND FUU**_

Grade: Upperclassman/Juniors

Family/Relatives: Both have mothers and fathers

Close Friends: Seifer

Relationships: Both are single

Acquaintances: Every student in the school

Enemies: Every student in the school

Activities: Hall Monitors

Brief Bio: Seifer's faithful minions that torture poor kids with tardy slips and smug insults. There's nothing much to say about them except for the fact that they have eccentric habits. For example, Rai likes to say "y'know" a lot, while Fuu likes to speak in one-word sentences.

* * *

_**THE ORGANIZATION MEMBERS AS TEACHERS…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Xemnas: THE PRINCIPAL. Oh yeaaah.**

**Xigbar: THE PTA/SCHOOL SUPPLY CO-MANAGER. He's color blind. D:**

**Xaldin: THE STUDY HALL TEACHER. He is very strict and hates sleepers.**

**Vexen: THE SCIENCE TEACHER. He hates people that don't listen to him.**

**Lexaeus: THE MATH TEACHER. He's. So. Quiet.**

**Zexion: THE CULINARY ARTS TEACHER/LIBRARIAN. Don't bug him. Please.**

**Demyx: THE SWIMMING COACH/THEATHER TEACHER/SCHOOL SECRETARY. He's got a lot of jobs on his plate, but he still manages to have lots of energy!**

**Axel: THE P.E. TEACHER. A total perv. But he's so hot that he can get away with it.**

**Saix: THE DEAN/HISTORY TEACHER. Don't get on his bad side!**

**Luxord: THE PTA/SCHOOL SUPPLY CO-MANAGER. He'll give you good prices if you gamble and haggle with him. And don't loiter in the store. He'll get mad.**

**Marluxia: THE ENGLISH TEACHER. Eloquent in speech and homosexual in all aspects. Yet all the girls still think he's straight. Oh boy…**

**Larxene: THE ART TEACHER. Don't. Get. Her. Mad. She'll EXPLODE. (Literally)**

**

* * *

**

_**OTHER STUFF TO BE EXPECTING IN THE FUTURE…**_

_**

* * *

**_

-A sleepover at Namine's House

-A visit to either Sora's, Roxas's, or Riku's house (I'll decide in the end)

-Aerith and Zack's appearance in the story

-Terra in class

-A Riku vs. Terra Showdown

-The school production of "Romeo and Juliet"

-Silly SoRiku moments!

-THE END OF THE STORY…SOMETIME IN THE DISTANT FUTURE.

-...LOTS MORE!

* * *

_**THANKS FOR READING!**_

* * *

**THE KHHS IDEA CONTEST**

Got an idea for KHHS? Message me your idea! The Top 3 Ideas will receive drabbles written by me. Here are the rules:

1. **You can enter as many ideas as you want**.  
2. **Make it original**.  
3. **Send your ideas to** **_my account_** **OR **.

**Deadline: October 10th**. Don't waste your time! You can send in as many ideas as you want! So if you come up with an idea, send it right away!

* * *

**_updates on the khhs contest:_**

It hasn't even been a month since the contest has opened, and I'm pleasantly surprised at the number of entries I've been getting so far! And there are A LOT of good ideas that I know I just can't pick 3. So, this is what I've decided to do...

1. **I will have 7 winners instead of 3. **(7 because that's my favorite number). This means that you have a_**GREATER CHANCE OF WINNING.**_ So you should keep sending those ideas in if any more come to your mind!

2. **I will pick some ideas out of the batch I have now already and give them some early-drabble prizes. However, these ideas that are picked WILL NOT count for 7 winners.** So all in all, don't sweat it. There's still 7 opportunities left for you to be a winner!

3. The ideas that I'm already planning to take out from the batch are from the following people:

**_-Fareen/Faradaay_**

**_-Lea Welch_**

So congrats to these people! You've already gotten a drabble prize! 8D

Please contact me (and I'll try contact you, too) to tell me what kind of drabble you want. (Like the pairing, the plot, the setting, etc.) You can just tell me a pairing and I can take it from there, too. ;D

_**THE DEADLINE IS STILL OCTOBER 10th. DON'T WAIT!**_

_**

* * *

& take this poll at http : / / quizilla. teennick. com/polls/result/17339165. now.**_

**

* * *

Please review? :)**


	23. SoRiku Silliness & Zack's Debut

**NOTE:** This fic is meant to be read in 1/2 alignment. It makes it easier on the eyes.

**(A/N): **It's the chapter you've all been waiting for. (…No, it's not the ending.) It's…SOME SORIKU MOMENTS FOR ROMEO AND JULIET!

* * *

**DIRECTIONS: When a question appears, write the letter of your choice on a scratch sheet of paper so you don't forget! Then, when you're done, tally up your answers with the order each boy has. Here's an example: If you chose "a" for question 1 and then "b" for question 2 and then "c" for question 3...**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order): a, a, b Riku's Results (in numerical order): b, b, a Roxas's Results (in numerical order): c, c, c**

**If this was the outcome, you'd have one point for Sora, one point for Riku, and one point for Roxas, since your answers for each question match up with the results.**

**NOTE: "Numerical Order" means that the order the letters are arranged are by question number. So, for example, Sora's answers are "a, a, b". So, this means that Sora's answer for Question 1 was "a", his answer for Question 2 was "a", and his answer for Question 3 was "b".**

**NOTE: "000" means that a character is saying your name.**

**Hopefully this will go smoothly! Now, let's start KH HS! :D**

**

* * *

**

**PART TWENTY**

**

* * *

**

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief that thou her maid are far more fair than she."

(_Romeo and Juliet_, II.2. 2-6)

Sora scratched his head after reading the quote aloud. "Okay, it's official. I'm going to _suck_ at being Romeo."

"To the point where girls will throw tomatoes at you on stage?" Tidus asked. He was sitting behind Sora in an empty classroom, fiddling with his cell phone strap.

"I sure hope not." Sora's eyes strayed from his copy of _Romeo and Juiet _and looked up at the blank whiteboard. "It's just kind of unfair that Marluxia didn't give anyone else a chance to take the lead role."

"But no other boy _wanted _to take that lead role," Tidus corrected. He watched with bored fascination as his cell phone strap swung back and forth like a pendulum. "Maybe you made a big scene during class that caused him to pick you."

At this, Sora remembered his argument with Riku, making him shudder. "You know, you may be right about that…"

School had ended a few minutes ago and the hallway-noise had died down. There was the occasional student that rushed past the deserted classroom as they tried to make a last dash out the doors to catch the school bus. Thanks to Xaldin, Sora and Tidus were stuck in detention for sleeping in study hall.

* * *

_**1) Uh-oh! Detention! Have you ever been in it? (Or if you haven't, have you ever been in deep, deep trouble at school?)**_

**a. Aaaah, detention/trouble. My good ol' buddy. Yeeah, I get in it all the time!**

**b. I've only gotten detention/into trouble once. I swear.**

**c. Nope. I'm a good student! :-D**

**

* * *

**

With a sigh, Sora turned back to his text and squinted his eyes to make out the faded print of the used copy.

"I just don't understand what all this means," he said aloud. "Like, why the heck is Juilet the sun? Why couldn't he just have said, 'Oh by the way, I like her' and that's it?"

"He compares her to the sun because she's the light that brightens his dark world."

Surprised by this sudden voice, both Sora and Tidus turned their heads to see Riku, who was leaning against the doorway with crossed arms.

"Romeo had seen Juliet at her window and used that metaphorical comparison to describe her. He had previously compared Rosaline – his previous love interest – to the moon, which is, of course, a darkly association in contrast to that of Juliet's. He says how Juliet should "kill the envious moon" because his love for Juliet has risen and killed the feelings he had for Rosaline."

"…You nerd."

* * *

_**2) Shakespeare?**_

**a. Hate it.**

**b. Love it.**

**c. Couldn't care less about it.**

**

* * *

**

_**3) Analyzing text is…**_

**a. So pointless!**

**b. So worth it! I really love literature/English in general! Like, there's no "right" answer to anything! As long as you can prove your point, you're good to go!**

**c. So not worth it…unless I have interpreting-sites that do the analyzing stuff FOR me, like SparkNotes!**

**

* * *

**

Riku gave a soft laugh and took the seat in front of Sora's.

"Stuck in detention again?"

"Yup." Sora laid his face onto the desk and gave a loud sigh. "And I've still got an hour to go…"

"Well, I'm getting out of here."

"What?"

Both Sora and Riku turned to look over at Tidus, who had already slipped his cell phone into his pocket and was standing up to go.

"A-Are you _insane_!" Sora cried. "Xaldin will find out about it!"

"So? He can't break me."

"That's…not what Sora meant," Riku mumbled under his breath.

"Tidus, you'll get into even _more_ trouble if you don't stay the whole hour!"

"Ah, let him get angry at me. I don't care." And with a huff, Tidus picked up his things and ducked out of the doorway with a gallant goodbye.

* * *

_**4) What do you think of Tidus ditching detention?**_

**a. It's really stupid on his part. He's only going to get into deeper doo-doo.**

**b. I think it's actually courageous of him. Someone needs to stand up to that mean ol' Xaldin!**

**c. Meh. Let's just see if he'll get into more trouble.**

**

* * *

**

"…What a chump," Riku said.

"Riku! Tidus is your friend, too!"

"Hn, not really."

"What? But you and him always used to-!"

"Sora. I already said that we weren't friends." Riku paused and looked away from his friend. "At least…not anymore."

* * *

_**5) Oh? Why is Riku getting so touchy?**_

**a. Ohh, does Riku have a side-story full of DRAMA?**

**b. I wouldn't read too much into it.**

**c. Haaa, Riku's always moody. It's just his personality.**

**d. Is that why Tidus left right after Riku came in?**

**

* * *

**

"Riku…" Sora said, looking at his friend with concern. "Did…something happen between you and Tidus that I don't know about?"

There was no answer.

"Hey," Sora insisted, putting a hand over his friend's arm. "Riku, why aren't you-?"

"Uh…am I interrupting something?"

Sora immediately turned to look over at the classroom door, where you were awkwardly standing, looking with wide eyes at the sight of Sora affectionately touching Riku's arm.

* * *

_**6) Uh…**_

**a. Wow! Talk about walking in at a bad moment!**

**b. NOOOO! I just interrupted a sentimental-semi-SoRiku-moment!**

**c. O-Oh…! I-I'm so sorry!**

**d.** …**Wait. Is THAT all the SoRiku I'm gonna get! :O**

**

* * *

**

"0-000!" Sora stammered. "I-It's you!"

At the sound of your name, Riku turned to look over at the door, too. "000?"

"U-Uh…h-hi." You gave a small smile and waved. "Look, I think I should just-!"

Suddenly, Riku looked down at Sora's hand on his arm. His eyes widened with horror – he knew what you were thinking.

"G-Get your hand off of me!" Riku yelled. He swung Sora's hand off his arm and stood up from his seat, embarrassed.

"W-Whoa! Riku! What's with you?" Sora cried, clutching his arm in his hands.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" his friend persisted to say, ignoring Sora's reason.

* * *

**(A/N):** Imaginary bonus points to whoever knows who Riku is acting like right now.

* * *

You sighed.

They were fighting again.

You decided to break up the fight before it escalated. Putting your bag on an empty desk, you marched over towards the two bickering boys.

"Alright you two," you sternly began, "Break. It. _**UP**_!"

You pushed the chests of both boys away from one another, startling them in the process.

"If this is what you call a 'friendship', then I don't know _what_ you call an animosity!"

The two boys were stunned by your sudden ferocity and immediately quieted down.

"…She's right," Riku finally said. "We…_do_ fight a lot."

"Y-Yeah…"

You looked at both boys on either side of you before taking an arm from each boy and enclosing it in each other's.

"Truce?" you offered.

They both nodded and shook on it.

* * *

_**7) Would you call yourself the "problem-solver" of your friends?**_

**a. Nope. I'm the Instigator (aka. One of the people that starts the fights)**

**b. Yeah, I guess you could say that. I love helping out my friends when they have problems!**

**c. Nope. I'm more of an Investigator. (aka. Someone that KNOWS what the problem is, but you'd rather stay out of it and let your friends solve their differences by themselves)**

**

* * *

**

"But I've still got an hour to go," Sora remarked with a sigh. He stooped back down to his desk to sit. "It's hopeless. I'll just rot away in this stupid classroom…"

"No you won't," Riku said, sitting back down in his seat too. "I'll be with you." He looked at you and then back at Sora. "No – we'll _both_ be with you."

"Thanks, guys."

You glanced down at Sora's desk, where his battered copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ still lay.

"Hey, how about we pass the time by practicing for the play?" you advised, picking up the text.

"Whaaa? Are you serious?"

"It wouldn't hurt to practice, would it?"

"But, I'm so totally…_not_ Prince Charming material. I'm more of a…y'know…regular guy that just happened to be blessed with charming good looks."

"Hm, I wonder about that that last part…" Riku said with a smirk.

"H-Hey!"

"But I think 000 has a point," Riku said, shrugging off Sora's comment and changing the subject. "A little practice doesn't hurt."

Sora made a face at his friend before glaring at his wrinkled copy of the play.

"Let's start at one of the best parts," you offered, pulling out your book and flipping to a marked part of the play. "How about the first time Romeo and Juliet meet face-to-face?"

"Auuugh, why _that_ part?" Sora wailed, sticking out a bitter tongue.

"Because it's one of the parts where both you _and_ Riku get to practice," you answered back. "You guys would have to practice together at some point, you know."

"Again, she has a point," Riku chimed.

Sora scowled at Riku once more. For some reason, his comment seemed more like a jab to the stomach than a chime to the ears. He grumbled and disdainfully picked up his copy of the text, flipping to the page where both Riku and you were on.

"W-Well, before we begin, I'm not promising any 'wow' moments from my parts, okay?"

"Oh don't worry," Riku said, smirking at his friend, "We weren't expecting any from the beginning."

* * *

_**8) Okay, so you had called a truce between Sora and Riku, but it looks like Riku's not really holding up on the bargain…**_

**a. Correct him.**

**b. Let it slide.**

**c. Pretend to not have heard it.**

**

* * *

**

"'We'?" you repeated. "I think Sora will do great."

Sora smiled at this: it seemed to have given him a small dose of encouragement, despite his nervousness about presenting in front of you and (possibly!) making a fool of himself.

"Well, okay. Here it goes." Sora cleared his throat and raised his book to eye-level.

"O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art

As glorious to this night, being o'er my head

As is a winged messenger of heaven…"

"Cut!"

Sora immediately drew his breath to a halt and looked up from the faded pages.

"W-What?"

"It was so monotone," Riku sighed.

"Shouldn't you be saying that about _your _own voice?" Sora teased back.

"W-What'd you say?"

"W-Well," you began to critique, "I think it could've been a bit…uh…you know…"

* * *

_**9) How are you at critiquing your friends?**_

**a. I'm pretty blunt about things – I'm not afraid to say my opinions, even if it's to my friends.**

**b. I'm pretty okay about it – I really want to help them so I want to give the best advice I can.**

**c. I'm not really good about giving advice – I kind of rely on little white lies to make my friends feel good, even when they really aren't.**

**

* * *

**

_**10) How are you at critiquing people you have a crush on? (Or how WOULD you act, truthfully?)**_

**a. Oh, I would compliment like crazy so that he feels better about himself! (…Even if he wasn't that good…)**

**b. Meh, I would still give my opinion. And if he doesn't like it, then so be it.**

**c. I would gush out compliments, but at the same time give a few pieces of CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.**

**

* * *

**

_**11) Constructive criticism is…**_

**a. Still criticism, only with the word "constructive" to make you feel better.**

**b. It's just what it means: stuff that HELPS you.**

**c. The opposite of a flame? :D**

**

* * *

**

"Yeah, it's okay, I get it," Sora interjected. "I guess I need to be a bit more…emotional. Right?"

"Yeah. Lots."

"Just wait until it's your turn," Sora grumbled under his breath. He stretched his book's spine wider and glowered down at the text. "Hey, 000, do you have any tips on how to be better?"

"O-Oh, I don't really know," you stuttered, clearly caught off guard. "M-Maybe you should imagine you're talking to someone you like. Because these words from Romeo are ones of love."

"Yeah, like, he's saying how she's a 'bright angel' and, and…'glorious as…the night'…?" Sora's voice faltered after the second example and dug his nose further into his book, confused. "Wait, why is he getting all fancy with these literary devices? Which one is that…?"

"It's a simile," Riku answered sharply. "You know, the comparison that uses 'like' or 'as'?"

"Oh! There's the 'as'!" Sora exclaimed. He jabbed a finger onto the two-lettered word and look up at his best friend with victoriously. "See? See? I found it!"

"Congratulations."

"I know, right? I'm so good at this simile-finding stuff!"

"…I was being sarcastic."

"Huh?"

"Okay, guys! Enough, enough! Let's keep moving on," you advised, breaking up yet another resurfacing argument. "And let's do some stage movement, too."

"S-Stage movement?" both boys cried. They simultaneously turned to look at you with horrorstruck expressions. "A-Are you serious about that?"

"Well…yeah," you replied. "I mean, you'll have to do this during the play…right?"

"Ugh, I can't believe this," Riku mumbled while shaking his head.

"Okay, I got this." Sora looked back his book for a quick reference and then flapped it shut.

"W-What are you doing?" Riku asked, suddenly getting a bit nervous.

"I memorized them."

"Your _lines_? Already?"

"Yeah. I got it down, don't worry."

Riku made one last desperate look behind his back to look at you.

"…Do I have to?" he asked you.

You nodded.

"What's wrong, Riku? Scared to be a _girl_?" Sora taunted from the other side of the room.

"N-No!" he retorted. "It's just that _my_ lines that are coming up next happen to be the most famous lines of this play! Not that you would know, anyway."

"I-I do, too!"

"Oh? Then what are they?"

"…Uh…"

"Hey, stop changing the subject!" you interjected. "Let's keep practicing."

"Urrgh," Riku grumbled, turning back to his copy of the text. "I just know that this is going to be bad…" He ran a hand through his hair as he scanned his feminine lines. However, he wasn't expecting a certain someone to seize his hand out of nowhere and yank him forward.

"O, speak again, bright angel!" Sora cried passionately. He gingerly folded Riku's hand into his own. He had a one leg kneeled on the floor, as if he were proposing. His expression was full of distress, distraught, and despair – perfect for the tragic reality between the two forbidden lovers!

"'A-Angel'!" Riku hissed. He flinched at the sight of his hand passionately encased in Sora's. (And, not to mention Sora's endearing look of despondency…)

"For thou art As glorious to this night, being o'er my head, As is a winged messenger of heaven…"

Apparently Sora must have gotten so engrossed in his role that he had even leaned his head down to make what looked like a gesture of kissing Riku's hand…!

Riku, however, didn't waste any time and instinctively snatched his hand away from Sora's face. He had swiped his hand away so quickly that he hadn't given you time to figure out whether or not Sora was pretending.

"W-W-W-What was _that!_?" he ferociously stammered. "G-G-G-Get away from me! Have you gone insane!"

"I was just getting into my role," Sora replied innocently. He stood up from his kneeling position and looked over at Riku with puzzled perplex. "Why, did I do something weird?"

"Of COURSE you did something weird!" he snarled back. "You were going KISS my hand! And you're a STRAIGHT GUY!"

* * *

**_12) Any comments on this little tidbit of SoRiku business_? **

**a. Ohhh, who's acting like the uke, NOW, Riku?**

**b. Icky yaoi! Icky icky icky! Make it go away, Ji-Ji!**

**c. (Secretly enjoys this) U-Uh…it was…interesting?**

**d. D'aaaaw, I love how Riku gets so pissed over innocent-Sora's actions!**

**

* * *

**

Still shaken up by Sora's actions, a shivering Riku turned back to his book. "I told you this was going to be awkward," he murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Let's just get back to practicing." He turned a page and took a few seconds to scan through the most ardent lines of the play.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name;

Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Haaaaaaaa ha, ha, ha, ha!" Sora couldn't help but blurt. He started to laugh so uncontrollably that he fell to the floor in a heap, clutching his stomach. "Oh it hurts! It HUUUURTS! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"S-Shut up!" Riku snapped. His face started to turn pink and he set his book down with a taut thump.

You had to admit that from the sidelines, Riku's voice had been a bit humorous – he had said it in such a monotonous tone! Juliet wasn't so dull and boring when she said those lines, now was she?

"You didn't think it was stupid, did you?" Riku asked, turning to look at you. There was a tinge of desperation in his voice.

* * *

_**13) Did you?**_

**a. Um…well…**

**b. PFFT! That was soooo funny! (Laughs along with Sora)**

**c. (Shivers) Shakespeare must be turning in his grave right about now…**

**

* * *

**

"It was _hilarious_! Totally _hilarious_!" Sora laughed. He clutched the sides of a desk and took deep gasps of air.

Annoyed, Riku tried the lines over again.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name;

Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love…"

And it was at this point that Riku managed to put a hand over his forehead, as if he were a damsel in distress. His voice had reached a slightly higher octave – it was actually a bit more feminine that what you'd expected. He took a few steps to reach a petrified Sora at his desk before kneeling down so that they two friends were face-to-face. Without looking at his text, Riku flung the book aside and took a few moments to flash an intense look into Sora's eyes.

"…And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"0-0-000!" Sora screeched. He clambered out of his seat and ran to the nearest corner of the classroom, with his back pressing against its cold surface. "S-Something's wrong with Riku! H-H-He-!"

"Psh. Easy," Riku said. He pretended to dust off his hands. "I knew that would freak you out. I told you I could get…_serious_."

Sora shook at the last word Riku had emphasized and he tried to wriggle as far into the corner as possible. "S-S-See! There he goes again!"

You couldn't contain your laughter any longer and blurted a deafening giggle. Bewildered by your sudden chuckles, both Sora and Riku looked at you skeptical looks. They turned to look at one another and then smiled and started to laugh, too.

They both had admit it: no matter how passionate they tried to be with their lines, _Romeo and Juliet_ was always going to be the cheesiest thing amongst two boys.

* * *

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**

* * *

**_

After practicing a few more minutes for the play, time seemed to fly by, for detention had ended. The three of you filed out of the classroom, happy to have helped out Sora with some grueling hours of imprisonment.

"Man, you guys really saved me back there," Sora said, stretching his arms as soon as he left the empty cell of a classroom. "I owe you one."

"Well if you owe us, then I guess you can treat us to some smoothies," Riku offered.

"Ha. Nice try, Riku." Sora gave his friend a playful look and stretched his pants pockets. "I'm flat-out broke!"

"Hm. Well if that's the case, then maybe I can treat us all to some."

"Y-You mean it?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet!" Sora cried, pumping a firm first into the air. "Smoothies first! Schoolwork later!" And with that, the bubbly brunette marched down the hallway in high spirits.

Riku couldn't help but give a small laugh as he saw his friend exultant over a simple drink. His friend's joviality seemed to have brought back memories from way back when…

"...Are you really treating us?" you suddenly asked.

"Yeah," he said, breaking out of his reminiscing. "They don't cost that much, anyway."

"Hey, you two! Pick up the pace! We've gotta get those smoothies on the double!" Sora hollered. He was already at the other end of the hallway, impatiently stamping his foot.

"We're coming Sor-!"

"Oh if it isn't Riku and 000, the cute little couple."

Riku's eyes narrowed upon hearing this vindictive taunt, which belonged to none other than Terra.

He whirled around to see his archrival standing gallantly behind him.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"Oh nothing. Just reading up on the latest school gossip." He pulled out a folded piece of bright green paper from his school shirt's pocket. "I don't know if this is true or not, but if it is…"

"And if it is?"

You balked at this comment and swung your head to look up at a confident Riku's. Did he…just…?

* * *

_**14) Ohh, so is Riku telling Terra off that he has feelings for you?**_

** a. Highly unlikely. He's just saving his hide with his so-called "wit".**

** b. Highly likely! You tell him off, Riku!**

** c. Highly maybe? I mean, I don't know why Terra and Riku are even rivals to begin with…**

**

* * *

**

"R-Riku…?"

Suddenly Riku seized your hand and lifted up into the air with his clasped in yours, making sure that Terra saw it. You were quickly taken aback by this and stupidly stood in place.

"Oh, so it is, true, hm? I guess I'd better go tell that Selphie-girl about it…"

"Go on ahead." Riku ushered. "I don't care."

"Do you, now?" Terra sarcastically fired back. He lowered his laugh and managed to utter a small laugh. "Because what I heard was a completely different story." He took a quick glance at his opponent before continuing. "Because what I heard was that you do, in fact, like Selphie."

* * *

_**15) Wait, what? Riku liking Selphie?**_

**a. I-Is it true? (Turns to Riku) IS IT?**

**b. Terra's gotta be lying. He's just trying to get Riku angry.**

**c. Wow. Riku's a hypocrite! …Or, maybe he's just running away from her?**

**

* * *

**

"W-Who told you that?" Riku asked. His voice began to falter at the end of his question, and you could feel the grasp on your hand loosen.

"Tidus told me."

"That's a lie! You don't know _anything _about me!"

"But Tidus does."

"Hey, what's going on here?" Sora called. He had seen the sight from the other side of the hallway and had finally decided to come over and see what was happening. "Terra? What are you doing in school so late?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that a valedictorian has to make sure he's on top of things. _Everything_." He looked over at Riku. "He's even got to be on top of his opponent's things, too."

"W-Why you-!"

"Later." And with that Terra swiveled around and gave a prompt good-bye.

* * *

_**16) What's up with this Riku-Selphie-Tidus business?**_

** a. Hm…is this Riku-Tidus thing a new story-arc?**

** b. Ooh, yay, another Riku story-arc! I wonder what's the drama now?**

** c. Oh great. Another story-arc for Riku. What does that make it now? Over 9000?**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Riku…" you began to say.

"How…did he get Tidus to talk about that?" Riku mumbled.

"What?"

"Hey, Riku, what was that between you and Terra?" Sora asked. He ran over to face Riku and looked up into his tall friend's eyes. "Did he…?"

"Nothing. It's…" Riku wanted to say something, but withstrained himself and shut his lips tight. "It's…nothing."

* * *

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Hey, Sunflower-Head!"

As you, Sora, and Riku were walking down the stone steps, a familiar upperclassman with short black hair came bounding over towards the three of you, frantically waving her arms.

"For the last time, Yuffie, my hair _does not_ look like a sunflower," Sora glumly replied. He heaved a small sigh and looked over at the enthusiastic girl. "What's up?"

"Zack's come back!"

"What? Already?"

"Yeah! Come and see him!"

Without even acknowledging you or Riku's presence, Yuffie extended both of her slim arms to yank Sora's wrist. Sora's body, in response, lurched forward by the giddy girl's sheer force and he was involuntarily tagging behind her.

* * *

_**17) ZACK'S HERE?**_

**a. Wait, who's Zack?**

**b. OMG OMG OMG ZAAACK FAAAIIIIRRRR! FFFFFF!**

**c. Hee hee. Sora's a Sunflower-Head!**

**d. Ohh, I wonder what Zack's doing here?**

**

* * *

**

You silently watched as Yuffie dragged Sora like a rag doll towards the small crowd of upperclassmen. Curious, you turned to look at Riku, who – as usual – was apathetic to the whole matter.

"Who's Zack?" you asked.

"He's a senior who was studying abroad," he bluntly answered back. "If I remember correctly, he was on a scholarship-ride for sports."

"Oh? Which sport?"

"Basketball. He's the Captain of the Varsity Basketball team." Riku paused before continuing. "And Sora's the Captain of the Junior Varsity Basketball team. They're really good friends because of that."

"I see…"

Riku crossed his arms and glanced over at the crowd with glazed eyes. "I think he was studying at Olympus Coliseum. It must've been rough." He then turned to look at you. "Want to go and see him?"

"S-Sure."

Suddenly, he grabbed your hand and started marching down the steps. Clearly caught of guard, you nearly tripped when he had started tugging you down the steps. Thankfully you'd managed to recover from the small stumble and timidly followed alongside him, silent and surprised.

As the two of you came closer, you immediately recognized some familiar faces from the surrounding circle, like Tifa, Leon, Cloud, and even Roxas. Once the two of you had reached the crowd, you felt Riku loosen his grip on your hand and untied his fingers from yours. You looked down at your hand to find Riku's deathly close to yours. The back of his palm had gently brushed against yours before he turned to take a step towards Cloud. Glancing back up to look at the crowd, you decided that you shouldn't read too deeply into Riku's small gesture. However, you couldn't help but think how that small, silent action had meant something…

"…And this is 000. She's new this year."

Hearing your name, you automatically found yourself responding to it and looked up. Everyone was staring at you, even the guy who was in the center of the circle.

"Oh?" The guy slightly titled his head and looked at you with childish wide eyes. "Nice to meet you."

"Y-You too, Zack," you replied back.

"Hey! She already knew my name!" he gave a hearty laugh and turned to glance down at Sora. "I guess I got popular with the ladies after I left, huh?"

"In your dreams!" Sora exclaimed. He laughed and gave his jockey friend a playful punch to the arm. "Nobody really talked about you except us."

"Awww, bummer!" Zack cried. He pretended to act dismayed and drooped his head, making a few strands of black hair loll back and forth in front of his face. "And I was so sure I'd get lots of love letters when I got back…!"

"As I said before, Zack," Sora said, putting a firm hand on his friend's shoulder, "In your dreams."

* * *

_**18) What do you think of Zack's personality so far?**_

**a. He's totally in-character!**

**b. He seems pretty laid-back.**

**c. He talks a lot about girls…hee hee.**

**d. He reminds me somewhat of Sora. He's really funny!**

**

* * *

**

Everyone started to laugh at this while Zack grinned and brushed Sora's hand off his shoulder. As the laughing started to die down, Cloud seized the chance to offer something.

"Want to go grab dinner with us?" By this, Cloud had meant just the seniors. "Yuffie had planned a small welcome-back party for you."

At this, Zack shot Yuffie a devilish look.

"Yuffie? Giving _me_ a surprise party?"

"Oh shut it, loverboy! I was just being nice!" she yelled back, somewhat embarrassed. "If you don't want to come, then more food for me!"

"Food? Wait, if there's food then I'm _so_ in!" Zack excitedly turned to look at Sora. "Want to come along with?"

At this, Sora turned to look at you and Riku. After a few seconds of staring, he shook his head. "Nah, I already have some plans for today."

"No prob," Zack replied. Before he turned to go, he gave Sora a salute. "I'll catch ya around the courts, then."

"You're on!"

And with that, the seniors set off to Yuffie's house, leaving you, Sora, Riku, and Roxas the only students left on the school campus.

"Getting dumped by your brother?" Sora asked, turning to look at Roxas, who hadn't followed the upperclassman group.

"No, I was planning to go back home once Cloud offered," he replied with a shrug. "But what were you guys up to, anyway? You guys sure stayed late, too."

"Detention," Riku answered. He turned to look at Sora, who had disdainfully turned his head to look away with a sour look. "For Sora, that is."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. Tell me about it. I tell ya, Xaldin hates my butt."

"I wouldn't say he _just_ hates your butt," Riku corrected. "I think he hates _all_ of you."

"S-Shut up!"

"We also practiced for the play," you added. You couldn't help smiling as you looked over at Sora and Riku before you continued. "It kind of took…a while."

"Oh, you mean _Romeo and Juliet_? That must've been hard..."

"Not when you have Riku!" Sora exclaimed. He marched over to his tall best friend's side and smacked a hand down on his shoulder. "He's a walking dictionary! Heck, he's like a Shakespeare-translator!"

"Sora, seriously…" Riku grumbled. He grabbed Sora's wrist and dragged his hands off his shoulder.

"Anyway, we were gonna get some smoothies! Riku's treat!" Sora batted Riku's chest with his hand. "Wanna join us?"

"Sur-!"

Suddenly a techno melody interrupted Roxas's reply. It was Sora's cell phone.

"Oh, hold up a sec," he said, pulling his phone out from his pants pocket. He looked at the caller ID on his cell phone and frowned when he read the label. "Why is she…?"

At the word "she", an image of Kairi popped into your mind.

Sora clicked the pick-up button his phone and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Oh hey. Yeah. I was going with Riku. Huh? Why not?"

You, Riku, and Roxas stood around awkwardly for a few minutes, waiting for Sora to finish his call.

"Urrrgggh. Fine. Okay. Bye." And with a huff, Sora hung up with a firm jab of a button. "I gotta go home."

"Huh? Why?" Roxas asked, a bit disappointed.

"She wants me home for dinner."

"Who? Your mom?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…"

"And I really wanted to hang out with you guys, too…" Sora mumbled. He hung his head low and heaved a loud sigh.

"Well, there's nothing you can really do about it," Riku said, crossing his arms. "It's fine. Maybe tomorrow after-school we can do it. And Kairi and Namine can come along, too."

"Yeah! Don't worry about it, Sora!" Roxas cheerfully added.

"Wait…maybe…there _is_ something I can do about it!" Sora immediately was lifted from his rut and smiled at the three of you. "Why don't you guys come over to my house?"

"W-What? S-Seriously?"

"Yeah! I'm sure she wouldn't mind!"

"But…on such short notice…wouldn't it be kind of…impolite?" you asked hesitantly.

"Nah, I always make last-minute plans!" he replied with a grin. "Don't worry. We can dinner at my house."

"I'll have to call Aruka, then." Riku said, pulling out his phone from his pocket. "She'll have to fend for herself tonight."

"Oooh…sounds harsh," Roxas cringed.

"Hn. It's our life. Our parents are never home, so I usually have to make the stuff for her."

"And by cooking, you mean take-out, right?" Sora asked.

Riku gave his friend a look.

"Ha, ha! Thought so!"

You were quite excited about going to Sora's house – this would be the first time you were invited to someone's house. (Well, Namine had invited you to her house, but that was going to be over the weekend…)

* * *

_**19) Going to Sora's house?**_

** a. It's gonna be a blast!**

** b. Uh-Oh. All hell is gonna break loose now.**

** c. Oh, this will be fun! I get to see the inside of his house!**

**

* * *

**

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Oh, Sora you didn't tell me you were bringing your friends over!"

"Hi, mom," Sora managed to grumble. He brushed past his mom and stepped into his house, hoping that the three of you would follow along.

"Hello Ms. Murakami," Roxas said politely. He gave a courteous smile and followed Sora into the house, with Sora's mom smiling after him as he did.

"Hello," Riku said, approaching the doorway with Sora's mom at its side. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has. I hope you and Sora are still good friends."

"Yes, we still are."

"And Tidus?"

There was a long pause before Riku answered.

"I'm…still working on it."

"Oh."

It was a rather surprised-sounding "oh": it tried to hide disappointment and dismay.

"Well it's great to see you again. Please, do make yourself at home like you always have!"

"I will. Thank you." And with that, Riku disappeared into the house.

* * *

_**20) Okay, seriously. What's with this Tidus and Riku business?**_

**a. Yeah, I know. Tell me about it!**

**b. What's the drama between them? TELL ME, TELL ME!**

**c. Gee, even Sora's mom is in on it and I'm the only one left out! D:**

**

* * *

**

Now it was just you.

"And who might you be?" Sora mom asked, rather sweetly. "Sora's never told me about you before."

"I'm 000," you replied sheepishly. "I'm a new student at the academy."

"Oh, that's nice! Do you like the school so far?"

"Yes," you began to answer. "And in fact, Sora was the first person that helped me out on the first day."

"Oh, that's so nice of him! He usually isn't so sweet to the ladies…" She made a quick look into her house. "…Especially when it comes to his mother."

You couldn't help but laugh at her joke.

"Please come inside! I don't want you standing out there all day!"

"Thank you," you said. You walked inside, being mindful to take off your shoes.

* * *

_**21) What do you think of Sora's mom?**_

** a. Wait, before I answer that question…what's her name?**

** b. Aw, she's so sweet!**

** c. She's a mother that doesn't exist in reality. I SO wish I had her.**

**

* * *

**

As you stepped inside, memories of you mother started to appear in your mind. You hadn't talked to her in a long time, and suddenly feelings of loneliness and solitude started to form deep within your heart. Sora's mother was so nice and compassionate that it really started to take a toll on you – you really missed your mom.

"Hey, 000, over here!"

You snapped out of concentration and turned to see Sora, who was waving you down to his living room.

"Come and put your stuff over here."

Sora's house was rather small, since it was in the city. It was a cramped townhouse that was wedged between others, but it seemed spacious with the decorations Sora's mom had scattered around the place. Despite Sora's messiness at school, his house was well kept (probably because of his mom).

"Wow, your house is really nice," you said as you took a seat on a comfy suede lounge chair. "And your mom is really nice, too."

"Thanks," he said, leaning back in his couch. "But my mom just puts up that face whenever we have visitors. Trust me."

"He's lying," Riku mouthed to you.

Roxas saw this and started laughing. "Yeah, Sora's mom is really nice 24-7!"

"Why're you guys ganging up on me like that?" Sora cried. His face began to fluster out of embarrassment.

"Sora! Dinner's ready whenever you guys are hungry!"

"Wow, she makes your dinner for you," Riku commented from the edge of the couch. "_That's_ a treat."

"B-Be quiet!" Sora snapped. "She's makes the best stuff, anyway!"

"I second that," Roxas added. "Her pot pie is the best in the world!"

Sora smiled at this and nodded. "It sure is!"

"Okay, I suggest we eat and then study right after," Riku advised, getting up from his seat.

"Whaaa? Study?"

"Of course. You didn't think I was going to forget, did you?"

"Awww…."

The four of you walked over to the small dining room area, where four plates and napkins were neatly arranged on the round wooden table. There were four clear glasses filled to the brim with water, while a neat burgundy table runner clothed the homey table. In the center lay a warm plate of crisp pot pie, where it sizzled and steamed fresh from the oven. It was a simple and clean fit.

"Wow, this looks amazing!" you cried.

"Let's dig in!"

The four of you took seats at the table, where you sat in between Riku and Roxas with Sora across from you.

"This is SO good!"

And as the four of you ate, you managed to steal glances at Riku and Roxas. They, too, wore the same faces you had had when you saw Sora's mom. They too had the same sort of loneliness sprout from their hearts – they didn't have any parents in their houses, either. It must've been nice to have a mother around all the time…

"Oh Sora," his mother chimed from another room, "Are you going to invite Kairi sometime soon for dinner?"

Sora's perked up at this comment and wavered a bit before answering.

"No," he replied, "**I don't think I'll be seeing Kairi for a while now**…"

Roxas, with mouth wide open, dropped his cookie onto the table. Riku, who was sipping his glass of water, nearly choked.

"You…said…_WHAT_ now?"

Immediately both Roxas and Riku pounced on Sora's statement, eager to pry more information from him.

"What exactly happened between the two of you?" Riku pressed, his eyes flashing with curiosity.

"Did she dump you?" Roxas asked, snapping his cookie in two.

"N-Nothing happened!" Sora snapped. He eyed Roxas as he continued. "And NO, she didn't dump me."

"Then…did _YOU_ dump _HER_?"

Sora looked away from the table and didn't answer.

* * *

_**22) Hmm…I wonder what this could imply…**_

**a. Ah, the lovely implications details and descriptions do…**

**b. Oh, so Sora DID break up with Kairi?**

**c. Gaaagh, Sora, just cut to the chase! Did you break up with her or not?**

**

* * *

**

"U-Um," you began to pipe up. "Maybe Sora doesn't want to talk about it right now."

Surprised, Sora turned to look at you.

You knew what had happened that morning.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Roxas said with a pout. "But, I hope you tell us sometime, Sora."

"I…will," he replied, playing with the remaining crispy crumbs of his crust. "…Someday."

* * *

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**

* * *

**_

"So where are we going to study?"

"Oh, how about Sora's room?"

"NO!" Sora quickly protested. "Not my room! I-It's not clean yet-!"

But it was too late. Riku and Roxas had officially infiltrated Sora's privacy. His door should've been busted and demolished into thin splinters with the way they had barged through.

Sora scampered after them at extreme speed, making sure they didn't uncover anything too embarrassing.

"000! Wait there, okay? I need to make it…you know…presentable!"

You smiled at the cute comment and nodded.

After a few shouts about Sora shoving them around and a few clangs and bangs, Sora finally peeked out from his doorway. "Y-You can come in now!" Sora stuttered, kicking his dirty nightclothes under his bed.

"Just don't open the closet," Riku warned from within. "You might get attacked by his mess."

"R-Riku!"

"Oh, you put your trophy up!" Roxas said. "It's really cool!"

You reluctantly stepped into his room, wondering what awaited you on the other side. And it was just what you suspected.

* * *

_**23) And what exactly was it that you expected?**_

** a. Neat!**

** b. Messy.**

** c. …Presentable?**

**

* * *

**

It was a disaster. A complete and utter _disaster_. It was like a hurricane had hit the room and all that was remained were mountains of loose papers and mounds of crumpled clothes. Sora's bed was surprisingly the only thing that was neat, and was place alongside the window that overlooked Destiny Island's sea. There was a random net dangling from one corner of Sora's bedroom, which was stuffed with stuffed toys and sports equipment. The closet was to the left of the room, and looked like it was ready to burst open and drown its victim in a heap of laundry. On the right, was Sora's desk and dresser. There were a few trophies that stood on top of the desk and dresser, shining brightly against Sora's study lamplight. However, there was a certain picture on Sora's dresser that caught your eye…

As the three boys were picking over something trivial, you took the time to peer up at the picture and pull it from the dresser. As you took it down and held it in your hands, you were surprised to see three young boys grinning in the photo. It was a picture of Sora, Riku, and…

"That's…a really old picture," Riku said.

Startled, you turned around to see Riku looming over you as he, too, looked at the photo frame in your hands.

"Oh, you mean this?" you asked, handing the frame to him.

He lifted the silver frame up to eye level. His eyes traced from left to right: three teenage boys who had just graduated from middle school. There was Sora grinning from ear to ear on the far left, Tidus in the middle with a huge smile plastered across his face, and Riku on the far right, who managed to make a small smile for the sake of the picture. Upon further examination, Riku noticed how his younger self had had a hand on Tidus's shoulder. When he noticed this, his eyes narrowed.

"I don't know why he still has it showcased like this." He put the frame back down on Sora's dresser, making sure that the frame was face down. "It's too old for any of us to remember." He took one last look at the covered photo before turning to look back at you. "But anyway…shall we get studying?"

* * *

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**

* * *

**_

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Cloud won't mind."

You and Roxas had left Sora's house when it had started to get dark and were now walking on the beat trail in the crisp night air. Currently, Roxas was walking you to his house, since he had just offered you to have dessert at his house.

"I don't really want to intrude," you began to say. "I mean…"

"Don't worry about it," he said with a smile. He helped you up from the front porch so that you stood by his side at his front door. "It's going to be fi-!"

Just when Roxas opened his front door, two heads immediately swung to look at the front door, where both you and Roxas were peeking from outside.

Cloud was at the kitchen table, sitting directly across from someone.

Someone that Roxas hadn't seen for a long, long time…

…Until now.

"H-How…" Roxas breathed.

"R-Roxas?" you stammered, completely lost. The two of you were still standing outside the doorway, with Roxas frozen in place. Confused, you leaned forward to take a look at his face to make sure he was okay.

The pallor of his stunned face told all. His blue eyes were wide with worry, shock, and a tinge of surprise. His hand was grasping the doorway's wooden frame, as if he were using it to keep from collapsing to the floor out of pure disbelief.

"Now look what you did!" Cloud yelled at the man. He angrily kicked his seat backward, making the wooden chair fall to the floor with a loud thump. You flinched at the sound and instinctively took a step backward.

"I know I shouldn't have come on such short notice," the man replied. "But…"

"Because it fit your schedule? Is _that_ why you came by without even _considering_ us!"

"Cloud…"

"Just get out of here!" Cloud roared. "_GET OUT_!"

"I can't," the man levelly protested. "Not without seeing Roxas."

"Well look over there, then!" the infuriated blonde hollered. He pointed over at the doorway, where you and a paralyzed Roxas were. "You saw him. Now _GET OUT_!"

"Cloud, how could say that to me?"

"I can say whatever I want to you!" he shrieked back, banging his fist on the kitchen table. "You're not welcome here! Now _leave!_"

The man seemed pained by Cloud's final two words. He opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped himself. He then silently stood up from his seat and turned to go.

"Roxas, get out of the way," Cloud commanded. You could hear his voice slightly falter as he said this.

"Roxas, let's move," you ushered. You took one of his arms into yours and slightly tugged at it to move. But he did not waver.

"I…can't," he whispered back. "He's…finally come back. He's…come back to see us…"

"W-Who?"

"…_**My father**_."

* * *

**-to be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**RESULTS:**

**DIRECTIONS: Now, match up your results that you've written down with the boys' results! The person with the most points is your match for this part! If you have a tie, then that means that TWO boys like you! If you have all three...well, then I guess that means that all THREE like you at the same time! Oh my...**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order):** 1)a, 2)a, 3)a, 4)a, 5)a, 6)b, 7)c, 8)a, 9)b, 10)a, 11)c, 12)b, 13)b, 14)a, 15)c, 16)c, 17)c, 18)d, 19)a, 20)b, 21)b, 22)b, 23)b

**Riku's Results (in numerical order):** 1)c, 2)b, 3)b, 4)c, 5)b, 6)d, 7)a, 8)b, 9)a, 10)b, 11)a, 12)d 13)c, 14)b, 15)a, 16)b, 17)has no answer, 18)b, 19)b, 20)a, 21)c, 22)a, 23)a

**Roxas's Results (in numerical order):** 1)b, 2)c, 3)c, 4)b, 5)d, 6)c, 7)b, 8)c, 9)c, 10)c, 11)b, 12)c, 13)a, 14)c, 15)b, 16)a, 17)d, 18)c, 19)c, 20)c, 21)a, 22)c, 23)c

**AND THERE'S SOMETHING ELSE THAT'S NEW…** If one of your choices isn't on here, then that means that the answer you selected was for a _**DIFFERENT GUY**_. Yes, that's right! Now you don't get "NONE" as an answer, but extra bonus points for another KHHS boy! It depends on which guys appeared in the story, so make sure to check and see if your answers were one of their answers!

* * *

**SIDE STORY RESULTS:**

**Terra's Results (in numerical order):** 5)c, 17)a

**Zack's Results (in numerical order):** 6)a, 12)a, 17)b, 18)a

* * *

**SIDE STORY LOVE-O-METERS:**

**Terra's Love-o-Meter **

If you got **1 answer** that belongs to him…_**He's somewhat curious about you.**_

If you got **2 answers** that belong to him…_**He's totally interested in you!**_

**Zack's Love-o-Meter**

If you got **1-2 answers **that belong to him…_**He thinks you're pretty cute.**_

If you got **3-4 answers** that belong to him…_**He thinks you're a hot mamasita!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**THE KINGDOM HEARTS HIGH SCHOOL AFTER-PARTY**

**(THERE'S A LOT OF STUFF YOU SHOULD READ DOWN BELOW…)**

**

* * *

**

**(A/N):** Wow. This is officially the longest chapter ever… Congratulations! You just read 26 pages. (I hope your eyes are okay!) The Terra idea was suggested by Lea Welch, one of the early winners for the KHHS Idea Contest! (And don't worry, the Terra idea gets even better!). And the Roxas-dad idea was suggested by Faradayy, another one of the early winners! Thank you so much, Lea and Faradayy, for such original and ingenious story ideas! (If you're a bit lost, you might want to take a look at the Roxas Filler Chapter, which can be found in the chapter selection bar. If you're confused about this 'contest', please keep reading!) This just might be the best cliffhanger I've ever made (thanks to Faradayy, that is!). Anyway, there's a lot of stuff you need to read (or could read if you want to) so please keep scrolling down till you get to the very bottom!

* * *

**THE KHHS IDEA CONTEST!**

**

* * *

**

Got an idea for KHHS? Message me your idea! The Top 7 Ideas will receive drabbles written by me. Here are the rules:

1. **You can enter as many ideas as you want**. (So you can send as many messages as you want, too!)

2. **Make it original**.

3. **Send your ideas to** _**my account**_ **OR **.

**THE DEADLINE IS OCTOBER 10****th****, so don't wait and message me ASAP!**

**

* * *

**

_**Tips for Winning BIG in the KHHS Idea Contest**_

_**

* * *

**_

I deeply apologize for not giving ANY sort of basis for what I'd like to see. Of course, I'd like to hear/see ANY IDEA that anyone would like to contribute to the KHHS storyline, but I will say that I do prefer certain ideas over others.

So here are a few tips I've compiled that may help YOU stand out in the contest:

-**Be original**. I'm serious about this one. Although it may seem obvious, you've got to REALLY think out of the box. Although I can't exactly give away the ideas the early winners had proposed (because that would spoil the upcoming chapter!) it's the number one thing you should concentrate on. If you think someone may have your idea, give it to me anyway, but try to come up with an idea that YOU KNOW someone will absolutely NOT HAVE.

**-If you have an idea that's kind of cliché, spice it up a bit.** Okay, I'll tell you right here and now – there have been A LOT OF PEOPLE who have proposed a school field trip. And that's all they've said. Some people get a little more specific by saying "A field trip to This-World-And-So-And-So". But what would we do there? Why should we go there? What kind of funny events/people would we do/meet? Is there anything that's so unbearably serious/funny that would happen that could make it…unique from other ideas?

**-Think along the KHHS storyline.** What's happened so far? What has happened a long time ago that has never been solved/finished? It's ideas like these that make me go, "Oh wow! I totally forgot that! They're so right! I should patch that unfinished story-arc up!" (Hint: I'll have you know that Faradayy's idea was an early winner because she thought about an unfinished story-arc in the KHHS story.)

**-Don't be shy to introduce new characters in your ideas!** This can be for any KH character or POPULAR FF characters (preferably from FFX, FFX-2, FFVIII, and/or FFVII, including Advent Children). I love adding new characters to the mix! (And there are lot of new characters thanks to BBS, right?) Be sure to include what they would be in KHHS and how they would meet them, etc.

**-Feel free to play around with Aruka!** There have been quite a few people that have told me that they like Aruka, my OC. So don't be shy to use her for an idea, too!

**-Specificities are a must! **Oh please please PLEASE be specific. I hate to turn down ideas because they're too vague. D': (And because vague ideas get meshed in with other people's ideas and so it would be hard for me to choose a winner out of people who've proposed the same idea…)

**-If you're inspired by another scene/event from another videogame/anime…** Make sure it fits with the KHHS crew. Like, if you get inspired from watching "Durarara!" make sure not to propose that Riku should throw a vending machine at Sora. It's got to be somewhat in-character (except for Kairi…lol)

Soo yeah. Those were the few tips I'm giving you to help you guys out if you're lost and/or too intimidated to enter. (And for those that are intimidated, please do enter! Don't be scared! I don't bite!) Again, these are merely SUGGESTIONS. If you have an idea and think it's totally awesome, I'm just as excited as you to hear what it is!

* * *

**THINGS TO DO WHILE YOU WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF KHHS…**

**

* * *

**

(Please be sure to remove the spaces when you copy and paste the websites into your web browser)

**-TAKE THIS POLL: **h t t p : / / q u i z i l l a . t e e n n i c k . c o m /polls/17339165/if-there-was-an-auction-for-a-date-with-one-of-these-kh-boys-who-would-you-bid-on

**-TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE**

**-PARTICIPATE IN THE KHHS IDEA CONTEST!** (You might just win something!)

**-READ THE EARLY WINNER'S DRABBLES HERE: **h t t p: / /q u i z i l l a . t e e n n i c k . com/user/nietono-no-shana/stuff/

**-CATCH UP ON THE STORY WITH THE KHHS CHARACTER GUIDE!** (The previous "chapter")

**-READ SOME QUICK 1-MINUTE DRABBLES HERE: **h t t p: / /q u i z i l l a . t e e n n i c k . com/user/nietono-no-shana/stuff/

**-REVIEW!**


	24. Two Rising Stars & A Golden Opportunity

**NOTE:** This fic is meant to be read in ½ alignment. It makes it easier on the eyes.

* * *

**(A/N): **I haven't been getting lots of reviews…So if I don't get at least 20 for THIS chapter, then say bye-bye to KHHS! Sorry guys. :|

**DIRECTIONS: When a question appears, write the letter of your choice on a scratch sheet of paper so you don't forget! Then, when you're done, tally up your answers with the order each boy has. Here's an example: If you chose "a" for question 1 and then "b" for question 2 and then "c" for question 3...**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order): a, a, b  
Riku's Results (in numerical order): b, b, a  
Roxas's Results (in numerical order): c, c, c**

**If this was the outcome, you'd have one point for Sora, one point for Riku, and one point for Roxas, since your answers for each question match up with the results.**

**NOTE: "Numerical Order" means that the order the letters are arranged are by question number. So, for example, Sora's answers are "a, a, b". So, this means that Sora's answer for Question 1 was "a", his answer for Question 2 was "a", and his answer for Question 3 was "b".**

**NOTE: "000" means that a character is saying your name.**

**Hopefully this will go smoothly! Now, let's start KH HS! :D**

**

* * *

**

**PART TWENTY-ONE**

**

* * *

**

"You…really came back. Just like you said you would."

Roxas's lips quivered with joy at the sight of his father – the same man that had left him and his brother ten years ago.

His father gave a small, firm smile at this and stuffed his hands in his coat pockets. Apparently, Cloud had not offered to take his coat. But his father had figured that this would be a quick trip. ...For a different reason, though.

"I came here to see _you_, Roxas," his father replied. "You in particular."

"Don't fall for it, Roxas." Cloud quickly interjected. His tone was firm and resolute, as if he were giving his younger brother a warning of some sort.

"Cloud, let Roxas decide," their father said, glancing back at his infuriated son. "He's old enough, now."

"Old enough to do what? Abandon everything that I've done for him? Is_ that_ what you want?"

"This isn't about you, Cloud. You're an adult now. You know I can't take you under your wing."

"It's not like I would _want_ you to take me, either." He bellowed. "I would _**never**_ go with you. Ever."

"Cloud, what is he talking about?" Roxas piped up from the entryway. The two had already started to get into another heated argument that they had completely forgotten that Roxas was still eagerly standing by.

"**I'm talking about taking you with me**," his father said.

* * *

_**1) Roxas? Going away FOREVER?**_

**a. Oh, I couldn't BEAR it! He's too nice and too kind to ever leave Cloud and his friends!**

**b. I couldn't imagine this story without Roxas. Who else will I have ice cream with? Who will I walk with to school with? Who will make me laugh and make me feel like I'm not missing my family…?**

**c. Although I really appreciate him as a friend, I must admit that I will miss him.**

**d. It's up to him. It really is.**

**

* * *

**

At their father's words, you immediately froze up. You couldn't fathom a life without Roxas – he was the first person you'd ever met on Destiny Islands. He was so full of compassion and kindness that you knew that nothing would ever be the same without him around…

…And he knew it.

"Go…with you?" Roxas reiterated. "But…that means…that I-!"

"That you would have to leave here, yes," his father finished. He advanced towards his younger son and put an unemotional hand on his shoulder as he looked down at his contemplating boy. "But don't worry – I've already registered you for another scho-"

"**No**."

"What?"

"I said no," he repeated. "I'm not going with you." He shrugged his father's hand off his shoulder and took a defiant step backwards.

"But Roxas, Cloud is already eighteen – he's a grown man now. You still have a couple of years to go before you can deci-!"

"I can decide whenever I want to decide. And I choose to stay here – with Cloud and 000 and my other friends."

It wasn't until Roxas had mentioned you that his father had noticed you standing at the doorway.

"We'll just be separated again." His voice unwavering and unexpectedly strong.

"Roxas…" Cloud breathed. His eyes blinked with surprise and shock.

His father gave him a hard look before softening and letting out a small laugh. He shrugged and shook his head, astonished as well. "Hm. It seems Cloud has put a lot of effort into you. More than me or your mother would ever be able to do."

For a minute of two, his father stood in place, as if he were recollecting all the moments they had once shared in this same house. He inhaled the homey scent and closed eyes. It was bittersweet to recall those memories – the decisions that could've been made back then could've reshaped the present in which they lived in now. Finally, he lifted his head and turned to go.

Both Cloud and Roxas stood in silence as they saw their father go – which was probably going to be the last time. With his father's slouched back towards them, Roxas felt the urge to say one final goodbye.

"I hope you find happiness, dad."

His father paused mid-step. It took a couple of seconds before the idea soaked in and he swiveled around on one foot to look at his son, confused.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Because I've already found mine."

"Oh?" he gave a hardy laugh. "Where?"

"Right here."

Cloud smiled at this and went over to Roxas and put a nurturing hand on his brother's shoulder. His hand contained that of consideration and care – something that his father's touch had not enclosed. …It was an unbreakable bond between brothers.

"Hm. Isn't that something I'd like I have…"

And with that, their father stalked out into the cool night air and disappeared into the shadows, his silhouette mixing and meshing with the starry night sky.

And as you watched their father disperse into the darkness from their porch, you remembered how the night air had tasted so…

Bittersweet.

* * *

_**-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**_

_**

* * *

**_

The mid-morning sun stunned your sleepy eyes. You immediately slumped deeper into your covers and flipped so that your face smacked straight into your pillow.

It was a Saturday morning with no schoolwork in sight. Thanks to Cloud's study session, math had been a breeze and you had managed to snag a couple of courses from Riku after school.

* * *

_**2) During your weekends you usually…**_

**a. Slack off and hang out with friends, etc…**

**b. Do my assigned homework like a good little girl.**

**c. Slack off, but then procrastinate and do my homework on Sunday night.**

**

* * *

**

You yawned and rolled over your mattress to look at your bedside table. Namine's fancy invitation was placed neatly on top your textbooks, unopened. You stretched an arm out to grab the letter and pulled it under the covers to open it. You carefully tore along the envelope's lines and read the golden words.

6:00 PM sharp.

You had plenty of time before the party started. Resurfacing from the sheets, you decided you should go and explore what Destiny Islands had to offer along with you. And, at the same time, grab a neat gift for Namine. After all, this _was_ a party – and she was really nice person to top it all off.

Kicking off the sheets and hopping off the bed, you stumbled towards your desk, which was cluttered with yesterday's homework sheets. You scuffed them aside until you uncovered the small tourist guidebook your parents had given you before you transferred. It was a tourist booklet for Destiny Islands, which included all the expensive, high-tourist places that the islets had to offer.

After skimming through the shopping pages, you'd finally decided on a shopping mall and set off for the trendiest hotspot in town. (…After washing up, that is.)

* * *

_**-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**_

_**

* * *

**_

Despite the quiet suburbs you lived in, Destiny Islands had a lot to offer. In recent years, a segment of the main island had become so industrialized that it practically became a city overnight. After taking a tiny tram, you had arrived at Market Street, the island's most hectic area the place had to offer. It was like a huge outdoor mall – only with a few corporate buildings sprinkled on every other block.

Colorful banners that screamed sales deals were tapered along the building's walls, while fluorescent signs blinked and twinkled in the mid-morning sun. Hundreds of people were walking down the brick paths, weaving in and out of the multiple stores the place had to offer. There were big name-brand stores that took up nearly half a block and tinier stores that were packed like celery against one another, wedged between the popular and the unidentified. …It was truly the heart of Destiny Islands.

Market Street's entrance had several billboards that displayed the outlet's directory. Wanting to avoid the minimum number of crowds as possible, you quickly made your way to an unoccupied copy of the directory board.

There were countless stores for just about anything: clothes, shoes, accessories, dresses, furniture, appliances, music CDs, phones, electronics, books, snacks, food…and any type of knickknack imaginable. And when you searched the directory's categories for an art store, you were glad to see that you had options – five to be exact. But which one would it be…?

"Outta my way."

Out of nowhere, a brawny hand thrust you aside to look at the directory. You almost lost balance from the sheer force.

"H-Hey!" you exclaimed, rather angrily. "What's the big deal?"

The boy who had pushed you didn't hear your complaint and instead focused his attention on the board. "Let see," he said, "Music stores…music stores…music stores,"

* * *

_**3) Wow! Talk about rude! What would you do to someone as rude as this guy?**_

**a. Call him out on it!**

**b. Ignore it, but roll your eyes or do some sort of gesture to get your point across.**

**c. Just ignore it and let it slide. Period.**

**d. Get just as angr**

**

* * *

y and do something right back to show you mean business!**

**

* * *

**

"Um, ex-CUSE me?" You slapped a hand right into the middle of the directory board, smearing it with your fingerprints.

This got the ruffian's attention, as his intimidating eyes slowly turned to look at you. His head tilted the ever slightest with a cold, menacing glare.

"What…do _**YOU**_ want?" he uttered in a low growl.

* * *

_**4) Uh-Oh…! It looks like you got him mad!**_

**a. Run for it!**

**b. Stand my ground!**

**c. Freeze up and go blank.**

**d. Quickly apologize and leave awkwardly.**

**e. Say a witty comment/compliment to cover-up.**

**

* * *

**

Your opened your mouth to speak, but immediately faltered and you stood silently. After taking a good look at the punk you were dealing with, you were completely frightened out of your wits and thus…completely speechless.

His spiky raven-clad hair was enough to scream trouble, but his piercing golden eyes were even more formidable – the way he scowled at you with them made it seem like he was stabbing a lance straight through bone. To complement his rebellious and smug air, he was wearing a black coat with dark gray fur lining on the hood, a black deep-V T-shirt, a pair of tattered light gray skinny jeans with chains pocking out from the pockets, and a pair of ebony high-tops with stark white soles.

…Yup, he was a total rebel.

"I asked you what you wanted. Now get your freakin' hand off the map." His tone was commanding, rough, unruly. "Or do I have to _**break**_ that hand to get what I-!"

"Vanitas!"

The drawl came from another boy, who was running at extreme-speed towards you and the black-clad hooligan. Once he reached the two of you, he immediately stooped low and put his hands on his knees as he bent down to catch his breath. After multiple pants and one final deep heave, the boy looked up at you with apologetic eyes.

"I'm so sorry that this happened!" he said. "Vanitas is just…really touchy today."

* * *

_**5) "Touchy"?**_

**a. Yeah. No kidding!**

**b. Well, yeah, he IS, but…**

**c. Maybe he's just having a bad day…?**

**d. Why are you apologizing for him? HE should be the one apologizing to ME!**

**

* * *

**

This boy looked totally different from his punk-friend. Although he looked a bit aloof, he was dressed in rather modest clothing compared to his friend. He wore a loose baseball tee and fitted black jacket whose sleeves were rolled up to the elbows. And, to top it all off, his facial features even looked humble: styled chestnut hair with slightly curled bangs and a pair of diffident blue eyes.

Talk about total opposites!

* * *

_**6) Even though I haven't introduced this boy…how does he sound so far?**_

**a. Sweet!**

**b. Normal. Just normal.**

**c. ADORABLEEEEEEEE. FFFFFFF.**

**d. Shota. (Me: Oh, thinking already in yaoi terms, are we? ;D)**

**e. Kind...?**

**f. Meh. Nothing special.**

**

* * *

**

_**7) Oh…and did I mention…VANITAS?**_

**a. I totally knew it was Vanitas from the very start! That rebellious behavior would totally be him!**

**b. VANITASSSS. FFFFFFF. (Me: We have lots of rabid fangirls today…)**

**c. Oh it's Vanitas! I never would've guessed!**

**d. Who's Vanitas…? (Me: Play Birth By Sleep)**

**e. YOU SPOILED IT FOR MEEEE! D: (Me: I'M. SO. SORRY. SERIOUSLY, I AM!)**

**

* * *

**

"Aw, shut it Denzel," Vanitas barked. "This girl is just plain annoying. End of story."

* * *

_**8) A teen Denzel? The one from Final Fantasy VII Advent Children? Surprised?**_

**a. OH…MY…GOD. You just made my shota dreams come TRUE!**

**b. Now I feel like a pedo…**

**c. I don't know who Denzel is…(Me: Watch Advent Children)**

**d. I may not know who he is, but he sure sounds sweet!**

**e. Ohhh, a Teen Denzel!**

**f. DENZELLL FFFFFFFFF! (RABID FANGIRL MODE…ON)**

**

* * *

**

Ignoring his friend's comment, the light-haired brunette gave you an apologetic grimace.

"Sorry about all this," he said again. "My friend is just…out of control."

"'O-Out of control?'" Vanitas snapped. "She's the one who put her hand-!"

"Shhh!" Denzel hushed, putting a finger to his lips. "You don't want everyone to keep looking at us, do you?"

It was at this point that you turned to look at your surroundings. And sure enough, Denzel was right. Everyone _**was**_ staring at the three of you. Had you really made such a big commotion without even noticing it…?

You stiffened in place and irked your head to look back at the two unlikely friends.

"N-No," you said. "I guess I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I…didn't know this would cause such a big ruckus."

Denzel was just about to say something in reply, but Vanitas had cut him off before his lips could utter a single sound.

"You're dang right about apologizing to me," the black-haired punk huffed. He crossed his arms and turned to the side defiantly. "Seriously, girls these days. They can't wait for anything…"

"Uh…" Denzel gave his friend a distanced look. "…Looks who's talking."

"D-Denzel! Are you calling me a girl?"

"Maaaaybe. Maybe not." The light-haired brunette gave a shrug and dug his hands into his pockets. He started to stroll away from his friend and began to whistle. This, of course, really annoyed his friend.

"_**Den**_zel! Get back heeere!"

"Hey, I thought you were going to find DMZ."

This caught Vanitas off-guard. "O-Oh. …Right." And with that he turned around to look back at the map – the one that still had your oily fingerprints on its glass.

"DMZ? What's that?" you asked.

"It's the new music store that opened up on Market Street," explained Denzel, who was still walking around in an aimless fashion. "It's got the best albums for alternative rock these days."

* * *

_**9) Favorite music out of these?**_

**a. Rock, baby!**

**b. Pop. It's easy to find something you like.**

**c. Classical/Acoustic. It's soothing.**

**d. METAAALLLL.**

**e. Foreign music, like J-Pop and K-Pop, etc.**

**f. I'll go with Denzel on this one. Alternative!**

**

* * *

**

"…Oh."

Suddenly, you realized that Denzel was circling around you, like a vulture.

"Hm…" he grumbled. "I could've sworn I've seen you somewhere…"

"M-Me?"

"Yeah. You." After making one last circle around you, he stopped right in front of your face and leaned down so he could take a good look at your face. His stunning blue eyes blinked just a few feet away from yours.

"Where have I seen you…?"

* * *

_**10) Uh, Denzel's pretty close, isn't he…?**_

**a. C-Can you please give me a few more YARDS of space, please?**

**b. Ohhh, his eyes sound so pretty!**

**c. Well, I honestly haven't seen you around, so I think you have me mistaken.**

**

* * *

**

"I…don't know what you're talking about," you quickly interjected, clearly getting a little light-headed. You took a step back with your eyes to the ground, embarrassed. "I just moved here, so-!"

"Oh! Then you must be that new girl at Destiny Academy!" He snapped his fingers pensively, straining his memory to remember something. "You're…you're…000! That's it! 000!"

You shuddered, purely baffled.

"Y-Yeah," you said. "But…how do you know me?"

"**I go to Destiny Academy too**. And so does Vanitas."

"Hey, don't go telling her our life story!" Vanitas snapped, still looking over the map. "Don't waste your time over with her when you can come and help me find this store!"

"Still stuck on the map, I see?"

"J-Just get over here!"

"Sure, sure," Denzel sighed. He dramatically hunched his shoulders over in disdain and moped his way towards the directory.

"It's supposed to be right _**here**_," Vanitas explained, smacking a hand onto a specific section. "But it's not there."

"Maybe they haven't updated it yet." Denzel mused. "You _know_ how Market Street is with their mapping system."

"Yeah, but how are we gonna find it? If there's no-!"

"It's next to Café Holloway," you answered.

The two boys turned to look at you, confused.

"…What?"

"It's next to Café Holloway," you reiterated. "It says so on that sign." You pointed up at a huge billboard that was plastered right next to the entrance. The advertisement was a bloodshot red with big bold black letters – it quite hard to miss when coming in.

"…Oh."

"Heh, looks like you owe 000 one," Denzel teased. He playfully jabbed Vanitas's shoulder, which made the black-haired boy tilt from the impact.

"Yeah, yeah," Vanitas grumbled. He shyly turned to look away – you could've sworn he was pouting. "…Thanks."

* * *

_**11) Well, it looked like Vanitas said 'thanks'.**_

**a. Yeah, but he didn't say 'sorry'! Humph! The nerve!**

**b. D'aaaw, he seems like a real softie underneath all that toughness…!**

**c. Well I guess that'll suffice. Everyone has their bad days, anyway.**

**d. I guess this 'thanks' really means 'sorry'…?**

**

* * *

**

And with a wink from Denzel and a smug look from Vanitas, the two friends set off for the new music store. With the directory all to yourself, you decided to look for an art store once more.

* * *

_**12) Just a thought, but…which boy did you like the most and why? (It doesn't have to be a 'love' kind of like, but which one did you prefer?)**_

**a. Denzel, because he was KINDER.**

**b. Vanitas, because he was SO BADASS.**

**c. Denzel, because he can take Vanitas's temper like it's NOTHING.**

**d. Vanitas, because his apology was so CUTE.**

**

* * *

**

_**-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**_

_**

* * *

**_

The art store you picked to go was only a block away from Market Street's entrance. You leisurely walked along the pathway, taking time to admire the bright lights and buzzing signs. The art supply store was at the edge of the block, adorned with a small wooden sign that neatly proclaimed the store's name. As you came closer and closer, however, you noticed two very familiar faces standing near the store's doorway.

"V-Ven and Aqua?"

You immediately dashed towards a small pair of bonsai bushes to hide behind. Peeking through its twisted bark, you could easily get a clear view of the two exchange students from this safe distance.

* * *

_**13) Ven and Aqua? Here at Market Street?**_

**a. Sounds suspicious if you ask me.**

**b. What are **_**they**_** doing here? Are they up to something?**

**c. So I guess that means Terra is somewhere around here, too…**

**d. Don't tell me they're going to Namine's party, too!**

**e. Oh! The exchange students! Let me go and talk to them!**

**

* * *

**

The two of them were talking to one another, making it all the more confusing. They weren't going inside – maybe it was just a coincidence?

Nevertheless, you couldn't help but sigh. You wanted to get Namine's present, and the only way you could was if you made your way to the store. And, if you made your way to the store, Ven and Aqua would surely see you.

"This is for Namine," you whispered to yourself aloud, "Her present matters more than getting in an awkward situation with them." Taking a deep breath, you boldly made your way around the bonsai bushes and towards the art store.

And sure enough, the two of them raised their heads in awe when they saw you pass by.

* * *

_**14) When you see someone you don't really know at a mall/other place, you usually…**_

**a. Ignore them and try not to make eye contact.**

**b. Give a smile, but then go back to doing your business.**

**c. Go over to them and say 'hi'.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey," Ventus said from behind, "Aren't you that girl in my art class?"

You stopped and pivoted around to face the two. "Y-Yeah."

Aqua's eyes widened, instantly recognizing you.

"Oh, you're the girl who hangs around that Sora-kid."

Upon further inspection, you noticed how…awkwardly dressed the two students were. Although they were casual attire, their tastes were quite diverse. For one, Aqua was wearing a sleeveless black turtleneck and an unusual ruffled blue skirt accessory. Ven, on the other hand, had attempted something a little more low-key, but for some reason he ended up looking more formal than he dressed at school; he was wearing black sleeveless vest over a white dress shirt, which was unbuttoned to the neckline. Looks like the two had no sense of "normality" at all, even in public.

"So what're you doing here?" Ven asked with a coy smile. "Are you perhaps _stalking _us?"

You frowned at this remark.

"N-No way! I was just going to this art shop."

"Looks like the two of you had the same idea, then," Aqua said, glancing down at Ven. "He was just about to do the same thing."

"It must've been fate," he joked. "Nah, I just needed some extra mead erasers and sketchbook paper, that's all."

"Sounds like a lot to me."

Ven shrugged.

"Well, I was just about to go," Aqua said, hitching her bag's strap up onto her shoulder. "I wanted to check out what their sports department had to offer."

"Fair enough," Ven said. "I'll meet you back here, then?"

"Yeah. Terra will be back in a few minutes, I think."

It looked like this was a good opportunity to get some useful information from the trio. But the question was…which one would you go with to get the juicy details?

* * *

**?) It's decision time, KHHS schoolgirls! Who will you go with?**

**Ven!**

**Aqua!**

**Terra!**

**

* * *

**

_**A WORD OF CAUTION BEFORE YOU OFFICIALLY CHOOSE…**_

**The person you decide to go with will reveal the answers to different story-arcs that have yet to be resolved! **

**AND…the person you choose will also have extra special bonus points that you can add to your total score at the end of the chapter! AND EACH PERSON'S BONUS TREATS ARE DIFFERENT. **

**So make sure to consider which exchange student is affiliated with who, and who YOU think would be the most fun to read about for your enjoyment. (You can, however, read the other two stories and get all the answers to the story-arcs, but you WILL NOT BE ALLOWED to get their bonus treats! You only get the bonus treats for the FIRST PERSON YOU DECIDE TO GO WITH.)**

**So choose wisely!**

**

* * *

**

_**IF YOU CHOSE TO GO WITH VEN… (Please read the following section!)**_

_**IF YOU CHOSE TO GO WITH AQUA/TERRA… (Please skip this section! Return to read at the section that is **_underlined like this_**.)**_

_**

* * *

**_

"If you don't mind, can I come with you?"

"H-Huh?" Ven, clearly caught off guard by the question, looked at you with wide eyes. "Are…you seriously asking me that?"

"Well, the two of you _**are**_ going to the same place," Aqua mentioned. "So it's only natural for her to ask you, Ven."

"I guess you're right," he quickly interjected, embarrassed. "But sure, let's go."

After waving good-bye to Aqua, you and Ven entered the little art store. It was quaint, with small aisles cluttered with just about any kind of paper, pencil, paint, and brush alike. There small pink flaps that stuck out on each aisle, explaining what kinds of supplies were offered in each row.

"Hm, let's see," Ven mused aloud, "Erasers, erasers…" He poked his head into one of the tight aisles and saw an array of writing utensils. "Oh! Look at those!" He ducked into the constricted space, distracted.

Sighing, you decided to use this time to find a gift for Namine. As you scanned through color pencil boxes and crayons, you wondered how you would approach Ven.

After all, he _**had**_ said something really creepy that time you'd taken him to the nurse's:

"**We came here because** **your principal is hiding something.**"

Just what was he talking about…?

"So you like messy stuff?"

"Eh?" You turned to your side and saw Ven standing right next to you.

"Oil pastels," he said. "You're standing right in front of them."

"O-Oh," you said, turning your attention to look down at the colorful sets. "Y-Yeah…"

"They get all over your hands if you're not careful," Ven explained. "It takes a lot of soap to get the residue-!"

"What's so weird about our principal?"

"...Huh?"

…Ouch. It looked like _THAT_ didn't work out well..

"I said…what's so weird about our principal."

Ven, clearly remembering the moment, let out a small laugh. "Oh, you mean _**that**_…"

"Yeah. So what did you mean?"

"Geez, you put me on the spot like that," he sighed sarcastically. "What a guy to do at a time like this…?"

"Ven," you found yourself pressing, "Tell me."

"Okay, okay," he cried, "Chill out!" He waved his hands around to dramatize how edgy you were getting.

"S-Sorry…"

"But…are you gonna get that?" he asked. "Y'know…the pastels?"

You took a second glance at the assorted oil pastels. Come to think of it, Namine did use some type of crayon-looking utensils whenever she was at lunch…

"Yeah. It's for Namine, anyway."

"Namine?" Ven asked. His ears perked up, curious. "Who's Namine?"

"My friend," you said simply. "She's a real great artist."

"_**Another**_ good artist? Gee, your school has tons of competition for me!" Ven's eyes twinkled with delight at the thought of another art duel. "You've gotta hook me up with this girl. We need to have a contest to see who's the best."

You couldn't help but laugh, seeing Ven all pumped up for another challenge. "Sure, I'll let her know."

After the two had paid for your things and exited the shop, Ven had decided to tell you about his statement while on a short stroll. The two of you were walking down o one of the streets, which wasn't as crowded as most pathways were.

"**Xemnas, your principal, is **_**not**_** your real principal.** **He's just a substitute principal for Destiny Academy.**"

You nearly tripped on one of the cobblestones on the street at Ven's explanation.

"W-W-What?" you cried.

"Yeah, tell me about it," he snorted. "It's pretty hard to believe, huh? It kind of makes you wonder what happened to you original superintendent."

"Which is…?"

"**A guy named Ansem the Wise**."

"Ansem…?"

"Yeah." Ven glanced over to look at you as the two of you were walking. "Know anything about him?"

You shook your head.

"Really? Nobody's ever talked to you about him?"

"N-No. Not at all…"

Ven put a concerned finger to his chin and looked down at the ground as he walked.

"Hm…this doesn't make any sense…"

"What doesn't make sense?"

"**The fact that nobody is concerned that Ansem has been gone for a long time…"**

"And, exactly how long would that be?" you asked.

Suddenly, Ven stopped walking. He turned to look at you, his face serious and staid.

"**A whole year**."

You stopped walking in mid-step. …Was this for real?

"For…_one whole year_?"

Ven nodded.

"**That's why we're here – to get down to the bottom of this. We want to know what happened to Ansem the Wise**."

"V-Vanitas! Watch ou-!"

_BAM!_

Before you knew it, Ven and Vanitas had toppled to the ground in a heap. Legs and arms alike were sprawled across the cobblestoned street.

Looks like Vanitas hadn't looked where he was going…_again_.

"W-Why I outta-!" Vanitas rumbled, his face flat on the pavement.

Luckily, Denzel had managed to make it to the scene just in the nick of time.

"Whoa, there," he said, helping Vanitas up from the ground. "Don't make another big uproar, alright?"

You helped Ven up from the ground.

"T-Thanks," he said, slightly stumbling as you tugged at his arm. "I wasn't expecting some _**idiot**_ to come run into me like that."

Vanitas's eyes flared at the insult.

"_I-Idiot_? Who're _**you**_ calling an idiot?"

"Oh, just you…"

"W-Why I outta-!"

"Vanitas!" Denzel quickly snagged his friend's arms into a tight hold and held him back from strangling the sarcastic blonde. "Take it easy!"

With a witty grin plastered across his face, Ven turned to look at the rabid punk that had tumbled over him. When he saw who it was, though, his smile only got bigger.

"Well, well, well," Ven smirked, "If it isn't Hollow Bastion's very own drop-out, Vanitas."

"Y-You!" Vanitas growled. He tugged at Denzel's hold to let him go, but his friend didn't budge. "W-What are _**you**_ doing here?"

"I'm on a foreign exchange program," Ven answered. He flamboyantly crossed his arms and turned to the side. "Not like you'd ever be able to apply for one, anyway."

"D-Don't make me come over there and-!"

"And what? _Punch_ me? Seriously, I've been kicked around a lot this past week…"

…This was true.

"You deserve it! Being a little snotty kid and all!"

"Vanitas, cool it!" Denzel barked. He was getting annoyed with his quick-tempered friend. "Just lay off and let it go!"

His friend's stern words must have gotten through Vanitas's thick skull, for his began to muscles relax.

"But I guess you get by," Ven coaxed, "Being super-popular on the Internet and all…"

"Damn right," Vanitas huffed, dusting off his black coat.

"The Internet?" you piped. "What's that all about?"

"Oh, Vanitas and I have a band," Denzel explained, happy to be of service. He thought this over in his mind and hesitated before continuing. "Well, it's just the two of us, so we're still kind of a…work in progress, if you will."

"But don't get us wrong, we can sing and play," Vanitas interrupted. "Alternative rock is our thing."

"I'll admit, 000, they're pretty good," Ven added. "You should listen to them sometime."

"Feel free to!" Denzel offered with a perky smile. "I don't mean to brag but…it's really easy to find us on just about any video-streaming site."

Vanitas and Denzel? A two-person band? Looks like there was more to them than you thought there would be…

"See? We just got the newest copy of Sho Minamimoto at DMZ!" Vanitas fished out a CD case from the bag Denzel was holding. He proudly displayed it in front of Ven's face.

"So?" Ven said. "It's not like _**you**_ have a released album yet."

"S-So what? Sho's the best alternative rock artist there is!"

"Just for now," Ven said matter-of-factly. "Fads come and go. I'm pretty sure he'll be a nobody in a few weeks."

"S-Shut up!" Vanitas snapped. "B-Besides…! Denzel and I already have a contract deal!"

Ven's eyes widened at this.

Denzel looked at his friend, completely baffled.

"Y-Yeah," Vanitas stammered. "Gippal's got us covered."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Ven cried, shaking his head vigorously. "Let me get this straight. You're saying you got discovered by _THE_ Gippal? The most acclaimed scout for talent all across the world?"

"Yup!" the triumphant boy crowed. "The one and the only!"

Suddenly, Denzel grabbed hold of one of Vanitas's black spikes and pulled him out of earshot.

"Are you _insane_?" he hissed. "What you just said was a _total lie_!"

"Yeah, but Ven doesn't know it," Vanitas objected. He glanced over at his blonde rival, who still wore a horrorstruck face.

"Are you _seriously_ going to lie just to make him jealous?"

"It won't be a lie."

"What? And how exactly are you going to make it become the truth?"

"I'll call him."

"What?"

"We can find his number on the 'Net easily."

"Vani-!"

"Just trust me on this one, Denzel. I got it covered. Now…can you let go of my hair?"

With a sigh, Denzel pushed his friend's head and walked away, shaking his head in dismay.

You weren't quite sure what was going on, so you decided to stay where you were and watch the conversation unfold.

"You really outdid yourself this time, Vanitas," Ven commented with an arched smirk. "And here I thought you'd be a good-for-nothing drop out for the rest of your life – I guess I might have been wrong about you."

"D-Damn right you were wrong!" he retorted. He pulled Denzel under his arm and flipped the peace sign. "Me and Denzel will be big in no time!"

Irritated, Denzel shrugged his friend's arm off his shoulder and took a step back. "…You better be right about that," he grumbled. He was still shaking his head in disbelief.

"So what school are you at now, huh? Have you dropped out there, too?"

"N-No!" Vanitas cried. He turned around so that he didn't have to face his blonde rival. Then, with crossed arms, he continued to ramble. "Besides, Destiny Academy is _way_ better than Hollow Bastion Academic Society, thank you very much."

"Wait, _you _transferred in Destiny Academy?"

"Duh!"

"But your grades are horribly low! Both Destiny Academy and Hollow Bastion basically are of the same academic caliber! How could you possibly have-?"

"Oh, I've got some connections…" the black-haired ruffian grinned.

Suddenly, Ven's eyes widened: had he put two and two together…?

"Wait a minute!" Ven cried. "You mean to tell me that you're-?"

"Ven! There are you are!"

Aqua came jogging over to the scene, with a large shopping bag tugging at her wrist. "Terra and I have been looking all over for you!"

He turned around to face his blue-haired friend, who was already by his side in record time. "You have? Then I guess I must have lost track of time…"

"No kidding!" she exclaimed with a soft laugh. "Now let's go."

At the sight of Aqua, you noticed how Vanitas had suddenly stiffened in place. Denzel gave his friend an impish grin and chuckled in the background.

…Was something going on here…?

* * *

**OUTCOME:**

_So Ven and Vanitas are rivals. Huh. Go figure. (BBS-related) So you got your present for Namine! Hooray! Let's hope she likes the oil pastels! And what's this? Ansem the Wise has gone missing? Hm…this is awfully suspicious! Now that we've cleared up a story-arc (and added a brand new one), here are the things you have to do __**NOW**__:_

_-__**Write down a section for Ven on your paper and label it "VENTUS POINTS". Put 3 points under this label. These points will count for Ven's result.**_

_**-And, you must also add 2 points to ROXAS'S SCORE, no exceptions!**_

_Now please skip these following sections until you _see normal font like this_._

_

* * *

_

YOU MAY CONTINUE TO READ DOWN HERE, FOR THE PEOPLE THAT CHOSE TO GO WITH AQUA OR TERRA!

* * *

_**IF YOU CHOSE TO GO WITH AQUA… (Please read the following section!)**_

_**IF YOU CHOSE TO GO WITH TERRA… (Please skip this section! Return to read at the section that is **_underlined like this_**.)**_

_**

* * *

**_

"M-Me?"

Aqua's blue eyes blinked in astonishment.

"You're…choosing to go with _me_?"

"That what she just _said_, Aqua," Ven said with a chuckle. "000 wants to go with you."

"O-Oh, I'm sorry," she quickly apologized, "I-It's just that…I wasn't expecting you to choose me. I…thought I wasn't a choice."

"S-Sorry," you interjected. "If you don't want me to come with you, then I can just go with-!"

"No, it's okay. You can come with me." Aqua twirled one of her blue strands as she continued. "I just…thought that you'd be more interested in that art shop."

"Well no time to waste," Ven said, urging the two of you to hurry along. "Terra's going to wonder where you are if you don't come back soon."

"R-Right." The graceful girl turned to look at you and nodded eastward. "Shall we go?"

You nodded in reply and set off alongside her. In truth, you weren't sure why you chose her in the first place. After all, there were only three things you knew about her: she was a fast swimmer, a sore loser, and an intimidating young woman who gave death glares when Ven was endangered.

…Yeah, that was pretty much it.

"000," Aqua called.

You snapped your head up and looked over at her, surprised.

"I'm…sorry about yesterday."

"Oh?"

"You know, about giving you that awful look when you took Ventus away?"

"O-Oh!" you exclaimed, feeling rather light-headed. "Oh no, it's okay! You were just worried about Ven! But he got there okay, so there was nothing to worry about!"

Aqua gave a wry smile at this.

"You're very kind."

You blushed at this and waved your hands sporadically.

"N-No! Really! I'm being honest here!"

Aqua laughed and covered her dainty mouth with one of her hands.

You smiled at this, glad to have put her in a more cheerful mood. She always seemed so…_sad_ all the time…

The two of you arrived at the sports department store. It was one of the taller monuments on Market Street, equipped with five floors of sporting goods and camping tools alike. You and Aqua took the escalator up to the fourth floor, where the swimming equipment and other aquatic goods were sold. As Aqua browsed through a colorful array of swim gear, you noticed how there were a few guys lingering around the area, gazing at Aqua and her slender physique.

…Did she get that a lot?

Come to think of it, had she ever dated-?

"000."

"H-Huh?"

"How long do your school's suspensions usually last?"

…Oh. That's right. Xemnas had suspended her.

"Um, I think it's three days," you answered, rather uneasily. "B-But don't worry! I'm sure those days will go by fast!"

Aqua reached up on a shelf to take a look at a pair of goggles, which were enclosed in a fancy clear glass case.

"I'm still on suspension, so I want to get in as much swimming practice as possible."

"W-Wow," you uttered. "You're…pretty diligent."

"I've got to beat that Sora-kid," she insisted, her face turning grave. "I can't believe he beat me like that."

"He's not 'Sora-kid'. He's Sora."

You played with one of the empty plastic hangers on the rack.

"But anyway, are all Hollow Bastion Academy students as meticulous as you are?" You slid the hanger too harshly against the metal railing, unleashing a painful screech. Pausing, you turned to look at Aqua. "I mean, your school sounds really competitive."

Aqua hesitated before answering.

"We've gotten more academic over the past couple of months," she began, "Though…we weren't always this uptight."

"What do you mean?"

Aqua silently put the goggles back on the shelf.

"…**It's because of Headmaster Eraqus. Something in him has changed**.**"**

"Eraqus?"

"Yes." Aqua's eyes closed at the thought of her dearly beloved master. "Ever since Xehanort paid a visit to our school, Headmaster Eraqus has changed. He's become obsessed over winning at every kind of school competition imaginable. He's…become…darker."

You shivered at Aqua's last statement.

"**And, to make things even more mysterious, your principal, Xemnas, has something to do with my headmaster's transformation**."

"W-What?"

Aqua gave a solemn nod.

"**Ven, Terra, and I believe that Xemnas might've worked alongside Xehanort to change Headmaster Eraqus in some way.**" She turned to look at you. "**After all, your original principal, Ansem the Wise, is gone.**"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," you said, shaking your head vigorously. "T-This is a lot to take in! I mean, I don't even know about any 'Ansem the Wise'!"

Aqua's brows arose at this.

"**You mean…nobody has ever mentioned Ansem the Wise to you? Nobody at all?**"

You shook your head.

"That's so strange," she remarked, putting a pensive finger to chin. "So very, very strange…"

As Aqua moved, your ears perked at the sound of a twinkle. As you looked down at Aqua's waist, you noticed how there was a small star-shaped charm dangling at her side…

"Hey, Aqua."

"Hm?"

"What's that? That star you have?"

"Oh, you mean my Wayfinder?" she asked. She turned to look down at it, as it swayed back and forth along her waist. She carefully unclipped it from its leather strap and held it up for you to see. "It's something I carry around as a good luck charm. I made it."

"You made it?"

"Y-Yes," she laughed. "Do you like it?"

"I-It's amazing!" you exclaimed. "M-May I…?"

"Of course." She placed it in the palm of your hand.

As you gazed at its cerulean beauty, Aqua continued to talk.

"Actually, I gave one to both Ventus and Terra. They have different colors, though." She paused and thought about something before she continued. "**Say…do you want one?**"

"M-Me?" you looked up from the charm – Aqua was smiling. "R-Really…?"

"Of course. Consider it an apology for giving you that horrible look." She turned to look over at the hanging clothes and gave a thoughtful smile. "And besides, Ven says he thinks you're alright. And whatever Ven says, I agree with, too."

You smiled and put a gentle hand on hers.

"Thanks, Aqua."

After the sentimental scene, Aqua had bought a few pieces of swim equipment to aid in her practices. Then, the two of you set off back to the art shop, where Ven and Terra were supposed to be. Although Ven was there, Terra wasn't. Instead, there were two familiar-looking boys.

"Ven!" Aqua cried. She raced over towards her blonde ally with her fancy shopping bags bouncing by her side. You, too, followed quickly after her.

Apparently Vanitas was on the prowl and was currently being constrained by Denzel, who had the rabid ruffian locked in his firm hold.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

At the sight of Aqua, you noticed how Vanitas had suddenly stiffened in place. After seeing the embarrassed look on his friend's face, Denzel released his grip on Vanitas and gave his friend an impish grin, chuckling under his breath.

"A-Aqua!" Vanitas stuttered.

…This was quite out of character. Usually the loud and proud Vanitas was ranting on about something, and yet here he was, dumbfounded and speechless.

Maybe something WAS going on here…

Aqua turned to look at Vanitas, who was standing facing her mortified eyes.

"Oh…it's you."

Denzel couldn't help but snicker.

"D-Do you remember me?"

"Yeah," she replied simply, "Our first school drop-out."

"…Ouch," Ven chuckled.

Vanitas shot his blonde opponent a death glare before turning to look back at Aqua.

"Y-Yeah…that's…me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh…you know…shopping…-?"

You, too, couldn't help but turn away and let out a small giggle.

Seeing Vanitas flustered was so unbearably funny!

"We just…uh…got a record deal!" Denzel hesitantly exclaimed. He wrapped an arm around his best friend's neck and winked. "We've got a gig with Gippal!"

Aqua's eyes widened with surprise.

"_THE_ Gippal? The world's most famous scout for talent?"

"Yup! The one and the only! Isn't that right, Vanitas?"

"E-Er…y-yeah. That's…right."

"Well, congratulations," Aqua said, crossing her arms. "That's…good to hear."

"T-Thanks…" And with that, Vanitas quickly turned to look away to hide his pink cheeks.

Everyone seemed to know what was going on.

…Except Aqua.

* * *

**OUTCOME:**

_So Ven and Vanitas are rivals. Huh. Go figure. (BBS-related) And ohhh, Vanitas turns bright pink when he sees Aqua! Do I see a little relationship going on here? …Well, if there is, Aqua sure doesn't see it. Oh, and don't worry about Namine's present – you got it. And what's this? Ansem the Wise has gone missing? Hm…this is awfully suspicious! So, now that we've cleared up a story-arc (and added a brand new one), here are the things you have to do __**NOW**__:_

_**-Add 3 points to WHICHEVER SCORE YOU WANT. You CANNOT split these points up! You can add these points to ONLY ONE of following: Sora, Riku, Roxas, Teen!Denzel, Ven, Terra, or Vanitas. **_

_-__**And, you must also add 2 points to SORA'S SCORE, no exceptions!**_

_Now please skip these following sections until you _see normal font like this_._

_

* * *

_

YOU MAY CONTINUE TO READ DOWN HERE, FOR THE PEOPLE THAT CHOSE TO GO WITH TERRA!

* * *

_**IF YOU CHOSE TO GO WITH TERRA… (Please read the following section!)**_

_**IF YOU CHOSE TO GO WITH AQUA/VEN… (Please skip this section! Return to read at the section that is **_underlined like this_**.)**_

_**

* * *

**_

"I…think I'll wait for Terra."

A sly grin curled across Ven's lips.

"Oh? Do I see some lingering feelings for Terra…?"

"Ven."

Aqua gave her friend a stern look. "000 can wait for Terra if she wants. Besides, didn't you want to go into the art store?"

Ven nonchalantly shrugged her question off with a smug smirk. "Yeah, yeah, you're right. See you." And he stepped into the store without further commentary.

"Terra will be here in a few minutes," Aqua told you. "So…just wait here."

You nodded and eventually she, too, was out of eyesight.

As you waited for the tall brunette to appear, you decided to sit down on a bench near the art store. You looked at the people that passed by, wondering how you were going to approach Terra.

Sure, he was kind of…aloof. Not to mention a bit shady, after making a move on you. But, you knew that was all for show; he just wanted to get Riku jealous, for whatever reason.

But, there was something else – something more important – that needed to be answered.

**Just what was this whole ordeal about Riku, Tidus, and Selphie?**

Was there something you didn't know about? Something that neither Riku nor Sora wanted to share…?

"Oh? And what are you doing here?"

You looked up to see Terra towering over you, a pompous smirk plastered across his lips. He was carrying a bag on one hand, while his other was cockily placed on his hip.

"T-Terra?"

"Yeah. But, what brought you here? Finally tired of Riku?"

You frowned and stood up.

"No." You replied flatly. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"If it's about a date, then it'll have to wait," he said, waving his hand in the air. "I still don't know you that well."

"It's not about that either," you growled. "It's about Riku."

"Oh? Riku? And what about him?"

"How did you know about what happened between Tidus and Riku?"

"So you know about it too?"

"No – that's why I came to you."

Another smirk curled across his lips.

"Oh, so Riku doesn't trust you?"

"W-Well…"

"I don't think he would tell anyone about that, anyway," he said, turning to the side. "He's too much of a loner to tell anyone anything."

"Just…tell me," you huffed.

After an exaggerated sigh, he nodded.

"Fine," he replied, "But first, let me make it up to you."

Terra led you to a small European-styled café as a way to show his apology. He treated you to a quick drink and went inside to get what you wanted. Although you were slightly charmed by his humble gesture, you still didn't count this as a total "apology".

He came out through the French doors, with two iced coffees in hand. As he walked over to your table, you noticed how a few female shoppers gazed at the two of you with envious eyes.

It wasn't until the girls giggled and passed by with blushed cheeks that you noticed that Terra was actually kind of…polished. After all, he was wearing a rather fitted turtleneck, with sleeves that ended at mid-arm length. And those eyes – _they _certainly told a story.

"Here," he offered, sliding you the coffee over the small circular table. "It's what you wanted."

"Thanks," you said slowly, taking the cup into both hands. You stared down at it, with a straw already poked through the hole.

"So…you wanted to know about Tidus and Riku, right?" he asked, leaning back onto the black café chair.

You nodded and set your iced coffee aside.

"I got this information from Tidus himself," Terra began, taking a small sip of his mocha. Then, with a sigh, he disdainfully began a rather lengthy monologue.

"**Last year, Tidus and Selphie were going out. Now, Tidus told me that Riku had feelings for Selphie, even before Tidus even laid eyes on that brown-haired girl.**

**But anyway. Even though Tidus never admitted it to me, it's pretty obvious that he used Riku, because he said how Riku would always do his homework for him so that he could go on dates with Selphie; that pretty much tells me that he used the guy.**

"**So eventually Riku saw through this manipulation and confronted Tidus about it during one of his dates with Selphie. And it wasn't until that moment that Selphie noticed Riku. …And ever since, she's been after him like you wouldn't believe."**

You couldn't help but laugh at that: you _definitely_ knew that Selphie would stop at _**NOTHING**_ to get her hands on Riku, even it was just a strand of his silver hair.

"**And Tidus? Well, Selphie immediately broke up with him on the spot. So, I'm guessing after seeing what he had done, Tidus didn't want to talk to Riku ever again, because he basically…well…"**

"…Screwed up Tidus's relationship," you found yourself finishing.

"Yeah." Terra said. "You said it."

"So that's why Riku didn't want to talk about it…"

"You actually_ tried_ to get that out of him?"

You looked up to see an awed Terra.

"…I was close."

"Wow. How unlike him."

"You mean to tell me that _you_ know Riku personally?" you asked, rather sarcastically.

"**We used to be neighbors."**

"W-What?"

"Surprised?" He gave a sly grin and he rocked further back in his seat. "Hard to believe, I know, but true. We…were actually…"

The look on Terra's face told you that he didn't want to admit his past friendship with his present-day rival.

"It's okay," you said. "I get it."

"Thanks…"

After the two of you had finished up your drinks, you followed Terra back to the art shop, where Aqua and Ven were supposed to meet him. However, as the two of you approached the shop, there was quite a commotion brewing outside the shop's paned windows…

"_THE_ Gippal? The world's most famous scout for talent?"

"Yup! The one and the only! Isn't that right, Vanitas?"

"E-Er…y-yeah. That's…right."

"Well, congratulations," Aqua said, crossing her arms. "That's…good to hear."

"T-Thanks…" And with that, Vanitas quickly turned to look away to hide his pink cheeks.

Apparently, Vanitas and Denzel had managed to stumble into Aqua and Ven. The four were conversing about some famous celebrity.

"…Oh great." Terra sighed. He put a solemn hand to his forehead.

"What's wrong?" you asked.

"It's our school drop out."

"Huh? You mean Vanitas?"

"Yup. That kid's marks were so low that he was kicked out of Hollow Bastion's academy." With a shake of his head, he turned to take another look a Vanitas, who was currently getting into a heated argument with Ven. "But by the looks of it, it looks like he attends your school now."

"Yeah, he does," you answered. "I met him and Denzel just a few minutes ago."

"…So you should come and see us perform, Aqua! Right, Vanitas?"

"E-Erm…uh…y-yeah."

A cheery Denzel wrapped an arm around his best friend's shoulder, trying to spur Vanitas to talk to the blue-haired girl.

"C'mon, with that kind of attitude, how are you gonna-?"

Vanitas shoved Denzel's arm off his shoulder and pushed past his light-haired friend, turning his back to the group.

Everyone knew that Vanitas was embarrassed.

…Except Aqua.

Ven – seeing through Denzel's ploy – only made it worse.

"Oh, Aqua, I also heard that Vanitas here had made a special song for a special-!"

"DENZEL, LET'S GO."

"H-Huh?"

"I SAID LET'S GO," Vanitas yelled, grabbing his friend's wrist. And with pink cheeks, the rebel and his modest friend were gone.

"…What was that all about?" Aqua said, indifferent to the whole matter. She put a hand on her hip and looked off at the running pair. "Vanitas was always a bit…different, but I kind of feel bad for that Denzel kid. Y'know, being dragged around and all."

Ven gave Terra a look and the two smiled.

…Was she really _**that**_ oblivious?

* * *

**OUTCOME:**

_Looks like Terra gave you scoop on the Selphie, Tidus, and Riku story-arc! And lucky for you, this was the only story that shared that! However, you DID miss out on another important story-arc…so you might want to read another part to get it. But it looks like Vanitas has the hots for Aqua! …And she doesn't know it. Oh, and don't sweat about Namine's present! You got it in between the time. Well, now that we've cleared up a story-arc (and added a brand new one), here are the things you have to do __**NOW**__:_

_-__**Write down a section for Terra on your paper and label it "TERRA POINTS". Put 3 points under this label. These points will count for Terra's result.**_

_**-And, you must also add 2 points to RIKU'S SCORE, no exceptions!**_

_Now please turn your eyes to look down at the underlined text – yeah, the one right below this line._

_

* * *

_

YOU MAY CONTINUE TO READ DOWN HERE, EVERYONE!

* * *

Although you had planned a quick trip to Market Street, you had ended up spending the whole mid-morning and early afternoon at the shopping center – let alone grab a few tidbits of important information from the exchange students. As you waited for the next tram to come, you glanced at the center's big overhanging clock: 4:45 PM. As you went over in your mind what to do before going to the party, however, an auburn blur whizzed right past your eyes.

Surprised, you glanced to your left and saw a familiar-looking girl sprint down the sidewalk and off into the distance.

"K-Kairi?" you said aloud. Your eyes blinked, dumbfounded.

* * *

_**15) Kairi? Here?**_

**a. What's she doing here…?**

**b. What's the rush? Why is she running so fast? Must be important…**

**c. I'm so curious about where she's going! Let's go follow her!**

**d. Great, it's Kairi. Thank goodness she didn't see me. It could've gotten ugly.**

**

* * *

**

With a skeptical look, you leaned over so you could see her, sprinting in her lavender high-tops down the pavement. From the frantic way she was running, it looked like whatever she was running towards was serious…

Although the tram was going to come in the next minute or two, you decided to pursue the red-haired girl: this seemed too suspicious to pass up.

* * *

_**-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kairi stopped running once she reached a hospital. As soon as she passed its open iron-gated entrance, she slowed down to a brisk power-walk. Her hair flounced up and down with each stern stomp she took down the walkway, disappearing into the automatic doors. However, as you, too, stepped through the swishing glass doors, someone was already awaiting your arrival.

"I knew it. Someone _was_ following me."

Kairi had watched you come in, since she had stood to the side so that you couldn't see her as you walked in; a crafty little tactic that you should've been prepared for. Embarrassed, you turned to look at her, who had her arms defiantly crossed across her chest.

"What are you doing here, following me?" she barked.

"I…I was only…-!"

"You've already caused me enough pain," she said, her voice faltering at her last words. "So…why?"

"W-What are you talking about?" you stammered, clearly clueless.

"Sora…didn't tell you?"

"About what?"

Kairi bit her lip and looked away.

"**That…he broke up with me."**

**

* * *

**

_**16) Whoa, WHAT?**_

**a. Sora ACTUALLY had the guts to break up with you? SERIOUSLY?**

**b. No! I didn't mean for THAT to happen…! W-What have I done…?**

**c. Well it's about time. You were mistreating not only me, but others too.**

**d. I'm…still in shock…**

**

* * *

**

"N-No way…"

"So you can just leave, okay? Besides, you don't really want to-!"

"Oh, Kairi, you certainly came early."

A young woman with wavy orange hair leisurely made her way to the two of you. She was carrying a clipboard in one hand while balancing a few magazines in the other.

"C-Cissnei!"

"Oh? Who is this?" the woman asked, glancing over at you. "Is she one of your friends?"

Kairi turned her head to look at you, debating whether or not to agree or disagree with the woman's question.

"…Her name is 000."

…Well it was better than saying you were her enemy, right?

"Oh. Okay. Well, welcome to the hospital. My name is Cissnei. I'm an intern here, so if you need to schedule any health check-ups just ask me, okay?" Her natural pink lips curled into a smile – boy, was she was extremely friendly. …Unlike a certain redhead who was standing by.

Getting a bit antsy, Kairi tapped the soles of her shoes on the spotless tiled floors. "Hey, Cissnei, can I go now? What's her new room?"

"Room 407. But, aren't you going to take 000 with-?"

"Got it. Thanks." And with that, she was on the run again as she darted down the hallway, past the registration counter.

With a sigh, Cissnei watched her scamper off to the elevators. "…That girl…"

"Um, Cissnei?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"About Kairi…is she…?"

"Oh, she's just visiting her grandmother."

"Her…grandmother?"

"**Yes. She's the only family relative Kairi has."**

Your eyes widened at this.

"R-Really?"

"I'm sad to say so, but yes." Cissnei's eyes sunk at the thought and turned to look down at her clipboard. As she began to flip through the thick stack of sheets, she continued. "For the past few months, Kairi has been making regular visits ever since her grandmother came here. It was really hard for her to get around the house, so Kairi had taken her grandmother here to see if there was anything wrong. But it looks like she's loosing the strength in her legs and can't walk anymore.

The doctor recommended that they should try a wheelchair, but that didn't work. Her grandmother couldn't go up the steps and so it was really hard for Kairi to help her up and down."

"I…didn't know," you said, still shocked by the situation.

"Kairi doesn't really tell a lot of people about her problems," Cissnei noted, flipping back all the pages back onto her board. "Only Sora. She tells him everything. They may look like a couple, but there's something very, very deep between them."

You flinched at this statement and turned to look away. It wasn't a great time to spill the news on Cissnei, was it? After all, it wasn't your place to tell her what had just happened yesterday…

"You should go up and see her."

"Eh?"

"I know Kairi seems stand-offish, but now that you know what's really biting her…well, maybe you can help her out?" The orange-haired girl gave a sheepish smile and gave a small shrug. "I mean, you don't have to, but…"

* * *

**17) With all that Kairi has done to you, do you feel ANY sort of regret?**

**a. Yeah, I kind of do. I mean, it sucks to only have one family member, who's in the hospital…**

**b. I completely regret ever hating her. She had so many problems that I didn't even know about. And now that she's lost Sora now, I feel so bad…**

**c. I'm sort of indifferent to it. I mean, if I did know about this sooner then maybe things could've been different between us.**

**

* * *

**

"…Yeah. I'll go," you said. "Kairi needs someone right now. Even if it's not Sora."

At this, Cissnei raised an skeptical brow at this.

"Wait…what does _that _mean?"

"N-Nothing. Anyway, it was Room 407, right?"

"Yes, but-!"

"Thanks!"

You flew past Cissnei for the elevators, which were past the registration counter. As you passed her in a mad dash, Cissnei couldn't help but smile and shake her head.

"Gee, am I always the one that has to get cut off mid-sentence…?"

* * *

_**-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**_

_**

* * *

**_

You stood at Room 407's door with an ambivalent expression: you were both nervous and confident about barging into Kairi's business. After all, you had been the cause of her relationship's end. But at the same time, you wanted to atone for these causes. With a deep breath, you turned the door's bronze handle and stepped inside.

The door creaked open as you made your way inside. The first thing you saw was a window, which was open and letting the fresh sea breeze sail inside. As you turned the corner, you saw a long stretcher bed whose iron mantle was pressed against one of the walls. There lay an old woman with vivid gray hair and kind blue eyes. Next to her was Kairi, who was holding her grandmother's limp hand in hers. At the sight of you, however, she instantly set her relative's hand aside and frowned at you, as if you were intruding. (Which you technically were.)

"What are you doing here?" she snapped, taking a step towards you. "Did Cissnei tell you to-?"

"Now Kairi, where are your manners?" her grandmother said with a small chuckle.

"B-But…"

"Oh, she's new. Is she a friend of yours and Selphie's?"

"Well…"

Her grandmother perceived her granddaughter's lingering answer as a 'no', and turned to look at you. "It's alright dear, you're not interrupting anything. Please, stay as long as you like."

"G-Grandma!"

"Kairi. I like company, even if they're people I don't know. It gets so lonely here, you know."

At this, Kairi's eyes flashed a shade of guilt and she hung her head low.

"Right…I'm sorry."

"Oh, I didn't mean it that way, dearie! Don't fuss about that. I love it whenever you find the time to come between schoolwork and all. You're a very hardworking girl." She gave Kairi a compassionate squeeze on her hand and smiled. "A very, very hardworking girl."

Kairi smiled and took her grandmother's hand in hers once more, cradling it with the utmost care.

"Thanks, grandma…"

You smiled at this tearjerker moment and felt a small salty drop slip your eye. You wiped away the small droplet with a finger and stared down at your cheek with embarrassed eyes.

You had never seen Kairi so…nice: it was almost as if she were a totally different person whenever she was around this delicate lady.

"I'll be back tomorrow in the late afternoon," Kairi said, hovering close to her grandmother's ear. "Cissnei will let me in after-hours, so don't worry."

"Give Cissnei my thanks as always."

"I will."

The two of you exited together and took the elevator downstairs to the main lobby. However, as the elevator's doors closed and started to go down, a few words escaped your former enemy's lips.

"Hey, 000."

"Y-Yes?" You turned to look at Kairi, who was already looking straight at you.

"…Thanks. For coming, I mean."

"Oh…sure. No problem. I…kind of wanted to come."

Kairi gave a small smile at this and turned to look at the buttons on the elevator pad.

"Really? Why?"

"Well, I just saw you running so fast, that I was so curious. I thought that maybe-"

"I was running after Sora?"

"N-No! N-not at all!" you quickly objected, cringing at the cruel idea.

Again, laughter.

"I was just kidding," she joked with a small shrug.

There was a brief pause before she spoke again.

"**But Sora. He…loves you. And I knew it from the first time I saw him smile at you. I doubted myself many times, but…I always knew. That's why when he…you know…I just felt so…**_**alone**_**."**

"Kairi, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it would've happened eventually." Her eyes were still on the buttons as she blinked.

"**I'm just…so sorry…you know?"**

You didn't utter a reply and kept looking at her, wondering if she were going to say anything else.

"I just…treated you so badly that now I…I…I'm…I'm -!" Suddenly, she started to snivel and tear up as she tried to finish her sentence. "I-I'm just…so alone now…! W-Without Sora, w-without Grandma, w-without anyon-!"

You stepped over to the other side of the elevator and took her into a bold embrace. At first, Kairi flinched from the sudden action and even found herself taking a step back out of defiance. But after a split second, she decided to let her disobedience fade away and let herself be held her in your arms. As you held her, you felt warm salty tears stain your skin along with a sobbing spree and a few saddened bawls. But as you held her frail body within your arms, you felt something light and fresh…

Peace.

* * *

**-to be continued**

**

* * *

**

**RESULTS:**

**DIRECTIONS: Now, match up your results that you've written down with the boys' results! The person with the most points is your match for this part! If you have a tie, then that means that TWO boys like you! If you have all three...well, then I guess that means that all THREE like you at the same time! Oh my...**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order):** 1)a, 2)a, 3)a, 4)a, 5)a, 6)b, 7)a, 8)e, 9)a, 10)a, 11)a, 12)a, 13)e, 14)c, 15)c/d, 16)b/c, 17)b

**Riku's Results (in numerical order):** 1)c, 2)b, 3)c, 4)e, 5)b, 6)e, 7)none, 8)b, 9)b, 10)c, 11)c, 12)e, 13)c, 14)a, 15)a, 16)a, 17)c

**Roxas's Results (in numerical order):** 1)b, 2)c, 3)b, 4)c, 5)c, 6)a, 7)c, 8)d, 9)d, 10)none, 11)d, 12)d, 13)d, 14)b, 15)b, 16)d, 17)a

**NOTE… **If for question 7 you chose "e" (the one where I spoiled you of Vanitas's appearance) THEN YOU CAN ADD A POINT TO WHOMEVER YOU WANT. I'm so sorry I spoiled BBS for you, so I hope that can make up for it.

**AND THERE'S SOMETHING ELSE THAT'S NEW…** If one of your choices isn't on here, then that means that the answer you selected was for a _**DIFFERENT GUY**_. Yes, that's right! Now you just don't get "NONE" as an answer, but extra bonus points for another KHHS boy! It depends on which guys appeared in the story, so make sure to check and see if your answers were one of their answers!

* * *

**SIDE STORY RESULTS:**

**Terra's Results (in numerical order):** 13)a

**Ven's Results (in numerical order):** 13)b

**Vanitas's Results (in numerical order):** 3)d, 4)b, 6)f, 7)b, 9)c, 11)b, 12)b

**Denzel's Results (in numerical order):** 4)d, 5)d, 6)c/d, 8)f, 9)e, 10)b, 12)c

* * *

**SIDE STORY LOVE-O-METERS:**

**Terra's Love-o-Meter**

If you got **1-3 points** for him…_**He's somewhat curious about you.**_

If you got **4 points **for him…_**He's totally interested in you!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Ven's Love-o-Meter**

If you got **1-3 points **that belong to him…_**He thinks you're pretty cute.**_

If you got **4 points** that belong to him…_**He really wants to hang around you more often!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Vanitas's Love-o-Meter**

If you got **1-3 points **that belong to him…_**He thinks you're ai'ght, like a semi-good friend.**_

If you got **4-6 points** that belong to him…_**He gets really shy whenever you're around! **_

If you got **7 or more points** that belong to him…_**He's CRAAAAZY about you!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Denzel's Love-o-Meter**

If you got **1-3 points **that belong to him…_**He thinks cool and mellow, like a friend.**_

If you got **4-6 points** that belong to him…_**He thinks you're pretty cute!**_

If you got **7 or more points** that belong to him…_**He really wants to impress you with a song!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**THE KINGDOM HEARTS HIGH SCHOOL AFTER-PARTY**

**(THERE'S A LOT OF STUFF YOU SHOULD READ DOWN BELOW…)**

**

* * *

**

**(A/N):** Well, it looks like you have finally come to terms with your biggest enemy, Kairi. That is, if you're a Sora-lover. (Xion is every Roxas-lover's evil rival, while Selphie is every Riku-lover's arch nemesis, right?) Wanna know how long THIS was in total on Word Documents? 40 pages. Yup. A whopping 40. What have I done to my chapter lengths…? Thank you so much to KingdomKrown and Lolita Lamperouge, whose ideas were used for this segment of KHHS! KK had proposed that Vanitas be introduced and have a face-off against Ventus (and thus the separate story-arc ensued) and LL proposed the introduction of a Teen!Denzel (and thus the cute boy was introduced). Thanks again, you too! They were some of the many winners of the KHHS Idea Contest, which has ended. Anyway, on to some morbid news. If you read the beginning messages at the beginning of this chapter, I'm sad to say that this is true. Since I've been writing a lot, I've been expecting some opinions and more feedback about this story. So, if I don't get _**at least 20**_ or so then I'm not continuing. Sorry, but…I need feedback, people!

* * *

**THINGS TO DO WHILE YOU WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF KHHS **

**(IF IT EVER DOES…)**

**

* * *

**

(Please be sure to remove the spaces when you copy and paste the websites into your web browser)

**-TAKE THIS POLL: **h t t p : / / q u i z i l l a . t e e n n i c k . c o m /polls/17339165/if-there-was-an-auction-for-a-date-with-one-of-these-kh-boys-who-would-you-bid-on (IT WAS ACTUALLY POLL FOR A DAY FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS ON QUIZILLA! YAAAY!)

**-TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE**

**-READ SOME DRABBLES HERE (AND LOTS MORE): **h t t p: / /q u i z i l l a . t e e n n i c k . com/user/nietono-no-shana/stuff/

**-REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE A CONTINUATION!**


	25. Namine's Sleepover & A Special Halloween

**NOTE:** This fic is meant to be read in ½ alignment. It makes it easier on the eyes.

* * *

**(A/N): **I'm SOOOOO thankful to all the people that reviewed! You've made me so happy that I require no limits for this chapter. ...B-But it would still be nice if you reviewed! The more reviews I get, it seems, the faster I get the chapters out and the more willing I am to continue! THANK YOU SO MUUUUCH! *hugs and kisses from the KH/FF crew*

* * *

**DIRECTIONS: When a question appears, write the letter of your choice on a scratch sheet of paper so you don't forget! Then, when you're done, tally up your answers with the order each boy has. Here's an example: If you chose "a" for question 1 and then "b" for question 2 and then "c" for question 3...**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order): a, a, b  
Riku's Results (in numerical order): b, b, a  
Roxas's Results (in numerical order): c, c, c**

**If this was the outcome, you'd have one point for Sora, one point for Riku, and one point for Roxas, since your answers for each question match up with the results.**

**NOTE: "Numerical Order" means that the order the letters are arranged are by question number. So, for example, Sora's answers are "a, a, b". So, this means that Sora's answer for Question 1 was "a", his answer for Question 2 was "a", and his answer for Question 3 was "b".**

**NOTE: "000" means that a character is saying your name.**

**Hopefully this will go smoothly! Now, let's start KH HS! :D**

**

* * *

**

**PART TWENTY-TWO**

**

* * *

**

Namine opened her front door, which was gilded in gold framing. The sight of you and Kairi arriving together, however, had caught her off guard.

"K-Kairi and 000?" she gasped, putting a pale hand to her pink lips. "Why, you two sure arrived…early."

Seeing straight through her friend's comment, Kairi simply smiled.

"Let's just say she and I came to terms with one another. Right, 000?" she asked, turning to look over at you.

You nodded.

"W-Wow. Well, that's really nice to hear." Still shocked, Namine leaned her back against her white doorway. "But please come inside. I'm just about done with the preparations."

In short, Namine's house was fit for royalty. As you stepped in, you were greeted by a grand living room and a split staircase that led to the second floor. Although the house was made up of a lot of white and cream colors, it gave the interior a more modern feel. Yup, the upper-class citizens of Destiny Islands definitely lived in paradise.

"Nice place as always, Nami," Kairi said, taking a look over at the parlor room.

"Thanks," she said. "I always try to keep the place in tip-top shape!"

"Parents still away on business, then?"

"Sadly."

"Wait, you live here in this big house all alone?" you cried.

"Why, yes," she replied matter-of-factly. "But…it _does_ get a bit lonely at times."

* * *

_**1) A big house and being alone in it?**_

**a. Sounds like the life for me!**

**b. Uh, CREEPY!**

**c. It sure does sound lonely…**

**

* * *

**

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh! Those must be the boys!" Namine exclaimed. She took a quick look at the grandfather clock, which was adjacent to the front door. "…And they're early for once. What a surprise."

When she opened the door, however, it didn't turn out to be all three of them.

Just one.

…And an unexpected visitor.

"C-Cloud?"

"Hi," the tall blonde replied, smiling. "Roxas had a lot to carry, so I came over to help him drop it all off. But, you guys _**are**_ gonna use them all up, right?" He lifted the box of pastry decorations that he was holding.

"Y-Yeah," Namine replied as her cheeks turned bright pink. "W-Wait-! I mean, if you don't want us to use them all up then we-!"

"No, we _want_ to use them all up," Roxas clarified. He, too, was holding a box of stuff as well as a messenger bag that was strapped across his chest. "They've been lying around for a while in our kitchen. …B-But, they're still edible! Trust me!"

Namine gave a nervous laugh, her eyes still self-consciously stuck on Cloud's. Kairi poked you with her elbow and gave you a knowing look.

Looks like she was in on Namien's crush on Cloud, too.

"Here, let me help you with those," Kairi said, stepping away from the sidelines. She took Roxas's box of goodies and ushered for Namine to take the box from Cloud's hands. She hesitantly complied.

"Wow, your place sure is nice," Cloud remarked, taking a quick peek into her house's living room. "I thought Roxas was just exaggerating."

"O-Oh! Well, y-yeah, it is pretty big," she stammered in reply. "D-Do you want a small tour?"

"Naw, it's okay! Actually I'm supposed to meet Tifa at the smoothie shop in a few minutes."

A pang of pain shot through Namine's heart.

"O-Oh. Okay."

* * *

_**2) Ouch. Looks like THAT didn't work out well. But…when you know that your friend's crush (might!) like someone else, do you say/do anything? **_

**a. No, not really. I just let them like the person she likes. I don't want to be the pessimist and spoil the moment.**

**b. Yeah, I do! I don't want her to suffer at the end when she finds out that he actually likes someone else! **

**c. I check it out myself before telling her/not telling, because I want to save her from that horrible embarrassment if she confesses her feelings and then he says that he doesn't like her but someone else. Oh, the pain…!**

**

* * *

**

And as soon as Cloud left to go, Roxas gave her an apologetic look. "S-Sorry about that. I just thought that maybe it would've worked out this time."

"Well, it clearly didn't," Kairi remarked with a small, sarcastic snort. "But don't worry, Namine. Cloud and Tifa are just friends."

"_Childhood_ friends," Roxas corrected.

Kairi gave him a leery look.

…He had just made it worse.

"I-I mean-!"

_DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!_

"Don't press that so many times, Sora! She _CAN_ hear that, you know."

"But it's such a big place! And what if the party has already started? What if they forgot about us?"

"Nobody can forget _**you**_, Sora. I'm sure of that."

"Aw, you mean it?"

"I was being _**SARCASTIC**_."

"…Oh.

Everyone inside exchanged smiles: looks like the life of the party had finally arrived! As soon as Namine opened the door for them, Sora immediately threw his hands up into the air.

"Happy Halloween, everyone!" he cried.

"Hello, Sora," Namine chuckled. "And Riku, too."

"Hi," Riku replied blankly. "We brought the stuff that you wanted."

"And I brought my own costume! I made it all by myself! See? See?" He shook his bag's contents, which carried both his costume and his necessities for the night.

"Halloween is Sora's favorite holiday," Roxas whispered to you. "Other than Christmas, that is."

But whatever Roxas was saying to you, it didn't seem to click. You were still surprised at the fact that it was already Halloween – you had completely forgotten! And now that Sora was bragging about his handmade costume, you were getting the sneaking suspicion that everyone else had a costume in their bags, too…

…Except you.

* * *

_**3) Coming without a costume for a Halloween sleepover-party?**_

**a. Oh no! I've gotta go and get one!**

**b. Well, I don't really like to dress up, so…**

**c. H-How embarrassing! How am I gonna tell everybody?**

**

* * *

**

You tapped Namine's shoulder and moved closer to her to make the chat more private.

"Um, Namine, I don't have a costume…" you said, rather embarrassed.

"Oh, I knew that. I didn't tell you…_**on purpose**_."

"W-What?"

At this, everyone stopped talking and turned to look at the two of you. Everyone's face wore the same expression: wide eyes and a gaped mouth.

"U-Uh oh…" Sora stammered. "You…didn't bring a costume?"

Your face turned bright red out of shame and you nodded slowly.

"Namine's gonna _**torture**_ you!" Roxas cried. "S-She did that to me last year-!"

"Oh hush up, you two!" Namine spat. She took a step over towards them, which made them take a frightful step back. "I don't torture anyone! I just like to dress people to my liking…if you know what I mean." She turned around and gave you a smile. Though this smile was a little more devious…

* * *

_**4) Namine? Devious?**_

**a. Seriously? She's so cute and innocent! How could she be evil?**

**b. For some reason, I think Namine has a fetish for dressing up people…**

**c. I knew she had SOME kind of trickery up her sleeve! Oh no! What is she gonna DO to me?**

**

* * *

**

"No! Don't do it! Don't believe her!" Sora yelled. "Don't let her smile fool you!"

But it was already too late.

Namine had already dragged you over to her basement and she was leading you downstairs into its dark abyss…

* * *

_**-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**_

_**

* * *

**_

Clothes.

That's all there was.

Racks upon racks of clothes.

They were all color-coded, too: reds and browns started off the color array from the far left, while black and white finished on the left.

"Hm, since this is Halloween, I'd say we head on over to the blacks," Namine sighed aloud. She tugged you over towards the metal racks of all things black and dark gray. Then her hands began sliding plastic hangers every which way as she fished for the perfect costume.

As you awkwardly waited behind Namine, you heard a herd of footsteps stomp their way down the basement.

"Did she torture you yet?" Sora asked as he skipped the final two steps.

"N-No, I don't think-"

"I'm not torturing anybody!" Namine snapped. Her voice, however, was muffled since her head was stuck in between a bunch of black clothes. "When will you understand that I'm merely helping her find a costume?"

"I'm not so sure that 'helping' is the right word…" Riku mumbled from behind Sora. He cringed at the sight of a bright orange bolero.

"But what's with all these clothes, Namine?" you asked, rather curious.

Namine poked her head out from the cotton clothes to answer you.

"My father and mother run a big theatrical business," she explained. "So the leftover costumes that they don't need come back here, in the basement."

"'Leftover' is the key word," Sora blurted.

Namine's eyes narrowed. "Hey! Some of these costumes had graced some pretty popular stars' bodies!"

"Right, right, right…"

Roxas came down the steps last, with a suspicious-looking white sheet. "I know it's a bit last minute, Namine, but I'm gonna be a ghost." He held up the sheet for her to see. Two poorly-cut holes were the only evidence of effort he had given his sad costume.

"No," Namine replied flatly, "That won't do. Not at my Halloween party, at least."

"W-What do you mean?" Roxas asked, rather hurt. He looked down at his sagging white bed sheet. "I thought it was kind of…good."

"I mean, look at it!" Namine sighed, walking over towards her blonde friend. She snatched it up from his hands and draped it over him. "Your spikes are making the sheet rise higher than it normally should."

You couldn't help but laugh – it was true.

"Here, let me choose something for you, too…"

Roxas's face grew hot under the sheet and he immediately pulled it off. "Not again…" he whispered under his breath.

"I've always wanted to try this on someone," Namine said, pulling out something from the black and white aisle. She sauntered over to Roxas and pushed a uniform towards him. "Wear it," she commanded.

"B-But I-!"

"Go change, go change!" she barked, pushing him over towards a solid dressing screen.

With a disdainful sigh, he trudged over and complied.

* * *

_**5) Any guesses as to what Namine wants Roxas to dress up as?**_

**a. A cute little kitty-cat! (Me: Thinking along the lines of shota, are you?)**

**b. Something embarrassing…?**

**c. OH MY GOD, IS SHE CROSS-DRESSING HIM? **

**d. No clue.**

**

* * *

**

"Now, back to you, 000. I was thinking something the lines of witch, but what kind of cut should I give you…?"

* * *

_**6) When you dress up for Halloween, you usually dress…**_

**a. Cutesy!**

**b. Flirty!**

**c. DIRTY.**

**d. I don't dress up.**

**

* * *

**

"A-Anything you choose is okay with me," you said, gesturing for her to continue her search.

"I know it sounds stupid, but I'm a fairy," Kairi said. Her cheeks faintly flustered.

"Aw, that sounds so cute, Kairi!" Namine exclaimed. "I can't wait to see it!"

"That's nice, Kairi," Sora said, giving her a small smile.

She tilted her head a bit and smiled back, too.

And it was at this point that you wondered whether they had patched up their differences or not…

"Well I don't have a costume," Riku spat as he defiantly crossed his arms. "And I don't want one, either."

Just as Namine pulled out your costume, she stopped short and froze in place at Riku's deafening words. Slowly, she raised herself upright and turned to look at him with wide, plotting eyes.

"You…didn't bring one?" she murmured.

"N-No." Riku gulped. His confidence was beginning to falter.

A devious grin curled across the girl's lips.

* * *

_**7) Any guesses for Riku's soon-to-be-costume?**_

**a. Pfft. Namine won't be able to get Riku into a costume!**

**b. I'm thinking along the lines of Japanese gangster…**

**c. HE'S GONNA CROSS-DRESS. SOMEONE'S **_**GOTTA **_**CROSS-DRESS.**

**

* * *

**

Without a moment's notice, Namine had drawn an eccentric costume from the gray aisle.

"Put. It. _**On**_." She ordered, advancing towards the silver-haired boy.

He took a step back.

"W-Wait! I just said that I didn't want to dress u-!"

"Done!" Roxas chimed, stepping out from the dressing screen. "You know, I actually thought that you were gonna do worse for me-!" Just as he was done buttoning up the last bit of his waiter's dress uniform, he realized what Namine was planning to do to Riku. "O-Oh…!"

* * *

_**8) Roxas? As a waiter?**_

**a. Cuuuuuute!**

**b. D'aw, how adorkable!**

**c. Whatevs… (Me: D:)**

**

* * *

**

As you fawned over the sight of a waiter-Roxas, Namine was trying to pry Riku's hands open so that he could hold the hanger.

"We. Can't. Go. Trick. Or. Treating. Without. You. Dressing. _**UP**_."

"No! I won't do it! I won't-!"

"Sora." Namine said, turning to look at him for assistance. "Would you please…?"

"Sure thing."

"W-Wait! Sora! How could you-?"

* * *

_**-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**_

_**

* * *

**_

"It's…interesting," Kairi said. Though her facial expression said differently.

"It's…unique?" Roxas said, tilting his head to the side.

"It's awesome," Sora crowed.

"I love it!" Namine exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"I hate it," Riku spat, crossing his arms.

Namine had made him cosplay as Honne Dell. Although he didn't have to wear a wig since he already had silver hair, he wasn't too happy about wearing a loose gray dress shirt nor a dark purple tie. Nor a pair of weird looking headphones. No, not at all…

* * *

**NOTE:** Honne Dell (pronounced "Haw-nay Dell") is a fanmade character from Vocaloid. Vocaloid is, of course, a program that lets you make songs with various voices, some of which are Miku Hatsune, Rin/Len Kagamine, Luka Merugine, etc. Honne Dell, however, is not one of the original Vocaloids, and is thus called an "UTAU", or fanmade Vocaloid. His voice is someone else's NOT sponsored by the Vocaloid company but is spiffed up to sound all cool and techno-like. For a picture of him, you can always type in his name on Google and find out. He's got silver hair like Riku, though. Fufufu…

* * *

Namine had given you a cute original costume: a cutely trimmed black dress and a witch's hat. (And a couple of lacy leggings if you felt too self-conscious!)

"And what are you, Namine?" you asked, putting the witch hat onto your head.

"Why, I'm a Parisian artist!" she said, proudly twirling about in her cute costume. It was rather simple, but flashy enough to be considered a costume: a white and red striped shirt, a black pair of knee length skinny pants, a light blue scarf to wrap around her neck, and an artist cap to adorn the look. "But enough about the costumes. Let's hit the neighborhood for some sweets!"

Namine didn't even need to finish her sentence, however: Sora was already halfway up the steps. With everyone in costume, you set off into the crisp night air for some candy.

Sora was already sprinting ahead of your group adorned in his flashing-looking costume (the one from Halloween Town, of course!). He picked a dark house that was only a few doors down from Namine's grand mansion.

"It doesn't even look like anyone's home," Roxas said as he fiddled with his waiter's black tie.

"But that's the point, Roxas! Everything's supposed to be dark and spooky on Halloween!"

"W-Whatever you say…"

Your group walked up the house's elevated driveway and rang the doorbell.

After a couple of seconds, the door swung open and a familiar looking face screeched a few words out to you.

"Look, I don't have any candy so-! W-Whuh? W-What are_** you**_ doing here?"

"Ew, look," Sora teased, "It's Vexen!"

* * *

_**9) Vexen?**_

**a. Way to ruin my Halloween, Vexen.**

**b. EEWW! A CREEPER! RUN AWAY, RUN AWAY!**

**c. Well, this is awkward…**

**

* * *

**

"That's _**MISTER**_ Vexen to you, you little twit," the aged scientist spat, his beady eyes narrowing at the sight of his brunette nemesis. "And you'd better turn in that lab report of yours soon before I _**fail **_it!"

"Yeesh, don't remind me!" he sighed, tossing a nonchalant hand into the air.

"I…didn't know that you lived around here, Mr. Vexen," Namine said. She stealthily tried to tippy-toe so that she could get a sneak peek into his house.

Realizing this, Vexen closed his door so that his bony face was the only thing that protruded from his doorway.

"What do you little brats want?" he bickered. "I already posted a sign that says I don't have candy and I don't want any trespassers."

"Well you'd better fix that sign of yours," Riku snapped, "Because it's hard to see it in the _**dark**_."

"Rrrrggh! You little wise kid! You're lucky I'm not giving you a detention for saying that!"

"Oh, really? Well even if you did, you couldn't because this isn't on school grounds. And detention slips only apply on campus."

"RRGGGHH!"

"Riku, don't get Mr. Vexen mad," Namine reasoned, turning around to correct her silver-haired friend. "We wouldn't want to ruin his Halloween, now would we?"

"Pah, Halloween's rubbish." Vexen complained, his voice high and nasally as ever.

"Well we'll be on our way then," Roxas said, clearly wanting to get out of the situation. He didn't want to stick around for a possible punishment.

With a rude shut of his door, Vexen returned to his useless activities inside.

"Guess we got off to a rough start," Sora sighed, staring into his empty laundry bag.

* * *

_**10) What's your favorite type of candy out of these?**_

**a. Big fat hunks of chocolate bars! Yummy!**

**b. I like the tarty stuff, like Sweet Tarts and Smarties.**

**c. Let's get on a SUGAR HIGH with Nerds and Pixie Stix!**

**

* * *

**

_**11) And the size of your treat bag?**_

**a. It's HUMONGOUS. I use my laundry bag.**

**b. I keep it plain and simple, like a pail or a medium-sized tote bag.**

**c. I don't really take too much, so I just bring a small bag.**

**

* * *

**

"I kind of feel bad for you, Namine," Riku said, slowly walking over towards her side. His hands were crossed across his chest, clearly embarrassed in his costume. "You've got a creeper in your neighborhood."

"I don't think he's creepy," she objected, "I just think that he's misunderstood."

"Wait, so are you telling me that you actually pay attention to his lectures?" Kairi asked, waving her fairy wand playfully in the night air.

"W-Well…-!"

"Next house! Next house!"

* * *

_**-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**_

_**

* * *

**_

After a couple of hours, everyone's bags were brimming with delectable treats. The group was heading back to the Namine's fort to dump the bags' contents and trade if needed.

"Whoever has any Cookies and Cream Moogle Bars, I'll trade you anything for it!" Sora cried as he took another whiff of the sweet smelling candy in his sack.

"If that's the case, you'll have to give me five Paopu-Flavored Jellies," Roxas said. He plunged a hand into his bag to try and fish around for the white chocolate bar.

"Five? I don't even know if I _**have**_ any…"

"Don't worry, Sora. I'll help you out," Kairi offered, peeping into her own small bag.

"Thanks, Kairi!"

Namine giggled and tried to make out the colors of the candy wrappers in the dark.

Suddenly, Riku stopped mid-step.

"Hold on," he said. "Hear that?"

Everyone stopped and listened.

_Tp…tp…tp…_

"W-What's that?" Kairi hissed, darting her head every which way for the sound.

"I…don't know," Roxas whispered back. "But…"

"…It sounds like footsteps," Sora said, rather calm and collected.

"But…from where?" Namine asked, getting rather anxious. She slipped her arm through yours and put her light blonde head on your shoulder.

* * *

_**12) Creepy noises on Halloween night…**_

**a. If that's not enough to scare you, I don't know WHAT is!**

**b. L-Let's get out of here, everyone!**

**c. Ohhh, the supernatural! Let's solve this mystery!**

**

* * *

**

_Tp…tp…tp…_

"T-There it is again!"

"Where is it coming fro-?"

"EEEEEKKKK!"

"K-Kairi!"

Suddenly Kairi's screams split the sky as a darkly figure grabbed ahold of the girl's frail wrist.

"Let her go!" Sora yelled. He instinctively grabbed Kairi's other hand and tried to pull her back. He tried to use his other hand to grope around in the darkness for the apprehender's own arm so that he could try and pry his hold off of Kairi.

Riku rushed over towards the scene as well, clearly seeing that one of his childhood friends was in danger while Roxas flipped out his cell phone to call for help. Namine and you, however, were both on the sidelines, scared out of your wits.

* * *

_**13) Honestly, what would do in a situation where your friend was being taken away?**_

**a. I'd fight for their life and try to get them back.**

**b. I'd freeze up and stand still, paralyzed.**

**c. I'd flip out my phone and call 911 immediately!**

**

* * *

**

Just when things were about to turn for the worse, the pitter-pattering sound of footsteps on the street's gravel preceded right after Kairi had let out her shrill shriek.

"Gotcha, you cold-blooded criminal!" a girl screamed. She tackled the hooded figure who had grabbed a hold of Kairi and she toppled to the gravel along with the apprehender. "Who's getting scared now, huh?"

"Rikku, that's enough!" another girl cried, rushing over towards the scene. She tried to pry her blonde friend's strangling arms off the offender. "You've already scared him back, so that's enough for the night!"

"Oh no it's not," the girl huffed, her arms still shaking the man's leather-coated shoulders. "He's gonna get just what he deserves: a nice hard punch to the face-!"

Suddenly another girl appeared out of the shadows and grabbed Rikku's fisted hand just before she made the blow.

"That's enough," the young woman said in a cool, collected tone. "Just let it go, Rikku."

"P-Paine…Yunie…"

"W-Wait, aren't you three from our school…?" Kairi began to say. She had been released from the apprehender's grasp as soon as Rikku had made her tackle attack and was now rubbing the wrist that he had taken a hold of.

"If it's Destiny Academy, then yes," Yuna replied, glancing over at the dark figures of your group.

"This guy jumped me, too!" Rikku cried, her eyes still pinpointed on the man on the ground. "And I can't believe you let him go, too, Yunie!"

"I thought it was just a mistake at first, but…"

"Well whoever this guy is," Paine said, "He's gonna get it. _**Bad**_."

Everyone shuddered at Paine's last word.

"W-Wait, did you just say Destiny Academy?" the figure piped up from the ground.

"Yeah? And what of it?" Rikku said, lightly nudging his body with her boot.

"I _**work**_ at Destiny Academy!" he cried in a sobbed tone.

"W-What?" everyone cried.

"Unmask the villain!" Sora commanded, pointing an accusatory finger at the hooded man.

Rikku knelt down and did so.

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of their so-called "criminal".

"_D-DEMYX?"_

_

* * *

_

_**14) What do you think of our little 'criminal' now?**_

**a. I thought he was such a nice guy…**

**b. This must be a mistake! Demy would never do that!**

**c. There must be a reason for him to do this…hm…**

**d. I need evidence!**

**

* * *

**

"Yup! That's me! Hey, I know you!" Demyx cried, looking over at Sora. "You're the super-fast swimmer boy!"

"Don't change the subject!" Rikku snapped, giving the young teacher a sordid look. "You're not getting away with trying to kidnap young girls!"

"I wasn't kidnapping anybody!" Demyx quickly objected, raising his gloved hands in the air.

"Nice try," she sneered.

"N-No! I'm serious! I heard voices so I thought that maybe they were Axel's and Zexy's!"

"Axel?" Roxas repeated, rather surprised.

"'Zexy'…?" Riku muttered, trying out the distasteful nickname for himself.

"Yeah! They said that this was the neighborhood Vexen lived in, so we wanted to go and trash his – er – I mean surprise him!"

Yuna gave pursed her lips with skepticism in the dark. "That still sounds a bit strange, if you ask me."

"But I'm telling the truth!" the bubbly teacher whined. "You kids have gotta believe me!"

"…I do."

Everyone swung their heads over at Namine, whose arm was still clinging onto yours.

* * *

_**15) Do you believe Demyx's story?**_

**a. Yes! He's telling the truth 100 percent!**

**b. Hmm…maybe.**

**c. No way!**

**d. I need evidence!**

**

* * *

**

Demyx's eyes widened with hope as Namine took a step up for their accused "criminal".

"T-Thank you…?"

"Namine."

"Thank you, Namine! If you're a student in any of my classes, I'll be sure to give you a 100 for the year!"

"O-Oh! If that's the case, then I believe you, too!" Sora said, raising his hand high in the air.

"Don't even think about it," Riku muttered, putting his friend's hand back down.

"DEMYXXX!"

"O-Oh! Axel!" Demyx's head darted in the direction of his savior's voice.

"What are you _**doing**_ over there?" the redhead cried as he ran over towards the scene.

"I'm being _accused_ _by kids_, that's what!" he cried back.

"You dope," a grumpy Zexion grumbled as he, too, briskly walked over towards the situation. "Only you would be able to get in such a mess alone…"

"Zexy!" Demyx cried, clearly happy to see his grouchy friend.

"Ugh…"

As soon as Axel made out the figures of some ladies, however, his angry exterior quickly transformed into a suave and sultry one.

"Why _hell-_o, ladies," he said, sauntering over towards Rikku and Yuna. "What would you two lovely ladies be doing out so late at night?" He quickly took one of Yuna's dainty hands into his.

"Trick-or-Treating. Duh." Rikku said with a toss of her blonde hair.

"And by the way, we're your students," Yuna said, her hand still in Axel's.

"G-Gugh!" He quickly withdrew his own hand and let Yuna's slowly fall back to her side. "S-Sorry about that…"

"No problem," Yuna replied calmly. Apparently, she was clearly aware of Axel's "charming" ways.

"Well, now that this is all solved, can we go now?" Paine huffed. She pulled out her phone from her leather shorts' pocket and flipped it open so that everyone could see her phone's lighted screen in the dark. "Sephiroth wants us to come to the Goblin's Bar right away."

* * *

_**16) Whoa, whoa, whoa: Sephiroth and Paine? TOGETHER?**_

**a. It was inevitable.**

**b. N-No way! I CAN'T IMAGINE THIIIIISSSSS!**

**c.** …**(Is traumatized by the idea)…**

**d. Pssh! I already knew this because I read your guide closely like any good girl would! (Me: And for that, you deserve an extra point for any boy you'd like at the end of this chapter! Seriously. Do that.)**

**

* * *

**

"Drinking?" Zexion asked, perking up at the idea for a possible suspension opportunity.

Paine's red eyes narrowed in the darkness. And everyone could feel her annoyance through the air…

"It's been renovated into a music concert hall," she explained through thinned lips. "It just so happened to keep its original name."

"Oh you and that Sephiroth!" Rikku spat. "It's always about you and that creepy stand-offish guy nowadays!"

"Rikku, be nice," Yuna chimed, giving her friend a look. "You don't make a fuss whenever it comes to me and Tidus, now do you?"

"Can we go _now_?" Paine pressed. She impatiently tapped one of her black boots on the gravel. "Sephiroth is _waiting_."

"Alright, alright." With a sigh, Yuna turned towards you and your group and gave a polite wave good-bye, leaving you and the three teachers alone in the dark.

"…So, like, don't tell anyone we were here, 'kay?" Axel finally said after a few silent moments. "You didn't see ANYthing."

"Yeah, nor the toilet paper that we're gonna-!"

"Shhh! Demyx you moron!" Zexion shushed, cupping his friend's mouth with a gloved hand.

You and Namine exchanged suspicious looks.

Just what were they planning to do at Vexen's house…?

* * *

_**-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Jellies going once…jellies going twice…SOLD! To the little blonde waiter boy to my right!"

With a light chuckle, Roxas took the five packets of Paopu jellies from Sora's hands and replaced them with a fat bar of white chocolate goodness.

"Don't trade him too many," Riku warned. "I still have to ride with him on the way back tomorrow."

"I'm not gonna eat _all_ of them," he objected as he stashed the bar back into his stuffed laundry bag.

"I've seen you eat a box of chocolates in one sitting. It's disturbing."

"It's _delicious_," Sora corrected, grinning.

Namine came back from the kitchen with a cookie tray and a camera. "Alright, everyone! They're ready!"

"Sweet! Cookies!"

As soon as you had returned from your little misadventure from the neighborhood, Namine had immediately gotten to work on baking some sweet treats. They were pumpkin shaped and decorated in pastel orange icing, along with a few black and white sprinkles to match. Some cookies, however, were a bit different than the rest…

"Whoa! Is that me?" Roxas cried, taking up a circular shaped cookie into his hands.

"Yup! I made one for each and everyone one of us."

"Leave it to Namine to be the artist in everything she does," Kairi laughed, picking up her chibi-looking cookie. "It's so cute that I don't want to eat it!"

"But they're _meant t_o be eaten," Sora reasoned. "Like this."

He took a bite out of his own personalized cookie.

"Ah! Sora! I wanted to take a picture of them before you ate them!" Namine cried. She desperately tried to unwrap her camera's string from her wrist so that she could take a picture.

"That's okay, Namine. You can still take the picture – only I'll just have part of my head cut off."

"That sounds like a plan," Riku mumbled. He, too, had his tailored treat in his hands. "But…is my hair really that long?"

"Yes." Namine replied flatly. "Yes, it is."

"Should we take the picture now, then?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, let's. Everyone sit behind their cookie," Namine said, gesturing for everyone to move behind the coffee table.

Although everyone was still in costume and exhausted from trick-or-treating, everyone's face said differently. You were wedged between Roxas and Kairi, as the two of them had both flung their arms out to display Namine's amazing interpretations in the cookies. Riku even managed a smile, though he was looking down at his own cookie, still wondering about his hair length (That narcissist!), while Sora was brimming with his usual perky attitude, pointing at his severed cookie with pride.

It was a picture perfect ending.

* * *

**H A V E / A / H A P P Y / H A L L O W E E N !**

**(from me and from everyone in KHHS)**

**

* * *

**

**-to be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**RESULTS:**

**DIRECTIONS: Now, match up your results that you've written down with the boys' results! The person with the most points is your match for this part! If you have a tie, then that means that TWO boys like you! If you have all three...well, then I guess that means that all THREE like you at the same time! Oh my...**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order):** 1)b, 2)b, 3)a, 4)a, 5)c, 6)b, 7)c, 8)b, 9)a, 10)c, 11)a, 12)c, 13)a, 14)a, 15)d, 16)b

**Riku's Results (in numerical order):** 1)a, 2)a, 3)b, 4)b, 5)d, 6)d, 7)a, 8)c, 9)c, 10)b, 11)c, 12)a, 13)b, 14)d, 15)c, 16)a

**Roxas's Results (in numerical order):** 1)c, 2)c, 3)c, 4)c, 5)c, 6)a, 7)b, 8)a, 9)b, 10)a, 11)b, 12)b, 13)c, 14)c, 15)b, 16)c

* * *

**NOTE:** If you chose letter "d" for question 16, **CHOOSE ANY BOY AND ADD 1 POINT.** You deserve it.

* * *

**AND THERE'S SOMETHING ELSE THAT'S NEW…** If one of your choices isn't on here, then that means that the answer you selected was for a _**DIFFERENT GUY**_. Yes, that's right! Now you just don't get "NONE" as an answer, but extra bonus points for another KHHS boy! It depends on which guys appeared in the story, so make sure to check and see if your answers were one of their answers!

* * *

**SIDE STORY RESULTS:**

**Axel's Results (in numerical order):** 5)a, 6)c

**Demyx's Results (in numerical order):** 14)b, 15)a

* * *

**SIDE STORY "RESPECT"-O-METERS (because we can't have teachers loving their students, no can we?)**

**

* * *

**

**Axel's Respect-o-Meter**

If you got **1 point** for him…_**He's thinks you've got some spunk in ya.**_

If you got **2 or more points **for him…_**He's thinks you're as hot as FIYAH!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Demyx's Respect-o-Meter**

If you got **1 point **for him…_**He thinks you're pretty cute.**_

If you got **2 or more points** that belong to him…_**He thinks you're super sweet like the candies Zexy makes!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**THE KINGDOM HEARTS HIGH SCHOOL AFTER-PARTY**

**(A/N):** I was originally going to make this a filler chapter, but I decided against it. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Ms. xMararawr, since she wanted something Halloween-esque for the next chapter of KHHS (that was her drabble prize/suggestion). And a big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter! Honestly, I thought that nobody really read this anymore, but when I saw all the people that did, it made me really really really REALLY HAPPY to know that people still DO read this! Thanks again, everyone! Anyway, I really wanted to get this chapter out before Halloween actually started, because it would make it more meaningful! AND SO I DID. Yay. *pumps fist in air* Hope you liked it. (And Vexen, lol. Remember kids! If you see a creeper...RUN! Or trash his house like Axel, Demyx, and Zexion were planning to do...huh.)

* * *

**THINGS TO DO WHILE YOU WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF KHHS **

**

* * *

**

(Please be sure to remove the spaces when you copy and paste the websites into your web browser)

**-TAKE THIS POLL: **h t t p : / / q u i z i l l a . t e e n n i c k . c o m /polls/17339165/if-there-was-an-auction-for-a-date-with-one-of-these-kh-boys-who-would-you-bid-on (IT WAS ACTUALLY POLL FOR A DAY FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS ON QUIZILLA! YAAAY!)

**-TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE**

**-READ SOME DRABBLES HERE (AND LOTS MORE): **h t t p: / /q u i z i l l a . t e e n n i c k . com/user/nietono-no-shana/stuff/

**-REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE A CONTINUATION!**

**-LOOK UP A PICTURE OF HONNE DELL? :-D**

**-...AND HAVE A HAPPY HALLOWEEN, EVERYBODY!**


	26. GIPPAL! & A Sneaky Selphie Suspicion

**NOTE:** This fic is meant to be read in ½ alignment. It makes it easier on the eyes.

* * *

**(A/N):** Here it is, everyone! Hope you enjoy it!

**DIRECTIONS: When a question appears, write the letter of your choice on a scratch sheet of paper so you don't forget! Then, when you're done, tally up your answers with the order each boy has. Here's an example: If you chose "a" for question 1 and then "b" for question 2 and then "c" for question 3...**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order): a, a, b  
Riku's Results (in numerical order): b, b, a  
Roxas's Results (in numerical order): c, c, c**

**If this was the outcome, you'd have one point for Sora, one point for Riku, and one point for Roxas, since your answers for each question match up with the results.**

**NOTE: "Numerical Order" means that the order the letters are arranged are by question number. So, for example, Sora's answers are "a, a, b". So, this means that Sora's answer for Question 1 was "a", his answer for Question 2 was "a", and his answer for Question 3 was "b".**

**NOTE: "000" means that a character is saying your name.**

**Hopefully this will go smoothly! Now, let's start KH HS! :D**

**

* * *

**

**PART TWENTY-THREE**

**

* * *

**

"You've got to come and see it!"

"See what?"

"Oh, just the most famous talent recruiter _EVER_."

"W-Wait, you mean…-?"

"_**GIPPAL**_!"

The name was followed by a wave of gasps, sighs, and squeals. Then, after the verbal noise, trampling footsteps were heard as students flocked towards the school's entrance.

…And it was all so confusing to you.

"Who is this 'Gippal' guy?" you asked, turning to look at Roxas. The two of you had arrived early and he was waiting for you to get your things from your locker.

"You…don't know him?" he asked, his eyes wide with surprise. "He's like, _really _famous. You've never seen him on TV before?"

* * *

_**1) Do you stay on top of fads?**_

**a. No, not really. I just don't have the time and/or I just don't care.**

**b. Somewhat, yes. But I usually get my updates from my friends.**

**c. Oh yes! I'm the one that always tell everyone in my clique what's new and what's hot!**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, hey, hey! What are you two doing just standing around like some bums?" a perky girl cried.

"Y-Yuffie?"

"Didn't you hear? _**Gippal's**_ outside!"

Roxas shuddered at Yuffie's high pitched squeal at the recruiter's name. "Y-Yeah, we've heard already…" he mumbled back, rubbing the side of his ear.

"Well what are you waiting for, let's go, let's go! Tifa and Aerith are already outside waiting for me to take pictures for them!"

Without a moment's notice, the over-enthused upperclassman pushed both of you outside the doors in a hectic frenzy. A large logoed van was parked outside the school's front with a satellite dish drilled onto its top. As the people inside the van wired the dish to show on mainstream television, there was a massive crowd outside on the quad encompassing what looked like a camera crew. Girls and guys alike were trampling the thick gray wires that connected back to the van, while a few students were jumping up and down, trying to get a look at the most popular talent employer worldwide.

"Aw, we were too late!" Yuffied yelped. She stamped a foot on the school's steps and shot you and Roxas a dirty scowl. "I should've run by without telling you two!"

"Sorry, Yuffie," Roxas said. He tipped his head downwards to show his regret. "Maybe Tifa and Aerith will accept far away pictures…?"

"Well even if they don't like it, it's what they're gonna get." With a short sigh, she immediately got to work as she snapped out her cell phone from her skirt's pocket.

"Hey, 000."

"Hm?"

"Maybe we can make it up to Yuffie," he advised. "Maybe we can get a bit closer to the scene and take pictures for her."

"O-Okay."

As Roxas gently took your hand into his, the two of you plunged into the crowd of bodies, trying to navigate your way to the crowd's center.

"…es…Yes, I'm trying to look for…Yes! That's what I just said!" a voice yelled to his cell phone's speaker.

"I think that's him," Roxas whispered to you. "Here," you take a look first. Can you see him?" He gingerly pushed you in front of him so you could take the first good look.

As you politely wedged your way in between two cheering girls, the first thing you noticed was the guy's stark appearance. Besides his crazy spiked blonde hair, the black eye patch that was strapped across his right eye was enough to make someone take a second glance. He was a wearing a vivid red and black racer jacket whose sleeves were rolled up to mid-arm length. You noticed, however, that he wasn't in the brightest of moods: his eye was darting aimlessly around the crowed while barking complaints into his phone.

"You see him?" Roxas asked, trying to take a look himself from your shoulder.

"Y-Yeah," you hesitantly replied. "But he's kinda…"

* * *

_**2) Finish the sentence! You think he's…?**_

**a. Weird. Just plain weird.**

**b. Individual? I mean, his fashion sense speaks 'celebrity' to me…**

**c. Badass! I hope Yuffie and Roxas get good pictures!**

**d. Hn. I'm kind of indifferent to this whole ordeal. Can we just leave?**

**

* * *

**

"Well anyway, can you snap a picture for me since you're already up in the front?" he asked, taking out his phone from his pocket and handing it to you.

You took it from his hands and noticed a cute sea salt ice cream cell phone charm jingle as you aimed to take a shot of Gippal.

Just when you were about to take the picture, however, you heard Roxas yell from behind you.

"H-Hey! What's the big-?"

"Move it, wallflower," a familiar savage voice snapped.

Suddenly, you too were shoved aside as two boys made their way past you and into the center.

* * *

_**3) Shoved? Again?**_

**a. Oh no! Not again!**

**b. Ugh! The nerve of some people!**

**c. H-Hey! Watch it!**

**d. Hm…the ferocity of this push seems so familiar. Could it be…?**

**

* * *

**

"O-ho!" you heard Gippal cry, followed by the click from his cell phone being turned off. "So _there _you are! Denzel and…Vanitas, is it?"

A stunned Denzel and a cocky Vanitas both nodded in reply.

"Yeah, just saw your clips over the Internet and WOW you two really _are_ as good as advertised!"

"You bet we are," Vanitas snapped as he crossed his arms.

Gippal made a face at Vanitas's smug reply. "…And we've already got a 'badboy' for the band, too. Great!"

"W-Wait," Denzel said, finally uttering something from his lips, "So you're already saying we _got_ a contract with you?"

"Not quite," Gippal answered, shaking a finger at the two boys (and the crowd). "You've still got to show me you're the real deal."

"We can do that right now." Vanitas flippantly replied. "Just let us get a few minutes to set up out here and-!"

"Oh no, no, no," the superficial recruiter replied, shaking his head. "This won't do. See these crowds? Yeah. There's no way you're gonna be able to get through these crowds again." He took another look around at the bawling fans with an arrogant eye, clearly conceited about his popularity. "And besides, I'm already booked to the max today. I mean, it's not the best thing to call _me_ out here on such short notice…"

"Wait, so then when can we schedule an audition?" Denzel asked, desperate.

"Mmmm…well…" Gippal pulled his schedule notebook out from his jacket's pocket and flipped through its crisp pages. "**How about two months from now?** How does that sound?"

"Are you craz-!" Vanitas started to shout. Denzel, however, barely managed to withstrain his friend by pulling him back by his shirt's collar. And, like a rabid dog, Vanitas heeled and grumbled under his breath.

"**Oh and keep in mind there's only one band I'm looking for. And, if I find 'the one band' before you guys, then…**" He abruptly shut his book. "…**Say so long to stardom, boys.**"

Disgusted and disturbed, Denzel kicked a stray piece of rubble on the school's ground. Was getting a break in the business always this hard…?

* * *

_**4) Oh no! It looks like Vanitas and Denzel may not get that break that they'd hoped for! Wanna help?**_

**a. As long as Vanitas apologizes for that push, then yes.**

**b. Of course! They totally deserve it!**

**c. Well duh! Even though I haven't heard their music, I'm sure they at least deserve a chance at stardom!**

**e. Sure, why not? But how exactly can **_**I **_**help…?**

**

* * *

**

As Denzel's eyes traced the crowd, he caught sight of you. The look on your face reflected the same feelings of pain and defeat that he was suffering…

Suddenly, his eyes widened.

Immediately, he made a beeline towards you and snagged your arm.

"D-Denzel! What are you-?"

"Just play along," he hissed.

He dragged you out to face Gippal, pulling you in between him and Vanitas.

"Sorry to break it to you, Gippal," Denzel began, flashing the brawny blonde a pompous look, "**But if you don't let us have an audition right now, then Vanitas's girlfriend will be **_**bawling**_** for hours!**"

Both you and Vanitas turned to look at the witty brunette with horrorstruck looks.

"W-Wha-?" you began to cry.

* * *

_**5) Vanitas and YOU? Boyfriend-Girlfriend?**_

**a. So THAT was Denzel's scheme! Geez, what a crafty little boy!**

**b. EW NO! I don't want to be that punk's girlfriend! …Even if it IS just a set-up!**

**c. Ugh, if I have to…**

**d. I don't mind. :D**

**e. As long as it's to help them, then I guess I'll play along…**

**

* * *

**

Denzel shot you a knowing look; he didn't want you to mess up his last-minute scheme right now. Then, he quickly turned to face a skeptical Gippal, whose arms were crossed in contemplation.

"Yeah, this is 000, Vanitas's girlfriend. Isn't that right, Vanitas?"

"E-Er…y-yeah. Right. My…girlfriend." He was still trying to fathom what was going on.

"000, say something," Denzel quickly whispered into your ear. "Say something that will make him believe you'll really cry." And with that, he shoved you over towards Vanitas, making you collide into the boy's chest.

"Hey, watch-!" Vanitas started to bark. Denzel's look, however, told him to say otherwise. "I-I mean…y-yeah, sorry about that…b-baby…" He cringed at his last word, taking time to hide his face from Gippal: just where did _that _word come from?

Reluctantly, he put his arms around you and patted your back as if you were an infant.

Denzel smacked a hand to his forehead.

Okay, this was _**not**_ working…

"Uh…" Gippal uttered, still a bit lost (and bamboozled). He scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to say to this seemingly poor act.

* * *

_**6) They need your help! As in, RIGHT NOW! How do you improvise?**_

**a. Bawl as asked.**

**b. Freeze up!**

**c. Ditch the improvisations and just demand that Gippal comply.**

**

* * *

**

You felt it upon yourself to take this matter into your own hands, whether it was for Denzel or for Vanitas. Taking Vanitas abruptly by his school uniform's shirt, you dug your face into his side and prompted yourself to sob. Your shoulders moved up and down, perfectly acting out what it looked like when someone cried.

"Why Vanitas? WHY?" you screamed, your voice garbled by being pinned to his shirt.

Surprised by your sudden acting, Vanitas merely looked down at you with wide amber eyes. He looked over at Denzel, confused and wide-eyed. His friend merely looked back at him with a blank expression: he too, was dumbfounded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm that girlfriend of yours, down, Van-Van!" Gippal cried. He held up his hands apologetically – after all, if anyone from the crowd took it too seriously, they might think he made girls cry!

"'Van-Van'?" Denzel said, cocking his head at the name. "What the heck…?"

With your expert impromptu skills, Vanitas even found himself playing along. He gently peeled himself away from you and bent down a little so that his face met your eyes.

"Hey babe, don't let this get you down," he said, pretending to wipe off the imaginary tears from your face. "I guess I can just wait two-!"

"Alright, alright, enough with this sappy romance! Yeesh!" Gippal cried, sticking his tongue out in sickly disgust. "I _guess_ I can put you guys in right now…"

Both of the boy's eyes widened as two smiles simultaneously developed across their respective lips. Then, it was followed by a couple laughs, hoots, and whoops of joy. Even the whole crowd was cheering for them!

As Denzel started to discuss a few technicalities with Gippal, Vanitas took a quick glance at you.

"Hey," he called, turning to face you with his face to the ground. "Thanks for your help back there…" With his head still looking at the ground, you could've sworn his cheeks were turning bright pink. "And, sorry for that push a few minutes ago…"

* * *

_**7) Is Vanitas getting sentimental on you?**_

**a. Man up, boy! Be that badass we all know!**

**b. D'aaww, I think that's adorable!**

**c. Well, he apologized for the push. That's all I needed.**

**d. You're welcome! But…we're not 'that' way, okay?**

**

* * *

**

"It's no problem, Vanitas," you said. "Sorry if I was a bit…clingy."

At this, he lifted his head and gave a small smile.

"Nah, it worked out great," he sheepishly replied. Realizing that his face was growing hot, he quickly looked to the side to hide his embarrassment. "Er…well…uh…hey, y'know if you're not-!"

"Vanitas we got it! We got in!" Denzel suddenly interrupted. He tackled his friend and started messing up his black hair. "And it's all thanks to 000 and my genius idea!"

"H-Hey! W-What about me?"

"Oh yeah, and you too." With another smug laugh, Denzel looked over at you and gave you a wide smile. "Thanks for cooperating back there, 000. I owe you one."

"D-Denzel!" Vanitas immediately snapped, pulling his friend back to where he was standing. "What do you mean by 'owing her one'?"

"Just what it means," his friend said, turning around to blink back him through oblivious eyes. "I'll pay her back."

Vanitas pursed his lips and looked away.

* * *

_**8) Is…something going on here?**_

**a. Oh! Oh! Van-Van's getting jealous!**

**b. Oh great. More boys to deal with. Urgh…**

**c. (Is oblivious) Uh, no?**

**d. But I thought Vanitas liked Aqua…?**

**

* * *

**

"Okay, kiddos hop on into the van! We're gonna get your audition over at Destiny Studios! That's _my_ place, of course." Gippal said. "Just uh…leave the whiny girlfriend behind, will ya?"

You flinched at this insult but decided to let it slide. After all, you didn't want to ruin Denzel and Vanitas's chance _now_…

"Oh no, no, no! This is _**not **_going to happen! Not on _**my**_ watch!"

Suddenly, a hush fell over the crowd as the notorious Larxene shoved her way to the circle's center.

"…Yeowch," Denzel whispered.

"Vanitas and Denzel are staying for school." Larxene bellowed. She put her hands on her hips, giving both boys a stern look. Then, she looked over at Gippal and his camera squad. "I don't know _who _called your little parade over here, but you and your camera crew are going to leave our school grounds – _**now**_."

Just as Vanitas and Denzel were about to open their mouths, Gippal brushed them aside and took the matter into his own hands. Trying to calm the thunderous beast, he took one of Larxene's hands into his own.

"Hey now, don't get so worked up, sugar. I'm just gonna take them out for a little audition! These boys are gonna be famous and that would make your school look good, now wouldn't it?"

Gippal's charming gesture and his suave tone weren't cutting it for Larxene.

She tossed his hand aside and only shrieked in a higher octave.

"They're staying." she reiterated. "And that's final. Xemnas's orders."

"**Well tell my old man that his son and his best friend are gonna go out for a spin**," Vanitas retorted back. **"And **_**that's**_** final**."

* * *

_**9) Wait…did Vanitas just say what I thought he said?**_

**a. Wow. Now THAT'S something I can't picture.**

**b. Vanitas is…Xemnas's son?**

**c. This is all so CONFUSING…!**

**

* * *

**

"W-Why you little twerp!" Larxene growled. At this point, everyone thought she was going to roll her sleeves up and show Vanitas who was boss!

"Here, let's get a move on," Vanitas said as he started towards the van. "Just ignore her – she'll leave eventually."

"GET BACK HERE!" Larxene cried, stamping her feet impatiently. You could've sworn you'd heard a crack of thunder as soon as the cranky teacher put her foot to the bricks.

But he and Denzel were already fastening themselves into the van.

"Rrrrrrrgh! That's it! I'm gonna head straight to the office!" she snapped. Swiveling around on her boots, she marched up the steps and whacked the academy's door open with forceful palms. As the doors swished shut, everyone gradually started to chatter once more.

As you watched Gippal's van shuttle off, someone tapped you from behind the shoulder.

"R-Roxas?" you asked, bewildered.

"Wrong," the blonde said. "It's me, Ven."

"O-Oh. Sorry, Ven!"

"No problem. I get that a lot these days…" He looked around at the crowd, just to make sure nobody was listening in to your conversation. Then, when he believed the coast was clear, he took a step closer to you. "But hey, didn't you hear that?"

"Hear…what?"

"That Vanitas is Xemnas's son!"

"Oh yeah. …Right. I think everybody heard that."

Ven gave you a dubious look.

"Hell-o? Don't you remember what I told you a few days ago? Y'know, about Ansem the Wise's disappearance and Xemnas's ties to the whole thing?" Sighing, Ven crossed his arms and shook his head. "**Well, anyway, I**_** knew**_** there must've been some connection between those two. But I'm still unsure **_**what**_** it is, exactly. Can I ask you a favor, though?**"

"Sure," you replied. "Go ahead."

"**Make friends with Vanitas for me, will you?**"

"W-Wha-?"

"I _know_ he won't make friends with me," he reasoned. "You've…seen how we act around each another."

* * *

_**10) Do you want to help Ven out?**_

**a. Sure! I don't think he's asking too much out of me.**

**b. It's easier said than done, Ven…**

**c. I can TRY, but I'm not promising anything.**

**d. Why not? I've already made 'friends' with Vanitas already, right?**

**

* * *

**

"Get as much information from him as you can and report it all back to me, okay?"

"But wait, I-!" you began to object.

He quickly gave you a pat on the shoulder and bolted off into the crowd. Sighing, you, too sulked back into the mesh of people, happy to be leaving the center of the circle. Besides, the crowds were starting to disperse now that Gippal was gone. A lot of girls and guys alike were bragging to each other about their snapped photos of the famous celebrity, while a few others were heading back inside for their morning classes. As you started to head back into the school yourself, though, someone gently tugged at your wrist. When you turned around, you saw Ven prodding for you once again.

"Ven?" you said, wondering if he was going to ask yet another favor from you.

"N-No," he replied. "It's me, Roxas."

"O-Oh…"

* * *

_**11) All this Ven-Roxas mixing up…**_

**a. …Is really getting on my nerves!**

**b. …Is really funny!**

**c. …Is really confusing!**

**

* * *

**

"So what's up?" you asked.

"You've gotta help me!"

Your lips tightened at this phrase.

Were all the spiky blondes today asking for help now…?

"Cloud's being attacked!"

At this, your eyes grew wide.

"W-What?"

"He's being mauled…by _model recruiters_!"

It wasn't until Roxas said this that you noticed a magenta-colored van surreptitiously positioned behind Gippal's van had been parked. Whoever had parked it there was smart: nobody would've noticed their vehicle with all the commotion.

"Model…recruiters?"

Roxas disdainfully nodded. "You've gotta come quick! I mean, you're a girl! S-So maybe you can help him get out of this?"

* * *

_**12) How do YOU talk to pretty girls?**_

**a. I AM one. Duh. (Me: Yay for self-confidence!)**

**b. I don't speak overly girly-language…**

**c. I can give it a try, I guess!**

**d. Oh yay! Like, totally there for you, Roxas!**

**

* * *

**

He led you over towards the left of the school's quad, where three women were crowing around Roxas's helpless older brother.

"But your eyes are _so_ fit for the camera!" one of the younger cohorts cried.

"T-Thanks, but-!"

"Please just take a day off from school today and try out!" another advised, trying to hand him a pink-scented card.

"N-No really, it's-!"

"Girls, girls," the other woman commanded. "Be polite to the young boy. It's not everyday someone gets picked to be a model."

The other two women stepped aside for the third, who clearly looked like their leader.

When you and Roxas arrived to the scene, however, the woman was already focused on Cloud's sea-colored eyes and didn't even notice the two of you.

"Listen here, love," she started to propose, "I've got 500 munny right here." She fished around her shiny pocket purse and pulled out a wad of triangular gold. "You want it? Then how about you come with us for a few and see if you have what it takes?"

Cloud took a step back and shook his head politely. "No really, it's okay. I…have to go to class any-!"

"So if Cloud doesn't wanna be the model, then can _**I**_ take his place?"

In a blink of an eye, Zack had arrived on the scene, with his arm wrapped around his best friend's neck.

"Uh…who are you?" one of the girls asked, pointing at the brawny jock.

"Zack Fair's the name!" he winked. "And good looks is _definitely _something I was born with!"

* * *

_**13) Zack as model material?**_

**a. HELL YES.**

**b. Mmmm…maybe.**

**c. Sure, why not?**

**d. PFFT. LOL!**

**

* * *

**

"I beg to differ," the woman said with a snort. She pulled out a fan from her belt's side and began to fan herself from looking at Zack's face. "That Cloud boy definitely has more potential than you do."

"B-But he's a brainiac!" Zack cried. "Models aren't supposed to be brainiacs, are they?"

"Zack!" Cloud cried, looking up at his friend with wide eyes. "You kind of just insulted the-!"

"Enough," the woman grunted. She shut her fan and placed it on her hip once more. "If Mister Cloud here doesn't want the break, then let him pass up this golden opportunity. Even when I – Leblanc – was practically _begging_ him to come and try out…"

* * *

_**14) L-Leblanc? The one from Final Fantasy X-2?**_

**a. I'd recognize that pink van and fan ANYWHERE.**

**b. Who's Leblanc? (Me: Trust me…you don't want to know)**

**c. OH NOOOOO! NOT HER AGAIN! Run Yuna, run! Don't let her take your dress sphere again!**

**d. Ugh, I may not know her, but she's sounds gross!**

**

* * *

**

Leblanc's female cronies wailed along with her and tried to console their sandy blonde leader as she stormed off in her purple heels.

"Pah, blondes," Zack huffed. "They _always_ get the attention."

"Oh, Roxas. And 000!" Cloud said, finally noticing the two of you. "Did you just…see that?"

Both of you nodded.

"Oh…sorry about that."

"I brought 000 along to see if she could help you out of it," Roxas explained. "But it looks like Zack did the job."

"Hey, I was _trying_ to get into it!" he exclaimed with a grin. "But it looks like my chance of stardom is a long one…"

"But didn't Vanitas and Denzel already go with Gippal?" Cloud asked, looking around the quad for the two.

"Yeah, and they caused a big commotion, too," Zack added. "I wonder what Larxene thought of Vanitas telling her off. Geez, that kid's gonna get it _bad_!"

Both you and Roxas looked at one another. After all, you were already well acquainted with Larxene's rage…

* * *

_**-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**_

_**

* * *

**_

"I can't believe this is happening to me," wept a distraught and disappointed Selphie. She wiped away imaginary tears from her pouty cheeks. "Why did I have to get stuck with 000 and Sora?"

"We're not _that_ bad," Sora mumbled from behind her. He looked down at the ground with the same amount of annoyance. "And besides, your first sentence should've been _my_ line."

Despite their groans and grumbles, you managed to remain quiet throughout their complaining sessions and looked at the sheet of paper that was in your hands. It was a rubric for the current assignment you had to do for history class. Saix had been devious when he had said that he had already picked random groups, not to mention the fact that each group had to work with students outside of their normal class. …Which of course meant that this was an out-of-class project.

So here you were with Sora and the ever-whiny Selphie in the library during study hall. Thankfully, Sora had remembered to pick up a library pass for the three of you (Xaldin had been impressed).

* * *

_**15) Sounds awfully sinister!**_

**a. That's Saix for ya.**

**b. Ew, why'd I have to be with SELPHIE?**

**c. Can we just get this done? This project ruined my schedule for today…**

**

* * *

**

"Why, why, _why_? Why couldn't I have been with _Riku_!" Selphie whined, looking bubbly-eyed up at the ceiling.

A couple of the kids in the library turned their heads at her shrill voice.

"Selphie, shut up. Seriously." Sora snapped.

At this, she frowned and pursed her lips. "Well, since you're being so mean to me, then I guess _you_ and 000 can do this project by yourselves!"

"What?" you cried.

"It's alright, 000," Sora quickly interjected. "We'll be able to finish it faster _without_ Selphie and her whining," Sora replied, turning to look at her with a sly grin.

"W-Whatever!" she shot back.

And with a high-pitched huff, an infuriated Selphie stormed out of the library. And as soon as she had shut the glass doors to the library shut, everything returned to peace.

"Geez," Sora sighed, "Every time I'm around that chick she totally ruins my hearing." With a shake of his head, he walked over to your side to take a look at the rubric sheet. "Awright. So what do we have to do?"

"Wait," you interjected, "Are we seriously just gonna do this project by ourselves? I mean, shouldn't Selphie be doing work, too?"

"You…want her to?" he hesitantly replied. He looked over his shoulder, trying to see if Selphie was still somewhere around the vicinity. "…Oops."

"N-No, it's fine," you said, sighing. "I guess the work will just be doubled for both of us."

* * *

_**16) For group projects, you usually…**_

**a. Do all the work myself.**

**b. Become the leader and split up the work with the group members.**

**c. Are the follower and do as told.**

**d. Leave it to other people to do.**

**

* * *

**

"So we just gotta find books about this…uh…Jenova thing."

"Yup."

"Well then let's get a' searchin'!" Almost instantly, Sora sprang into action and started towards a random bookcase.

"Um…Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think we'd find the books if we checked the library's online catalog?"

"…Oh. Right." With a bashful look to the floor, he slowly followed you over towards the computers.

"Looking for something?"

Both of you swiveled around to see Riku holding a stack of papers in his arms, staring blankly back at the two of you.

"Wow, Sora in the library. That's something you don't see everyday."

"Oh ha-ha-ha. Very funny, Riku." Sora playfully snapped, crossing his arms. "And what are you doing here Mr. Four-Eyes? Playing hooky for once?"

He shook his head.

"Nope. I've gotta photocopy some things for Lexaeus." However, after Sora's little jab he found himself taking off his glasses. "I'm his teacher assistant after all."

"Well whatever. 000 and I have got a project to do." Sora said with a nod of his head. "So c'mon, 000. Let's go." He took your wrist and led you back to the computer screen to copy down some books' call numbers. What you didn't see from behind you, however, was an envious-looking prodigy, crumpling a piece of photocopy paper in his hands.

* * *

_**17) Looks like SOMEONE'S getting jealous.**_

**a. Aw, it's just Riku. Don't worry about him.**

**b. He wasted a piece of paper! YOU TREE-KILLAH.**

**c. Oh me oh my! Rivalry at it's worst!**

**

* * *

**

_**-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Stupid Wakka," Selphie bickered under her breath. "I swear, why did he have _**me **_pick up his art project from the room?"

It was the middle of first period and Selphie had just deserted you and Sora in the library to do whatever dirty-work-of-a-project that she didn't want any part of. Since Larxene didn't have a class during first period, Selphie took it upon herself to get a little chore out of the way – a chore that one of her lazy friends had asked her to do for him. And so she opened the door without knocking and stepped inside the empty art classroom.

"O-Oh! Selphie!"

"Namine? Oh hey." She replied, uninterested. "Hey, do you know where Wakka's clay project is?"

"Oh, it's over there next to the kiln."

"The what?"

"The kiln – the big machine that heats the clay to make it harden. See? It's over there," Namine instructed, pointing a kind hand over towards a big black machine. "I think they've cooled off enough to be handled."

"Oh. Right." Without even bothering to thank her, Selphie stepped over a few wires to retrieve her friend's art project.

"Well, I'll be seeing you around," Namine politely said.

Selphie didn't reply.

* * *

_**18) Rude much?**_

**Very.**

**Eh, that's just Selphie.**

**Uh, hello? Namine's TALKING to you!**

**

* * *

**

"So…just be sure to lock the door when you're done, okay?" Namine reminded her as she gathered her things into her bag. "Larxene doesn't really like lots of people to come in the morning unless they do their work."

"Yeah, sure."

Then, like a ghost to Selphie's eyes, Namine disappeared and gently closed the classroom's door behind her.

"Huh, there's nothing really special about this," Selphie commented aloud, inspecting Wakka's pottery piece in the air. "I wonder if Larxene's gonna fail this."

She walked over to the table Namine had been sitting by and set Wakka's figure onto its surface with a loud thud. However, a light brown sketchbook cover caught her eye…

"Hm? And what's this…?"

Without even bothering to look at its front cover, she opened to a random page in the sketchbook.

There was a perfect rendition of Cloud Strife on the page. Every single stroke was effortlessly perfect: the subtle whisks of his light blonde hair; the shading below his sleek neck; and the flawless interpretation of his ever entrancing eyes.

"W-Wow," Selphie breathed, "Good eye candy."

She flipped to the next page.

It was another seamless sketch of Cloud yet again…

Curious, she flipped back to the cover.

Her eyes widened.

"_**N-Namine**_ _**drew these?**_" she shrieked.

Suddenly, there was a bang from the other art classroom – Larxene was telling her to shut up or else. Frantically scooping up the sketchbook and Wakka's project into her arms, Selphie silently made her way to the door.

And as she locked the classroom's door behind her, a malevolent smile twisted across her thin lips.

"Oh," she whispered, "This is just _**too good**_ to pass up…"

* * *

_**19) Uh-Oh…! Do you think Selphie's going to do something bad?**_

**a. To Namine, yes.**

**b. I don't know, something tells me she's going to use them to impress Cloud…**

**c. I feel she's gonna try and make money off her drawings!**

**

* * *

**

**-to be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**RESULTS:**

**DIRECTIONS: Now, match up your results that you've written down with the boys' results! The person with the most points is your match for this part! If you have a tie, then that means that TWO boys like you! If you have all three...well, then I guess that means that all THREE like you at the same time! Oh my...**

**Sora's Results (in numerical order):** 1)c, 2)c, 3)c, 4)c, 5)c, 6)a, 7)a, 8)has no answer, 9)c, 10)a, 11)c, 12)a, 13)d, 14)a, 15)b, 16)d, 17)a, 18)a, 19)c

**Riku's Results (in numerical order):** 1)a, 2)d, 3)b, 4)a, 5)b, 6)c, 7)c, 8)b, 9)a, 10)b, 11)a, 12)b 13)b, 14)b, 15)c, 16)a, 17)c, 18)b, 19)a

**Roxas's Results (in numerical order):** 1)b, 2)b, 3)a, 4)b, 5)e, 6)b, 7)d, 8)c, 9)b, 10)c, 11)b, 12)d, 13)c, 14)d, 15)a, 16)c, 17)b, 18)c, 19)b

**AND THERE'S SOMETHING ELSE THAT'S NEW…** If one of your choices isn't on here, then that means that the answer you selected was for a _**DIFFERENT GUY**_. Yes, that's right! Now you don't get "NONE" as an answer, but extra bonus points for another KHHS boy! It depends on which guys appeared in the story, so make sure to check and see if your answers were one of their answers!

* * *

**SIDE STORY RESULTS:**

**Teen!Denzel's Results (in numerical order):** 2)a, 4)d, 8)d

**Vanitas's Results (in numerical order):** 3)d, 5)d, 7)b, 8)a

**Ven's Results (in numerical order):** 10)d, 11)b

**Zack's Results (in numerical order):** 13)a, 14)c, 16)b

* * *

**SIDE STORY LOVE-O-METERS**

**

* * *

**

**Teen!Denzel's Love-o-Meter**

If you got **1 answer** that belongs to him…_**He's thinks you're cute.**_

If you got **2 or more answers** that belong to him…_**He's totally interested in you!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Vanitas's Love-o-Meter**

If you got **1 answer** that belongs to him…_**He's thinks you're pretty cute.**_

If you got **2 or more answers** that belong to him…_**He's REALLY likes you, but he's too embarrassed/scared to admit it. Siiigh.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Ven's Love-o-Meter**

If you got **1 answer** that belongs to him…_**He's thinks you're pretty cute.**_

If you got **2 or more answers** that belong to him…_**He's thinks there's definitely something there between you two.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Zack's Love-o-Meter**

If you got **1 answer **that belong to him…_**He thinks you're pretty cute.**_

If you got **2 or more answers** that belong to him…_**He thinks you're a hot mamasita!**_

YES. FOR QUESTION 11, both Ven and Roxas shared the same answer. It wasn'ta mistake. After all, they ARE basically "twins". (Lol).

* * *

**THE KHHS AFTER-PARTY**

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry if this was a rather late update on my part, but I tried to make it sweet n' snappy. (Not sappy, if you mis-read that, haha.) Since I've made a new story somewhere on a different site I might be a little busy with updating the two at the same time. Soooo, updates may be a little slow. But hey, if you review and leave a message of anything, things will speed up! The more people comment, the more likely I'm gonna continue and make speedier updates. That's just how I work. So let's make it _**a****t least 20 reviews**_? Pretty please? Here, I'll give you some sneak peak dialogue!

* * *

_**SNEAK PEEK…**_

_**

* * *

**_

"It's gone!" Namine cried. "My sketchbook – it's gone!"

"I'm sure it's in the art class," Roxas reassured, taking a sip of his soda. "I mean, that's where you spend most of your school hours, right?"

Suddenly, she grabbed Roxas's shirt collar and pulled him to her eyes, which were wide and worried. "No, you don't understand!" she hissed to her best blonde buddy. "It's got…_**you know who**_ in there! And…_**SELPHIE **_was there, too!"

Roxas merely gulped back in reply.

"Namine, calm down," Sora said from across the table. "We'll all help you find it."

At Sora's proposal, Namine's eyes only opened wider and she threw Roxas back into his upright position.

"N-No! You can't! You musn't! I won't allow it!"

Taken aback by Namine's sudden rabidity, Sora instantly backed away. "W-Whoa. S-Sorry..."

* * *

"And why can't I be a candidate for this date auction?" Zack wailed.

"Because you'll just _scare _away the bidders." Yuffie teased.

"H-Hey! Girls will bet on me, I know they will!"

"Oh alright, we'll let you be one," Aerith sighed. And with that, she unwillfully marked in Zack's name on the candidates list with white chalk.

"This…will be bad," Leon mumbled.

* * *

"Why…are you asking me this all of a sudden?" he asked.

"Because if we're friends, I want to know things that are bothering you."

He gave a soft laugh in reply and turned back to the bookcases. "Yeah, but that happened in the past before you ever came. So you don't need to know about it."

"Terra told me everything."

He stopped looking.

* * *

"I challenge you…to a cook-off with 000!"

"Whaaaaa!"

* * *

**Next chapter: A Date Auction & Flour Power!**

**

* * *

**

**STUFF TO DO WHILE YOU WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF KHHS...**

**

* * *

**

**-TAKE THIS POLL:** h t t p : / / q u i z i l l a . t e e n n i c k . c o m /polls/17339165/if-there-was-an-auction-for-a-date-with-one-of-these-kh-boys-who-would-you-bid-on

**-TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE**

******-READ SOME DRABBLES HERE (AND LOTS MORE): **h t t p: / /q u i z i l l a . t e e n n i c k . com/user/nietono-no-shana/stuff/**  
**

**-READ MY NEW STORY HERE: **h t t p : / / q u i z i l l a . t e e n n i c k . c o m /stories/17618538/01-boys-boys-boys-khff-wwyff

**-REVIEW!**


End file.
